


Together, we are whole

by Xontic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Mentioned, AU comes to get beaten up, Actual Freaking Dragons, Actual Sexytime, Angel Chara (Undertale), Anime Is Real, Author Glitched Reality, Blood and Gore, But no Pacifrisk here, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Character Growth, DETERMINATION is one Mean Drug, Demon Frisk (Undertale), Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM?, Lots of fights, Magic, Magus are Dicks, POV Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus is the Hero, Possesive Chara, Possesive Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Sans, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, The Author Regrets Nothing, Throat injured Frisk, charisk, i heard you guys like over the Top?, not meant to be skipable, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xontic/pseuds/Xontic
Summary: Frisk is Done whit the Underground. he did evrything he had to, and could do. Not because he Wanted to,but there was need for it. but in Return. he decides to Give his Only Friends evrything he is for it. But The Nagging Girl inside his head has other Plans... right, your only Companion. the only one you can actually Talk to..you gotta give her the best aswell.But evrything.. blew up so insanely Big. and you had now more things to do then Ever... nobody got Time for dying when his Friends need him.Knowing,you have something worth dying for FILLS YOU WHIT DETERMINATION
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1


    Being a Genocidal-Jerk to your own Friends nontherless has its Perks,Mostly the Company....only the Company
    
    **Are you Monologing again? You know i can hear your Thoughts right?**
    
    Leave me Be,Chara.Thats just a Thing men do sometimes!
    
    **Heh jeah 'Men' really like to think in wierd Circles.**
    
    Did you just diss me?i have you know that i am a Proud Men among Men, who else Jumpes into a Hole Full of Monster Willingly
    
    **Though Luck,your Bravery is mostly Wasted, if you Avoid Sans that is**
    
    Now that you Mention it, im getting the 'Bad Time Shivers' but we were Pacifists this Time right? Just making sure, it is our last Time after all
    
    **Jeah, you Jerk coudnt help yourself,flirting whit my mother aswell...THAT CREEPS ME THE HELL OUT**
    
    Well and your Creepy Laugh when we went on Rampage Creeped me out, hearing me Complain?
    
    **Touchè,but hey you beat that out of me already. Dont drag out the Past**
    
    That was your Fault, whats whit Trying to Cut my ability to RESET. Mind Stop Trying to Cripple your Partner ?
    
     **Cringe, we are at the Judgement hall by the way,dont Forget what you work Towards.**
    
     Jeah.... thats going to be Awkward.
    
    
    
    
    After Sans gave his Usual Speech, and 'Judged' you it was Time to change Things up, high Time these old Bones were Rescued of the Reset Madness that is Flowey&you.
    
    Before he Could Disapear, you walked up right in his Face. Opening your Right Eye.
    
    „Sans....no … more ..Resets“
    
    Your First Spoken words since.... like 5 Years? Being a Goofy introvert has its Quirks
    
    **Man, so thats what you sound like, kinda Cute Actually.**
    
    Miss-lets-watch-the-World-Burn has the hots for you whuhuuuu
    
    **Come on frisk,i was serious!**
    
    After Watching Sans Face light up whit Realisation, you decided to dodge the Awkward stuff and move on. If this Day ends like you think it is, he will have a Ton more Questions to ask...
    
    
    The Asriel Fight aswell, you literary Changed nothing,why bother your Soon to be brother-in-law does all the work for you
    
     **HEY!**
    
    You Guys Heard that ? No? Must've been my imagination.
    
    „You arent really chara are you?“
    
    Asked the little Fluffybuns.
    
    „We... are...both....“
    
    Whit that you are pointing at him
    
    „Will... save... aswell“
    
    Whit that you Opened your Right Eye Again, Literary Burning Red whit Crimson. You pull out a Glass Jar from your Phone(Alphys stuff is really nice by the way) and chanting a Sealing incarnation, the SIX ASPECT SOULS Got Pulled out of the Goats Chest, and into the Jar, after Closing it Quickly you put the jart away.
    
    „Wait... for....us... Asriel“
    
    The Goat nodded many Times while Crying, before loosing Concious, up to this day you dont know how you Managed to Leave the Void here.
    
    
    You are Back at the Scenic cliff, for the final Time, you Saved Monsterkind,and all it Cost them are Several hundred unrememberd Deaths! Yay to Freedom.
    
    **Now that we are out,you never did Tell me, why were you so Afraid of the Surface**
    
    Cue for Flag pop... 3.... 2... Are you kidding me ? 1......
    
    In the Distance you hear loud Clapping, out of the Woods walks an Old Man in Greyish Robe, on his Belt Hangs a sheated Sword.
    
    Hey Chara, how about Greeting my 'Adoptive Father'?
    
    **Are you Shitting me?**
    
    Nope,and hes here to Butcher my Fine Butt.
    
    „So Frisk, is this your Final 'Good Deed' Finally Made Peace whit yourself and the World?“
    
    He Glances Through the Crowd, not really expecting an Answer of you, of course not he basically MADE you this way.
    
    „I Assume you dont want to involve your new 'Friends' in this? I would hate to Start a Massacre“ you Shook your head. „ Alright, Follow me“
    
    You send a single Glance over to the Crowd,you really hate Destroying their big moment, but looks like Childslaughter will be added to the Scenery
    
    **No way in hell we will let this Jerk win, you have to stay DETERMINED Frisk**
    
    Right....
    
    Sans Actually was the first one to Try to follow you,nah Sans not this Time.
    
    You Open your Right eye again, this Time Literary burning whit DETERMINATION
    
    „Stay... here... be … back.. soon“
    
    Man, this really makes your Throat itch....
    
    **how in the hell can Talking tire you out? You can literary run a Marathon**
    
    …. an old wound,not that it Matters right now. You follow your..... Father? God you hate this man.
    
    He Led you to a Clearing Smackdab at the bottom of the Cliff, your Friends can Actually watch from there... right... Cause Human Mages going Apeshit will be such a fun thing to Watch for your Monstery-Friends.
    
    „16 Years, and you still have yet to grow Mature.i have no idea how you managed to get the 'Keys' but i Plan to Rectify this Mistake right now“
    
    **WHAT YOU A-** yes i am Chara **WHAT HOW JUST LOOK AT YOU!** I have you Know, i am Big in other Aspects. **..I did see it, while you peed,and while i have to Agree this is NOT the Time for DICK JOKES**  ...The Heart for Example....
    
    wow Actual dead Silence in your head, Chara.exe stopped working.
    
    She Freaking watched you take a Piss!, no Decency this Woman!
    
    „I cant belive it, did you lose your Sanity aswell? It is of no Consequence, i Teached you,watched you Growup... MOLDED you. And now i will END you!“
    
    Whit that he Pulled out the Sword, a Crimson Shinning Blade, it almost Shouts Determination.
    
    **What is this? That Thing gives me the Creeps**
    
    it Should, its something Like a DETERMINATION Aspect killer, wounds from this will even Carry through Loads and Resets.
    
     **Are  you KIDDING ME ? WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE**.
    
    Nah Chara, this exact moment is why you did all this. I am Sorry for Involving you in a literal Deathmatch.. but i cant run away from this.Let me Borrow your Dagger for a bit.
    
    Whit that said you pulled Charas Knife out of your Belt, funnily hidden by your way to big Top.
    
    You Concentrated for a bit and in your Free Left hand Shows up the Exact Same Blade Shining Crimson.
    
    **i knew  you got a Thing for good Blades aswell.**
    
    You have to admit, that you do. Such Versatile Tool.This is one of the Things you Learned from your Friends, Magic of Monsterkind works entirely Diffrent then Humans, While Humans Use incarnations and a Medium, like Said Sword,a Cane or even a Bracelet. Monster prefer to use Their Feelings,they use Magic not only as Weapon. Its literary to Express themselves.
    
    But what can one Measily knife do you wonder? Who was Talking about one? The Sky is literary Starting to glow Crimson, it Requires some Real Attention, but your Ever Stoic Face, and the Fact that you have Actually only one Eye opened dosent let it show.
    
    And you let hell Lose, you can See that 'Father' is Conjouring a Barrier. And it worked well. For Some time, until some Knives Slipped through the Cracks. That was your Cue, you charge at him Full Speed, through the Shower of knives, they change Directions and follow your Wake, Battering the Barrier until it Shatters, most of the Remaining Knives Miss. Some leaving Shallow Cuts. One Actually imbedding itself into the old Goons thigh, inconsequental. Then you Arrived, but you ran right into his halfswung sword, you REALLY cant get hit by that, so you dodge by hairs breath to his Swordarm Side, while Retailiating whit both knives, Both leaving Deep Cuts, this one will impair him a little more.
    
    But you know 'Father' this wont be enoug, so you Kept Slashing, it seemed like his Sword Skills itself were Rather bad- i mean the dude's a Insane Mage, thats why you Keep the Pressure up. But the Old guy had other Plans, he Threw something resembling a Gem at the Ground,you immeadeatly Retreated, to be Greeted by  an Explosion and sent Flying.
    
     **The Heck was THIS?**
    
    Magic Cast through Expendables,sadly Games werent around when you were Alive, or you would have understood.
    
    „ You Seem to have Greatly improved, and Acquired Magic of Monsterkind,maybe i have underestimated you.“
    
    No Shit old Fart, you are Bleeding all over, just Keel over damn Menace
    
    **Woah, i gotta mark this Day,Frisk is Mad and Swearing. Hot stuff.**
    
    „will....not....lose“
    you took a deep breath, you just had to shout it into his Face!
    „DETERMINED“
    
    DAMN, your Voice cracked!...hope nobody heard that..
    
    **'cough'**
    
    Chara please, dont tell on me.
    
    But that Made 'Father' Grin.
    
    „As your Father, i am Proud, as your Teacher, i feel accomplished... but as your Senior i am Disapointed! You think these … THESE TRINKETS will change anything ?“
    
    Whit that an Dull-red Glowing Pentagram Appeared beneath his feet, you have no time to analyze that thing,so you got in battle Ready Position.
    
    But he did something none of you two could have Predicted, he Swung his sword from Bottom to Top, while The Pentagram started Glowing, it actually Teleported him infront of you, Catching your Right Arm in the Swing....
    
    
    FUCK THAT HURTS,gotta Cut the Connection to Chara, its enough for one to feel that.
    
    **Wait wait wait no nonono Frisk your Arm is Gone, just GONE... please tell me you can fix  this.**
    
    You Stagger back for a bit, before falling an your bum, dumbfoundedly looking at your arm that fell on the Ground, not really the first Time something like this happend, but you have to catch him off Guard.
    
    „HAH, i knew it, you are still a Weakling. See that Arm of yours ? That will NEVER Come Back, how does it feel? O wait, you cant really enjoy the sensation. I am not Taking Chances.DIE!“
    
    But before he Could do Jackshit, A Red Laser Beam Shot Through his chest,at the same Time you Looked up and Grinned at him.
    
    It was the Magic of one of your Best Friends,but also Worst Enemy. You had to go Through Shitloads of Pain to get it, since its Source is Actually Contractual Magic, but a Lucky Encounter whit Gaster Helped you out whit that.
    
    After the First Shot, Fired, Six more GasterBlaster Appeared around him, evry single one in Mean Crimson. Before Making Swiss cheese out of the dude.Meanwhile you Stand up, and picked up Charas Knife out of your Severed Arm.. looks like you are left Handed now.
    
    After the Blaster Finished Firing you Jumped at 'Father' And Stabbed into him.. and again...and again...and again. He Fell down, you Straddled him and Kept stabbing.and Stabbing, you cant even Recognize the Face anymore, but its of no Consequence, just keep Stabbing.
    
     **Frisk FRISK... FRISK STOP**
    
    She Took control of your remaining Arm to stop you. But why ? He has to be killed...
    
    **Hes long Dead Frisk, calm down. We got a Job to do. we got to Snack his Souls and this Wierd Sword. This is the Sword you Talked about before right ?**
    
    Right... Charas and Asriel's revival.. you cant forget about this. Major importance.... You Stand up and put the Blade into the Dimensional Pocket Before Pulling out the Jar whit the SIX and Stuffing the Soul from 'Father' in there aswell. He was also an DETERMINATION Aspect Major.
    
    One of the Strongest infact, this was a suprisingly short and clean Battle...
    
    **CLEAN ? Frisk your ARM IS GONE.**
    
    And? One Arm is a Cheap Price to get rid of him. I would have gladly Payed both for that.
    
    **Are you nuts? You need those!**
    
     Oh yeah.. needing something, some First aid would be nice, otherwise you'll bleed out
    
    **oh shit of fuck...whatarewegonnado**
    
    you look up at the cliff, seeing evryone looking whit Beyond shocked expressions... you wave at them.... whit your remaining arm, doing your best to Smile.. before falling on your back. Either they help you or you die,yay to being the Hero of the day.
    
     **Idiot....**
    
    that you are.  
      
    ____________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The best healer of them was Actually Toriel, she straight up jumped down the cliff, having the fall slowed down by Blue magic from Sans, after some First Aid, and an Monster Soda for good Measure you finally feel alive again.
    
    „My child,who was this Horrendus Person ?!“
    
    you...had to talk... but you dont wanna.....
    
     **FRISK**
    
    ...yeah alright... im working on it.....
    
    „....Father“
    
    „THIS WAS YOUR FATHER ?“
    
    You nod at that.but what you didnt expect was Asgore Jumping down the Cliff Aswell, not even Assisted, he Straight up Jumped at the Corpse and impailed it on his Trident.
    
    Wowie, so Asgore can be Mad like this for someone he Barely knows.
    
     **Dad is like a Bundle of Kindness and Compassion... he just Tends to get Despreate fast..**
    
    You have no Trouble seeing that. After that he walked over to you, he just Left the Trident stabbed into the Guy
    
    „I was going to Ask you, if you were interested in being our Ambassador, but we cant have such an Injured Person Run around „ he looked at the Corpse of 'Father' „in unknown and Possibly Dangerous Teritory.“
    
    You really wanted to Assure him, that most Human arent like that.. but words fail you again. You are just so Tired, the Fight whit Asriel and then this, you kinda just wanna lay down and Flirt whit Chara.
    
    **Not my Mother this Time?** 
    
    Nah, i only did that to Annoy you
    
    **YOU.... no forget it, you are right you are in Dire need of rest,Thanks for not Sharing this Pain whit me.**
    
    Nah its Fine, you woudnt want Chara to Scream nonstop into your ears.
    
    „ IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT? LAST I CHECKED THEIR LIMBS WERENT DETACHABLE“
    
    „Nah Paps, they arent, Kids now an one armed Bandit“
    
    That Made the just Arriving Papyrus literary stop mid sprint, whit his face Frowning.
    
    „YOU SERIOUS SANS ? ITS LIKE GONE GONE?“
    
    „Gone like all my Ketchup paps.“
    
    You would love those Antics, if the Context wasnt like.. you know about you.
    
    **Sans really should be more Considerate. I will never Forget your heartbroken Expression after he Talked whit you in MTT's**
    
    … anyway.. you want a Bed, and you want it now... you Started to stand up Staggering slightly. Snowdin inn is quite far away, maybe you got enough Gold to Take a nap at MTTS ?
    
    „Where ya Going Kid? I really need to talk to you“
    
    you kinda expected it.. but well better this then instant Bad Time.
    
    „Bed.. sleep... anywhere“
    
    „Follow me, i know a 'Shortcut'“ 
    
    you walked a short Distance, around a Tree to be exact before landing infront of Sans House, he let you in and Gestured at the Couch.
    
    „Man that Guy really threw you through the Grinder.“ while Saying that, he hands you a Blanket.
    
    „ for now i just have Two Questions. First, are you on our side ?“
    
    To that you Nod many Times.
    
    „Second,who Helped you in Getting Those Blaster ?“
    
    „.... Gaster“
    
    „wait,hes out of the Void?“
    
    you Shook your head at that.
    
    „Alright, thats evrything for now kiddo, take a Rest. You lost lotsa blood, last i checked that stuff is Vital“
    
    it took you no time at all to fall asleep, Anemy AHOI!  
    ___________________________________________________________________________-
    
    
    You have no idea how long you Slept, but you feel better.
    
     **Arm is still gone tho, whats our next Plan?**
    
    We have literary evrything we need now, to Revive both you and Asriel, i just need to Prepare.
    
     **Can i help Somehow? I can walk for you, if you still feel Tired.**
    
    Is that concern you hear ? Dont worry Chara, im in Tip top shape, feel like i lost weight!
    
    … **i admire that you can even joke about something as tragic as this**
    
    i hear a Suppressed giggle tho,you cant Fault me, while having to suppress the laugh.
    
    Nobody seems to be home, of course you expected this, the wide world awaits,but you arent really Eager for that...you are Eager to see Chara in the Flesh.so you walk to the Ruins, Blasting the Heavy door open whit your new Favorite, before marching on to the Field of Flowers where you first fell.
    
    You need the Place whit Charas Remains,there are also still Remains of her soul there,DETERMINATION Aspects really suck at Dying.
    
    **Says the right Person,Mister YOINK I DED ME RESET**
    
    Alright,sorry Miss LETS ERASE THE WORLD TOGETHER PARTNER
    
    now begins the really Exhausting Part, you have to Carve a shitton of Sigil and Pentagrams, have to Purify the DETERMINATION Soul of your 'Father', share a part of your own Soul Use the Sword,thats literary Made out of Compressed Souls stuffed into a Sword Shaped Meteor. 
    
    And Canibalize a Summoning Circle, whit a Shitton of Fuel, Summoned Mass, a Form and a Living Soul, it will bring her back to live.
    
     **That sounds suprisingly Complex,will you be okay?**
    
    Dont be Like that, i am your Senior!
    
    **Dont joke around, i am still a year older then you!**
    
    ...Magi Senior... but good to know!
    
    **I really have the Feeling you are leading me by the Nose for several Days already. Crushing hart on your very own Demon?**
    
    Wadaboutid not like you are against it Chara, i can literary Feel it.
    
     **Point Taken, but Time sure Changed us, from enemys to Partner in Crime, to actual Friends... and now to whatever this is.**
    
    Fitting Description, do you want to keep this link when you revive ?
    
    **Yes please, dont leave me alone to my thoughts.**
    
    Alright? I gotta Concentrate for a bit. Just think about what the first things are, you are going to do as soon as you are Alive.
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________
    
    
    That was freaking exhausting, you will never know how much you missed both hands, when you have to inscribe into Rock Surface whit a Sword.
    
     **This stuff is all super Funky, i cant understand any of those Symbols**
    
    Those arent meant to be understood, evry single Symbol has a Specific function, Archived through Manipulating Magic in a Certain way.
    
    **Alright, good to know, you have to Teach me!**
    
    Alright, but i gotta Admit one thing chara.
    
    **What is it? You cant revive me right ? Dont worry im fine.**
    
    Hell no, i will revive you, but i dont know... what you end up Being.
    
    **Eh ? What do you mean?**
    
    This is like the way whit Guaranteed success, you will live again, i can Guarantee that. But Summoning magic is Random. No not Random per see. It will always Summon something whit the Greatest affinity to you. Meaning you will be what you are Destined to be, which can be anything, but you will atleast be Guaranteed to be half-Human. You could End up as Dragonewt or Skeleton.. worst Case Zombie ? Best Case... i dunno a hot Succubus? Hehe.. somehow i hope its that one..
    
     **Please no SKELETON, evrything BUT THAT.**
    
    You snicker a little at that,you knew this was comming. How about it Chara Ready for your big moment ?
    
    **HIT ME**
    
    Darn, there comes her Fetish, anyway lets get Started.
    
    You walk into the Center of the Flowerbed, and Embedd the Sword up to the hilt into it, you Probably Pierced Charas old Remains, or at the very least are close to it. Perfect.
    
    Affter that you Pulled out the Jar, and Removed the Red soul from it, you Let your Magic flow through it like Mad, Making sure all WILL is truly gone. Before Placing it above the Handle, now its Time for the Ouchie Part, you pull out your own soul. Pull charas Knife from the Belt. And Take a Deep Breath.
    
    Before Slashing it in half... Cringe, just Felt like my heart burst nothing major nothing major.... That also gets Placed at the handle of the Sword, now you just have to Pump the Circles chockeful whit your Mana.
    
    You long since Realized Flowey is watching, but his turn has to late for a little bit.
    
    
    See you soon,Chara.
    
    You Heard her Try to answer, but it felt like Static to you, she was being pulled into her new Forming Body.The Flower Made way for an Growing Red Orb, this orb Engulfed the Things you prepared, and is still sucking Magic like Crazy out of the Formation.
    
    But then, evrything stopped, and the Orb was Quietly Revolving.....Please be something hot,please be something hot please be something hot.
    
    The Orb started to crack Before Bursting.
    
    And being Honest here ? Succubus would be the best ? You now know, you had NO idea. Chara is a freaking ANGEL, Those wings are Beatiful, and on the old ass photos you saw you thought she was too young for Womanly charm. You were so wrong, this Girl has all the right things in the right size... which you can Admire cause shes naked.
    
    Panic Turnaround, if she notices her First deed will be Murder by Strangling
    
     **i can STILL hear your thoughts your know**
    
    Impending doom, why do i hear Megalovania? 
    
    **Calm down for a bit, you are more hyped than i am.... so i have the highest affinity whit an Angel ? What a Damn joke that is**
    
    you dont like it chara ?
    
     **How i feel, and the reaction i got from you ? I am completly fine whit this... im so glad i am no Skeleton.....!**
    
    wanna have my Sweater for now ? I think i saw some of your clothes in Toriel's home, but we gotta... 'Adjust' them a bit.
    
    **Thank you, lets go then..**
    
    „ **Asriel, come whit us, we got a bit to talk about“**
    
    Aww, shes not Mute like you, i thought we share that Gimmick.
    
    **Hell no, if something anoys is, i make sure they hear it**
    
    Please dont Punch Sans okay? You know he has only 1 hp.
    
    „is that.. is that really you Chara?“
    
    „ **in the newly Formed Flesh, Frisk insisted on reviving me, his head was quite comfy tho“**
    
    „its really you,so Frisk spoke the truth...“
    
    whit that the Hiding flower shot through the dirt infront of both of you.
    
    Man, if he wasnt like you know soulless.. being a flower looks kind of dope
    
    **Honestly, you are right. But things you dont have always look better then they actually are**
    
    Cant argue whit the truth.
    
    „So i will get my soul back too ?“
    
    Whit that you nod, you will need more Time. But you can do it.
    
    „ **he can and he will, but he needs more Time, hes a little Short handed right now...“**
    
    whit that realisiation struck her.
    
     **Oh my god Frisk im sorry, i didnt mean to.**
    
    Dont worry, that was actually quite funny!
    
    Lets go now, dont want you catching a cold so soon after Reviving.
    
    „ **Lets go Asriel, we gotta get me some Clothes from Moms home, you comfortable walking ? Otherwise i can carry you“**
    
    whit that Flowey jumped at Chara and bound himseld around an Arm, in shock you turned around, only to blush a little and look away again... this is not good for your heart.
    
    „ **this is suprisingly Pleasent, Frisk is getting flusterd just from seeing me“**
    
     and she Chuckled... quite Seductivly.. damn you feel like you dug your own Grave


	2. Chapter 2


    You Found her Trademark Getup, after Fiddling whit the Knife and her Clothes to get them Wing Ready, Chara snatched both from you, to do it herself. You Reward her whit the most intense Glare you can Muster.
    
    „ i didnt even know Frisk can show Emotions, he also has Quite the intense Red eyes...“
    
    „ **oh you have no idea whats going on inside his Head, he is actually Quite active in there, he just...cant talk well anymore“**
    
    „What happend to his Arm anyway?Last i checked he had a Pair.“
    
    „ **His 'Father' Chopped it off, damn Lunatic that was, should have seen that, Frisk Blew him to Smitherns whit his own Blaster and Stabbed the Ass like several dozen Times“**
    
    You know i can hear you two...right ?
    
    **And? Protest if you have a problem whit it**
    
    IS that so ? 
    
    You Sneakily summon one of your Blaster and Poke her Back whit it.the Shriek was worth it.
    
    „ **Frisk you damn Loonie, do you want to Scare me back to death?“**
    
    you Just reward her whit a Grin.
    
    She was Done Adjusting her stuff, fit suprisingly well, sadly you coudnt really help her dress whit a single Arm. The Wings seem to still be quite Sensitive. So Flowey had to assist.
    
    „ **Whit that off the list, onto the first thing i wanted to do“**
    
    Whit that she walked straight up to you And Poked your cheek .. once... twice.. then she put her entire hand on your cheek, touched your Face... you are quite Embarassed... but you have a inking why she is doing it.
    
    „ **i can finally feel again.. Frisk i can finally Touch you...“**
    
    She sounded so moved.. and her voice was so lovely... Damn you really cant let all those thoughts slip to her.
    
    You just looked at her, opening both eyes while you are at it, and smile at her
    
    Yeah you can Chara, you can also eat Choclate again, or feel the sun on your skin if you so desire.
    
     **Right now i desire but a single thing**
    
    Whit that She went in for an bone Crushing hug, she stuffed her head into your nape and you hear Quiet sobbing. Both you and flowey decided to keep quiet for a bit...
    
    But after a bit, you suddenly felt Pain in your Nape, she bit you. Not too hard.. but still noticable, the heck is she a Vampire now?
    
     **No, i just Claimed you.**
    
     Claime me ? Wut ? What does that mean ?
    
     **Oh nothing much,you will figure out soon enough. What are we Going to do now?**
    
    I Kinda need to check whit alphys if she is Capable of Making a Prostetic Arm, i cant very well be a Liability especially now that you are here in the Flesh.
    
    **What do you mean by that now, Mister?**
    
    Aint that Obvious? I gotta Protect one more Person!
    
    **Sweet of you,but that goes both ways, we are Inseperatable.. dont ever forget that**
    
    Despite it a little Dangerous sounding, it makes you happy nontherless.
    
    „Asriel.. we... need to... go to... Alphys...“
    
    You had to take some deep breaths after that... 
    
    „Dont Force it Frisky,i understand, i will Hang around whit you guys. Now that Chara Lives there is no Place more interesting anyway.“
    
    But Before that, lets Raid the Kitchen for Chocolate!
    
     **Hell Freaking YEAH**
    
    You were happy  whit some of it But Chara Ate four Bars.. after that you had to stop her by Taking the others away, and Chugging them to Asriel for Savekeeping.
    
    Nah Nah chara, that Murderglare dosent work on me, you know that.
    
     **How about Actually Murdering you?!**
    
    Go Ahead, One Arm is enough for Miss End the Unvierse!
    
    Whit that an Entirely Fruitless and Harmless Fight happend, where both of you just Awkwardly Dodged Grab attempts, you really are quite off balance whit missing an Entire arm n stuff.so you stumble Sometimes.
    
    **Thats really Hampering you isnt it.... of course it is... and here i am enjoying chocolate**
    
    its alright, seeing you happy makes me happy aswell!
    
    … **right, Let us go now. I kinda also have to Report to mom and Dad that i live again.**
    
    Oh right, thats going to be a hassle to Explain....
    
     **dont worry, i will Talk for us.  
     _______________________________________________________________________--  
    **
    
    
    You Arrived at Alphys lab, you kinda just Guessed she would be here. But being honest here ? You have no idea. You Walked in nontherless.
    
    Imagine the Suprise Running into Sans,quite literary running into him, you even fell down.
    
    Chara Glared at him while helping you up.
    
    „ **Well Greetings Sans the Skeleton, i dont think we had the Pleasure already. My name is Chara Dremurr.“**
    
    Now thats an Unreadable Sans if i have ever seen one, so utterly shocked, agitiated, Enraged and Scared.
    
    „Fuck, how.... The Demon inside Frisk was you ?!“
    
    He Teleported Back a Dozen steps while Summoning his Blasters. 
    
    You Walked infront of Chara Glaring at him.
    
    „ **Why yes,that was me.but as you can see** “whit that she pointed at her Wings **“Demon dosent Really Cut it, i got Revived as Angel haha“**
    
    „Angel my Ass, you Made Frisk a Killing maschine.“
    
    „ **That is not even partly True, if he could speak whitout Ripping his throat out he would shout at you. I was Part of the Reason addmitedly, the other Part you Whitnessed. Costed him even an Arm. If you Excuse us, we have to meet Dr.Alphys in hopes of Getting him some kind of Replacement“**
    
    Whit that she just walked past him, not even blinking at the Blaster or Sans... good job holding back im Proud.
    
     **As you should be, Your Blaster are Cuter anyway.**
    
    You follow after her, but only after Giving Sans a little bow and a Quiet Sorry.
    
    
      **_________________________________________________________________________  
    **
    
    
    
    You find Alphys Further inside, you Greeted her whit an Wave.
    
    Now onto the hard part, you Massage your Sore Throat for the Task ahead.
    
    „ **Greetings Dr. Alphys, my name is Chara Dremurr, think of me as Frisks proxxy for now“**
    
    „j...j...jeah hello Chara, i actually.. cant belive this is happening.. but what can i do for you.“
    
    She seemed to Recognize chara, oh right the Tapes n stuff.
    
    „ **Frisk is in dire need of an 'Prostetic' can you provide something?“**
    
    „That shoudnt be that big of a problem, but if i want to make a decent one, i have to Find out how to Connect it to his Body, i am actually not that Knowledgeable about that for Humans...“
    
    Chara ? Can you tell her ,that i can take care of the Connection myself? I just need a REALLY Sturdy prostetic running on my own Magic
    
    „ **Frisk said he can do the Connection himself, he needs a Sturdy and Strong one who Runs on his own Magic“**
    
    „i can.. d...do... that i actually was already preparing one for him- a..as suprise“
    
    Whit that she Pulled out an Already fitting Postetic Arm, Same lenght as your Real one, whit nice Design. And Protected by Bend Metal Plates. 
    
    You walk up Excitedly to see it, after you see what she has planned for the connection to your arm, you realise this will hurt a Fair bit....
    
    „...anesthetic?“
    
    you almost whisper to her
    
    „.. you plan to do it right now ? You have it Figured out already?“
    
    you nod at that.
    
    „i have something, i get it right away..“
    
    Chara ? Can i borrow your knife ?kinda need to butcher myself for a bit.
    
    **Should i do it ? I dont think its a good idea to.. you know operate on yourself.**
    
     Dont worry, you got this!
    
    After she Handed you her Knife, you looked for a suitable place. A Bench in this Case, and took off your Sweater, you Sat down whit your top Naked. And Softly whisperd the Incarnation for a Fireball, you held the Knife in the Flame, mostly to disinfect it. After that you, wait for Alphys to give you some kind of shot, you know cutting yourself hurts like a Bitch.
    
    She Arrived whit a Comically Large Syringe... man what else did you expect.. well lets do this before you second doubt yourself.
    
    The injection didnt hurt whatsoever, and soon after the Stump was dead, he got you got you had to admit just below the Elbow, you made sure you had evrything Ready, and started. You didnt plan actully operate on yourself, you know like nothing about Nerves and Such, but you are a Mage. Whit more Magic then you know what to do whit. And so you went for the Occult approach, you Carved Sigils all around the Stump, Messy thing. Atleast you didnt hurt. After you have done that
    
    Now to the Vital Part, actually connecting the Arm to your... Stump, it still didnt really sink in.you held the Prostetic at your stump, and Mutterd an Incarnation to engage the Sigils. The Following part was actually quite Grotesque,Metal and Flesh Started Bending and Twisting, connecting to Tissue nerves and Bones, thank good you cant see evrything detailed,glowing a bit TOO Crimson for that.After the Proccess is Done, you start to Test your new Appendage. The Fingers Flex Just right. And Touch is Transmitted aswell, damn you might aswell make this your Calling, Modern tech aint shit to this.
    
    You showed your New Appendage Proud to the Crowd, only to Realise there were not only shocked Faces.. there were more then Three. Asgore and Toriel were here aswell, probably heard of chara ?
    
    Chara... why didnt you say anything? Now they think im wierd!
    
     **That Train looooooooooong since passed love**
    
     meh... but look look! 
    
    Whit that you Walked Excited infront of Chara showing off your arm
    
    GOOD AS NEW!
    
     **I .. I... I can see that, can you please get Dressed ?**
    
    Woah she is blushing hard, wait didnt she say she watched you pee, whats the point of acting shy by seeing a little skin ?
    
    Then you Realized she is Fidgeting a little and looking at your neck.. wait is something there?
    
    Luckily there is a Mirror at the Side, a quick check Revealed.. a Tattoo? Its a Knife whit wings..
    
      so this is what she meant by claimed, are the others shocked looks cuz of that ?
    
    Toriel coudnt keep quiet anymore, she stormed infront of you held your Shoulder and stared you in the Eyes.
    
    „My Child, who Claimed you ?“
    
    you tilt your head on that, you still dont know what that even means..
    
     **errr......**
    
    „Whoever it is,she has to go through me, no way in hell i accept a shady Person Suddenly Claiming our Savior“
    
    man not knowing is irritating you.
    
    „What...claim...means?“
    
    „This Basically means, that the Person secured you, full well intending to bond for a Lifetime“
    
    OHHHHHHHHHHHHH
    
     … **should have put it somewhere less Visible**
    
     „So Child, now tell me, who dared to Claim you?“
    
    „ **that....that was me Mother“**
    
    That kinda went really fast, Chara is not even alive for a day, and already hitched you? You didnt intent to resist,infact you are quite happy.. but she is really impatient...
    
     **It was more, to keep others away.But jeah,i could have gone slower. But i didnt want to. You Were mine the moment i Woke up again.**
    
    You heard the woman Worl, i am Claimed. But i didnt claim her.. wait thats unfair
    
    **You Literary Made my body and Soul, is there a Greater Claim?**
    
    You might be right, but damn you wanna mark her Anyway.
    
    **Go Ahead whenever, i wont resist**
    
    „Chara? I am still waiting for an Explanation“
    
    Oh right,we kinda got Sucked into our own World Again.
    
    „ **Mom he is Literary the Man who made me who i am, pulled me Back from the Dead. Molded my Body and Soul, soothed my Grief and Saved my Familiy“**
    
    whit that she looked at the Floor, her Blush is intense, all the way down to her neck.
    
    „ **And that is only the Tip of the Iceberg, he is in no way Perfect. But i guarantee that he is the one i want“**
    
    Kinda Embarassing,hearing you saying it so clearly, hrr hrr
    
    **aww shut up you**
    
    „ **And another Point to note, out Souls are Literary Connected, i can hear his thoughts this Very moment“**
    
    That got Asgores Attention.
    
    „So he Could explain through you, what this man claiming to be his 'Father' was all about“
    
    whit that chara looked at you 
    
    „ **that would interest me aswell, how about it frisk?“**
    
    you nod at that, then repeat after me Chara.
    
    „ **He Bought me in an Orphanage i was apperantly abandoned, 'A baby whit a Strong Determination soul imagine the Possibilitys' he said. So Experimenting he did. Somehow made it through those Experiments,me being almost mute was one of the... side effects“** after that Chara needed a moment, she didnt look well almost enraged.. **„after Some Years he started to get more Excessive, Direct magic testing, Burning me whole and other fun stuff like that, there i got my Scars from. Then he Actually started Teaching me, after the Basics i learned excessively myself, hoping for a better Future. Shit hit Really the Fan when i Obtained all my 'Abilitys' i had to Run, did so for a Year before deciding to Check Mt. Ebott in Hopes to find a Monstercolony, and here we are Today“**
    
    Whit that done, she stomped to you und almost Crushed whit a Hug.
    
    Whats up, you guys wanted to know,its all good.
    
    **No nothing is all good, you arent fine Frisk.you cant lie to me.**
    
    You just decided to return the hug, not moving too much in fear to lose Control.And Sorely Failing, Soundlessly Crying feels a little Creepy, but you coudnt shout if you wanted to.. so you just wont.
    
    „Oh my, you really had the worst of luck.. dont worry Frisk, atleast now you have us on your side“
    
    After you calmed down you Tapped Chara softly on her back, you are fine now.
    
     **Alright,for now i let you go**
    
    uhh, sounds like a spicy promise
    
    **...maybe**
    
     whit that she winked.
    
    „it seems you were telling the truth, you really seem to communicate,its Quite obvious now that we know it“
    
    Asgore seemed to join the Conversation. Now that you Think about it, you sadly missed the Reuinion.
    
     **It was just Sappy' i cant belive it' and Questions why i am not really Human anymore**
    
    oh Right, hey if it helps you at night, i am not enirely Human either.
    
    **Wait WHAT? Explain.**
    
    Well, like i Told you, DETERMINATION Aspects suck at Dying, that has several Reasons. And for Those whit more DETERMINATION then the Human Body Can handle, undergo a change. Most of my Body is Actually made out of Magic.
    
    Remember the Tar out of the Eyes and stuff ? Thats not your Shtick, thats mine, whenever i overexert myself it can get quite messy.
    
    **That explains some things, your Stunted Growth for Example.**
    
    OY i am NOT SMALL.
    
     **Just be Happy that i am not that Tall myself, otherwise i would Tower over you.**
    
    „Children,we kinda have things to talk about,we are sorry for Interrupting your talk, but we sadly cant be part of it like that.“
    
    „ **dont worry,Frisk just Dropped another bomb shell on me, thats all“**
    
    „....right, anyway what does Frisk plan to do now ?“
    
    you havent really thought about it.....
    
    „ **Hes going to stay whit me, evrything else we figure out later“**
    
    thats kinda not what i... nevermind
    
    „That is alright,you both can live whit me“
    
    Toriel seems to want to take care of us.
    
    „ **oh mom, as much as i would like to Live whit all of you again, i am no Child anymore. I will look for something for me and Frisk“**
    
    „You want to run away from us, as soon as we got you back ?
    
    „ **Hell no, i still want to eat your Pies mom, and i have Yet to beat dad in Sparring. I just meant... we want some.....Privacy“**
    
    that seemed to do the Trick, the couple understood something and Grinned Mischievously..
    
    „Dont be too big a Burden to Frisk alright ? He is still Handicapped“
    
    „ **I try my best“**
    
    i will just ignore that Sly Grin for now.
    
    You get Dressed Again, ready to Move out . This earned you Some wierd looks from all folks Present.
    
    „Frisk, are you going somewhere?“
    
    You nod at that, you got Places to be, and promises to keep.
    
    „ **Hold on,you planning to go somewhere ?“**
    
    Yeah, you stay here Chara, i have to go to the SurfaceTown. I need to get something.
    
    „ **No way in hell im letting you go there alone“**
    
    But i gotta,it wont take long, you Hate Humans. I dont want to make you Feel uncomfortable.
    
    „ **Thats Literary the Reason i wont let you go alone, i am comming whit you“**
    No you dont, Enjoy your Reuinion whit your Family.
    
    „ **FRISK, you really wanna start Beef now ?“**
    
    ? i just want you to enjoy yourself, it wont take long. We Kinda need that stuff like right now.
    
    „ **Alright, good that we Talked that out, lets go. See you Later Mom and Dad.“**
    
    
    „Hold on, where are you my Child?“
    
    „ **Frisk needs to go to the Human Town on the Surface, says its important. But dosent want me to follow, all the more reason to do so.“**
    
    Can you like .. stop Ratting me out?
    
    **Nope, feel my wraith**
    
    „It .. should be Alright whit Frisk, but be Careful Chara, dont be a Burden“
    
    haha, somehow i get the Feeling she dosent have much Faith in you.
    
    **Well i kinda have a Track Record of Dying Frisk..**
    
    „ **Alright Mom,i will be Careful.“**
      
    ________________________________________________________________
    
    
    Whit some Trecking, and an hour walk on the Road you Reached the Town Entrance. Its a Decently Sized City, nothing too big. But still big enough to have evrything one could need. Whit some High Apartment Buildings. And the Center has Two Skyscraper.
    
    Seeing Chara so Excitedly looking around actually was the Most fascinating sight tho.. but that was soon repalace by an Anoyed look, she almost Crawled into you, to Avoiding any and evry Person passing by.
    
    … I told you to wait, i can literary feel how uneasy you are Chara.
    
    
    **D..Dont mind me, lets just hurry up.**
    
    You decide to make it more comfortable for her, by Catching a Taxi. The Driver was the Good Kind, Freaking Quiet whit a Postal Block at hand, you wrote down the Address and tapped Twice on it. After a nod from him you both took the Backseat and let him do the Driving.
    
    The Taxi stopped literary infront of one of those Two Skyscraper. You helped Chara out of her seat, the Densitiy of People was really high around here. 
    
    After Paying the Tab, you went into the Lobby of the Tower, and Stood infront of the Reception.
    
    The Woman Literary ignored you, but you notice her Pressing a Button. You like uncomplicated things,so you just Waited for your Escort to Arrive.
    
    „Greetings Magus, good to see you in Good health“ 
    
    Up to you walked a Suited Elderly, whit neatly combed Hair. He knew not to expect you to answer, and Led you into an Elevator. After inserting a Key and pressing a Random ass Button combination, the Elevator descened. Into the uncharted Basement we go. After Leaving the Eleveator you Remark that this Place is as Gaudy as Ever. Expensive ornaments and Vases literary evrywhere, Together whit extravagant Paintings of Guys in Robes whit Staffs, or Knights whit glowing swords n shit.
    
    The Very own Ebott Magus Market... or Black Market, whatever you Prefer to call it.
    
    „What can we Provide you this Time Magus? Dont Hold back, we are freshly Stocked“
    
    Meh... where is the Postal block i stole from the Cab, you fiddle whit your Pantspockets, before Chara Stopped you
    
     **Just let me Translate, dont worry i can handle this.**
    
    ...Narf, Please tell him, you need a High Capacity Crystal, and a Dosen Low Quality. Also and Ruby, as big as possible.
    
    „ **Greetings, i will Translate for him, he needs a High Capacity Crystal,  Twelve Low Quality ones. And a Ruby, as big as possible.“**
    
    the Mens Face literary Started Glowing. He pulled out his Phone and Called somewhere, after telling them of your order. He led you further into the room, you three waited for a bit, before 3 Women whit Tablets in their hands walked in.. yay Eye Candy.but you coudnt enjoy the sight, cause a Knuckle burrowed into your Side... Damn Chara letting me look wont kill you..
    
    Ontop of the Tables where the Things you requested. You Checked the Ruby and the Big Crystal, evrything seems to be in order.
    
    „ **how much is it ?“**
    
    She was probably Curious.but you didnt really care. Necessary Expenses.
    
    „Nothing to expensive, we Provide a rather Large Discount for the Magus. We Favor our returning Customers, Just 300 million“
    
    Jeah that checks out. Kay tell him to pack it up
    
    **Wait a Second, isnt that a SHITLOAD of Money ? Do you even have so much?**
    
    ..eh yeah? Thats nothing much.. 
    
     **NOTHING MUCH. THATS LIKE WHAT A THOUSAND HOUSES ?**
    
    And ? Chara get used to it, you are Playing whit the Big Guys now.
    
     **Holy shit, Frisk is actually a Bigshot, i mean i expected this.. but THIS?  I thought i knew you.**
    
    Its just Money chara.. please lets just leave here.
    
    „ **W...We will take it.“**
    
    „a Wise Choice, i shall Deposit it Directly from the Magus Account. Let us Back this stuff for you... Also Magus we Recived a Message From the Lawyer of your Father, he wishes to Meet you“
    
    ….Can this freaking old man not just Stay Dead.... please tell him to get a car Ready, which can drop you off at the Bugger
    
    „ **Can you call a Car for us? We want to meet whit this 'Lawyer' Direclty“**
    
    „Certainly, one moment Please.
      
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Nothing Fancy happend, except Chara being Botherd getting her Wings in the Car, the Second time its even Funnier....
    
    **I will get you for this, wait until we are Alone.**
    
    Uhhhh i am sooooo Scared, are you Giving me the Creepy Face and calling me Names ?
    
    **Hell no, you might like that. I Give you the good old Thrashing**
    
    Jeah Cuz that worked out for you, when you were enraged cuz i didnt want to Destroy Reality... hah
    … **. you really got Meaner since i got my Body.**
    
    Actually seeing your reactions is hella Cute. Let me
    
    You arrived infront of the Lawyers office, man i so dont want to meet that guy.
    
    Chara,whatever he says ignore it.
    
     **Why? Is he dangerous or something?**
    
    Nah hes weaker then a Froggit, but.. just trust me on that one. Just Ignore EVRYTHING he says. 
    
    **I see what i can do.**
    
    i have a Choclate bar on me Chara.
    
    **I WILL BE QUIET, NOW GIMME**
    
    this is Scary effective, Notice to Self, Chara is a Pet.
    
    You open the door whitout knocking, just walking infront of the Table, where the Way too overweight Lawyer is sitting.
    
    „Oh, the Ungrateful Son decides to Show up. Good, i will make this Quick.“
    
    Whit that he Stood up and pulled a Black Case, whit a Dial-lock on it
    
    „This is from your Father,the Combination is your 'Birthday'“ whit that he laughed like there is no Tomorrow.
    
    „i always liked to Enjoy this Story 'His Birthday is 10/12 cause he died 10 Times in Twelve Experiments', your Father really had a Great Sense of Humor“
    
    …. he was Serious you fat fuck, gimme that shit and piss off.
    
    „ he Also told me to Liquidate All his Possesions otherwise, and Transfer 90% to you. Enjoy the 63 Billion you Murderer“ whit that he let the Case Fall into your Arms.  „ And now Piss off,Next Time i sew you i Drag you to Court. You got enough dirt on you for Several Livetimes“
    
    Jeah, i dont even have to bother, you cant walk more then 10 Meters anyway, Piece of work... you walk out of the Office, whit chara in Tow.
    
    **.. was that whit your Birthday True?**
    
    Funny right? Jeah its True, he used to be Able to RESET before me.
    
    **The More i hear about your Live, the more i Question why you didnt just Erase evrything whit me.**
    
    You would be gone aswell.
    
     **Be serious for a moment Frisk.**
    
    But i am Serious, i Give no shit about Most People, i Try to be nice, cause i want  People to be nice to me. Not cause i give a shit. The only Folks i really Care about are you and some of the Monster, you have no idea how Selective i actually am.
    
     **That would imply, you already Cared about me, as i was a Literal Maniac in my Frenzy**
    
    But i could Talk whit you, so yeah i did care since back then.
    
    Whit that you kept Quiet for a bit, somehow you cant kep Secrets infront of Chara anymore, thats a really bad Sign...or a Good one?... just hope she dosent get Creeped out by you.
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________
    
    
    You Made it Back to the Underground Entrance, Undyne is Actually Standing Guard, it dosent seem like Monsters are allowed to Leave yet.
    
    Oh this is going to be good, Chara really Likes Undyne. 
    
    „ **Greetings Undyne, we finally meet. My Name is Chara Dremurr“**
    
    „Heya, so its True huh, the Daughter of our Queen and King are back, that Makes us Almost Sisters! Asgore took such great care of me“
    
    „ **i am Most Pleased to have a Sister like you, i really wanted to meet you in Person. I heard so much about you, and your Bravery“**
    
    She is Actually Talking about how she became a literal Breathing Hero to Kill you... but well.. it was Pretty awesome.
    
    „Aww Geez Thanks Princess,we really should Train together sometimes, i heard you were Quite Strong“ 
    
    Nice follow up undyne. Keep her Busy for me!
    
    „ **I would really Love to, when the chance presents istelf, we certainly have to. But to be honest.. i am nothing Compared to a Serious Frisk“**
    
    Nooooooo, dont drag me into this, i have no Time for this.
    
    „ Ha i knew the Punk was holdin out on us, ever since the Spectacle down there.but if he did that to any of us, we would be Dust“
    
    „ **dont you Worry, i will make sure he Stays on our side“** whit that she winked at her
    
    „Alright you Two, go on ahead. I Heard you were in Town. Dunno whats up but for now the King Said Monsterkind should stay inside“
    
    Certainly a good move, you wave at Undyne before Moving on.
    
    Alright, she is out of sight, you can Squal like a Fangirl now Chara!
    
     **Wha... why would i do that, i just really wanted to meet her. She is-and will become a Great Person.**
    
    Im Telling you, my Votes are on the Skelebros, Papyrus has a heart out of Gold. And Sans fought through thousands of Resets whitout breaking. His Potential is almost limitless....
    
    Kinda like ours, i know for Sure if he was a Determination Aspect we both would be fucked.
    
     **Who's Fanboying now eh ?**
    
    I speak only the truth... i rather fight 10 Undynes then 1 Sans. And i am sure you think the Same.
    
     **But shes so Damn HEROIC**
    
    So is Papyrus, hes the Born hero, and Whitout Undynes Bloodlust.
    
    **Man you just dont understand, you Really wanna Bone those Skeletons dont you**
    
    Nah, i wanna Bone someone else,but i do like those two. Undyne too.. but she has some Growing to do.
    
    You Arrived at the Castle, Alright Chara. I gotta Prepare some stuffs, all Technical mumbo Jumbo.. wanna Join in, or meet ya Parents ?
    
     **Ill meet my Parents then.**
    
    „Asriel, i know you Enjoy acting liek a Flower, but Frisk has to prepare stuff, wanna come whit me, or whit Frisk? I meet our Parents,just saying“
    
    the Flower on her arm Came to life,literary „ ill go whit Frisk then, His stuff seems way more Interesting, sorry Sis.“
    
    Works for me, i gotta Talk whit Asriel Anyway.
    
    „ **Alright, works out well looks like it. Frisk has to Talk whit you too.“**
    
    
    Whit that he Wiggled to your Arm, Sitting Snuggly over the Prostetic. Guess.. we make the Preparations in an Closed off space, i need Room and Privacy.. where to go.....
    
    „you looking for a Place to set things up, like whit Chara right ?“
    
    You nod Twice.
    
    „How about the True Lab ? Honestly Most of it arent Used anymore, and the 'Residents' dont really give a shit if you play whit them once or twice“
    
    Jeah sounds good, you have to Hijack the Core Aswell....
    
    Said and Done, you Moved to the True Lab after Telling Alphys that you borrow one of the unused Rooms, how you Asked ? You Finally found the Postalblock again, was in a Back Pocket. You dont really want them to Find out Flowey. We were already Lucky Sans didnt call bullshit on keeping him whit us.
    
    The Room you decided to use, Was one of the Locked ones, Entirely Empty, perfect. 
    
    You Write on the Postalbook 'Can you get me Several Sheets of paper?' After Tapping Asriel twice and showing it to him, he moved whitout complaining. So now you Started the Preparations..
    
    Fortunately you wont be needing any Summoning, Just Shitloads of Magic, to Create the Body. And you Need to Burn the Soul of Any Aspect and Inverse it. The Monsters Think that their soul is So much weaker then Humans, which is straight up wrong..The Reason their soul is White, and also able to Absorb Human Souls is quite Simple = They have no Extreme Aspects. They are in Balance. Of course Personality and such plays a Role, but by Nature Monsters are Neutral. The 'BossMonster Souls' are nothing else then Strong Monster, after they Hit a Threshhold. They kinda lose their Mortality. Smells like the same Thing as your half Magic body. But you aint sure. Determination aspects tend to not grow old.
    
    So you need nothing More then 3 Systems, but those Require a lot and i mean ALOT of Juice, you probably need to Hijack the Core for a bit, Fascinating system Gaster Created there, Turning Heat into Magic, and Magic into Electricity in an Loop, to create an Echo.. if you understand right. And the Echo alone from this infinite loop is enough to Power the underground.
    
    And another Part is really important, and thats Asriel himself, since the Body is completly Created by Magic, he has full control over it. He can literary become ANYTHING, hes gotta have a Clear image.so you wait for your flowery Friend to Return. Soon after he did, and gave you a stack of paper. You took a bunch and pushed the rest to him. After that you Wrote him a Message on one of the Pages.
    
    
    'Flowey the Following is Super important, your Revival has 3 Steps, Cleansing the soul, inversing the soul and Creating your Body from pure Magic, the first two are Handled completly by Me, and the Third one i can only initiate. You need to have a Clear Picture of who and what you want to be, down to the most minuscle. Forget nothing, Looks Gender even your Magic Capacity, and Beware. The Body will be a Mature BOSS Monster Anyway. So if you make yourself a Kid, you will stay as one. This Counts entirely on you. I am Sorry i can only help up to here'
    
    „Wow sis is Right, you are More Talkative then you look.... Alright Frisk i got it, now i know what you expect me to do whit those papers. I can handle this“
    
    you nod at him, and went to work, Since you dont have a a Godlike catalyst like buncha DETERMINATION souls Pressed into swordform. You gotta make a shitton of Formula and  stuff. This will take... a long time....


	3. Chapter 3


    After you worked through like .. dunno 30 Pages ? You had a Guest.
    
    „Knock Knock“ 
    
    ..you cant resist...
    
    „....whos.....there....?“ 
    
    „woo“
    
    „Woo... who?“
    
    „Glad youre excited too kid!“
    
    you open to door to Let Sans in, he saw the Flower scribbling away, befor seeing your sheets spread out, he glanced through them.
    
    „woah, thats some Serious mumbo Jumbo,you planning on something Crazy again right?“
    
    you cant really deny it, so you scrunch up your face a little.
    
    „ Oh right, i thought on our little Communication problem“
    
    And he pulled out a Phone.
    
    „Here for you, this one can actually Send Messages.!“
    
    oh hell jeah good idea. You immideatly change the card and turn it on, it even saved your Dimension box, alphys ia a Genius in the wierdest Direction.
    
    You dont even wait for Sans to say something. And so begins your Back and forth.
    
    'Jeah i am Kinda about to... Create Live? Revive? Dunno hard to explain whitout overloading your Brain'
    
    „ Alright.. i let that stand for now, First kiddo, i have to Apologize. I kinda spied on you in Alphys lab.“
    
    'Dont worry, i knew, and Chara too for that Matter. I dont mind you knowing'
    
    „Alright Thanks, you also dont mind... the Flower … hear it ?“
    
    'Why should i ? i am working right now to Give the Flower its Real body back'
    
    „So, your Rescue the underground shtick is not done yet.“
    
    'No, and even after this its not done,i have to Prepare. Even if the General Human populace will accept you. There are Powers out there who will try to exploit you... and if they find out about my Real ability shit will really hit the fan. But dont worry, in that case i will probably disapear'
    
    „..you are really open whit your Stuff. You dont look like the stupid kind, whats your deal?“
    
    'I want you to trust me,best way to archive that is just being Honest,i kinda know what your Eye does by the way'
    
    „well guess thats the First Schocker. Pretty sure i would never mention it“
    
    ' You dont, i have similar Magic, Wanna See?'
    
    „jeah sure, lemme See“
    
    Whit that you open one eye, it Starts Burn Crimson, you Gather Magic at your Fingertip and Draw a Relativly simple Rune in the air whit the other Hand you Grabbed Sans and Murmured an Incarnation.
    
    After that you Write again.
    'its Called Analyze, it can see the Truth behind things. Sounds Familiar ?'
    
    „So thats Human Magic, pretty neat, so you Cause Specific Phenomens by affecting magic in Patterns.. kinda the opposite from our ways, that begs the question why you can use Both.“
    
    'You can Learn both aswell, Perk of being a Monster... as for Me, i am not Entirely Human either. I Posses Too much DETERMINATION for a Human Body to Handle, so it Transformed into an Magic-Flesh Hybrid. You could say i am Human, but my Body became a Flesh Golem or something? Didnt Study the exact Changes...oh, but this Tar out of the Eyes stuff ? Thats what happens when i excessively use magic'
    
    „So you could Literary Teach me- and all the others Your Magic, and had no problem whit it?“
    
    'Why should i? I basically stole yours too... also having Power does not Equal it being good or bad. I rather have my Friends prepared if something goes wrong'
    
    „If you really thought about us like that. Why did you kill us.. why did you Backstep Papyrus.. why...evrything.. its Charas Fault isnt it ?“
    
    That made Asriel look up, but you held your hand up, and Smiled at Asriel
    
    'No, infact quite the Opposite. But i digress. First i have to tell you something entirely diffrent. The Surface still has Monsters. But nothing like you Guys, They are literary Creatures, Beasts. We call them the Black Hearted. They are like..... Demons ? Hard to Explain. But belive me if i tell you they kill Evrything and anyone in Reach.  Before i fell down i was sure this here was a nest of them.'
    
    after that you rub your neck for a bit ' so i fell down here, at the start Chara was quietl. Didnt even know she was there. And so i panikkilled the first Monster i met = Toriel, Chara went super mad after this, kept insulting me and stuff, thats when i first thought something was not right. And i knew i messed up when i met you. You were a Quirky but Friendly Guy. And Papyrus is just... the best. But the damage was done, Chara went Mad like hell, and i completed my first run whit only killing the ruins and running out. Thats when i met my 'Father' and reset... and i knew i had no chance in the way i am right now. And i coudnt ask you guys for help- if you died in that battle not even RESETS would save you.' whit that you wriggle your Prostetic infront of Sans
    
    'Even if i would reset to when i fell down, that arm would still be gone, you understand the implications now i assume.'
    
    
    „Stop stop stop. Do i get this right, that you DETERMINATION Aspects can kill each other even through RESETS ?“
    
    you nod at that.
    
    „Then you were freaking super Reckless, i start to understand, so you started the Genocides and stuff to Learn, to train. In Hopes to beat this creepy father figure ?“
    
    you nod again.
    
    „This.. atleast shines some light on the situation.“
    
    ' let me Finish sans!!!'
    
    he grinned a little at that. 
    
    „Dont let me Stop ya kid“
    
    'Like i said, Chara was super mad at First, but after she knew of my Power to RESET we actually talked more. Shout at each other first, then death treats, then actually talked. Then i told her some of my situation and she understood, and helped me... okay inbetween i got really Mad. Did an entire Genocide, just to meet her at the end and beat the shit out of her....'
    
    That got a good laugh out of Sans. „i dont know if i should laugh or cry, you killed the entire Underground to Beat up your lover.....“
    
    'Sounds stupid i know.... well after that like i said we smoothed things out, Chara is actually no Demon.. not even a Vengeful spirit. She is just a DETERMINATION Aspect, and belive me.. they really suck at dying.'
    
    Whit that you pull out your half soul whit cracks through it.
    
    'See, we suck at dying, please no telling Chara'
    
    „thats looks really bad kiddo, im no expert but shoudnt you be dead? Oh right.. DETERMINATION..“
    
    ' Another thing you should really know about Aspects, they Tend to influence your Personality a bit, in Return for more oomph. Thats why they are rare. Except Determination, its no Influence there, its Obsession. Chara and me are the Best Example for that. Chara Killed herself out of DETERMINATION to Help her Family. Good cause, bad Path. Same for me, i am Determined to Protect my Friends- incase you didnt notice, that includes you. And i wont stop at anything. I cant stop. I would Burn humanity if the situation Required it. I mean good, but if i doom evrything at the end ? No clue, and i dont care.' 
    
    whit that you look him in the eyes, whit your own opened.
    
    'Thats what i means to Live on DETERMINATION Sans, and thats also why i tell you all of this. Like in the Judgement hall. I want you to stop me if i drift off.'
    
    „At...all Costs....promise?“
    
    „Kid,i hate Promises, you are way stronger then me anyway“
    
    
    „Please... you... can... do … it.. i … belive...in you“
    
    that got you coughing.
    
    „...alright kiddo i promise.Now atleast the Cards lay on the Table, so what are you doing here ?“
    
    'Reviving Asriel Dremurr.'
    
    „... Kid you are Nuts, first chara and now Asriel ? This will kill you sooner or later“
    
    
    'Sans... i am DETERMINED to Save them... '
    
    „...Alright, let me see if i cant help you out, what do you need still?“
    
    ' i have to Fill the High Density Crystal to the Brim whit Magic, thought i hijack the Core for that. The Underground shoudnt even notice'
    
    „ You sure?“
    
    'Jeah, the Core was Made to Power something way more Power Hungry'
    
    „ would you Perchance know what?“
    
    You nod, and Point at Sans.
    
    'He wanted to make some kind of Long Range Artillery out of you, whit your Hundreds of Blaster and KARMA. I am Glad he failed, not that i really care about aboveground, but that would have Grilled your soul... he said he was Glad he fell into the Void. Kinda deserved it for thinking that way'
    
    „Woah,, you are a Walking Compendium. If i knew you had so much info, i would have bought you a Phone sooner Frisk, really man“
    
    You shrug at that,
    
    'Now that the Time eating old fart is gone, i dont mind revealing evrything, i hope you can atleast understnad somewhat why i did what i did... and for what its worth.. it Broke my heart aswell.. i am sorry...“
    
    „... ah shit man, kiddo give me a bit of Time. Show me that Crystal. Ill go fill that up for you“
    
    you Hand him the Crystal.
    
    ' i need it filled to the Brim, your Eye should help whit that Task, but please be Careful, if that thing explode even the Most Beefy dude would die'
    
    „Alright see ya soon kiddo.“
    
    And he Teleported away, hah, i knew the Shortcuts were just a Gimmick.
    
    „You really managed to talk things out whit Smiley Thrashbag. Are you a God or something ?“
    
    you Shrug at that, you also didnt expect it go so well. But you are Glad.
    
    Back to work you go.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    

Your Concentration was again interrupted by Shouting, man you recognize that voice anyway.
    
    
    „ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY, FUCK YOU AND YOUR ALWAYS SMILING FACE. GO APOLOGIZE TO FRISK“**
    
    Ohoh, Commence ignoring, you glance to Asriel, to see him glance at you too..
    
    „we.... heard … nothing“
    
    „jeah,right“
    
    and went back to work, not long after Chara Stormed into the room.
    
    „ **The NERVE of that guy, here he told me to Give this to you“**
    
    whit that she hands you the Crystal, a Quick analysis confirmed. Its fully charged. Asriels Body = Get
    
    „what is this about now?“Asriel Asked her, while still Scribbling away, it Looks like he wants something like his HYPERDEATH form, oh man if Chara sees that, she will loose her shit.
    
    „ **That Ass Apologized to me, why should he even bother.Always playing mindgames.“**
    
    „nah pretty sure that was Genuine, Frisk had a longass talk whit him. He even got a Promise out of him. But i have no idea what it was about.... Also Frisks soul is fucked up“
    
    
    did he just Rat me out ? You throw your Pen at Asriel full force, Satisfying Yelp, but the Damage is done.
    
     „ **Wait what is wrong whit frisks soul ?“**
    
    „Nothing....all good“
    
    You Conzentrate super hard on your Current Sigil, not many left... but where did my damn Pen go. Not that it Matterd, Chara Grabbed your Sweater and Pulled you up.
    
    **TELL ME what does he mean whit your soul is messed up ?**
    
    Nothing Major,itll heal whit some spit.
    
    **Alright then SHOW ME**
    
    Nah... im shy
    
     **FRISK why do i have to BEG evry SINGLE damn Time. SHOW ME**
    
    You Cringe at that, she was actually right, Resigned, you pulled your soul out of your Chest.
    
    Still half a heart whit chracks all through. Yay, coudnt you atleast ACT Fine ? Damn Soul.
    
    **The heck, why is it so bad... right the revival you Split your soul.. but why does it look like its breaking... Frisk whats going on ?**
    
    Reviving you took more juice then i thought, thats just the price i pay for being overconfident.
    
    **Your Soul looks like its on the verge of Breaking.**
    
    Cuz it is, i Joined the 1 Hp Crew heh.
    
     **Can we do something? Please tell me you have a Plan.**
    
    There are Ways, but nothing we can implement now, but my soul being at 1 Hp dosent affect much for now, it dosent impede us. And i can easily stop anyone from pulling my soul out.. well evryone except you. 
    
    **Evryone except me? So i can pull your soul out whenever ?**
    
    Jeah, we are Soulbound, my other half is literary inside your soul. If you call for it, it will come.
    
     **Thats kinda sweet.. but no lets forget about that for now. So you are Fine, as long as your soul dosent get pulled out you arent impeded in any way ?**
    
    Thats what i have been telling you Chara. I just didnt want you to worry. You have enough on your Palate right now.
    
    **You are my Top Priority,deal whit it.**
    
    ...alright, can i finish the work now ? 
    
    **Right.. im holding onto you....**
    
    But she Refused to let go.
    
    **Frisk, how far are you willing to go for all this?**
    
    I thought you knew...
    
    **I want you to say it.**
    
    ….For you i would literary Set the world on Fire, and our Friends are the Icing on the cake. And thats what Scares me, thats why i got Sans to Promise to stop me if i went into the wrong path.
    
    **And what i say dosent count or what ? Why go to the Trashbag.**
    
    Call it hunch, but i am pretty sure if i ever decide to do something Drastic, in the end... you will join me
    
     **I am your Partner after all.**
    
    And apperantly my Wife to be.
    You Coudnt Suppress a small smirk and you pointed at your Neck.
    
    **GO do your work you Dork.**
    
    HA, she didnt deny it.
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________________
    
    
    After you set evrything up, it was already quite late and you were spent for the day. Two Revivals are a bit much for one day. You should Give Asriel also Time to finish hist Image of self.it has to be as perfect as possible.
    
    Whit a big Yawn, you walk to the edge of the room and curl into yourself, ready to sleep
    
    **The heck are you doing there ?**
    
    ….trying to sleep ?
    
    **And why the heck in the corner of a Room ? Go to Bed!**
    
    That what i should be telling you Madam. I am owner of No Bed. 
    
    **The heck,do i have to beg again? Come sleep whit me you Dork.**
    
    Hah ? You sure? I am quite unruly after all.
    
     **Stuff it, come on lets go.** She pulled you up and dragged you after her
    
    „ **Asriel we are going for the day, wanna come whit?“**
    
    „And see you two Flirt ? Hell no. I work here  more on the image, it has to be Perfect. Otherwise i end up as a Lifetime child or something.. nanah, Being a Flower is  better then“
    
    He waved at you, you waved back.. before Chara Literary dragged you all the way to the Ruins..
    
     **There is nobody here, we two are alone... finally..**
    
     it literary looked like a Mask fell off her face.. she looked so... hurt....
    
    **I have been thinking Frisk,the things i learned the last two days, clicking together whit the things that happend, and the stuff you told me about.**
    
    She began to grip your hand Tighter.
    
    **This is all so Messed up Frisk, i am Feeling more hurt for you, then you yourself. My heart Still breaks looking at your Arm. And the Realisation that you arent just a Kid whit a Lucky power. You are way smarter then i thought. Even if your Smarts are .. Concentrated on Magic.. i cant even fault you for it... Its literary your whole live.**
    
    You dont want to interrupt her, she is right now the Hottest she has ever been... the Emotion in her Voice alone makes you Quiver.
    
    **Frisk, i want to be there for you. Be whit you... fight whit you through evrything and come out Stronger together, i want to be your support but also your Brake, if it wasnt clear for me before. It was never Clearer right this moment. Frisk i Love you**
    
    This was actually the Coolest shit you were ever allowed to listen to. You coudnt help yourself, you held her nape whit one Arm, and pulled her in for a Kiss, she didnt resist whatsoever, but the moment your Lips Connect her Wings Spread and she Yelped a Little..
    
     **Just... a little suprised.. keep going please**
    
    And that you did. You had one slow and soft kiss after the other, and the moment you thought it was enough for now she went for the Attack, she was alot Fiercer then you are, Showing her Temperament even here.
    Really soon was the Tongue involved aswell. After some hot and sloppy minutes you pulled away from each other....
    
    **Lets do that lots.**
    
    
    „Chara“ you yourself were suprised how clear you sounded,not to mention her, she almost ripped her Eyes open „i love you“ now you can be Proud of yourself, you said that in clear speech whitout any hiccups.yay me. But Chara didnt notice your inner Victory dance, she Threw you on the Bed and straddled you, before Going for round two. And she had no intention to stop.. she even started ripping off your clothes, and after that her own.you both still wore your Jeans and shoes tho. So only Baretop for now... and what a sight that was, her Perky Hills were seriously way bigger then you thought, barely able to hold it in one hand.
    
    And that was also the Moment you knew exactly where you will place your Claim. You drew  in close to her, and gave her another deep kiss.
    
    How does this Claiming buisness Work?
    
     **Simple... Just concentrate on your thoughts to be whit that Person and Channel Magic into me. If i dont resist voila**
    
    alright, here i go..
    
    you kiss slowly down from her mouth, to chin to nape.. to collarbone, before finally Reaching her Cleavage ( if she wore anything heh) and doing as She Told you, you felt quite a bit Magic leaving you, i hope thats not too much. Maybe it was. You kinda Feel her Spasm atop of you...
    
    did that Hurt you ?
    
     **Hell no.. i think i just Came.. Frisk you are Awesome in all the right aspects.**
    
    Imma just Take this as Compliment. I am Quite curious how my mark looks.... You Expected a Knife, maybe the Darned star, or whatever. But what you didnt expect was a Red Heart... whit your Blaster in it.
    
    Okay Chara, dont flip out when you see it. She looked down to inspect it.
    
     **Oh thats hot, your Blaster inside a Red heart.**
    
    What, i thought you hated them?
    
     **I Hate San's, i like yours alot.**
    
    Welp, now you have to Make it your Trademark Attack, i mean you literary marked your Wife to be Whit it.
    
    **Whats whit this 'to be ' buisness, you are mine. End discussion... can we finally continue, or are you too scared ?**
    
    **Sexy Time starts here.**
    
    She knew she can get you whit a little provoking, but damn you Gladly oblige, you Started to Kiss her Nape again. Before reaching back to her Face, and Giving her a Deep kiss, meanwhile your Hands stroked her back.. slowly making her way to her Breasts, after you Reached them, you start to Gently Massage her, They looks Firm but are really springy, almost sucking your finger in. You were Rewarded whit a Quiet Gasp from Chara, but she Resumed to Assault your mouth soon after, whit renewed Vigor.
    
    This Felt Good, really good. But you wanted more. So you started to rub your lower onto her, again and again.Until the swelling literary Threatened to Burst your Pants.
    
    Seemed like chara got the message, she opened your Pants and Grabbed into it. Before Retreating in a Yelp.
    
     **You werent Kidding, that things Huge**
    
    Why would i lie about this ? Wait... didnt you say you watched me take a piss before?
    
    **But it wasnt ERRECT then. Anyway.. DETERMINATION..**
    
    Not sure if this requires that mach willpower, but if it helps. You let one hand go from her Chest to stroke her back, Pleasantly suprised that the Base of her wings are almost as Sensitive as her Breast.
    
    Weak Point Spotted.
    
    You Stroke the same Spot, while watching her pull your Pants down, there it stood in all his Glory, your little Frisky.
    
     **You Call it Frisky? Kinky man.**
    
    She snickerd a bit before Grabbing the Base of and stroking it softly... that made you Twitch hard, her Soft Hand felt so unbelivably good.and she got more Eager, she Started to Lick the Tip of Frisky.
    
    Holy hell, she knows her stuff.. 
    
    **Nope, no clue i just follow my Gut** **do you like it?**
    
    I Freaking LOVE it, keep going!
    
    And then you enjoyed a Sight, you will never forget in your entire live, Chara kneeling between your legs Wings Spread full lenght, seductivly smiling while starting to suck on your cock.
    
    If a Blowjob was supposed to be Foreplay, you sure as hell arent Confident you will survive the main dish.
    
    After some more of this, she stood up, opened her pants before pulling evrything down, and stood infront of you in full glory. She actually had some Hair down there, but its really pleasing to look at, you can also see that she is already soaking wet.
    
    She Straddled you again, but sitting on your Stomach, not quite sure how to procceed.. or if at all..
    
    you scared chara ? If you dont want to we can always stop.
    
     **no... no i want this, i need this... its just...**
    
     just what ?
    
     **.. i hate to admit it, but i am scared that your thing will break me.**
    
    What? No, i dont think that will be the Case Chara.. but if you are uncomfortable we better stop.
    
    **No,we keep going.If you break me i will Fucking learn to Enjoy it. Lets go Frisk.**
    
    Whit that she positioned herself above your Cock. She held it in place whit one hand, before shoving it all in in one Go.
    
    **OH MY GOD OH SHIT THAT HURT...**
    
    You literary cant do anything  there then to stroke her back softly. 
    
    After a minute or two. **Okay.. i think i am alright. Damn Frisk that thing was literary out to Kill me.**
    
    Hey, Frisky dosent want to Murder you, it loves you!
    
    She Chuckled a little at that, to your suprise, you could even feel that on your cock. And she seemed to feel it aswell, she gasped softly. And then she started to move again....
    
    Again you hear in your head how she is screaming your name, while whinging a little besides your Ear. All the while not stopping to Move. What a trooper.
    
    But after a minute or two, the screaming in your head turned slowly into Aroused Gasps. And she is straight up moaning into your ear, not that you are any better at this point. You started to move whit her. The Pleasure running through you again and again whit  evry hammering of your cock into her.
    
     **Oh Fuck Frisk, this is so Awesome, i think i will get Addicted to this. Fuck me harder!**
    
    That was fast, from  I AM DYING to FUCK ME HARDER... well you gladly Oblige anyway.
    
    You hammer into her as fAst as you can, which is suprisingly fast, considering the slapping noises.
    
    But after a while, you feel your Climax Approaching, you announce this to chara, and she clawed into you, not letting you move away for any length. She is Screaming your name not only in your head, but also Vocal. Her Head is a Pure static bliss, and your Orgasmus came aswell, you pumped your hot stuff staight into her deepest part. Both of you Twitch for a Bit, before she Collapses onto you...
    
     **That was freaking great... man i am Glad you Revived me my Love**
    
    Same dude... same...
    
     **your head mush now ? Hah guess iwas that good.**
    
    Hell jeah you were good.. but we gotta clean this up, my Hip looks like i actually stabbed you to death..
    
    whit that she looked Down, and Yelped a bit.
    
     **WOWIE that looks Nasty, i literary Painted you.**
    
     Did she just become Papyrus ? Did i just Fuck Papyrus ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
    
     **Calm down, its me. Want me to Stab you buncha times to Confirm ?**
    
    ..jeah alright.. lets clean this up.
    


	4. Chapter 4


    While Cleaning up, you notice something. Between her wings i a Tattoo of a Sword, you recognize it... its the Aspect Killer.
    
     **Wat ? I have a tattoo of this wierd sword on my back? Why ?**
    
    This is an Mark of ownership.. looks like that thing decided you be its new Master. Father was no official Wielder by the way. So you can use it whitout problems.
    
    **Nice, More Tools are always welcome. How do i summon it ?**
    
    How should i know ? You tell me? … Try calling for it or something ? But not Today, i am Freaking DONE. Lets sleep.
    
     **Jeah, lets sleep, hope you dont mind Naked Cuddling.** 
    
    How should i know ? You are literary the only one i would do this whit.
    
    After you both lie down. You suddenly realized something, and snickerd quietly..
    
    **whats so funny?**
    
    „i.. fucked...an Angel....“
    
     **Oh jeah, Throughly so. i am alive for not even a day, and i guess tomorrow i wont be able to walk straight.**
    
    Well i feel Great!
    
    Whit that you cuddle really close to Chara... sleep tight my Girl.
    
    **Sleep well my Frisky Frisk  
      
    ** __________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The next morning arrived,you think no clue you are underground. You Feel like a new Men. Is this the Famous Afterglow?
    
     **You think so loud, i knew imideatly that you woke up**
    
    Oh, there is the Source of your bliss, good morning Chara.
    
     **Its actually not morning anymore. I watched you sleep for several hours. You had alot of sleep to catch up to**
    
    Oh.. darn sorry for holding you up.
    
    As you tried to get up, she pulled you back into the Bed.
    
     **Hell no Frisky, you aint leaving before Round two**
    
    Am i in Paradise ?  
      
    _________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Reached the True lab way later then you would like to Admit, the Second Round was even more Intense... but you wont lie you loved evry second of it. Suprisingly enough, Chara can walk just fine, even has Spring in her Step. She also changed outfits. Going for a Tanktop whit Jeans and Boots. Looking hot in the morning.
    
    But the probable Reason is plain for the world to see, she sure as hell wanted people to see the mark in her Cleavage. 
    
    Well you also Ditched your Honestly Ruined Sweater for a Simple Black T Shirt.. but sometimes you just have to ditch broken things.
    
    „ **Howdy Flowey, how are you doing my lil brother ?“**
    
    you heard a Grown „ Its getting there, but for real Sis. Can you make it a bit less obvious? You are Skipping about, literary. You switch between hopping around and actual Flying.
    
    Aww man Asriel dont you destroy my enjoyment, that was so freakin adorable to see
    
    **Well if you liked it, its alright**
    
    „ **what are you Talking about Bro? I am just happy to see you!“**
    
    „you Think im Stupid or what ? Just cause i am a Soulless flower i cant recognize somebody who's got a good Boning or what ? I lived several hundred years longer then you sis“
    
    woah, thats one mean burn.
    
    „ **Party Pooper, you should try it too. Its Awesome after the first Mess“**
    
    whit that Asriel ignored her and stared at you „Should i Feel Jealous or Disgusted here ?“
    
    Thats actually a freakin good question. You just shrug your shoulder and grin.
    
    Chara ask him how his stuff is going along.
    
    „ **you Think you can manage the Thing for your Body?“**
    
    
    „Quite sure i do, in fact i had a Vision from the Very Start. I just Fleshed it out as much as possible.“
    
    Alright, i set things up, Chara Take your Time Talking whit him. Might be the Last time you will Talk to This Asriel.
    
    **Jeah i know... if he gets his Soul back he wont be that chill anymore**
    
    And setting things up you did,  The First spot was quite Simple, it was Basically just a Soulburner, to get rid of All whitin, to get a Clean vessel, after that was something more Complex, To inverse the Soul, and dump it into Flowey, and Finally your Magnus Opum, A Pentagram whit the Crystal in the Center and a shitload of Sigils.
    
    Commence Epic!
    
    You Take your Trusty Soul Jar Out, and Force the Kindness soul out of there. Kindness is super Affected by outside influence, making it literary the easiest Aspect to destroy. You move it to the Soul Burner, and Pulse your Magic through the Sigil. Your Eyes Start To burn Crimson as did the Sigils, they slowly Invaded the Soul Burning away evrything whitin. You came out whit a Perfectly white Soul. Exactly like you wanted.
    
    Onto the Second Sigil, this is actually harder, its not just inversing, its like Coding the thing Backwards. Reallllllllllyyyyy Power Hungry, and complex. The Soul Actually Shatterd on the Sigil before Reconstructing Backwards, making it a Monster soul, made out of a  Human soul. That took it out of you, You Feel the Tar Dripping from your face. Not a good Sign, if the worst is yet to come.
    
    Drag Asriel over here Chara !
    
     **Whats up whit you Frisk?**
    
    Just do it!
    
    She listened to you and brought Asriel to you, you took him from her and Stared at him, he Flinched a bit, but didnt pull back..
    
    „i .. belive.. in..you.. Asriel...“
    
    
    Whit that you let your Eyes Burn Crimson again. Your Magic Actually Made Asriel Float amidst the Pentagram, you Pushed the Soul into him, before Feeding Evrything you had in you into the Pentagram. It Shone so Bright it was impossible to make anything out. Lucky for you. Cause the  Blasted Tar Decided to come out of your Nose and Mouth too. But you have no Time for this. You Have to play god again for your Love.
    
    Desperation clawed at you. The Pentagram ate more and more of your magic, you already coudnt feel the Prostetic anymore. Too low is your Magic reserve to support it.. It literary started to Hurt like a Bitch. You bit your teeth as hard as you can manage and Kept Going. And Finally... the light subsided...
    
    In the Middle of the Pentagram Stood a Grown Goatman... looking Exactly like the freaking god of Hyperdeath.
    
    You almost instantly hear Chara go Apeshit
    
    „ **I CANT BELIVE IT ASRIEL, you REALLY made your Dreams come True, HAHA... THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH... gets me evry freaking time...“**
    
    
    nice no attention on you.. you better retreat for a bit. You leave the room before slumping against a wall to the Ground.
    
    Freck, i almost died there. A little more and that thing would have consumed my very Flesh, just how freaking strong did this Goat make himself.. or did i do my calculations wrong?...
    
    Fuck if Chara sees me like this im in it..
    
    **if i see you like what?**
    
    You hear her storm out of the room and looking down on you, that heartbroken expression again....
    
    hey i am fine Really, go celebrate whit your brother!
    
     **Like hell you look fine, you are dripping this stuff like crazy, you really werent lying when you said its your thing not mine..**
    
    Welcome to the world of Frisk, being a Creepy demon thingy is part of the packet.
    
     **Be honest, how bad is it ?**
    
    I almost Freaking died, that was so scary.. i Felt my Flesh dissolve itself.. ihrg
    
     **how did this even happen, didnt you say you had evrything under control?**
    
    Chara you serious ? Im Basically playing God here.its a wonder i survived your Revival. Surviving Asriel aswell ? That just shouts one in a billion chance.
    
    **Oh NOW Mister has the Gall to tell me that, if it was like that we both should have stayed death.**
    
    She sighed... **No, i shoudnt say that. Thank you Frisk for Saving us. My live is at your disposal.**
    
    Nah, you dont want your live.. i want you as a whole... if you catch my drift..
    
    Sorry, but can you get me something to clean up ?
    
    **Jeah, im back soon, hold on**
    
    After she Left Asriel left the room and looked at you, before Grimacing..
    
    „i went overboard didnt i? Thanks for not telling on me...“
    
    You shook your head, of course you would want the maximum possible. 
    
    „looking'spit'.. Good“
    
    „Thanks, you look Terrible tho.. i will never Forget this Favor Frisk“
    
    Atleast that damn stuff is mostly Tasteless.
    
    „Go...look.. for...family“
    
    he sat beside you and shook his head.
    
    „Nah, i am not leaving a Friend like this, they can wait a little longer.... Say... you really do love Chara right ?“
    
    you nod at that...
    
    „Then dont do this anymore, i am not as stupid as the others. I know you do all of this because of her. Even that Promise whit Sans was to protect her right? Cant Trust yourself... i can understand this really good... Belive me there“
    
    After another Time Spitting on the Ground you think the things over he just said.... the Tar can come in handy here... your voice is at its end
    
    'Half Right' 
    
    „The Part whit only doing it for chara ?“
    
    'Both things'
    
    'Doing it for chara,and not able to trust OTHERS'
    
    „now i catch your Drift.... Determination is a Mean drug huh...“
    
    you nod at that. Your eyelids grow heavy, and before long you lose conciousness...
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    you Jump Awake, you are lying on a Bed.. in … Alphys Lab ? Did they do a checkup on me? Of course they did.. meh, cant be much worse then i already know... your Prostetic is working again, and somebody took to trouble to clean you up.. you Silently Tried to Stand up. Not Alerting whoever is in the Vicinity. On the Table lies a Bundle of Paper. And you Skim Through it...
    
    Nothing major new it seems. But they found out that you fucked up your Soul. Seems they also Tried to analyse the Tar, its Just Waste and leftover Biomatter. Guess infact i become more Magical if i Tar out or something. Its not important right now.looks like i slept for.. 2 days ? Explains why no one is here. I have to go to the surface tho, i have some things to get.
    
    Wont take Long before 'They' Decide to move aswell, i have to go there to...Kill them ? Intimidate them ? No thats not Permarment enough, better get rid of them for Good.
    
     **Get Rid of who?**
    
    Of course, THAT thought had to be heard by her. 
    
    Nobody important, ill handle that. This Time stay here.
    
    **Freaking seriously, you arent even out of the Ward and want to wander off again.**
    
     Whit that the Door opened and she stood there Arms Crossed, looking pissed.
    
     **Any idea how worried i am ? Ever since you Said this is the last Run, you switch from almost death to almost fine just to bounce back whit double intensity.**
    
    Whatcha expect me to do? Live is no cakewalk. And i dont know if you noticed, i am Running on Legendary mode here. If i dont Take care of those guys they will march in here soon. Wanna battle several hundred Magus at once ? Noone except both of us and maybe-MAYBE sans will Survive that.
    
    **But you will not survive that aint i right? Its Pissing me off how you literary run into your Death. This is Diffrent then your Genocide stuff, its like you want to die. Why are you doing all this by yourself ? How about working whit others for once ?**
    
    Who should i ask for help then ? Sans? Can Be happy hes not killing me Right now. Papyrus? He is not for Battle, he has to be a Rolemodel. Undyne? She is so damn hot Blooded she would Kill herself. Im not even considering the other monster.
    
    And before you freaking say what about me and Asriel, you have no idea what to deal whit. And the moment i see you get hurt i will Murder that entire Damn City. 
    
    **Woah, you are Serious whit that.. thats kinda Touching. But entirely unwanted.**
    
    What ?
    
     **Never Gave two shit about any protection. I Accepted this Revival thing because i thought we could work better together. If you aint working whit me, i might aswell just stay a ghost and follow you around.**
    
    She Pulled out her Knife and Aimed it at her own Chest.
    
     **Never thought, taking myself hostage would be Useful one day...**
    
    you are seriously going to kill yourself, if i dont take you whit me into danger ?
    
     **Thats right.**
    
    Man who is more nuts in this situation.. probably me, i know she is damn capable.. its Freakin chara … but...... why do i get so damn overprotective, am i that uneasy? No, its Cuz i am too weak, and realize it will get harder to protect her... this is all making me go nuts...
    
    You walk in Circles While Looking at your Hands... but then something snapped, you stared at the nearest wall, Before Punching a Hole Clean through.....
    
    „Stay DETERMINED“.... that was too much, blood in throat.. whatever 
    
    Alright, but were doing this my way.you fine whit that ?
    
     **Thats more Like it,im telling you if you keep making me Beg i will pay you back tenfold**
    
    Alright, chara can you get me the Case, that we got from the Fatass lawyer?
    
    **Alright, give me a minute**
    
    Meanwhile, you Text Sans: 'Hey sans, interested in watching a show ? Bring a Full face Mask.it might or might not be Dangerous, so its up to you.'
    
    ' Alright Kiddo,imma Bite. Give me a Minute and ill meet up whit ya'
    
    Mean while chara came back whit the Case. You took it from her and Threw it on the Bed.
    
    Right on Cue Sans came into the Room
    
    „Right, that Hole wasnt there right ? Mind not Roughhousing evrything Frisk?“
    
    How the Heck does he know it was me?
    
     **Dont know Anybody Punching through Concrete walls for shits n Giggles.Undyne might got nothing on you**
    
    You do know you are Capable of the same? Its Quite Simple Actually.
    
     **What? Did i get some super power ups on revive or something?**
    
    Something like that, I wanted to Revive you as Red Aspect, not just a Red Soul. Thats why i pumped so much Determination, and my own Soul into you. Anyway, Try it. Be DETERMINED to hit as hard as you can and go for it. Dont worry.. it wont Hurt.
    
    Chara actually went for it, standing infront of the wall and Looking at her now Clenched fist. She Gave a Shout and Punched the Wall. And there it is, another Breathing Hole
    
    „You Kids are Crazy. Determination is one Freaky ass Drug.“
    
    Hell Yeah Brother. 
    
    Chara literary Squealed in Delight **„ Oh my good Frisk what did you do to me, i am Frisk now. Can i also say  Goodbye to all Rational Thought now?“**
    
    Told ya, you are one of the big Guys now. No way in hell i wont share my Stuff whit you..
    
    Tacklehug engaged Target Frisk. Connected.
    
    You Ignore Chara, who is Exictedly rubbing her Face onto yours. For whatever Reason she is now a Winged Cat, and Opened the Case.
    
    In it was a Left Handed Glove, whit Metal Bracer, Decorated whit shitton of Sigils. But no Gems or some shit Mages love to use. And Perfectly fitted for you. Thats why that damn Cunt choose to Chop off your right Arm.
    
    Quite Twisted the Guy, Chopping at his Child, and Playing Daddy after your death.That thing is Awesome tho
    
    „ **whats that thing ? Is that Part of an Armor?“**
    
    Yes and no, its actually Armor, but also an Catalyst. One that will survive even Red Aspect Use. That makes it super Rare.
    
    „ **Super Rare Sturdy Artifact we can use,check. What does it do then?“**
    
    Sweet how you Still Translate for Sans, even if you hate him.
    
    „ **Oh, nah its all cool now, i made up whit him. We Buddys now“**
    
    That Made you Sent a Mean Glare at Sans... what did you do while i slept...
    
    „Chill Kiddo“ he held his hands up in Moch Surrender.“No way i will ever Touch the Woman of an Friend,not to mention that you probably do worse things then death to me if i did. Mean obsession you got going on by the way“
    
    That Made you Scratch your Head... 
    
    Anyway back to the Glove. It Actually Let you  Use an Spell whitout chanting.
    
    „ **just one? That dosent sound really exciting“**
    
    whit that you put the Glove on, open the Bracer Part, and Inscribe an Spell into it. After it, you walked away from chara and Stare at her.
    
    She looked back at you whit an Questioning look. Commence Glove. It glows for an moment and you teleported behind her. Blowing her neck. She Turned around shocked, only to see you not there anymore. You Stand beside Sans now and wave at her.
    
    You are Already Dead Chara... nyehehehe
    
    „ **The Fuck, you can use it as often as you want?“**
    
    Teleporting is really Magic intensive, but jeah whit enough Juice i can.
    
    „ **FREAKING AWESOME, LET ME TRY TOO“**
    
    If you want, but i gotta warn you, be sure to know where you teleport. If you Teleport into a wall... lets just say i will have to Reset and you will have a Traumatic Expirience more.
    
    Whit that you hand her the Glove, it fits her aswell... you are somehow Displeased that Chara has almost the Same Arm Thickness as you.... but i am a Man....
    
    „ **Dont worry about it, your Attribute is Cute/Scary and not Cool/badass.“**
    
    „ i Have to Say kiddos, this one sided Talking is Really making me Curious about Frisks Side.“
    
    Nahah sorry, my mind is only for Chara to Read.
    
    „ **Frisk Says our Minds are Lover Zone. You would be 'Bonely' and 'Tibia' Honest i dont want you in my Man.“**
    
    She just double Punned. Maybe we can start a Hoodie Gang Soon!!
    
    „ **... and Frisk wants to start a Hoodie Gang. Hes Sansboying quite a lot actually. Making me sometimes really Jealy“**
    
    „Sansboying? Sans and Fanboying? Wait i have an Actual Fan and its none other then my Killer ? Neat.“
    
    Enough  playing around, test the Glove.
    
    She also Tried to Blindside you, like you did. But you Poked her Chest whitout Turning around. Worth it.
    
    She looked super anoyed tho.
    
    Anyway, onto the Next Point. Whit that you took out the Ruby out of your Pocket, checking it once. Before putting it away again.
    
    
    Both of you need Disguises. Chara has to Cover her eyes atleast. Sans.... try to look Human? Even if it looks wierd. No problem. Where we are Going nobody even has a shred of 'Normal'
    
    Chara Translated for you word to Word, Quite Deadpan aswell.. Guess she will get back at me for that.
    
    „Oh thats what the Mask is for. Gotcha.“
    
    **Coudnt you just let me catch you? You dont always have to be so Badass.. i just told you your Atribute is Cute/Scary.  
    **
    
    ...if things go how i think they will, you will see Plenty Scary later from me.. now you guys Get your Disguises in order. We also have to walk for a quite a bit.  
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________________________
    
    
    These Disguises are Borderline Awesome...
    
    Chara Decided to just put on quite big Sunglasses.. Made her look awesome tho.
    
    But Sans
    
    Freaking Sans
    
    Put on a Full Face Skeleton Mask. And Pulled down his shorts for a bit. Not even changing out of the Slippers. You so wanted to laugh.. but that would kinda kill you.
    
    You again walk through the woods. Onto the Street, but this Time you walk in the opposite site, away from town.
    
    „ **Hightime you tell us where we are even going Frisk“**
    
    Oh, nothing Major. Just the Local Magus Guild. 
    
    „ **a Magus Guild ? What do we care?“**
    
    „Eh Kiddo, you do know that those Guys are like super obsessed whit Shiny stuff and Magic? Last i checked we are Mostly  MADE out of Magic. The kid is Right to go there. He will probably Threaten them to Piss off.“
    
    See, Sans understands. And i really didnt want you Standing amidst Dozen of Magus, You still have no idea about Magic after all.
    
    „ **Sheesh Frisk, get off my back already. I can handle myself.“**
    
    No Seriously, stick whit me and Sans on this one. I know you are strong. But you gotta play the Deception Game against Magus.
    
    Oh Right, you guys both have to be Quiet. Let me do the Talking. And Whatever those Guys say dont jump on that.
    
    „ **Sans... Frisk told us to Shut up and just watch...“**
    
    „Fine by me, he has the Knowledge after all“
    
    SEE, HE GETS IT.
    
    „ **You both seriously piss me off,why are you so intune sometimes.**
    
    „Heh kiddo, Reasons speaking. That just tells us, you are too Emotional.“
    
    „ **Pff, Frisk is Worse, he Punched through a Wall just i cause i didnt agree“**
    
    „Well he is worried. Also YOU punched through a wall cause you COULD... and got quite happy about it“
    
    Let them Banter.. You Summoned a Crimson Knife, pulled the Ruby out of your Pocket and Started Inscribing stuff on the Surface. 
    
    Chara we will be there in like 20 minutes. Letme concentrate,Humor yourself whit Sans or something.
    
    **Pff, First you Fuck me,then you throw me away**
    
    Oy, its not like that. I just have to prepare. This really could get ugly.
    
    **Jeah right, i am pretty Sure you just Stomp those guys if they dont do what you want. I can Feel your will to Fight Frisk.**
    
    … jeah i woudnt mind it getting ugly. Then i have an Excuse to do what needs to be done.
    
    **You seriously plan to kill them?**
    
    Not Talking about that, but if they force me i will. Whit Pleasure even. Magus dont deserve Compassion Chara.. never forget that.
    
     **You are one aswell arent you?**
    
    … and do i deserve it?
    
    … **..**
    
    thats what i thought. Look just work on your puns or something.  
      
    ________________________________________________________________
    
    
    Your Trio full packed of Joy Excitement and Bloodlust Arrived infront of an Old, but huge ass Mansion.
    
    There we are. From now on, Stay Quiet. Act like you know whats going on and Stand behind me.
    
    „ **Frisk Says to Shut up, act like we know buisness and to look like Bodyguards or something“**
    
    „Oh jeah, im such a good Buddyguard, look how i protected the Underground.“
    
    Man his Puns became quite Depressing... Anyway, Deep Breaths, its Time For Edgy Frisk.
    
    You Walk infront of the Entrance, and kick it open. Hi Frisk is here.You Walk into the Lobby, which is also Quite Huge, and all Around the Lobby Are Magus looking guys, in diffrent colors just Staring Baffled at you, before Recognizing you and Taking Distance.
    
    You walk into the Center, whit your 'Bodyguards' in tow.And Wait for the Boss to show up, wont take long.
    
    „Who DARES to TRESS---- Oh fuck its a Ghost, how is Frisk alive?! Didnt you guys tell me his Soul broke? Damn useless Scouts.“
    
    There he is, wow he knew you are Basically a Dead men walking. You Straight up Glare at him, and he Flinches before he clears his Troat.
    
    „Welcome Frisk, to our Humble Abode. Follow me to my Office, i guess we have to talk“
    
    you Follow him, all the while acting like you own the Place, Basically you do. before you went to the underground you Claimed infront of them Ownership of te Mountain. Not Talking deeds here, more of a Teritory thing.
    
    After the Middle Aged guy in a Fancy looking Robe Sat behind his Table, you took a Seat Aswell, before Placing your feet on the Table. Chara and Sans are Doing a fine Job looking imposing.. funny enough both of them are Imposing, whitout really realising it themselves. Frisk really is not a good Comparison for 'Normal'.
    
    „I... look i know why you are here- and to our Defence, we were Sure you would be dead by now. Scouts did a checkup on you when you entered Town. Your Soul is Literary broken beyond repair.“
    
    Whit that he eyes you up and down.
    
    „And here you are. Sitting like you own the place, seemingly Fine. Lets be honest. At the very least you should have Lost evry Remainder of your sanity. And Rampaged around like a loonie.. but you didnt, Red Aspects seriously are a Scary Bunch.“
    
    whit that he shook his head.
    
    „Just Enjoy the Days you have left, and leave the Mountain to us. We all noticed the Eruption,as the Barrier broke. You cant enjoy the riches anymore,but we can.“ 
    
    Ha it all comes down again to being your fault. You Stand up, and Glare at him.
    
    „Dont...dont make this uselessly Excessive for both Partys. We know you Killed your Father. His protection is Gone. Alone you cant handle our Guild“
    
    You Crack your Knuckles.
    
    „Alright.. i admit maybe you can, but whats the point? You are a Dead man walking. Whatever has you so obsessed you cant enjoy it anyways after you Die. Living Victorys arent imortal“
    
    You hop on the Table.your Glare Bores into him.
    
    „We... Just give us half ? no.. not half... give us.. anything ?  We Detected Remains of another living Victory in there. Give us that Person and we ignore the Mountain. Throw us a Bone ?“
    
    You Stomp Down on the Table Splitting it. Acting like you had enough. Your Eyes Literary Started Burning.
    
    And you started to Mutter an incarnation. In your Gloved Hand Appeared a Fireball, slowly Growing. The old fart Scamperd to the far end of the Room.
    
    „You Damn Maniac, alright. We will back off. We only have to wait for your Death anyway.“
    
    You stopped the Incarnation and Waved the Fireball out of your Hand. No way in hell they will let you get away whit this. If they back off Fine.. but thats not the Magus way.
    
    You Grin at the old fart. Wave at him, Turn around and Gesture for your Companions to move Forward, to leave the Mansion.
    
    You made it to the Main Entrance, before you noticed a whole buncha dudes Starting a Chant behind you-Perfect... Excuse get. You Started to Grin wildly while Watching the back of Chara and Sans.. didnt seem like they noticed.
    
    Then it happend, After they shot their 'Combined Magical attack' your Friends noticed it, and Turned Around, only to See a Wildly Grinning Frisk Getting Smack dab in the back by a Huge Energy Ball, Shinning many diffrent colors
     it Send you Flying aswell, past the Two on the floor. You coudnt Contain your Excitement, they seriously took the Bait. Now those two cant complain if you get a little rough. 
    
    Despite your Greatest efforts, you started to Laugh, it sounded hella broken and hurt like hell, way more then the impact.
    
    „Wait, didnt you just check ? He had 0 Hp. How is he still alive?“
    
    „Fuck, did we just Bark up the wrong Tree ? Lets do another one!“
    
    „Oh Fuck, hes literary undead.. a Monster, im telling you!“
    
    That got more of a laugh out of you.
    
    Your Friends Arrived both tried to help you up, atleast until Sans saw your Face, whatever it was he didnt like it and Backed off quite a Distance „Chara stay away, the Kid lost it“
    
    Chara didnt even bother to look in his Direction, she still helped you up **„ Are you an idiot Sans? Frisk would never Hurt us.“**
    
    Man, you can only love this Woman, this made your Grin even wider, putting Charas Grin to Shame. Your throat is beyond fucked anyway, little Talking coudnt hurt more. Gotta Reward Chara.
    
    „Chara... stay here whit Sans...im off.. to enjoy … myself“
    
    Your mouth was Filled whit blood- not from the hit you took. You Barely Felt that- this is what Makes Red Aspects- The DETERMINED Kind atleast so Scary. They Shrug off stuff thats nobody else would survive.
    
    You Took out the Ruby, completly Filled whit inscriptions, but the Function of the sing is quite Simple. Just Enhance The Casted spell. It works for some uses before dusting itself-but on the plus side you can actually Use it. Normal tools just Blow up if you force your might on them.
    
    You also Had the Glove back, so in one hand a Shining Ruby, and in the Other the Equally Crimson Shining Glove. Both ready to execute your Evry order. Your Eyes Lit up. Time to Give those chucklefucks a major bad Time.
    
    You Started the incarnation in your mind – your mouth was way to busy cackling like mad, Before Teleporting infront of your First Victim.
    
    „ _ **LIVE DRAIN“**_
    
    And that guy Literary turned into a Husk, white whisps leaving evry orfice, before he lost all color... and kinda fell into himself. Yuck a mumified Magus.
    
    Your Repeated the Process on the next, and the one after that. The Fourth kinda came to himself- errecting a Barrier, you coudnt touch him. But Kicking him would be Still Doable. So you did that. Whit half a Spin. Right in the Guts. Damn guy splatterd against a wall before falling down, Blood soon pooling out of him.
    
    But that of Course is of no interest to you. You were Busy sucking the literal Live out of these chucklefucks.
    
    „ **I am Starting to understand, why Frisk told me he was way scarier then those magus...they are literaly waiting for their slaughter“**
    
    Onto the next one you go, you got a bit too excited on that one, and Grabbed INTO his shoulder not onto it, Live drain still worked just fine tho.
    
    „Well if what the old goon said was even partly True- our Frisky is a bit in a Pickle. Might not even be him right now“
    
    „ **Nah, thats him alright. He is also not loosing himself. He just has major self control problems, ever since the Soul damage.“**
    
    And the next... and the next... soon the only one left Standing was the Guild Master
    
    „Fuck, you are literaly a Monster- no a Demon. Dont think the other Guilds will let you go for this.“
    
    „ _ **Threatening me is freaking useless old man, i gave you Bunch of chances to back off. But NO good old Magus Pride demanded you order a Sneak attack. Seriously you KNEW this can only fail you ugly mug. And now you pay the Price. Planned on murdering you from the start,but you demanding my woman? Oh fucker its on!“**_
    
    „so, thats what Frisk sounds like all the Time when talking to you ?“
    
    „ **Well hes no Bitch to me,also no wierd Distortion,but thats him alright. But he seemed too piss off for Jokes.. usally always squeezes them whereever possible“**
    
    You dont even Bother waiting for a Reply from the old man. You summoned All of your Blaster, you had 7 for that Matter. Magic's lucky number. Hah. And Blasted him to dust. Same state as your Ruby- that thing broke a while ago.
    
    Whit your Dirty deed done,you walked infront of your Friends. Sans still looking super wierd at you.. are you still Grinning ? You cant really tell.
    
    „ **So Frisk, you still whit me? Or are you in Murderheaven or something? You still got my Creepyface going“**
    
    might want to change that, you slap your face whit both hands and calm yourself
    
    „ _ **That was Quite the Pickle~ i almost deded“**_
    
    „ **Come on dont Kid yourself Frisk,you were hoping for it all the Time.“**
    
    „ _ **..well i HAD to Test this anyways“**_
    
    Whit that you pull out your Soul, its whole Again, but the newly Created Half is Burning in Crimson.
    
    „ _ **Thats what i guessed, wont work huh, guess you are Stuck whit a loonie Boyfriend a little longer Chara“**_
    
    „ **Dont worry about it Frisk, that was quite Hot Actually. Why is your Soul Burning tho ?“**
    
    „ _**Well 'cough' that is the literal Lifeforce of those guys, thats why i used live Drain. It certainly repaired most of my Soul. But not entirely. But the Part thats still broken acts as a Funnel now, and is quite Activly Burning liveforce away..i might want to give some to Sans before its gone.“**_
    
     Whit that you walk up to Sans and held out your hand. Waiting for him to Take it.
    
    He Hesitated.. still not trusting you,you see.... quite disheartening...
    
    „ **Just stop being such a Pussy Sans. If you make Frisk Sad again i swear i will knock off your damn 1 hp“**
    
    „Huh, as far as i know, you werent really Successful there. You lost until you whined to Frisk to take over, didnt you ?“
    
    whit that she looked away. He was spot on again- chara never beat Sans.
    
    But that seemed to do the trick, Sans took your hand. You mutterd the same incarnation again. But this time half of the live force you just stole went to sans.
    
    „Holy shit, i have over a Million Hp ? But my Maximum remains 1 ?“
    
    You nod at that. Gone is the short time you could Talk freely.
    
    „but its not Ticking down... oh i understand Contained whitin my soul... better make those numbers Count then. Lets Hope KARMA dosent like Temp Hp for Breakfast.“
    
    jeah.. kinda hope so too. You dont want Sans to have dificulty in day to day life.
    
     **Hey, im here aswell, dont just flirt whit your Side Hoe**
    
    Oh, the Main Hoe is complaining. Better get Pimping.
    
    **See, you aint half dying, no dripping tar evrywhere and no insanity, your soul is even better for now**
    
    Whit that she is cupping your soul in her hands before Stroking it Lovingly..
    
    Wait chara... its quite SENSITI...... and you fall on your knees shivering a bit
    
    „Woah i would stop, if i were you, you are kinda Rapeing your Boyfriend right now.“
    
    „ **... a a... aam i ? sorry Frisk i didnt know“** whit that she releases your soul. It returns back into your chest.
    
    This..this was crazy i almost went insane from pleasure the heck.
    
    „Dunno if you kids know, but we Monsters have like.. Sex whit our Souls. You almost Boxed Frisk unconcious there.“
    
    chara went beet red and mutterd stuff not understandable by anyone. You almost cant belive its the same Woman wo has Ridden you like a Damn Horse.
    
    We Should get out of here. Chatting in a Massacre is only fun for so long. You point at the Door to get the attention of your friends before leaving the Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5


    And there you are back to the Underground. You just murderd and entire Magus Guild- pleasent outing that was.
    
    „So Kiddo, what exactly did you want me to see there?“
    
    Hmm... Monsterkinds worst Enemy? Showing that these Magus dont stop at anything ? The Fact that Monsterkind is not as weak as they might belive ?
    
    Probably all the above.
    
    Chara relayed it word for word for once.
    
    „I see.. so you are saying... that those guys were actually Strong... its just you two are way out of norm“ you nod at that. „I understand, this is Comforting information. That means we can indeed fight back- and whit both of you on our Side- and Frisks magical and Technical knowledge we can get a good Foothold Aboveground“
    
    SEE CHARA?! I Told you Sans is Freaking awesome!
    
    „ **Frisk is Fanboying again- but you hit the nail on the head i would say. This would also mean that Asriel is Probably at the same league as us, he literary bottomed out Frisky for his new body. Already Apologized for that like a hundred times“**
    
    you nod at that. Asriel will be strong.But our wildcard is still Sans. I have Equipment and Magic Planned for him to make him a real force to be reckoned whit. 
    
    And you aswell Chara. Your Skillset is almost exactly the Same as mine. The stuff i do ? You can do atleast the same
    
    „ **Frisk said, hes still planing on making us both the Wildcards. He has Gear and Magic Spells planned for you and me it seems.“**
    
    „i Seriously doubt i deserve all this faith he is giving me“
    
    whit that you Teleport infront of Sans and Slap the top of his Skull, while Pouting too.
    
    „ **haha, now you got him mad. But Seriously Sans. I never once have beaten you- whit all the Advantages i got. I understand that all the Reset stuff demoralized you. But you Truly are a Warrior. You have to belive in yourself- this is Something  you can never forget.“**
    
     you nod twice at that and give Sans a thumbs up.
    
    „ **Also Frisk has a Crush on you, if it wasnt for you he would love to jump in your Pants. Of course he would get angry somebody Talking bad about you“**
    
    Nrgh... Chara stop whit the Gay stuff...
    
    **Am i wrong tho?....**
    
    ….. probably not ? I dunno i have you. I just wished i had a Brother like him or something. Lazy but Caring. Smart and Strong, but not Perfect. He is more Humans then Magus.
    
    „ **Jeah i can only Agree to that Frisk, anyway we should move on. Frisk could really use some sleep“**
    
    but i just Slept two days!
    
    **Still complaining if i rest whit you?**
    
    DAMN, im so Tired Chara, we need a BED now!
    
    **Thats more like it.**
    
    Now it was Time for Sans to come back from his stupor.
    
    „I... alright Kiddos, i try. I really will. I promise. For you both and Papyrus“
    
    That got both of you schocked, a Promise to Try is like a Godmode Sans
    
    „ **Dont overexert yourself, we will be here too. This is our Home aswell.“**
    
    Ehm, now i cant wait for the comming days. You have never seen an Actual Trying Sans. If you are being honest. He has the potential to be atleast as Deadly as you and Chara. He Dosent need Excessive DETERMINATION. He has the WILL and the DRIVE now.
    
    Chara.. where are we going to sleep anyway ?
    
    **Ha, you will be Suprised. Im pretty sure you will go nuts aswell...**
      
      
    ______________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Arrived in Snowdin, infront of the House of the Skelebros infact.
    
    „Alright Kiddo, welcome home. You can live whit us as long as you like.“
    
    …..i am living whit the Skelebros?
    
    You look at chara . Questionmarks replacing your eyes.
    
    **WE live whit the Skelebros. I kinda met up whit Sans and Talked whit him a little about you.... so.... you know.. i thought you would like it here most... so i.....**
    
    Tacklehug Taget Chara. Critical hit. Both of you floored on the Snow. We are both in light clothing, but cold be Damned in the face of DETERMINATION.
    
    Oh my god i love you sooo much chara.
    
    Whit that you kiss her. 
    
    „Seems like he Really enjoyed the Idea, just like you said. Im kinda happy that me and Paps left such an impact on Frisk heh..“
    
    You stand up again, Next Target Sans, Missle Fired, you missed and Fell into the House.
    
    You looked at him Pouting again.
    
    „Sorry Kiddo, old habits Die hard. Still have to get used to being a Tank now...“
    
    „No....dont....you can ...still die“
    
    „is that your way of saying to take care of myself ? Alright im on it. While at it. I get us some Grump at Grilbys. Make yaself home you two“
    
    You Stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down.
    
     **Im Happy the suprise worked**
    
    Is it really okay for me to be here ?
    
    **What do you mean?**
    
    I went kinda loony today, almost made you kill yourself, murderd infront of you while laughing like a Maniac... and i get such a nice Gift. I just feel wholly undeserving of all of this.
    
    **Favor is Given,not deserved. My Decision to Love you, my decision to help you and i decided to Support you even if you lose Control sometimes. Nobody can always stay perfect like you usally try to be Frisk**
    
    Dosent make it right, not that i regret doing it whatsoever. Most Magus deserve the worst of Fates.
    
    **I can only imagine. I used to be Girl in a little Village, i got mistreated and beaten. But that was also it. What your father did to you,i think i would have broken. So some Outbursts can be Forgiven. You arent perfect Frisk. I can only repeat that.**
    
    DETERMINATION is sometimes the Greatest Curse...
    
    Whit that you look at the Celling while laying your back on the couch.just.. thinking about stuff.
    
    You dont Regret whatsoever the Murder, but what you do regret is Making Chara hold her own knife to her throat. Its good to be Protective, but this is your Partner... your Lover .. your Woman who you are Talking about here.. something is not right whit you. Is it the stress ? Was he right about me Loosing myself? Maybe i awakned to my inner Yandere Cuz Chara is too hot ? All Possible
    
     **Frisk you idiot, i can hear all of that. Whats a Yandere anyway?**
    
    …..and now you realise you dug yourself another Grave, your mental Defences really seemed to Plummed into the negative whenever you are alone whit chara.
    
    Ask Asriel, you are Quite Sure he know what Yandere and Tsundere Means.
    
     **Alright.. ill keep that in mind.**
    
    Now she lay down on the couch, laying her head on your lap. It looks Actually quite funny whit the wings. She has them like closed around herself. She kinda looks like a bundle of feathers whit a head.You think , stroking her head would be a good idea. So you let your Fingers slip through her Hair.
    
    **I could get used to this.....**
    
    why not ? Nothing is stopping us from doing this often.
    
    **Frisk?**
    
    Jeah chara?
    
    **I swear i wont ever leave you, so dont do anything like today morning again**
    
    … you Promise, you still dont know what came over you again and again...
    
    **I was actually thinking you were going to Abandon me First....**
    
    what, why would i ever do that ?
    
    **I know it sounds stupid- nobody would do all of that just to get Laid.. but i thought- now that i gave you my Virginity, i had nothing to give you anymore. And you would leave the first chance you get.**
    
    You serious ? Leaving you didnt even cross my mind. Why the heck would i give you half my soul if i decided to piss off?
    
    **Huh ? You gave it to me? I thought it was necessary.**
    
    Nope, it wasnt. I wanted you to be the Same as me- egoistical as it may sound. I wanted to color you in my Color.... also i knew you would become an Angel- thats on my Soul. Otherwise you would Probably have come back as Human Demon- no problem really. But... just imagine..
    
    The Greatest Women you ever Met, Became an Angel, you colored her in your Color. And could Forever think of it as your greatest deed.. and i also wanted to keep our soul Link  like you wanted.
    
     **Hot Darn, thats quite Romantic. So you really had the hots for me, and didnt just joke like that**
    
    i sure as hell did.
    
    **Whats a Human Demon anyway?**
    
    Like a Human whit an Magical Body, its Called Demon Cuz Mood can influence your looks. Like me whit the Tar and stuff, only more extreme. Also Quite strong. 
    
     **And whats this 'Angel' Buisness about?**
    
    In Myth they are the Messenger and Warriors of God. In Actual Fact they are more Akin to Evolved Humans, and known to be Pure in their Conviction. Dosent have to be good or bad, thats all Cliche Bullshit. And they Tend to get Stronger, the stronger their Conviction is. Together whit your Aspect Determination and my link to you.. its making you even completly untrained a freaking force.
    
     **So i can be a really Bitch if i choose to ? Jeah sounds like me... guess you choose right there...**
    
    jeah, i also thought this is most fitting for you..... but the Biggest Reason.... you in wings is hotstuff.
    
    **Arr Frisk.. thats sweet. So in theory, i can like.. steal you the Keys ?**
    
    You want to ? I think its Possible, but i think cuz of our literal soul conection you can actually use it already.
    
    **Woah really ? How?**
    
    ...try dying ? No better dont, but i think thats the only way. Thats how i discoverd i got them.before i coudnt use them whatsoever.
    
     **Then i dont need you anymore, nehehehe, now i can Erase the world alone!**
    
    Whit that you Decided to slip your hands into her wings  and Tickle her.
    
     **I give i give! Stop frisk... Stooooop … nooooooooo... i am getting Defiled.............oy that was my tits....... stooooop frisk im starting to cry..........**
    
    you decided to release her after a bit. They call you the Tickle Torturer! And again i saved all Existince by mobbing my Girlfriend NYEHEEHEHEH
    
    As if on Cue, you hear the Laughter for real. Papyrus Stormed in.
    
    „NYEHEHE GREETINGS YOU TWO, I HEARD FRISK IS OKAY AGAIN AND YOU TWO HAD A HARD DAY. HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU BOTH SOME FOOD ?“
    
    „ **Thats sweet of you Papyrus, but Sans Promised to Bring Grub from Grilbys“**
    
    „OH, THAT GREASY STUFF IS NO GOOD FOR AN RECOVERING KID LIKE FRISK, BUT I GUESS I CAN LET IT SLIDE FOR ONCE“
    
    Whit that He walked up to both of you.
    
    „CHARA, YOU KINDA LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN RIGHT NOW“
    
    You started to Grin at that, but chara looke unamused.
    
    „ **Papyrus, i have you know, i am a Beatiful Angel whit Glorious pure white Wings!“**
    
    She takes Papyrus seriously.... your love for her only increased.
    
    „RIGHT, ANGEL! SO BOTH OF YOU ARENT REALLY HUMAN?“
    
     „ **Thats a good Question actually. But infact we probably arent. Frisk is made Halfway out of magic. He Compared it to an 'Fleshgolem' if that makes sense to you. And i am literary made out of one and a half Soul, shitton of Magic and an Ancient sword? You could Say we are more Monster then Human.“**
    
    now that you think about it, she is probably right. You dont mind anyway. Race dosent really define you as a Person... atleast you like to think like that.
    
    „I THINK I UNDERSTAND,THANKS FOR BEING HONEST.OTHER TOPIC AT HAND, I BRING EXCITING NEWS!!!“
    
    „ **jeah?“**
    
    „METATON WAS CHOSEN AS THE AMBASSADOR, HES ALREADY RUNNING AROUND ABOVEGROUND WHIT ASGORE TO HANDLE SOME TALKS!“
    
    you both look at each other.
    
    „ **Did they bring Undyne?“**
    
    „JEAH UNDYNE AND THE DOG CREW, THE OTHER ROYAL GUARDS AND ME ARE TASKED WHIT PROTECTING THE POPULACE,WE  WERE ALSO TOLD TO CORPORATE WHIT BOTH OF YOU INCASE OF ANY PROBLEMS.ASGORE THINKS HIGHLY OF YOU FRISK“
    
    alright, thats good news. In that Case  Chara please tell him to inform us of all and any human Encounter and if possible dont engage at all  whitout atleast one of us present.
    
     „ **Papy dear, then lets do it like this. Inform evrybody to report evry and all Human sightings to us. We will handle the following. Try not to Engage, and in worst Case Scenario i Permit to Capture or lethal force. Protect your lives just as much as you protect us“**
    
    „ROGER, I WILL GO RIGHT NOW AND TELL THE OTHERS NYEHEHE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ON THE MOVE!“ whit that he left like the wind.
    
    Hes such a Great Guy...... why are these Skeletons both so great, arent Skeletons supposed to be one of Humanitys Greatest fear ? Mortality and stuff?
    
     **No clue, but i know that All Monsters are in some ways Real Cinamom Rolls. But the Brothers do have alot of charisma**
    
    Chara, mind if i take a little rest ?
    
     **No, go ahead Frisk, you deserve it.**
    
    Whit that you close your eyes. A nap sounds really good right now.
      
      
    ____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **CHARA POV**
    
    I just enjoyed Frisks lap, and watched him sleep, he is so hopelessly Cute. But good things cant be enjoyed forever it looks like. Damn them... you felt your neck Vibrate, it was Frisks Phone, you took it out of his Pocket. Careful not to wake him, the Caller was Papyrus. Probably important. You Regretfully get up and leave the house before picking up the Call
    
    „ **Hey Papyrus, whats up?“**
    
    „WOWIE FRISK YOU CAN TALK?“
    
    „ **no, its me Chara. Frisk is taking a nap right now.“**
    
    „ALRIGHT,ATLEAST I REACHER YOU,WE FOUND SOME ROBED HUMANS SNEAKING AROUND.CAN YOU COME TO THE ENTRANCE AND CHECK IT OUT?“
    
    oh, indeed it is important. Might be better to wake up Frisk...
    Nah Fuck it, you aint no Bitch.i can deal whit some Magus. Frisk literary  played them like a fiddle, whats stoping you
    
    „ **Alright, im comming over. Give me 2 minutes“**
    
    You stop the Call, and Spread your Wings. Those Suckers are Super Useful,not only Stylisch. You had a bit of trouble getting the Hang of it. But it almost feels like a second pair of Feet now.
    
    And thats Saying something after 3 days., im a freakin Genius. So up you go. Flying straight through the underground at Breakneck speed. Didnt take you long to reach the Garden of your Father. You flew through the Tunnel. At the End you Spotted Papyrus, Napstablook.. and Asriel? So he got robed in aswell.
    
    You land infront of them, Papyrus looks really Excited shouting 'WOWIE'
    
    „ **Alright whats the situation? Are Those Magus close ?“**
    
    „they are, Napstablook spotted them, suprisingly Great Scout our Ghost. They seem to be Searching for something,or someone“
    
    The Implication is not lost on you,why cant those Fuckers just stay away from your stuff ?
    
    „ **I will Confront them, Frisk Probably Pissed them off,kinda makes it my job to deal whit it“**
    
    „ we will Follow you then, if something Happens to you Brohter-in-Law will Murder me“
    
    Wow Asriel seems to be Afraid of Frisk, jeah i know Frislk is Great Asriel, praise him more
    
    
    „ **Why not, you three stay hidden,i will take care of this“**
    
    Finally i can do something whitout Frisk Stealing the show!
    
    You Take to Air, and soon Spot the Guys, they are seriously looking for something.. Looks like they dont know of the Underground entrance yet.
    
    You Fly over to them. Staying high enough in the Air to Tower over them, you always liked this Dramatic stuff.
    
    „ **What do you Guys want here ?“**
    
    „The heck is that an Angel?“
    
    „Yo, nobody said anythin about no Angel, or whatever that chick is. Thats above my Paygrade“
    
    „Can you guys Calm down ? You are Magus for freakin sake.... Girl we are looking for someone?“
    
    „ **Well there is nobody around who WANTS to meet any of you spellslinger. Leave this Place.“**
    
    „Oy, not only her Wings, look at her Eyes.“
    
    „Oh fuck, we are in big Trouble, lets just freakin run“
    
    „We cant leave, the Guildmaster will Grill our asses.... We want no Trouble, we are just looking for someone, our Guildmaster said he will need help“
    
    no way in hell i trust what those guy say... i guess i have to Force Them, What did Frisk say again? Whatever you do, be DETERMINED about it, for the Greatest result...
    
    Whit That you Pull out your knife, and Eye it for a bit.
    
    „ **Last Chance, before i force you guys.“**
    
    „Man those Red's really are full of themselves, Cosplaying as chicken n shit“
    
    the other two just looked on whit stern faces, And pulled out... Staffs ? So those are the Famous Catalysts ? Should have Snacked Frisks Glove for some Flashy fun... oh right, i am supposed to be able to use magic. I dont know any fancy incarnations tho. But Monster Magic was all about feelings right? Cant be that hard,Frisk made sure i was Powerful, applying is all up to me.
    
    You Concentrate, you try really hard to Make a Knife Appear infront of you, you were DETERMINED to learn to use magic. And Appear it did. Freakishly Misshaped but it appeared... nyehehehe.... 
    
    You Grab it and throw it full force at the  loudmouth. Straight up shooting through his gut, and also the Tree behind. And the one after that.. oh shit. That dosent look good. I didnt want to kill him.
    
    The other two sprang in action, the second one Started chanting something, the fuck i know what this is about. But the last dude was interesting, he pulled out a Gun and Shot you, hitting your shoulder.
    
    You Yelped before retreating for a bit. That was the Cue for Asriel to appear, literary punching the guy to the ground, he passed out the same moment he hit the ground. The last One managed to Setup an Barrier, but was hit in the Back by a Huge ass bone, knocking him to the ground.
    
    „you alright Sis ?“
    
    oh right, you got shot, after checking out your Shoulder you notice they bullet went through, notthing to really worry about.
    
    „ **jeah i am fine. Capture the surviving ones, i think i went overboard on the Guy whit the gutwound tho.“**
    
    the guy whit the Gutwound winced, before pulling out a Syringe and pushing it into his arm. His wounds Visibly healed, but he was crazily exhausted. Well looks like you captured all of them. After Binding them whit robe, you led the way back to the Underground entrance. 
    
    Before anything more could happen, something Jumped out of the Entrance at Crazy speed. The next moment Standing infront of you.
    
    It was Frisk. Looking mighty Distraught.
    
    _I feelt Pain is evry--- OH MY GOD YOUR SHOULDER_
    
    He is actually wearing a Hoodie much like Sans, so thats why the bugger took so long. Frisk started to fuss over you, checking the wound. Looking more Paniked then the Time his own Arm got Chopped off.
    
    **Look i am fine, just a small Flesh wound. Was a bit too overconfident.**
    
    _b..but you are Bleeding. Neeed to Bandage it_.
    
    He was about to Drag you inside when he noticed Asriel and Papyrus come to you whit the.. Magus in tow.
    
    Frisk Expression changed to Rage in an instant, and you actually had to hold him. So that he dosent go apeshit on these guys.
    
    It almost looked funny, as usual Frisk made like Zero noise, but his mind was almost boiling over, wierd feeling to feel someone elses Rage n stuff.
    
    **Calm down, i am fine and we already Captured them. No reason to go Apeshit.**
    
    _FUCK THAT, ill rip their Guts out!_
    
    While that Struggle happend, one of the Magus noticed Frisk. For a moment he looked mighty Scared,before noticing something 
    „You are Frisk right? We are from the Geo Guild, send here to Save you and Escort you to our Leader“
    
    That instead made Frisk.. Frustrated?... cant really Tell, he still wants to tear those guys Apart.
    
    Now you Noticed that out of the Entrance Appeared Sans, whit Suprising Company. Frisks Seven Blasters are Flying around, looking almost excited. Except one. You now that is Number one. The most Composed and dignified of the bunch. Looks like Frisk noticed that they have will of their own.. took him long enough.
    
    Number one saw his Master Captured, flew over, and noticed that it was you. He almost looked Resignated? Man those things are smarter then you thought.
    
    _Alright chara, im fine. I wont murder them, but i still need to get you patched up.... you have my phone right? Drink a soda?_
    
    **Oh, good idea. Ill do just that**
    
    Whit that you fiddled whit the thing, but becomming frustrated fast. You have almost no idea how that stuff works.
    
    _Here let me show you-_
    
    you almost snapped at him, but decided to better not, he just calmed down.he showed you how to open the app (whats an app anyway?) and pulled out a can of Soda. 
    
    „ is this guy deaf aswell ? I Kinda told him something.“
    
    Asriel Snapped back.
    
    „Nah you shit, you just shot his Woman, be happy she held him back. Otherwise we would be finding your bits and Pieces all around the woods.“
    
    Ohoh...yup Frisk lost it again, teleported infront of the Guy and held him up by the Neck.
    
    Frisk wanted you to say something to him but Before you could- something even More impossible Happend.
    
    One Spoke, in an almost Animalistic undertone, but hella Dignified whit a deep Voice.
    
    „ Master is telling you to 'Piss off, and never come back' also to tell 'The Damn Woman Grandela' to show up herself if she wants something from Him.“
    
    Why is evrything so damn cool whit Frisk, always new and crazy stuff happens around him.
    
    The Guys nodded many Times, Frisk Threw the guy a Fair Distance to prove the point and waves the others away.
    
    _Cool stuff actually Chara... somehow my Blaster are Sentient, super inteligent, Can speak.. and Asked to escort both of us. In exchange for food and Free time.._
    
     **you just noticed ? I thought you held the Reins firm or something. Cuz.. you know they are Really strong..**
    
    _You are too, you seein me put an collar on you? Oh wait- i SHOULD.. you managed to get yourself shot._
    
    **i... sorry i was too overconfident and decided to play whit magic instead of taking them seriously...BUT it looked so easy when you did it....**
    
    that got an Silent Sigh out of Frisk..
    
    _Dont get too cocky,how a Knifewielding ex Demon thought she can Throw spells around like a pro on her first time is a mystery to me._
    
    **But i did it! Blew the guts of one right out.**
    
    _Well.. all well that ends well... but i guess Grandela will show up some of these days...._
    
    **Who is that anyway ?**
    
    _You could say.... my Ex?_
    
    WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT
    
    „ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT“**
    
    evryone looked at you funny, but you had bigger issues right now
    
    „ **CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY I HEAR THE FIRST TIME OF AN EX?“**
    
    Frisk took some steps away from you, holding his hands up in mock surrender.
    
    „Master didnt want you to get Jealous“
    
    _DONT TELL HER THAT ONE_
    
    „ **SO THATS IT HUH?.... so i am not your first. Should have expected this, you were way to expirienced!“**
    
    _Chara calm down, nothing happend between us, also i was a Darn Virgin when i met you!.... please be Quiet now, evryone is looking!_
    
    You Stomp infront of him,you are just so...... you DONT KNOW Mad ? Frustrated? Jealous ? You dont know,but i gotta make one thing clear.
    
    „ **if that Woman shows up and makes moves on you, i will freaking rip out her beating heart“**
    
    _Ohoh... the old Chara is back. Dont worry, nobody except you is in my heart! Anyway, she will probably show up anyway. She kinda owes me a shitton. And will want to help._
    
    **Hell no, i dont want her anywhere near you.**
    
     _You insecure now? Chill out who would want a Mute anyway_
    
    **Who is the Insecure one?! You are a freaking great Catch!**
    
    „Excuse me, Master and Master's Mate. 'we' came whit a proposal, to pacify both of you“
    
    both of you looked at One.
    
    „Five Six and Seven Actually asked to be Designated to Master's Mate. Since she has a Piece of Master in her. She can Summon us too... also I Demand that atleast one of us Guards Master at all Times. He is way to reckless.“
    
    „ **sounds perfect to me One,please take care of this idiot for me. NO OTHER WOMAN NEAR HIM. Are we clear?“**
    
    „Confirmed Madam, so i assume we have an understanding?“
    
    Frisk nods at that. WAIT did i just get my own blaster ?
    
    „ **did i just get my own Blaster, like its nothing?“**
    
    „in an emergency we are all at your Call. But those three really wanted to work whit you. Guess its cause they are Female bones? I dont know, i am merly speaking for the Collective.“
    
    „ **So, you guys can speak and evrything and decided to keep Quiet? I can Feel how Guilty is over realising that fact“**
    
    „No, evry single one of us Learned to speak- to be Masters Voice. We want to help him in more ways then just Blasting his enemys away.“
    
    
    Asriel shook his head at that „This is getting so Frisky, this level of Wierd never happend before Frisk showed up.“
    
    you had to agree..... but the Skeleton bros look ready to pass out.
    
    „SANS? CAN YOUR BLASTERS DO THAT TOO?“
    
    „No way in hell paps. They are probably as smart as A Person... and evry one of them has its own personality and stuff. DETERMINATION is plain scary in Combination whit our magic Paps.“
    
    „Thanks for the Praise, Boned ones. But the Companions of you two hold you in high Regards aswell. I can feel it“ 
    
    Next Schocking news = Papyrus has a blaster ASWELL?
    
    „ **woah paps you have a Blaster aswell ? Show us!“**
    
    „OKAY, BUT DONT BE SCARED HE IS QUITE NICE“
    
    Whit that... a Freakin Bone dragon whit Yellow eyes shows up.
    
    „ **WOAH... why is frisk always right...“**
    
    „Master said and i Quote 'I TOLD YOU SO CHARA, THE SKELEBROS ARE FREAKING AWEEEEEEEEESOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE' „ in the Exact same tone, frisk would have Used...
    
    Frisk Ran up to the Bone Dragon and Petted his head, and Giving Papyrus a thumbs up.
    
    „my Master is Delighted to tell you, that your Companion is 'Freaking Strong' i can only Agree... this i quite interesting infact, one of you Leads an Army, the other one a Single Juggernaut“
    
    „and you are Part of  Seven DETERMINATION filled Blaster. You guys are probably way more insane.“
    
    „WOWIE, DOES THAT MEAN MY BLASTER IS AS GREAT AS ME ? NYEHEHEHEH“
    
    you might aswell Join the Blaster Party whit your Boyfriend, you sure as hell wont stay on the Sidelines here. Looking at you Asriel and Napstablook.


	6. Chapter 6


    **FRISK POV**
    
    So, i have an 24/7 Blaster guard now whit me, they get Times off and evrything.. gotta feed them Daily. But why not they are probably your most Reliable Magic, and also being honest here. You quite like them- you dont even know if they actually are alive or not. Dosent matter to you really.
    
    The one to tell you, that the blasters are not mindless was Sans, but even he was suprised how ..'Active' your blaster are. He also brought you a Hoodie, nice! 
    
    That was the end of good things tho, you almost went insane when you saw a bloody chara, you were so extremly worried... This was a hundred Times worse then being shot myself, Crazy how important she got to you. Luckily it was an easy fix, just chug some Monster Soda down.The Healing Magic of Monsterkind are wierdly advanced. Only works on magical beings tho. So Jokes on free healing for Humans.maybe it works on Aspects ? No clue, you know for a fact it works on both of you because of your special Constitution.
    
    Before you split up whit the Crew-you had a promise to keep whit some Blasters... Papyrus gave you a Suprise aswell. „HERE FRISK, I CANT HAVE YOU BE LAZY LIKE MY BROTHER.TAKE MY BACKUP SCARF! BE AWESOME LIKE ME!!! NYEHEHEHEHE „ and he wrapped a Brigt Red Scarf around you.
    
    Suprising new but Awesome outfit -GET
    „ **...oh my gosch, he is squealing inside. Do i really have Love Rivals.. made entirely of bone?“**
    
    You dont mind charas nagging, she is just Jelly that you got the good stuff.
    
    **Hey i am NOT,i am Ac-** whit that you ignored Chara for once, you cant always support her Tsundere Moments And Gave Papyrus a Hug. And went into the Underground again.
    
    You know the Barrier is broken, and Monsters will eventually leave- but this place feels so much like an home now you hope deep inside it will take long. 
    
    You walked Together whit your entire Blaster Crew, they are super Active if you let them- they fly ahead Sniff or push stuff. Play whit eacht other. Except One, ..One is actually staying in position on the Right side above your head.
    
    Dosent he want to play Around ?
    
    „As the Oldest, i have to make sure to keep watch, naturally“
    
    aww dont be overly Serious. Do you guys Burger ? I get all of you some from Grilbys or something.
    
    **I would like some aswell, if you are done Ignoring me**
    
    Whit that she Flew Past you, Checking out what the Blasters are doing. Oh wow Flying chara is Hot...  you Kinda Envy her...maybe you should try dying aswell....
    
    **Dont you Freaking Dare.**
    
    „I also have to advice against it, why not have us take a look at the not Flying problem?“
    
    oh, you think you can help me fly? I know of a levitation spell, but honestly i suck at that thing. But not now- you guys are on your free Time after all.
    
    Annnnnnnnd you arrived at Snowdin, you actually met quite alot of Monster, but they didnt seem that suprised. Atleast after they saw you were whit them. Guess evryone gave you the Wierd Pass....
    
    **What do you expect will happen. Words Travel fast. For many monster you are Some almost omnipotent Human who is kinda boning their newly revived Princess**
    
    Now that i think about it- ever since breaking the barrier, you probably let loose a bit too much... and while the stuff is really impressive in Technical sense. Its not Crazily Flashy looking.. what will happen if i Throw my large spells around-those Require much work beforehand. But like.... Razing Mt.ebott whit one hit is a Possiblity.
    
    Chara almost fell out of the sky she actually got Catched by some of the Blaster.
    
    **Freaking serious? I shoudnt be suprised anymore.when are you teaching me that stuff anyway ?**
    
    Baby Steps,while it can be Quite Deciving. Human magic is reallllyyy Complex, a bit too much Magic into that Sigil. Not enough in another. And Boom you blew yourself up.
    
    **For Real? Didnt really look that way.**
    
    Jeah, and thats why i am so Scary for the other magus – i make the stuff look easy. That others took years to even partly fathom.
    
    Alright, what are we going to eat now ? Lets Vote!
    
    „We decided for now to go whit Masters Recommendation-“
    
    **Calling Dibs on Greasy burger Grub.**
    
    Hm, kay Grilby it is. So you went into the Bar. It almost looks like it always does, only The Dog crew is missing. Nice! We got plenty of space. You sat down on the Table, the Blaster floating around nearby, eagerly awaiting their food.
    
    **Wanna play your game whit Grilby again?**
    
    Nah, i am pretty sure he will know what i want to order- why dont you introduce yourself ?
    
    **Right- maybe i should. I sometimes forget i didnt see some of the Folks here, since i got my old body back. I used to always be inside you.**
    
    And now, i am sometimes inside you.. muhaha
    
     **ill just Pretend i didnt hear that.**
    
    Whit that she went to the Counter- to order a shitton of burgers... You look at Sans Seat.. this is kinda nostalgic.and now you have an Sans who actually Tries. Im curious what he has planned himself. But you also need to think up more about Powering up Papyrus- his Pure goodness can only be a Boon for you guys.. since Sans Chara and you turn rather dark when angered.. he could be the brakes we need. 
    
    Chara Came back, sat infront of you, and winked.
    
    **They have Choclate shakes here**
    
    you should have expected this- atleast you hoped she got you an actual drink
    
    **Nope, also Choclate Shake for you, if you dont finish it, before im done i will claim it as my own.. muhahahaha**
    
    Oh- thats the Famous Woman stealing mens food shtick. So she has that aswell.
    
    **Whoa chill out there cowboy. You also should check out our new pets. Looks like they are making Friends**
    
    One of the Blaster actually Sniffed a Bunny Monster. It started Petting the Blaster in response it started Purring. Well... as long as they dont cause any trouble. Grilby Brought your stuff over. He nodded to you and placed the tablets on the Table. Ever the Tall and handsome Gentlemen. The Blaster surrounded you instantly, staring at you.. so you have to feed them ? Alright why not.
    
    You were Quite Busy, feeding them. You didnt notice your shake disapear. The moment you Wanted a Spi it was gone.. the Culprit looking inocent around... well lets just ignore that for now. She Kinda needs the Oomph. Wound may be healed. But blood is still gone n stuff.
    
    This was an suprisingly fun outing. You had to held in a chuckle as One Asked if this 'Divine Food' was made by an actual god of the Kitchen. Nah just your Friendly neighbourhood Elemental.
    
    Oh Right, fun fact Chara. Elemental like Grilby exist outside aswell. For many attributes infact Fire water wind earth... thunder and many more.
    
    **Let me Guess, The Magus hold them as Slaves.. or Battlepets, or even make damn Catalysts out of them**
    
    Glad to see you start to understand. These Elementals are Called Spirits. And most Magus upon discovery force 'Contracts' onto them.
    
    **Contract? I feel like i dont know where this is going.**
    
    Its a Soul shackle, Depriving them of free will, Making them Tools. Yay for Human Egoismus. But those Elementals all posses high fighting strength. So Grilby ? He would be something akin to an Grand Spirit, those guys can be quite scary.but thats not why i am telling you this. We Red Aspects can actually Break soul shackles quite Easily, DETERMINATION is like i said one mean Drug. Push throiugh their souls whit hella lot Determination infused magic, and such afflictions will be lifted... but you can be sure those Elementals will be mighty mad.
    
    **Sometimes i wonder, why you dont just set the World on fire.**
    .. i used to think it was an necessary Evil, i didnt know Sane Monster Existed, and Spirits are outside my Expertise. I dont actually know... what i will do from now on.
    
    **So, you never expected to live through all of this i assume.**
    
    Right on Point. So i am kinda free now,no Goals except protecting you guys. No Ambition. Nothing that requires me to be DETERMINED.
    
    **Might be good for a change, you are more worn down then you expect.**
    
    Thats not Tr- **you know i can feel this stuff**... okay maybe i am. Why dont i feel such stuff anyway ? Is my EQ so low?
    
    **Muhahaha, i am a Woman after all,i am quite sensitive to this stuff.**
    
    Woah Sexist.
    
    **Oh jeah. Sex sounds good right now.**
    
    My EQ might be low, but you seriously need a Leash or something.
    
    **You would like that, dont you?**
    
    That kinda made you blush, Chara on a leash sounds rather hot. But no, you are a Decent human being!
    
    **Enough Joking around. What are we going to do now?**
    
    How about... we let the Blasters run free... and Spar ?
    
    **FOR REAL? Frisk is ready for a fight whit me... did i do something deserving a beating?**
    
    Except getting shot? Haha No, i just thought it might help you getting used to all the DETERMINATION and Magic inside of you. Sorry but i dont want Undyne to take a Fist to the face, so choke full whit DETERMINATION. That it splits Boulders. Woudnt end well for her.
    
    **But you can Take it?**
    
    Dont worry about me Chara,i can RESET.. and i highly doubt you can hurt me anyway.
    
    THAT got her Fired up. Her Eyes are almost Burning.
    
     **I WILL make you eat those words dear.**
      
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Chara POV**
    
    We are standing on the Street infront of the Skelebros house. Almost nobody comes through here. Works quite well for our Purposes
    
    The Blasters are Off enjoying themselves.but i didnt forget to remind them not to hunt anything here- chances are high that its a Monster.
    
    Sans.. no Frisk is standing infront of you, hands in the Pockets of his Hoodie.. Fuck i am getting PTSD right there. Is he doing that on purpose ? Probably, Frisk Rarely does something whitout Reason.
    
    _Heres the Deal chara, think of me as Sans- Judgement hall.Remember, i killed you hundreds of Times.Take Revenge,fight me. KILL ME._
    
    Oh, hes trying to Fire you up.Mhm Cringe moment, but i guess hes saying to go all out, comming whit him whit evryting i got... might aswell, you draw your knife. Smile a Little and take to Air, Frisk is as of yet not moving. No casting no magic to detect- nothing.
    
    So you Charge full speed at him, Trying to Stab him- you mean why not he wanted you to.
    
    But just before you hit, he dodged by hairs breath, and moved his Hand slowly- atleast it looked like that to you. To push you arm to the side.the effect was Immediate, you freaking spun in place whit a Yelp, and he Catched you.
    
    _Woah chara, whats whit that cure Yelp._
    
    He let you to the Ground and Teleported a fair Distance away, Waving you to come at him. And that you did.
    This time on Foot, you had more expirience like this. You charged at him, and slashed, kicked punched, you once even tried to bite him. But he dodged all whit small margain, and slowly pushing the attacks away. Which always pushes you whit so much greater force then it looks like. Except the one where you tried to bite him. He Poked your Forhead, and it actually Hurt a bit.
    
    **The fuck are you Doing ? Are you a Martial arts Grandmaster now aswell or something?**
    
    That got a little laugh out of him, but he coughed soon after... i really wish i could hear his voice more
    
    _Nah i am actually Quite Lacking in that regard, should maybe learn a bit from Asgore or something?_
    
     **The heck are you doing then?**
    
    _Think about it yourself Chara, me providing answers to evrything wont help you in the long run. Be DETERMINED, or you will have a Bad Time_
    
    I think Frisks Eyes, who are Burning right now, are so Captivating, but so scary at the same time, i got Harder shivers, then standing before Sans... of course i would. Evry Fiber of my being knows i have Zero chance of fighting Frisk.
    
    No! NO! Dont think like that, stay DETERMINED.... so you went for round three, you Attacked him whit all you got, but he always dodged you, or pushed you away. Not even once hurting you- of course not he never would willingly hurt me. Sometimes he also Trips you to cup a Feel- you have no problem whit that aswell. But being Taken advantage of really grinds your Gears.
    
    _Thats enough for Today Chara, good work_
    
    **Good work ? I didnt do jack to you the Entire fight tho?**
    
     _It takes Time love, think about what went wrong, what did i do diffrent then you? Why did i do those things ? Is the way you fight rigt now the right way for your opponent? Never forget for us.. DETERMINATION is key._
    
    Before you could contemplate more, you heard loud Clapping of Bones on Bones. Papyrus? He watched us ?
    
    „MAN THAT WAS AWESOMEEEE FRISK OR CHARA, DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN WHIT ME TOO ?“
    
    I was Actually Quite Spent, but Frisk seemed up for it. He nodded at Papyrus.
    
    Asriel was watching aswell, so did Sans.... right SANS he probably knows what Frisk tried to told me... but i feel like i should work on that myself. Actually improvment has to come from oneself after all. You took Seat on the Veranda, actually Besides Asriel.
    
    „Frisk really Gave you a Beating huh sis.“
    
    „ **you can say that Again, but i am actually Quite Satisfied“**
    
    „Fanboying for your Guy eh? Not that i dont understand. Fighting whitout Fighting. This is diffrent from ACTING and MERCY. He Gave you no Quarter whitout Fighting you. But you were good aswell- maybe a bit too Crazy.. but who am i to Judge“
    
    Fighting...whitout Fighting... this seems deeper then you first thought.  
      
    _________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Frisk POV**
    
    now you can check some things you were Curious about. But first you have to make Papyrus Serious for once.
    
    „My Master wants to show you something oh Great Papyrus. Watch Carefully“
    
    Whit that you pulled out a Gun- you snacked the Pistol from the Guy. He sould be happy that you didnt spread his Guts all over Mt.Ebott.
    
    You held the Gun infront of you, but Aiming up, this thing is not for Shooting monsterkind.
    
    After that you Aim at yourself. Right between the Eyes.
    
    „ **OY FRISK DONT BE CRA-“** BANG and you land on the snow. **“ YOU FREAKING LOONIE!“** she wanted to stand up, but was held down by Asriel whit a hand on her shoulder.
    
    You stood up, your face was Entirely Fine, stung a little but hey DETERMINATION right?
    
    „WOWIE YOUR SKULL IS SUPER HARD“
    
    
    „Master wanted to Show you, that you can be Assured you wont hurt him overly. He Asks of you to fight whit evrything you got“
    
    „SO NO HOLDING BACKSIES AND STUFF? HMM........ I DONT KNOW IF THATS A GOOD IDEA.“
    
    „Dont you think too little of my Master? You Gave him your Scarf after all. Is that not a Symbol that you Find him Equally awesome?“
    
    woah One has such high EQ.. SCARY
    
    **you know, our Blaster's seriously are in some aspects Smarter then us. They really intent to fill the parts we are lacking**
    
    „THAT IS RIGHT!..... NYEHEHEHE ALRIGHT I WONT HOLD BACK AND SHOW YOU THE GREAT MIGHT OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS“
    
    You nod many times at him, and Gesture for him to come at you. 
    
    Suprise 1: The Guy has a Sans Eye aswell. Niiiiiiiceeeeee
    
    Suprise 2: The Dragon Blaster is there in an instant.
    
    Suprise 3: Serious Paps Uses a Large Bone as Staff.
    
    Suprise 4 : No Encounter, he was Serious about not holding back. 
    
    This is Great! Lets Fight Papyrus. You Crack your Neck in anticipation. Papyrus started out whit an Melee Bout, quite Smart aswell, Tried to hit Blind spots whit the Bonestaff, and sneakily letting Bones shoot from the Ground, he Used Blue and Orange Magic aswell, but mainly in Tandem, to try to force you to stay in melee Range.Meanwhile you literary hear the Blaster charging in the background, you intent to Take the hit. You want to Witness his Greatness after all. While dodging, and pushing some of his melee Attacks aswell, you dont show mercy on the summoned bones, you started chanting quietly. Papyrus seemed to pick up on the Fact, and Threw Bones into the Air.. his Special attack that was eaten by a dog?
    
    Those things were Actually Grenades, you Shielded your Face whit the Glove while keeping an eye on Papyrus, he didnt seem to want to engage in melee for the Time Being, you notice the earth shacke, so you jump. Below you shitton of Bones show up, some even sharpened. Nice. Papyrus is really something.
    
    „NYEHEHEH HERE I GO, MY SECOND SPECIAL ATTACK“
    
    He Threw the Huge Bone at you, you pushed it aside, you were sure that thing was a Decoy. And oyu were falling anyway, you had to get some kind of foothold. You just straight up stood on a Bone. It wont Hurt you, cause you had a Barrier Casted below you. Then came the Actual Special Attack. It was his Blaster, it Shot a Beam so Big and Intense, you thought it will swallow you whole. You jumped back, and used the time remaining to reinforce your Barrier to the Max.
    
    Your Barrier Held True, but the Blaster.. that thing was Insane, this was an Literal Army Killer.
    
    This is what a Hero looks like. Having the Strength but instead choosing to belive in people.
    
    After the Blast died down, you clapped like an Excited kid.
    
    „NYEHEHEH WHAT DO YOU THINK FRISK?“
    
    you Gave him TWO! Thumbs up! You really liked that.
    
    „Master is Quite impressed. And being honest i am aswell. You will be a Fine Knight, dont let anyone tell you otherwise. Master also said he wants to Find ways to Further your Heroism. What do you say? Maybe learning some new Magic?or  maybe a Gadget? Anything you would want?“
    
    
    „NYEHEH I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS DREAMED TO OWN A MIGHTY SWORD! A SWORD IS NOT ONLY A WEAPON, FOR A HERO ITS A TOOL TO PROTECT, AND FOR A KNIGHT ITS TO CARRY HIS LORDS WILL“ 
    
    oh, you can actually do that! You nod at him. You need to get some stuff, but you can make one mean Blade thats perfect for him.
    
    „Master promises to Craft you a Sword worthy of the Title Great.“
    
    now it was your Turn to getting hugged, honestly you didnt have it in you to dodge that Attack.
    
    „THANKS FRISK, BUT DONT FORCE YOURSELF!“
    
    That was Papyrus Cue to leave the stage for now, he showed a Great performance, but the Blaster probably took lots Juice, hes sweating a bit.
    
    Now you straight up stare at Asriel. After a moment he still didnt stand up... so you Glared at him.
    
    Still not moving? Time to Activate my Secret weapon.
    
    Chara ? Your brother is being Lazy. Get his ass outta here.
    
    Oh she liked that idea, instead of a reply she Grinned cheerfully, stood up... and Staight up kicked Asriel in the back. He flew right before your Feet.
    
    „Uhm... hi?“
    
    „Master is Quite Disapointed, he expected you to be most Excited to test the Limits of your new Body“
    
    „Jeah... you know i kinda dont want to fight you.like at all.“
    
    huh, why not ? Does he think i am too weak?
    
    „you DARE underestimate Master ?“
    
    „What? No freaking way, the complete opposite infact. Whenever i close my Damn Eyes i see Frisk running amok.“
    
    oh, that makes things Actually easier....
    
    Chara, wanna be my Hostage?
    
     **You Trying to Scare him even more?**
    Hm.. nah i just want to give him the Motivation to overcome it.. but being honest here. That sounds like an excuse to me. I mean he did worse things then we did. 
    
    **I guess its something else. Like all his bad stuff? Thats on Flowey not me. But you are STILL you. Get my drift?**
    
    Mh alright, welp better then he fearing you.
    
    „Master now demands you to fight him, otherwise he will take Drastic Measures.“
    
    Woah, Asriel is really freaking afraid of you...
    
    „Woah hold on, come on dont do this, you have nothing to gain from harming evryone just cause i refuse to fight.“
    
    „You are a Pathetic Welp, Chained down by the Past, you have to overcome it. You arent a helpless Goat- or a Maniac Flower. You are the Friend of My Master. Be Proud of that fact, and dont Disgrace your Sister“
    
    .. one is Shining, we should call him Sensei or something Chara.
    
    **How about making him our Personal Diplomat? I am Scared to ever get into an Argument whit him**
    
    „Pah, a Floating Skull is stelling me to man up. What  Nerv“
    
    he stood up and patted his but.
    
    „what do you say? Are you Fighting Master? Or running Back to your mother?“ 
    
    „ Ill Make your Master eat those words. Damned Skull“
    
    Whit that he Summoned... oh the Original Chaos Sabers. Maybe you get yourself some workout aswell.
    
    You Spread your Arms apart and Summon Two Knives, Looking exactly like Charas, only big enough to be a Cleaver.
    
    **Why is it always the Blade i am Carrying around?**
    
    Its not the Blade, its kinda Representing you, even your Mark has the Exact same Form. As Wierd as it Sounds, whenever i see this knife i think of you. Thats what Monster magic is all about.
    
    Asriel was from all your partners Today, the Fastest. But whit the least skill. You decided to not use a Soft approach here, you actually Pressured him. You have to make him reveal his cards. But also show that he can actually fight you. Equals.
    
    He Started to use stuff you have never seen before, Flaming whisps flying around both of you. His sleeves started Burning, and he got even faster. Maybe you should Turn up a notch aswell. You Open your Eyes. Literary Burning Crimson, and push him back. This Makes him use his Flowey skillset aswell. Nice he choose not to abandon his old stuff. Good choice. Summoned Vines lash out at you, And Pellets blasted at you from all sides. But you still dodged ecrything while having a Double Saber Show off.
    
    „For Real Frisk, you did so much for me, but somehow i still freaking hate seeing your Face.whats so special about you anyway. Why is it always you. And why do you just accept evry burden. I understand you wanted to save my Sister. But now you Saved me- the probably most Disgusting Creature to ever walk this world. And shoulder the Fate of an Entire Species, and you act like its nothing. I am not even talking about all those RESETS. Just why do you do it? What makes you so special... to actually accomplish all this, while i was the Freaking evil Flower?“
    
    So this is where the cookie Crumbles... you only have one Answer for that.
    
    „Determination“.. you whisper **„ DETERMINATION“** She shouts Excitedly „Indeed DETERMINATION“ Said the Skull matter of Factly.
    
    That Made Asriel laugh, his Flowey laugh. Nice somehow i really enjoy Twisted personalitys. Super Refreshing.
    
    **Focus, i think he will use something like his HYPERDEATH BEAM ..'Chuckle'**
    
    „you dont mean Determination in the Sense of your actual power. Am i right? You are saying that what i lack is the will to keep Going. To improve.. to STRIFE... that makes quite a bit of sense. But i wont accept those words Spoken from you.The True Monsters of this Era, are none other then the both of us.“
    
    you are Suprised that Papyrus is cool whit all this edgy talk.
    
    **Jeh... i kinda told him evrything when you were out cold. Had to explain our situation before actually asking to move in you know**
    
    „Master in reality, didnt do anything Wrong. RESETS didnt happen. And he is still making Amends for them anyway. While you wallow in self Pity.“
    
     woah, dont you think hes going overboard ?
    
    **Nah, Asriel needs to realise this too. Hes the Prince of the Underground. He Should be out there, but decides to hole up at home eating butterscotch Cinamon Pie.**
    
    Hm makes sense.
    
    „You know what, for a skull, you are probably right. But that wont change anything, i shoudnt be here“
    
    Meh, now you start to get anoyed. Lets test this Statement then. You started a long ass chant, a Crimson Pentagram appeared below you. This will be your Biggest Magic shown yet.Right below the Celling,Came to be, and grew Crazily fast a Fireball. It seemed to grow Mass aswell. A Meteor Spell. A simple one. Not chock full of determination, that would be too much.
    
    Asriel broke out in cold sweat.
    
    „You serious Frisk? Come on, dont go Crazy just i provoked you!“
    
    „Save them, and realise your worth, or Forever be the Useless Flower Prince!“
    
    Whit That you Throw the Thing at Asriel. Its big enough to probably Bury you guys and half snowdin aswell.
    
    „FRISK YOU ARE INSANE“
    
    Whit that Asriel Charged evrything he had into his Hands. And a Multicolor Beam Flew at the Meteor. They had a Tug of war for a bit, before the Meteor Started to crumble.
    
    You nod Satisfied, good enough for now.
    
     **You werent serious, i didnt feel a spark of your DETERMINATION in there**
    
    of course not, how could i be Determined to kill my Friends.. and above all you?
    
    **oh...OH now i understand. FRISK lets do a rematch!**
    
    Asriel turned back to you, wanting to complain. But before he could chara pushed him away.
    
    
    „HEY wait im not done!“
    
    „ **Come on, you ARE done. All Frisk wants to do is help, and you talk smack about him. If you really want to talk things out whit him do that more private, you are embarrassing yourself“**
    
    Whit that she Turned to you Grinning in her Trademark, its soo goddamn beatiful, but probably the others wont agree, Asriel looked hella Scared. He can remember the RESETS she went nuts after all.
    
    „ **This wont be like before, be prepared F R I S K“**
    
    heh, you sure hope so. Being a Teacher is quite Fun!
    
    Whit that she walked up to you, starring straight into your Eyes. You dont resist. Lets see how this goes. 
    
    She seemed to made up her mind, and reached out, you blocked like you usally did, but this time the response was way heavier. That got a Grin out of her. Oh, she got it.
    
    She furrowed her Brows, still whit the Grin, and balled her Fist, and then one insane exchange happend. She Punched, you blocked. Deflecting didnt seem right. And a Freaking shockwave came to be, blowing away the surrounding Snow.
    
    „ **I understand, follow your heart and Use your DETERMINATION, instead of forcing it. I never wanted to hurt you. So i would never be able to Find the DETERMINATION to hit you... no wonder you wanted me to figure it out myself. This is no Lession about fighting... its about who i am“**
    
    you Grin a bit by her Reveal, and nod.
    
    „ **.. Frisk you are unbelivable. I realise this once again“**
    
    Whit that the Same Exchange happend a bunch of times, the last one actually pushing you back.
    
    „ **but whit that, so much makes more Sense.... it must have been hard for you“**
    
    .. what is she talking about now? 
    
    „ **you are so much stronger then you showed in the Underground, and even when you fought your 'Father'... you never wanted to do any of this. But, knowing this fills me whit DETERMINATION. I wont ever let you feel this pain alone anymore“**
    
    She speed up like crazy, you are almost unable to follow her. Guess you gotta get more serious aswell. Opening your Eyes Burning whit DETERMINATION might aswell punch back now, it wont hurt her, not anymore.
    
    You Bashed your fists against each other a bunch of times, before you made her trip again whit a legswipe. You catch her again and Grin at her. Before retreating and having her come at you back again.
    
    Chara was actually speakless. She coudnt really express what she was feeling right now.
    
    You want to stop? 
    
    **No!**
    
    Now she pulled out her Blade and looked at it. Before looking at you... the Grin never Fading. She closed her eyes for a bit. And then another blade just like her Dagger appeared and she Gripped it. 
    
    I think its Time to stop the training wheels here. She will be mad if i lose.. pretty sure of it.
    
    You spread your Arms,  and Summoned Charas Knife in big Version. But you didnt stop there. You Made the Red Knifes Bleed Crimson Flames. The Flames Crept up your Arm, before Entirely Encasing you. 
    
    **You look so damn Sexy right now Frisk.**
    
    You Should see yourself, now come. Show me your DETERMINATION Chara.
    
    You Waved your Sword, and a Whip of Flame Followed, she Dodged by flying in the air and Straight Charging at you. And then you probably had the Fastest Sword exchange in your entire live. Straight up out of Anime. Chara was unbelivable she literary Danced around you, and you fought back standing your Ground. The Blades Literary Exploding onto each other. You held steadfast until you noticed Chara Tire, you used this chance to slip close to her... and Freaking Headbutt her. She Fell quite Sectacular. You are both Choke full of DETERMINATION. The force behind evrything is crazy. You sprint up to her, stradle her and Pierce the Swords besides her Head.
    
    **Shoot,still lost.**
    
    Well, i do have my Pride.. but you were awesome.never expected you get the hang of it so soon.
    
    **I dont really have a Choice, i have to Protect you from yourself.**
    
    Hm... so this is what got you so Fired up? Dont worry i wont give up anytime soon..
    
    **Good, now if you dont want to have the winners rights on my body, i suggest getting off we have onlookers**
    
    oh right... kinda forgot.
    
     **Whats whit this burning buisness anyway? Why do you always start Burning when you get Serious?**
    
    I have no clue ? That just how it is. Maybe i release so much Determination that it Catches on Fire? Maybe Fire is my Born Atribute? Who knows.
    
    Whit that you got off her and helped her up.
    
    „ **Alright, Sans the Stage is all yours!“**
    
    oh, does Sans want to train aswell ? Your Eyes almost Glitter.
    
    „Nah better not, the Kid went Really nuts one after the other, but next time. I'd rather talk whit him for a bit“
    
    Hm, looks like he has Questions. You walk up to him and held your phone at the ready.
    
    „lets go to grilbys, might be too many onlookers.“ 
    
    Chara Jumped on your Back, looks like you had to Carry her. Well why not.
    
    „ **ill join! Lets go my Trusty Steed!“**
    
    almost like the last time she Rode you. Heh Sans just Shook his head and moved along.
    
    Papyrus and Asriel seemed to stay back, well they were friends even when Asriel was just a Flower.. he can probably do more then you can


	7. Chapter 7


    All blasters except One where still up and about. Not that you mind, you sat in Grilbys the second time for Today. This time at the Counter . Whit Sans you and Chara in that order.
    
    „Let me be honest Frisk, i know DETERMINATION is strong and all. But whit you literary Turning  your Loved one into an Angel and stuff. Are you like a Descendend of God or something?“
    
    Silly Question, but you have no real good answer for that. 
    
    You typed away on your phone. 'Being honest here, no Clue? The Former Key Holder..'Father' always liked to pretend he was one. But i never belived it. But if Myths and Religion have more then a little truth, it might be very well Possible that god was an Red Aspect whit the 'Keys'? '
    
    „Makes Sense, even if it sounds so damn laughable.“
    
    Meanwhile Chara orderd even More Choclate Shake
    
    „ **does it Matter what others think he is? Dosent sound like you Sans“**
    
    „Jeah you are right. But i kinda Figured i sate my curiosity.“
    
    whit that he took a big Chug from his Ketchup.
    
    „But, from the context i heard you both talking about. Your DETERMINATION is quite Finiky. If Frisk ever loses his Faith in us, or chara. Will be the day he will die. His DETERMINATION is what keeps him alive right now anyway“
    
    he looks at the Celling for a moment. 
    
    „This Power starts to sound more and more like a Curse. Almost forcing you to do Great things. Beliving in things, getting backstabbed and die the most gruesome way until the Flame you Call DETERMINATION blows out and you are just gone.“
    
    Sounds about right. 
    
    „ **no freaking way i will let this happen.“**
    
    „jeah? And how you planning to make sure of that? We are talking about Feelings here,nobody has control over those. Not even the person itself.“
    
    „ **i have no Clue, but i am DETERMINED to protect Frisk. Obstacles be damned“**
    
    „You start sounding like Frisk. Looks like what he told me was true after all“ whit that he nods before taking another swing of his Ketchup.
    
    „Hey Kids, i promised to try again. And i intend to. But i need you both to stay DETERMINED whatever happens. Never give up. For real now. There are Scary things out there. To Get us naiv monsters. But if we all pull together, and have two literal one man Armys on our Side... we can make a better Tomorow for all of us.“
    
    you Typed away ' Three, Sans. You underestimate yourself.'
    
    „Or you overestimate me, you werent even at a Fraction of your power when you beat me.
    
    'Call it bad matchup,also you where wholly unprepared for a Genocider who learned all your Tricks through RESETS. If i Gave you unlimited trys, sooner or later you would beat me.'
    
    „Or Break by trying.“ 
    
    „ **His Point still stands Sans, it sounds Stupid hearing it from us,really. But you are whitout a Doubt Monsterkinds Strongest... if we scratch frisk of the list.“**
    
    „whats whit you yourself? I was sure you call yourself there too“
    
    „ **dont rub it in, you ass....Maybe if i had protect Frisk.. or my Family from you. Otherwise i woudnt muster enough Determination.. and i need more training. I am Confident.. not stupid“**
    
    „Tibia honest,i probably Gave you kids not enough Credit heh. You got a good head on your shoulders. But dont trust so Easily“
    
    whit that Eyeglider.exe stopped working 
    
    „Whit how you two are, Betrayal is more deadly then an entire Army. Remember that. Feelings can be scary.“
    
    Whit that they came back, he emptied his Ketchup and stood up.
    
    „imma check out the Lab, i got some ideas to give us a bit of an Edge. Cant only let Frisk his Brainmuscles.“
    
    and he walked out of Grilbys.
    
    **Was he just... concerned for us?**
    
    Looks like it... it makes me happy. But i get the feeling i should perpare even more, this might blow up. We didnt hear anything about Asgore and his 'Ambassador' 
    
    **Cant Belive he choose that damn Robot... remember the Timeline where he actually killed Asgore?**
    Of course i do... you never know whats behind all that showbiz stuff hes throwing around.
    
    „Mind if i Request for Master and Master's mate to look for somewhere more private ? Nobody except us can hear the Conversation and people start to wonder“
    
    Oh right.. might be a good idea... Chara is already on her 4th shake... you will get Fat Chara.
    
    **No way in hell, ill work that off tonight**..
    
    huh? You planning on working out ?
    
    Now she giggled and stood up.
    
    **Sure Am Frisky... sure am.**
      
      
    _________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The leftover day way rather Quiet, you went to Gersons Shop got yourself some Paper and smithing tools.
    
    After that you went to Alphys, for a chat, she probably was quiet lonely whit undyne gone. And got from her enough Quality Steel for your purposes. You payed both generously... if you had of one thing enough it was Gold and Money..
    
    After that you went onto Making Sigils and inscriptions. For Papyrus Sword mostly. Chara watched you and you teached her the purpose of some simple ones. Her Beaming Face when she managed to make a Small fireball whit your Guidance warmed your heart.
    
    We are really wierd, getting both excited for new Murder tools.. but honestly? You have no problem whit that,its all about how its used. You were also thinking of making the Barebones sword for Papyrus. But decided its a task for another day.it was Quite late already...
    
    Other news? Sans told us to use his room, he even cleaned the whole thing. Probably wanting to give us privacy, and the Guy can literary sleep standing hes fine whit the couch.
    
    You both had a really long day, not to forget a certain someone even getting shot. So you turned in early. You neatly put away the gifts from both your favorite skeletons. And went to bed, Chara actually decided to take a shower before, the Skelebros had a Bath at the back of the house.. no clue why its made this way but better then doing your buisness in the woods heh.
    
    So you layed down, making sure to leave enough space for chara, due to her wings the side to the wall is naturally yours. So she can spread them if she wanted to. I imagine it getting really uncomfortable always having them folded.
    
    After some time, chara came back. Only wearing a top and pantys. She walked through the snow like that ? Then you rememberd... that stuff literary is of no concern to us.
    
    „ **That felt Great... but getting th wings dry is such a pain.. mind helping me out Frisk?“**
    
    You sat up and Gestured for her to come over, she stood before you, back turned to you and you started to dry them off softly.
    
    **Nnnnngh that feels really good.**
    
    Just ignore the indecent noises, ignore it... you need to look up Sutras or something. This Woman will rob you of your Sanity sometime soon otherwise. When you were almost done, just the Base of the wings left. She got restless, but you didnt mind and completed your Task.
    
    Done, lets go to sleep.
    
    She Turned around and looked at you whit a light blush. 
    
    **Jeah lets.**
    
    You Went back to bed and made yourself Comfortable. But someone had other plans, Chara lied down besides you, and started to press herself against you.
    
    Whats wrong? Not enough space ? 
    
    That got no Answer, she is just staring at you, whit the light blush still on her. You get an inking she might be mad about something. Before you could say anything she decided to take action . She held your Cheek whit one hand and started to kiss you, slowly building up the heat, she got more and more excited, and suddenly you realise she rubbed onto you out of restlessness and anticipation.you hugged her, not breaking the kiss, and started to stroke her shoulder around the wings.
    
    She soon started to move he hand from your Face to your chest, to your stomach.. softly stroking it. She made you take off your top and kept stroking your chest. Tracing the contour of evry muscle- jeah you were kinda ripped but nothing to crazy...
    
    You both just enjoyed the company of each other- but you wanted a little more. You moved your hand from her back to her ass. And Kneaded it softly. She took the oportunity to get rid of her top, Wuite skillfull even, she threw it on the floor whit her wing, impressive.she Lightly pushed her Breasts against your Chest, her hand slowly wandering to your neither region.
    
    So, thats what you meant whit training huh.
    
     **Gotta Train my Guy, right**
    
    she winked at that, before slipping into your pants and starting to stroke you. You cant really back down anymore you thought, so might aswell. So you pulled her pants down enough to grant you access to her most private parts, which you start to massage whit your middle Finger.
    
    This got some quiet Gasps out of her, and she glared at you a bit.
    
     **You still claming to have no expirience?**
    
    Its nothing but the truth chara, why would i lie about that?
    
    **The hell do i know, you also didnt tell me anything about a Ex**
    
    I was never really together whit her, if thats of your concern,she was into me. But i was kinda busy Escaping a Murdering 'Father'... 
    
    **And you had no feelings or anything for her?**
    
    Thought she was Cute, but coudnt really comunicate whit her so no- no feelings besides Friendship maybe?
    
     **Mmmhmmm alright.** She stopped stroking you whit that and pushed you onto your back. She sat up and pulled down your Pants, and before her was Frisky in all his Glory again... She licked her lips... before actually kissing the Tip. She grabbed the shaft before starting to lick the top. 
    
    And you are doubting my inexpirience?! The hell chara, that feels so good.
    
     **I kinda Studied, didnt want you unsatisfied**
    
    whit a eager look, she started to take the tip into her mouth, which is not really alot considering it barely fit. She moved up and down sucking on it.
    
    **Do you like it?**
    
    In Response you held the back of her head. You freaking love it.
    
    So she Kept going, sometimes pushing it as deep as was possible for her, choking on the thing. But she didnt let it demoralize her. And she tried again after a bit of time.
    
    **I read, you can train to use your entire troat... might need to learn that.. you are just too big.**
    
    Dont let it get to you, you are doing Great... you might want to stop soon tho...otherwise it might get unpleasant.
    
    Your breathing is already quite labored. Sadly you cant really make noises whitout it hurting. So you stayed otherwise quiet.
    
     **Dont worry about that, just enjoy it. Its twitching a bit... it makes me really excited.**
    
    She quickened her pace, and managed to get more and more of it down into her. She is just so competitive... but soon you cant hold it in any longer.
    
    Chara, stop.. i am comming....!
    
    she instead picked up more speed and rammed it as deep inside as she can when she noticed you comming... so you basically shot it straight up down her throat.
    
     **Woah, that was awesome.. didnt taste as bad as i thought aswell...** her face was a mess.. but she was still so extremly beautiful....
    
     **oh wow looks like you arent done yet. Ha just like i wanted.**
    
    A little excited she stripped naked turned her back to you went on her ands and knees . She Wiggled whit her butt...
    
     **Come on, you wont leave me hanging right?**
    
    Hell no you wont, you knelt down beside her, grabbing her hip, after Positioning your Cock, you slowly insert it. Before ramming it in all the way. That rewarded you whit a Gasp. You dont wait for her to calm down, and start to move, literary hammering away at her. Your excitment went a little overboard.. but who can freaking blame you ? She wiggled her but infront of you, literary begging for it. And her wings are in full View... and the look she is giving you... she is looking over her shoulder whit a slight smile and watching you pounding away at her, while Gasping and moaning sometimes.
    
     **Do you Realise your eyes are Burning right now?**
    
    Are they ? No no clue.
    
    **The Pure Angel, Raped by the mean Demon....... oh god please dont stop**
    
    so you kept going, you even picked up some more speed. The slapping sound became quite meaty. Probably both your fluids at work. She got a little louder, but obviously holding back quite a bit, we arent really alone in this House.
    
    She suddenly started Twitching hard. And moved away from you, falling on the bed. she probably just Came.
    
     **I just came, give me a moment... my legs are wobbly....**
    
    but not on your watch, you press your hands on her Butt and spread it a bit, after fiddling whit your cock for a bit. You start to pound again. Whit her lying down.
    
     **Frisk, oh my god.. you are making me insane...**
    
    you kept going, soon you will let loose your second shot, so might aswell dial up a notch. You Grab her Throat a choke her a bit. This made her squeeze super hard down there... she liked it... you knew it..
    
    i knew it Chara... in reality... you are a masochist...
    
    **Shut up... Shut up.. shut up and keep fucking me! Also dont stop choking!**
    
    Hear Gasps sometimes came out as Wheezing... this turns you on even more. And you soon reached your climax, just in time for her... dunno third ? Fourth? After you were done... releasing. You kinda fell onto chara in a heap, wheezing a bit yourself... you hate your throat....
    
     **are you okay Frisk? You dont sound so good.**
    
    Im good... just my damn Throat acting up again....
    
     **did we went a bit overboard there ? Sorry.. i keep forgetting... that you are not in good shape...**
    
    dont worry chara, i will be fine. And so you lied on her back, until your breath returned to normal...
    
     **mind getting off me love? Kinda feel it running down my leg. Gotta clean up.**
    
    Oh right... you should.... so you got off her and helped her clean up a bit.then you noticed you left... quite visible marks on her Troat... oh no
    
     **whats up ? You looked like you saw a ghost ?**
    
    I.. kinda left Bruises on your Throat Chara...
    
     **oh Really ?!** She sounded delighted actually **no problem,i wear them Proudly hrr hrr**
    
    Woah, Chara got Kinky Fast...
    
    **its not really that. This is just prove how Passionate you got cause of me.. makes me super happy.**
    
    You lied down on the bed again...
    
    we have to go to the City tomorrow again. Getting stuff for the future, will be a lot actually.. might be better to buy a car or something.you wanna come whit?
    
     **Of course i will come whit you. No way im letting you go alone.**
    
    Sure its possible ? We cant leave the underground alone.
    
     **Sans and Asriel are here.. also didnt you see Papyrus? If we can get him to stop holding back he will Rock the earth...**
    
    Jeah should be enough, we wont be gone that long anyway.. atleast i hope
    
     **but you really got me good Today, First beating me up two times in Practice, and now making me your Bitch in bed. you getting quite Haughty there mister.**
    
    I just... thought you would enjoy it. Also, if i lost in the practice match you would be mega pissed off... dont guilttrip me for that now.you actually heard her click her Tongue!
    
    **Just you wait next Time.**
    
    No way in hell i will be submissive, aint no Masochist.
    
    **Oho, but you can be Conquered....** whit that she purred as she cuddled up to you **Didnt i Capture your heart already. Next is your dick.... then stomach and last but not least your Freedom...**
    
    There was a Quick Creepy Chara Grin. 
    
    Go ahead and try, i sure as hell wont run away. We should sleep now Chara. Its getting late.
    
     **Right, lets sleep then**
    ____________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Down on the Couch, someone was unfortunate enough to hear almost all of it. 
    
    „Damn that almost sounded like an Exorcism. Frisk is kinda scary, forcing her to make those Sounds“
    
    whit that sans Turned around on the couch, hoping to finally earn his good rest.
      
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The Next morning was kinda awkward. Chara had quite visible Chokemarks. And Sans Teased her about being part in an Exorcism, he was quite glad that the Demon got pounded out of her....oh man Sans... a wonder she didnt try to chop him to bits. 
    
    Chara made Spagetthi together whit papyrus. It was actually edible. Sans was moved to Tears for some reason.
    
    „ **Right, Frisk and i go to the City soon, he needs some stuff, we probably might even buy a car or something to transport evrything.“**
    
    „...right, how much money do you guys have saved up anyway?“
    
    „ **i know for a Fact Frisk has 64 Billions at the very least. I just smooch off basically.....“**
    
    That made Sans spit out his food.
    
    „you sure you didnt hear that wrong? Aint that enough to Build a freaking city ?“
    
    „ **Jeah, Quite sure it is,but Magus can apperantly make shitton of Money, even more so if they are „** She Gestures at you **„ You know... i cant find a nicer way off putting it. When hes literary a God Walking among men?“**
    
    „Woah, you starting a Frisk Cult or something?“
    
    „ **Hell jeah, but i am the only allowed member. You should have seen him last night, truly enlightening.....“**
    
    woah... thats enough...
    
    „Can …. you both... stop whit that?“ yay coughing Fit.
    
    „ **Sorry“**
    
    „Sorry“
    
    Seriously, even you have limits, if you go overboard ebarrasment turns into Anger, you just witnessed it firsthand.
      
      
    _________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Papyrus was suprisingly Quiet the whole Morning, which is in itself not bad, its good that he started to think more serious about the whole situation.. you also dont know what Asriel told him in their Talk after the training.
    
    Anyway Chara and you got dressed ready to move out, Chara is again wearing a bright blue tank top- this Time whit Brown Cargo Pants and boots tho. Maybe you should also go Shopping for clothes? 
    
    After Trekking the way down the mountain for the uptenth Time, you reached the street leading into the City again.you both walked along it, enjoying the morning Breeze. 
    
    But as soon as you reached the Town, Chara tensed up again. She was notable better, but she really didnt like walking among so Many People-well People whit Human tag. So you again made it a point to Look for a Taxi, which you found quite fast. After helping her sitting down( manly helping that the wings dont bump against anything) you sat down aswell. This Driver was not of the quiet sort tho. So after you told him your Destination he started to chat away...
    
    „ did ya hear? Apperantly Smart Monster live in the mountain. Their King whit a shitloads of Soldier. And a Clown Calling himself `THE Superstart Ambassador Metaton' showed up at the Town hall, and had a Talk whit the major“
    
    you Nod at that, chara Focused on the surroundings. Sure as hell not wanting to talk to a stranger.
    
    One is Also Following just out of sight in the Air. Saying he would just Scare the 'Puny Creatures'
    
    „Jeah Apperantly didnt go as well as they Liked. What did they expect, a entirely new Species showed up and Wanted to Negotiate, also that Metaton Guy almost demanded a job in the Filiming industry. They are held Custody, an investigation seems to be on the way“
    
    aww hell.. looks like you have to Bail them out. No problem tho chara, so calm down we wont Rampage now- atleast not yet
    
    **w....what ? I thought you would be the one to Flip the Table first.**
    
    They are Basically holding them under house Arrest. Do you seriously belive Undyne would have accepted if they captured them straight up? After we get the stuff, we will go to the town hall and Clear things up- the Major owes me anyway.
    
    **If you say so... but if any of them are hurt i might start a mild case of Manslaughter.**
    
    Oh, and i gladly join you then, but Despite our Affilation whit the Monster, we both still count as 'Humans' dont forget that, we can use that
    
    **What.. even me whit my Wings n stuff?**
    
    Oh, Funny Buisness. They probably think you are Cosplaying- or its a Mutation... Remember these Super hero Movies? They are not as much Fiction as you would belive.. in some cases they are more Dangerous then Magus.
    
    **Wait, so they think i am a loonie or a Mutant?**
    
    Something along those lines. Yay for being an Angel eh?
    
    **Whoa, and what do the Higher ups think about you?they probably have atleast SOME info on you**
    
    Oh, thats quite complicated. Some see me as Hero i guess? Others as Major Villian... and the Few who know how Dangerous i really can be? They think of me as a Force of Nature. Not even Nukes or such stuff would work on getting rid of us after all.
    
    Oh also, dont forget the Sunglasses. If two Red Aspects show up, the Major might think we are here to Raise the Country.
    
    You Arrived at the Black Mar.... Magus Shop .. cough cough and went in, the same Guy showed up and led you down the Elevator.
    
    „We heard what you did to the Guild in the Outskirts of Town. They deserved it if you ask me“ he Laughed at that. 
    
    „what can we get you today?“
    
    you Snapped your Fingers. One showed up above you, you needed someone to talk to you, and Chara is not your Convinient Tool.
    
    „ My Master Requests the following : Magic Conductable Steel, as much as you have but if at the very least 10 KG.  Also a High Quality Fist Sized Yellow Saphire, 8 Fist Sized Ruby, a Soul Bind, the non Invasive Kind.. Some Wolfram infused Plating, for Arm and Chinguards.
    Two sets...  Also a Magic Conductive Body suit for Master's Mate.“
    
    **Magic Conductive body suit? You planning to dress me up now ?**
    
    Oh you just wait, you will love what i have planned Chara.
    
    „Thats a Huge order, we will gladly Provide.“
    
    „Master also Demands one of the Armored Civillian Cars“
    
    the man Started to sweat lightly..
    
    „Magus, you dont plan to Raise our city to the ground.. do you ?“
    
    „ **That Fully Depends how the Town hall handled our Family.“**
    
    „i understand.. we have all the things loaded in an Car, you can take it whit you, we will do the change of ownership ourselves Discreetly. The Body suit is quite Expensive, so i have to charge 3.2 Billion“
    
    you nod at that.
    
    „Alright, i will order for someone to bring you some Tea, while i prepare the following items. Please take a seat.“
    
    **Puff enough Money to live several livetimes. I understand most of the stuff, but why did you Buy the Saphire ? I assume the Rubys.. wil be used to empower a spell ? Like before ?**
    
    Nah, the Ruby last time was a total Waste, Rubys of this class aint normally used as throwaway. Went overboard there. I plan to embedd them in both our new gear. The Saphire is for Papyrus Sword... you Remember the Six? I Plan to give Justice new 'Live' as Papyrus Sword... 
    
     **You wanna play whit fire again? Listen if this will hurt you like the last times i will get mad, and i mean REALLY mad.**
    
    No, this is actually rather Simple, infusing a Sword whit a soul.. is more for the Added Benefit that the Sword can 'Grow' . And a Clean Justice Soul will work Perfectly for Papyrus. I do Plan to have him play a big Role, as Powerhouse and as Moral Compass-if he is up for that.
    
    **You almost sound like you dont trust yourself**
    
    Chara, just look what Crazyness i do when i am left to my own devices. And you dont exactly stop me, quite the opposite actually.
    
     **Well.. we do see Eye to Eye most of the Time**
    
    ..except the Ending existince Buisness.. haha
    
    After you emptyied your Cups- high class black tea is quite rich. And then Some. The guy Came back.
    
    „Evrything is Prepared. I hope your Driving skills havent gone Rusty. The Car has Quite the Power under its Belt. Here are the Keys“
    
    you Recive them.
    
    „Master Thanks you,if we have anything more. We will come again. Until then“
    
    „Wait! Before you leave.. mind if i ask... what are you ?“
    
    he Points at one.
    
    „Masters Sword,Shield,Translater and your worst Nightmare.. if you ever decide to work against Master“
    
    Oho, Ones Eyes can Burn aswell... and it sounds like he has the DETERMINATION Curse aswell.
    
    
    Chara. I hope i am not Contagious..... i mean i intended to Give you this power. But it looks like my Blaster buddy sometimes really act like us.
    
    **Please dont be Contagious, if Monster absorb too much Determination they Melt!**
    
    Whit that you Move to the Garage where the Car is Parked. A look into the Trunk Reveals that evrything is in order. After Taking a sit on the Driver seat, and waiting for chara to actually sit down.. you notice that she stands infront of the door in a Puzzled look...
    
    **You actually can Drive?**
    
    ...what are you trying to say chara?
    
     **Jeah i mean... you can Barley look above the Steering wheel....**
    
    CHARA, i swear if you dont stop insulting me, ill sulk
     
    whit that you Took out your driving license. 
    
    NOW GET THE FRICK IN HERE.
    
     She opened the door, and sat down.. reallllyyy Hesitant...
    
    Freaking hell, your own Girlfriend doubts you. Its just Driving a Freaking Car, i am a freaking Magus. I CAN REVIVE dead people. But HELL she doubts my Capability to DRIVE. RAAAWRRRR
    
    **Woah... that bothered you wayyyyyy more then i thought.**
    
    Anyway here-you hand her your Phone. Give Sans a status update, and ask him for Opinion. Either we bust them out. I threaten the frick out of them, let them be or we Try it the Diplomatic way. I mean they do hold our King in Custody. Thats more then a Declaration of war.
    
    Whit that you started Driving, you saw Charas face loose her Tnesion, after she Realized that- infact you can Drive..
    
    CHARA, i will get you for this!.
    
    Cringe.
    


	8. Chapter 8


    After a call whit Sans. We decided to let Chara take the Front this time- as Actual Princess of the Dremurrs. In the Political aspect of things you are nothing more then a Bum whit way to much power under his Belt. Which in itself is Quite Scary,but not really helping when its about official stuff.
    
    After Reaching the Town hall, you waited infront of it. You Actually sent one to pick up Sans. 
    
    After a Bit, One Came Flying back... whit Sans on his Skull. The Skeleton just sort of stood ontop of him.. hands in his hoodie, like he owned the place... sooo coollll... wait cant you use this aswell ? This might be your way to open up the sky! You suck at levitation magic.
    
    „Hey Kiddos. That was one Boney Ride.“
    
    he didnt bother whit disguises, Might even be helpful to get our point across.
    
    „ **Alright, looks like its my turn now“** she looked at you... no she stared straight into your eyes **“This Time you stand back, just look Scary. Little Eyeburning and stuff, but dont go overboard and leave this to me.you know i can be quite... Persuasive“** she winked **„Be a good Boy and i might reward you“**
    
    after that, she looked at Sans. **„Thank you for comming aswell, for you aswell. Get your Bad Time Face Going. We Mean buisness here. Dad tried the Peaceful approach, now its Time for us to show the other side of the Coin“**
    
    whit that she Turned around and Stormed into the Town hall like she owned the Place.
    
    Like she said, both Sans and you went whit the 'I fuck all of you up if you dont comply' attitude. His  Left Eye burning blue. Both of yours Burning Crimson, you even went a bit further and Concentrated Magic into your eyes. The white of your Eyes Made way for Absyssal Black. Edgy, but quite effective.
    
    Then Chara let loose in her most Regal, but loud Voice
    
    „ **I Chara Dremurr, Princesss of the Dremurr Kingdom DEMAND to See the Mayor of this Town. RIGHT this INSTANCE“**
    
    The Security Quickly surrounded you. Weapons drawn. Atleast your Intimidation worked. In Response you Summoned all Seven Blaster, having them Growl at the Poor Guys. 
    
    Then a Woman showed up, in a Black suit and Skirt. Quite pretty even.
    
    „The Mayor will see you right now, please follow us.“
    
    and follow you did, as you walked Six Blasters stayed behind you, looking at the Guards while Growling. One Decided to take back his Rightful place, slightly above you.Staring holes into the Woman. Guess he noticed to. She is a Magus, an Aspect you would bet.
    
    „She is strong master“
    
    you nod at that. Nothing we cant handle, but she is atleast on Undynes level.
    
    **Well, atleast good to see there are Magus actually trying to Help normal People....**
    
    Woah, since when do you care about something like that.
    
    **Credit where credit is due. Frisk**
    
    you are Proud of her growth. You almost slipped your intimidation stance.
    
    You three were lead into an Big Office. The Mayor Sitting at a Table, looking through Documents.
    
    „It took you longer then i expected to Respond to this Situation.“ whit that the Mayor straight up Stared at you. Nah man, this is not your Stage anymore.
    
    „ **We had the Pleasure to Find out, you Dared to Confine our King- MY Father, and dare to act all high and mighty?“**
    
    Whit that The Mayor Checked out Chara and Sans. He probably wasnt all that happy about seeing all three Pissed off. But he still took Glances at you. He knows who and what you are After all.
    
    „You brought quite the Impressive Force here... Princess was it? Then you do tell me, what we were expected to do. just happily say'Hell jeah lets go'? I already Managed to Figure out that The People of your Country are quite unlike the Monster Roaming the World. But we still cant just Roam Potential Harm of this Caliber roam free“
    
    Whit that he looked at you again.
    
    „But as i can see, Princess. You Managed to get yourself something even more Dangerous“
    
    Jeah he might owe you- but still dosent mean he likes a Single individual have that much impact.
    
    „ **And now, you decide to Insult my Beloved as Dangerous aswell?“** She Stomped on the Floor once, Cracking the Concrete. Huh,she might need to learn to hold back more. **„Tell you what Mayor-whatever your name is. My Father Came whit purely Inocent and Peaceful intentions. Monsterkind wants nothing more then live in Peace.“** That Gave the Major a sigh in Relive, probably thinking we are as easy to handle as the other Group. **„But we can do this the Other way around. To FORCE all of you, to Make way for us.“** whit that she took off her Sunglasses, putting them ontop of her head- Coolness level increased.. the look of the Major Changed. He is no Magus himself. But he sure as hell knows what bloodred Eyes mean. **„i Hereby Demand the Release of our King and his Guards- you can Keep Metaton our 'Ambassador' for further Questioning. Its his Job after all.Failing to Comply. And i cant Guarantee that i am Capable to keep my Husband, and his Friend out of Trouble.. if you catch my Drift.“**
    
    The Major's sight Snapped right at you. „You managed to get yourself quite the Good woman. Dont you Frisk?“ 
    
    Whit that you Drop the Intimidation Walked up to him and offered him a Hand. He shook it „Its Good to see you again. Now that i have seen. That Monsterkind is capable of defending themselves.. Also whit you on their side. We can go to the real Talk“
    
    Sans and Chara looked at you both Baffled.
    
    „ **did we just intimidate a Friend of you Frisk?“** 
    
    You nodded at that.
    
    „Dont you worry about that.I know i went ot the extreme here. But i just had to check, how your Kingdom would respond to this- Borderline declaration of war.“
    
    Sans seemed to get it aswell. Dropped his act and sat down at the nearby chair. Taking a chug of Ketchup.
    
    „So, you telling me you have good intentions?“ now his eyeglider disapear,this was even more Intimidating.
    
    „or did you just Switch Sides, cuz you are afraid of our Frisk?“
    
    „Both you could say. I have nothing against you People. But for others- you are a Walking Resource. If they could Exploit you... They would become the Real danger.no offense. But i have yet to see of Monsterkinds battle Prowess.“ 
    
    whit that he looked at you again.
    
    „But Frisk let both of you walk besides him. No way in hell i can underestimate you guys now... He saved my live once. Belive me, when you see a Kid Throw around Suns, Shrugging of Bullets. And Ripping out Hearts of Terrorists... it leaves quite the impression.“
    
    Cringe, you did remember doing that.
    
    „ **Sounds like Frisk Alright, except the Ripping out heart part...“**
    
    „Fear is a good Crowd Control Measure, but Kiddo you really need to tone down on the Edge.. heh“
    
    The Mayor Snickerd at that. „ you can Call me Garl.“
    
    „Sans. Sans the Skeleton.“
    
    „ **Chara Dremurr, also Wife of Frisk.. might just point that out again“**
    
    She Glared once at the Side of the Room, where the Woman stood.
    
    „ **And This is this Grandela woman right? Sure as hell wont buy an Magus acting as Secretary“**
    
    She is good- too sharp actually.
    
    That got Grandela to finally Break her neutral face. She Glared right back.
    
    „I Wonder how you Managed to Bewitch him,sure as hell wont belive such a Crude woman wins the Great Frisk over.“
    
    .. this sounds like they are about to fight...
    
    „ENOUGH Master“s Mate, stop throwing your insecuritys around. You have an ACTUAL job to do here.“
    
    Woah One Exploded... that made you cringe super hard.
    
    Grandela Looked smug tho.
    
    One was About to shout at her aswell. But you jumped, grabbed him out of the air. And Started to Massage his Temple. He really liked that...so he stayed quiet and Purred like a Kitten.
    
    „ **... he is right. So what about my People?“**
    
    „I had an Agreement whit the king, he is actually the next room over whit his most Trusted Guard. We Actually Expected you Guys to run in Guns Blazing. But this is an even better situation- you guys are Smart. I can appreciate it.“
    
    Kudos to Sans for that?
    
    „ **so whats this about now?“**
    
    „our Town Promises- whitin my possibility as Mayor full support of the Dremurr Kingdom- i am quite Satisfied. Just like your Father said. You have Purely good intention. But if provoked excessivly you are Capable of handing out quite the punch.“
    
    Whit that Grandela walked over to the door on the Side, and let the King and Undyne in.
    
    „WOAH PUNK, we could watch through the TVS. You and Sans were AWESOME.“
    
    Whit That Undyne Ran up to you, lifted you up and waved you around.
    
    „Quite Splendidly handled indeed, good thing Sans was whit them... i am Afraid Frisk and Chara alone would have Raised this Place.“
    
    He seemed to get plenty of reports of both of you.. probably heard much about you aswell. 
    
    „That is this out of the way.“ said the Mayor“i can also offer you Land that is up to Purchase. At the Foot of the Mountain. Quite Spacious. More then enough space for another Town.“
    
    oh, you know where this is going...
    
    „But i cant hand it over for Free. 50 Billion, also possible to be handled in Royalities.... gold and Such. We Will Assist whit the building procedure if required“
    
    Chara looked at you.... jeah why not, let this be my Payoff for Taking chara?
    
    „i.. will handle...that“
    
    That made evryone look on dumbly except Sans and Chara- they knew you were rich.
    
    „Let Me Elaborate“ said One still in your hands enjoying himself. „ Master Offers to Pay the sum in full upfront. Paying 2 Billion extra. But in return Demands the Materials. Assistance in Deforestation, allowance to connect to the Street network, We can Handle Power and Water ourselves quite easily.  Master in Particular also Requires the Documents enabiling him to use Large Scale Magic whitin his own Teritory.“
    
    „Quite doable. Infact we would appreciate that work Contract.“
    
    „Here comes the Hard Part = Amnesty for all the Happenings while the Barrier was intact- we also wont Pursue the Murder of Prince Asriel by the neighbouring Vilage.. infact Master Demands it, Failing to Comply.. lets just say it wont be in anyones interest.“
    
    „Quite a bit harder. But i think we can handle that aswell.“
    
    
    „Also Entry is Forbidden for Evry non identifed Magus. We will accept anyone- but Magus not identifying themselves as such will be Imprisoned and Dealt whit by OUR Law.“
    
    „simple Self Preservation.I am quite informed what kind of 'Treasure Troves' Monsters are to Magus and the likes“
    
    „Thats all from Master. He also said whit that the Favor can be Forgotten.“ whit that one Went back to enjoying himself.. the other six looked quite Envious... so you waved them over and you became a Ball of Bone and Frisk.
    
    „Looks like the Kiddo is done Talking. This Guy is impressive in his own way“
    
    Said Sans Shrugging his shoulders.
    
    „ **I almost have nothing to add. I think the finer detials can be handled on the go...“**
    
    The King scratched his head at that..“Honestly, i only understood half of it. Maybe Letting Frisk handle it was the best call.“
    
    That earned him a Glare form the Mayor „ You cant always Rely on the Man. He is but a Single Person, whit already to much responsibility. I would highly advice you to get your Personell up to date. Might i Reccommend the internet ? Humanitys Knowledge is but a click away in todays Time“
    
    That got the King thoughtful. Maybe it was really Time to be more Proactive.
    
    „ **May i assume, we are free to go whit our People ?“**
    
    „Thats right, like you Adviced. We will Keep the 'Ambassador' here. As a Gateway of communication. He also seems Fascinated whit Human Culture. He wont be against it i assume.“
    
    you feel sorry for Mayor Garl. But are also happy for not having to deal whit Metaton. Hes not Really a bad guy.. you just cant really get to like him that much... just look how he Treated his Family.
    
    Whit that Buisness donw, Grandela Approached you, seemingly unafraid of the bundle of Bones Surrounding you.
    
    „Its good to finally see you again Frisk. I heard your Friend 'Took good Care' of my guys“
    
    You looked at her, as if on cue, your Blasters Decided to take their Favorite Positions.. four Blaster Surrounded you, and three of those buggers went besides Chara. Well thats a statement.
    
    You nod to her, holding your hand out for a Shake, but she instead went for a hug... please chara no murder..
    
    „You grew Taller. I heard your Father hunted you“ whit that she looked at your Prostetic, right you kinda forgot it wasnt flesh anymore.“And he Tried to kill you looks like it. Good thing you took care of that“
    
    You nodded again, you werent really up to the task.. but lucked out.
    
    „We should get Dinner or something? Alot of catching up to do. you also Decided to Protect something“ whit that she looked at the Crew, Chara was almost Growling. But decided to not Pounce her. Since you didnt really resist the conversation. „ As Questionable as it is, i am rather happy for you. That you finally Found something besides your DETERMINATION to keep you going.... kinda wish it was me tho“
    
    whit that she took a step back and Smiled softly.. almost Fondly at you.
    
    „But hell i am giving up, i will visit. You can be sure of that. My Geo Guild is also ready to Help Monsterkind,as long as they Keep you in Favorable Position“
    
    Man, she seems to be still obsessed whit you.. well lets not look a gifted horse in the Mouth.. so you Just Smiled at her.
    
    „Master seems to be quite sought after, even if he is rather short for a Human“ said one.
    
    Two and three actually talked at the same time „ „ Figures, he is an Alpha Amongst Alphas „ „ 
    
    Four was a Stoic one „Strong one do indeed deserve the Best“
    
    that made you scratch your cheek, man they seem to have no Tact.
    
    „ **Something you guys want to say to me? Or do i just bash your heads for fun right now?“**
    
    Five Six and Seven just Chuckled. Smartly deciding to keep Quiet.
    
    One didnt even bat an eye and deadpanned „ How about giving more effort to make yourself Presentable? Master is rather Reluctant to say it. But he planned to go Shopping whit you for Clothes.“
    
    Cringe, i should stop that before it Explodes into a Laser Fueled fight infront of the Mayor and Grandela.
    
    So you Smacked one on the head, you had to jump again for that. And walked up to Chara. Grabbed her arm and Dragged her outside.
    
    „Well then Mayor, i thank you for the Assistance. We will excuse ourselves.“ said the King.
    
    „Alright King Asgore, we will hold further meetings in the near future, i will prepare the deed and evrything.“
    
    Whit that evryone followed you outside. Funny enough, you didnt even notice the Dog Guards joining in. Those are a bit too many people for your Car.
    
    **Looks like your car wont be enough, i am quite eager to get out of here. But we cant let the others just walk**
    
    you had to agree to that.. and a normal Taxi probably wont let your Friends ride.
    
    „Oh, do not worry about us. The Mayor is Taking care of that.we will meet up whit you back at Home“ said the Imposing-but-actually-not King
    
    
    Riiiiight. „Master will Drive Ahead then, whoever wants to jump on should hurry up“
    
    That made evryone except chara cringe... please not again... PLEASE.. im already down on my last HP.
    
    „Woah Kiddo, you can drive? I heard thats not for kids tho...“ SANS NO PLEASE... MERCY
    
    „ **He Actually can, i already Braved the Waters. Its safe. Dont worry folks“**
    
    whit that you fell on your knees, crying Tears of Blood...
      
      
    ___________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Back at the Underground, the only one trusting your driving Skills was Sans. But even he only calmed down after some time. The Blasters werent Complaining tho. They Enjoyed themselves at the backseats by hopping around and stuff. 
    
    You also gave no shits about leaving the Road. It was possible to Drive until the Clearing at the bottom of the Cliff quite easily. So you did. 
    
    „ **Woah that was something-anyway“**
    
    Whit that she pushed you against the car, holding your Shoulders in  an Iron Grip.
    
    „ **What was this about Fashion Frisk? You seriously held such thoughts?“**
    
    .. uhm... i just thought you might want some new clothes. The ones you own are decades old..
    
    she squinted **„ Thats all?“**
    
    And i might .. maybe have eventually thought that it was a Waste for you running around in those clothes?
    
    „ **you dont even have the Balls to say that to me. And let One handle the Talking? Lend me your face for a bit“**
    
    Nope.jpeg you ducked out of her Grip and started Running away. 
    
    ONE Let us Fly to Safety!
    
    You Jumped ontop of One and he Fly straight into the Sky. Woah thats cool. 
    
    You looked around Excitedly, entirely forgetting that you are fleeing from someone capable of Flight herself.
    
    She Talked you off One, before Grabbing you, and holding you close to her. Woah she can Still Fly while carrying you. Stronk
    
    **No Runsies awaysies. I gotcha now.**
    
    Whit that she Gave you a kiss.
    
    **I was actually thinking of getting new stuff myself. Dont be such aScaredy cat**
    
    meh, you might have deserved a blue eye anyway. You are still wondering why no one commented the Bruises on Charas throat. Well except Sans.
    
    **Meh, you forget who they had to Ask. You are probably the Only one being Able to Manhandle me anyway, so they just connected the dots?**
    
    So, you are saying.. my Perception of evryone is like that already? Man, why coudnt i just stay as Mute Pacifrisk.
    
    **Dunno.. maybe cause thats not WHO YOU ARE?**
    
    Touchè.. so how about going to the ground? Feeling quite helpless here.
    
    **Oh, but i like is here. You also dont dare to struggle, and i have an excuse to hug you.**
    
    Oh Really? Alright, ill make your Body Armor Skintight whit lots of exposed Skin. How does bikini armor sound?
    
    **Oh look, they wave at us. Lets get down there at once!**
    
    Ha, Gotcha.
      
      
    _________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Now you had alot of work to do, First of all Papyrus Sword. Then Armor for Chara, you also really wanted to explore the possiblity of using the Blaster to Fly, and in old DETERMINATION Fashion you wont be happy whit just simple Flying. This has to be NUTS. 
    
    You also had a little something planned for Sans- but that is seriously Complex and will take long. It involves a Soul as Vessel, Together whit a Battery filled whit DETERMINATION infused magic and stuff. That Gadget lands for now in the back of your mind.
    
    Chara is off, doing something. So you decided to be Badass- you always wanted to to Smithing work Topless. Muhahahaha. You Setup all the stuff behind the house, and Started to Forge Papyrus sword. Repeating the Process of Heating up the Metal and hammering the shape, many times over.
    
    Sometimes One of the Blasters Peeked around the Corner to look whats up. You had to suppress a laugh, as Papyrus head was among them. 
    
    You also realized why nobody is doing Smithing work Topless, shits hot- But you  are DETERMINED to Keep the act going. After you Finished the raw Shape you  Started to imbede Magic Conductive into the sword, Almost looking like Veins. And at the Flat of the blade in the shape of some Sigils.. after you were satisfied. You even tok the Balance into Account. You put a Rough edge on it. And started the last heating- to harden the it. After this was done You made the Thing Razor Sharp and Finished it. Now just one thing was left to do.
    
    You took out the Yellow Saphire and the Jar whit the Aspect souls. After picking out the JUSTICE soul you embedd it into the Saphire. It went in whitout resistance. Like it was meant to be. Good job me. And went to work to make it the Pummel of the sword. After evrything fit nicely together- the thing was Shining like an art piece by now. You channeld magic through it. The Sigils and Veins came to live and the Saphire glowed- evrything done! What will become out of this Blade now depends on Papyrus.
    
    Now you decided to make a Simple Metal sheet aswell. Why Metal you ask? Its Papyrus we are talking about here. Its for clobbing someone non fatal you know.
    
    That process was easier, after making a Simple Mechanism to make sure the sword wont slip out of the sheath your work was Done.
    
    One? Mind getting Papyrus for me. 
    
    One did something resembling a nod, before taking off. And comming 5 seconds later back whit him. The guy was Spying on you. Not that you mind.
    
    „ HI FRISK, WHAT A COINCIDENCE, I WASNT SPYING ON YOU OR ANYTHING“ 
    
    Jeah Jeah.. you held out the sheathed Sword to him.
    
    „WOWIE YOU REALLY MADE ONE?!“
    
    He took it carefully and looked it over. He also unsheated it, and was in Awe.
    
    „Master made this for your use only. Its a Magic Blade, whit the Soul of Justice embedded whitin. A Perfect fit for the Great one you are. May you be the Beacon of Hope for all of us“
    
    you nod at that and gave Papyrus a Thumbs up.
    
    „WOWIE I CANT BELIVE IT!!! I PROMISE FRISK I WONT DISAPOINT YOU THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KEEP EVRYONE SAVE“ 
    
    Whit that he Ran off, probably trying to show it off to literary evrybody.
    
    Man one, you Really put it on thick there. But thanks
    
    „Dont you Worry Master. Sometimes its better to show Feelings through Grand Words“
    
    He is probably right about that...
    
    now comes your Personal Favorite Part, working on Charas Armor. You decided to integrate the Body suit inside of it. And like all of the Rubys are planned for it. You cant.. and wont stop her anymore from Throwing herself into Danger. But you sure as hell can make sure that she is equiped for the Task.
    
    So you went to work. Its Basically the Suite, which goes up to the Neck and you Planned to have a Plates Mounted on her Four Limbs and a Chestplate, the back of the Chestplate Modificated to Accomadate her Wings. You also want to Put intricate Designs on it. And maybe a bit of Frills and stuff? Chara dosent really Care about her Feminity.. but its suuuuuch a waste.
    
    You Started whit the Arm and Legguards, you mean. You buy'd mostly Premade one. But you still had to make them sit just right, the clasps the Design the Sigils and you also had to embedd the Magic Metal into it.
    
    After you were done whit that, the day was at its end, but you sure as hell werent done. So you started on the Chestplate. This was more Work. They werent Premade, and you also wanted to Put a Shitton of Sigils on there for Protection and Ventialtion. Not to mention you also had to mound the Rubys- which you also had to Inscribe first. Lots to do.
    
    Somewhere in the Middle, Someone Slapped the back of your head.
    
    **Do you even know how late it is?**
    
    Uhh.. no idea?
    
     **Did you even eat something?**
    
    Uhh.. no? Im not hungry its no problem!
    
    **And why the flying fuck is my Man Hammering away at Metal in the middle of the Night.. while half NAKED ?**
    
    Cuz... its cool?
    
    **Great, so you are  completly Insane now.**
    
    Whit that she Checked out the things you have already done.
    
    **Woah that looks awesome. Like an Art Piece.. is that.. armor?**
    
    Yup, its for you infact.
    
    That made her open her eyes wide. **Woah dont you think you went overboard there? I dont really think i need it.**
    
    Oh but you do, its literary made for you, protection Ventilation Perfect Fit, and a boost in overall ability is Guaranteed. Otherwise its money Back!
    
    **This sounds Crazy.. why is not evryone running around whit something like this?**
    
    Not many can make it.. the money i just used to Buy the land? Jeah cant even pay for half the armor now.
    
    … **what? Are you serious? Dont you think you go overboard whit this Frisk?**
    
    Do i? I dont think so, Papyrus Sword was around the Same Price. Just cause some untalented goons put Crazy price tags on the stuff, dosent make it wasteful to use it. I Rather have you protected then money.
    
    **Thats sweet of you to think like that... so where is yours?**
    
    Mine?
    
    **You seriously planned on Armor for me, but not for yourself?want me to slap your shit?**
    
    ...i didnt think about armor for me, i had something akin to Jet boots planned tho...
    
    **Jet boots? Woah Frisk you are really petty, cant have me let the air superiority ?**
    
    … seriously... i just thought it would be nice to Fly whit you.
    
    **Anyway! You sure as hell will make yourself armor. Otherwise i wont use any of this.**
    
    ….fine.
    
    **Lets go to bed now, didnt have anything from you almost the entire day, you were holed up here all day. If you get Sick just cause you wanted to look cool.... i … will... stab... you**
    
    Nah, im fine. Let me finish this.
    
    She seemed to have enough of your shit. She grabbed your arm and Pulled you.
    
    **NO, we are going to take a Break now. If you wont listen i will force you.**
    
    But Chara! I dont have much time!.... aww crap.
    
    **Whats this about now?**
    
    Nothing.. lets go to bed.
    
     **Right....**
    
    
    she literary Dragged you into the bedroom. And threw you onto the bed. after making sure you woudnt escape. She undressed herself and crawled up to you. And started to cuddle into you...
    
    thats how your Productive day Ended.
    


	9. Chapter 9


    You woke up around two hours later. Enough sleep, gotta finish the stuff before 'it' happens.
    
    You stood up. Got yourself dressed again and went Back to your workplace. Since you would wake up evrybody whit working now, you stashed evrything in your phone and Walked to the Ruins. You needed peace and Quiet.
    
    You found the Place at Charas Former Grave... jeah why not. So you went back to work.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Finished her Armor Today. Chestplate looks good. Whit an Emblem of A Knife whit wings at the Center. You could say its Fantasy armor.. why? Cause it actually had her exact body form. Cleavage and all. But the looks Play a role in Magic. If it sits like a second Skin. It will generally work better. 
    
    Your 'Jetboots' were Actually Quite simple.  You Armored up your Boots. Whit some Amplyfining inscriptions, you also checked whit your Blaster if they can Change forms how you imagined it- they could. So you made some Bolts they can use to Anchor themselves onto your boots. Their Mouths are Actually behind your heels . Not impeding movement at all. Also looked whit Two and Three anchored to them. This will be fun...
    
    you Also Decided to make a Halfplate thats strapped above your Hoodie, also full of Inscriptions. But none for Defence. They are actually another Catalyst, this Time to support Firing big Fireballs. Like those from Toriel, just much stronger. It also just helps to skip the incarnation. No amplyfication or anything. Should work to Pacify Chara.
    
    When you Checked your phone. It already approached nighttime. Well guess you will get the scolding of a livetime... yay.
    
    And this Ends the Crafting Session for now. Whit this Armor Chara will be able to Fend for herself for a while when you are Gone... you really dont look forward to that.. but it will happen sometimes soon. And you have no idea if you will come back as the same.  
      
    __________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Arrived back at Snowdin. Contemplating how you approach this, as you stayed infront of the Door. You know what will happen as soon as you enter... might aswell get it over whit.
    
    As Soon as you open the Door. A Fist came Directly Flying to your Face. You dodged it by tilting your head.
    
    **LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP AGAIN.**
    
    Woah someone really missed lil old Frisky, you grinned at her.
    
    **No Shit, you have no idea how worried i am. You feel like you can almost Disapear at a moments notice since Yesterday.**
    
    But i am here, i came back. Evrything is good. You knew i had stuff to finish. Whit that you pointed at your halfplate and the Armored Boots. Like you Requested Armor for myself.
    
    Whit that you pulled out her Armor Pieces and a Black Skintight suit. 
    
    And here is yours. Evrything is automated, you just have to Wear it and Feel like you use one of those Augmented Suits. Yippy for Magic
    
    … **Man, you really make it hard to stay mad.**
    
    Sans Showed up and looked over the Stuff you wear, and you gave Chara
    
    „Kiddo, thats some scary stuff you just build there. And the Sword Papyrus got... if you really can make stuff like that so Casually.. why the frick arent you an Armored god?“
    
    …............ no comment.
    
    „ **Frisk dosent want to tell us.“**
    
    That got you another Glare, well better then telling them.
    
    „Yeee, Tibia honest i didnt expect an Answer, probably wont be something good anyway.“
    
    … sorry Sans, the Stuff i wanted to make for you is super complicated and will take a few more Days.
    
    „ **Frisk will need more Time for your Stuff, Apperantly its even more Broken then the stuff hes already handed out“**
    
    „dunno what to say about this, you are preparing us for something. And i have no idea what... and for real its Scaring me“
    
    Mhm, maybe nonchalanty handing out crazy gear made it Kinda Obvious. But you cant do anything about this.
    
    „me.. bed … Tired“
    
    you walked up Hurriedly not wanting to comment any more. Both just looked at your back. You got into the room and got yourself undressed.. and pulled out your Soul.
    
    Its actually Split apart, only having some pieces left.. you need to leave tomorrow at the earliest. Or you might hurt them.... after pulling it back in you went to bed. leaving enough space for chara you tried to fall asleep.  
      
    __________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Today is the Day, you have to leave.. in the worst case forever. But you cant stay here. Its getting harder to control yourself. And if what you have planned dosent work.. i hope i prepared them enough.
    
    You Enjoyed Breakfast whit Chara and the Skelebros. Acting Cheerful also gets harder. But you think you pulled through well.
    
    You Left the House looking over snowdin. You decided to take a stroll through the Underground. Visiting evry Location to look it over once. 
    
    The Scenery of your Greatest blessing, but also a Curse at the same time.
    
    Guess its Time that my Sins crawl up my back. After walking a Final time Through the Judgement hall- the Place that made you decide to do evrything for Monsterkind thats in your power. You passed the former Barrier and Walked the long Tunnel again.
    
    At the Outside was Actually Undyne Guarding.
    
    „Heya Punk you going out again?“
    
    you nod at that.
    
    „Be Careful, lotsa Human running around, the Princess will hit me if i let something happen to you“
    
    you nod again at her, smiling lighty.
    
    After that you Handed her an Envelope.
    
    „Give.. that.. Chara... for... me … Undyne.“
    
    You cough at that, and not the soft kind. You held your Hand infront of your mouth. After looking at it and seeing the Black Goo and blood mixture you know your Decision is right.
    
    She just Stared at your Hand
    
    „Hold on Punk, somethings not Ri-“ before she could say anymore you summoned two and three and took flight. This is working hella Well, and you can adjust the Blaster Power for more Speed. Didnt Take long and you left Mt. Ebott long behind. Now onto finding a secluded Place, and Hopefully not Dying.


	10. Chapter 10


    **CHARA POV**
    
    You were at the Castle, Sitting down whit Toriel and Having a Talk. Of course about Frisk
    
    „ **Something is not right Mom, Frisk knows something bad will happen, and he is preparing for evryone but himself“**
    
    „Maybe you are thinking to much? You know that despite evrything Frisk thinks about you and us for that matter much more then about himself.“
    
    „ **This Time its Diffrent Mom, The stuff he made is powerful- Scarily so“** Whit that she pointed at her Armor **„ This is almost Scary. I feel light its light as a feather.. it looks good and makes me Hella Bunch stronger aswell. I can probably lift the Castle if i went all out“**
    
    That made Toriel Open her Eyes Wide.
    
    „and he is preparing something like that for others, but not himself?.. you are right i am getting a really bad feeling now.“
    
    Flag Raised and Captured, Undyne Barged into the Room and Run up to Chara
    
    „BAD NEWS The Punk Just went outside, Barfed our Red and Black Stuff, told me to give you This... and Literary shot in the  Sky like a Damn Rocket or something“
    
    That got oyur blood pumping, you took the Envelope opened it and Read Through it.
    
    
    _Heya Chara!_
    
    _Now you might be wondering. Why is this Asshole gone again-wonder no more for i am Gone._
    
    _Now now, dont charge ahead. Read through the thing first. I have a good Reason for Leaving you behind, it might sound Stupid, but the Magus didnt lie- i am dying. Now you might think- hell even more reason to not run off alone. But i decided to try something extremly Stupid- i dont want to leave you behind after all._
    
    _My Soul is almost gone, and i will try to Play god once more, i dont give a Rats ass about my live for a long Time already. But i dont want to leave you alone. So i hope you can Excuse my Selfishness._
    
    _BUT_
    
    _If you see Me again, and i am not Myself. STRIKE ME DOWN_
    
    
    _You are Evrything i ever loved- and probably ever will_
    
    _Yours Truly. Frisk_
    
    „ **THAT ASSHOLE REALLY FREAKING PISSED OFF ON ME“** you threw the letter infront of Toriel she Read through that thing.
    
    „This is …. Concerning, and considering Frisk Prowess we have no way of catching him or finding out his whereabouts“
    
    you Summoned five Six and Seven
    
    „ **Where is Frisk, what the hell is he doing?“**
    
    „We do not now, where he is Master. He cut us off, telling us to Protect you“
    
    „But we do know what he is Trying to do.“
    
    „He is Trying to Turn himself into a Demon“
    
    That sounds SERIOUSLY Bad.
    
    „ **What Why ?“**
    
    „Demons Have the Ability to let their soul Grow, through absorbing other souls. Like Monsters but Diffrent.“
    
    „One Said its his best chance at Recovery. But the Danger of Loosing himself is high“
    
    „the Old Master Struggled whit it for quite some Time Already- thats why he Made the Armor for you“
    
    „its to Protect you from Himself. He is Scared“
    
    Man,and he freaking decides to leave me behind again.
    
    „ **The moment i find him, i will freaking punch his head in“  
      
     ______________________________________________________________________  
      
    **
    
    
     **Frisk POV**
    
    This looks Decent, I Flew for Some hours, deep into the Wilderness. I dont need something Fancy, just a place to Carve Inscriptions. I found a Cave in the middle of nowhere, and  landed infront of it.
    
    „Good luck to you Master. I hope when you leave this Cave, the World is not Doomed“
    
    You really hope so aswell.. but you DETERMINED to not leave Chara alone.
    
    You prepared evrything, you Carved the entire cave,celling included full of inscriptions. At the Floor a Huge Pentagram choke full whit more Inscriptions, even a Sealing for good measure- to make sure you wont be able to use your DETERMINATION until unsealed... and that will only happen if you stay Sane.
    
    After That you Pulled out the Jar Whit the Aspect souls.... Guess thats it. Either i will Become Somethin MUCH more Dangerous... or hopefully being Killed by Chara. The Irony. You really dont want to hurt her. But your Love for her just wont let you accept dying. Heh... LOVE or Love.. which will win in the end?
    
    You Stood in the Middle of the Pentagram, and Released evrything you got. The Raw Magic infused DETERMINATION filling the Entire Cave lighting it up, your entire Being Started to burn Crimson, but you also started to Bleed and tar out of evry orfice.
    
    The Inscriptions started to light up, and you Rapidly feel yourself Changing, the Pain is almost unbearable, dont give up. Think of CHARA you cant you WONT DIE.
    
    You opened the Jar the Souls escape Rapidly and spin around you. The Last splinter of your Soul escape your Chest... and you Started to Devour them, First your own soul, then the Other Souls. Suprisingly those things have a Crunch to them, while being completly Tasteless. But a Feeling of Excitement and Fullness follows. You Notice your mind Growing Darker and Darker.... and infront of you shows up a Soul, Completly Healed.. your own.
    
    But also not. Its Pitch Black, but Burning Crimson... guess you did it.
    
    You started to laugh like a Maniac, you did it. You BECAME something you always Feared out of Love. 
    
    SUCH IRONY, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT,I DOOMED THEM ALL......
    
    
    BEST WAY TO SAVE THEM, IS TO SHOW MERCY NOW...
    
    Whit that you leave your Cave, after you left it One almost looked sorrowful.
    
    „Where to Master?“
    
    
    „Where to? Isnt that Clear?“you started Cackling
    
    „To Chara of course, i cant leave her alone. I have to DEVOUR HER“
    
    whit that you Forced Two and three out of you, and made your way back.  
      
    ________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Arrived at your place of Destiny. The Acursed underground. Nobody seemed to Guard the Entrance, not that it matters to you anyway, they were all doomed when they decided to Love you. You have only LOVE to give. 
    
    This Excites you, but also Scares you... you dont know why. But all you can think of is chara, her looks her wings, her smile, her Love.... Her Beatiful .. SOUL... its YOURS. And you are here to claim it.
    
    
    You Started To Burn in Wine Red Flames, damn.. why did Frisk decide to Seal him. You are so much Weaker then you should be. But it will be enough. Chara has no idea what she is doing. And the others are of no Consequence. Except the Skeleton Brothers. If these three Team up against you. It might be a Seriously bad time for me.
    
    Dont Worry, you will get what is Rightfully YOURS.
    
    You Chant for a Bit, Creating Two Burning Flames, fully absent of DETERMINATION aswell. But they will do. 
    
    And you walked on...
    
    it didnt take long for you, to meet someone. And to your accursed luck. Its none other then Sans. Frick.
    
    „Hey Kiddo, heard you decided to Disapear on us. You aint looking so hot right now.“
    
    Pah, he has no idea, i never felt BETTER you started laughing like mad, your Face Twisting in something Truly Nasty, whit your Red pupils and Black iris. It Made Sans Cringe, but hell you Enjoy his FEAR.
    
    „I Cant belive you are the First one i meet, the exact OPPOSITE of the Usual heh Sans? Remember the Judgement hall? You Left Such an Impact on me, YOU were the REASON i did this all. And now? YOU will be the FIRST“ whit that you Glared at him. „THE FIRST to enjoy my RESENTMENT....“
    
    You Twirled your Swords in your hands and Taking a Stance.
    
    „YOU PROMISED TO STOP ME, YOU FAILED. NOW ITS TIME FOR A BAD TIME“
    
    Whit That you Charged at him, you Saw him summon his Blasters. But you summoned your own to block them. But he had more. Funny thing, but its Predicatble and easy to Dodge. And dodge you did. But he did aswell.
    
    You Slashed, and Slashed, and slashed. But not hitting Once, but you kept going. Laughing all the While.
    
    „I WAS SO SCARED TO LOSE MYSELF, BUT YOU GUYS WERE JUST BUSY FINDING FAULT“
    
    you kept slashing and slashing.
    
    „FRISK IS DETERMINED, FRISK WILL PROTECT US,FRISK LOVES US“
    
    you Increase in speed.its not enough for you anymore, you summoned Charas Kinves Aswell, hella lot of them. They are Pitch black.
    
    You Throw them Anyway, and Sans is in mighty Trouble, barely Keeping up.
    
    „YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA, HOW SCARY IT IS, TO RUN ALL YOUR LIVE, FIGHT ALL YOUR LIVE,DIE ALL YOUR LIVE... AND FINALLY I FOUND SOMETHING I TRULY CARE ABOUT“
    
    You Actually managed to Rip through his hoodie on his shoulder. But no clean hit.
    
    But that ends your Alone Time whit Sans, The Hero Arrived.
    
    „LET ME HELP YOU SANS, WE HAVE TO KEEP THE OTHERS FROM THE FRISK IMPOSTER SAVE“
    
    Whit that Papyrus joined the mix  Now thats Trouble, that damn Sword.. and hes Truly Strong.
    
    He Actually Made a Bone wall, protecting his brother. 
    
    „HAHA IMPOSTER JEAH THATS RIGHT“ You threw one of the Swords Away, and used your Halfplate inscription to Create a Fireball.
    
    „IF IT HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT HERO“ whit that you throw one Fireball after the other. Blasting evrything in the Garden to Smitherns. Also the Walls of the Castle Gave Way.
    
    
    „AND THE THINGS I TRULY CARED ABOUT, WAS WHAT DROVE ME TO THIS, TO TRULY GIVE MY ALL“
    
    You Kept throwing and Throwing, you dont see the Brothers anymore.. did they run away ? Did you kill them ? You dont FEAKING CARE ANYMORE.
    
    „RUNNING AWAY ARE YOU ? THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN“
    
    You Stomp your way into the Castle, not a Single soul in Sight. They really ran away.
    
    „AWW MAN SANS, IF YOU LEAVE ME BE ILL KILL EVRYONE ~~~~~~“
    
    No Answer, the heck. This is starting to get on your nerve.... Just evrything BEGONE.
    
    You Start a long Inscription, this ones really Nasty. The moment you Execute it, you punch the Wall. And Spikes of Earth Shot through EVRYTHING  but you still killed nothing.
    
    „i Tire of this... lets just move on.“
    
    you Found Jack shit, until you arrived at the Judgement hall, you feel a Familiar Presence behind it,
    
    You Kicked the door open, and you witnessed who you expected.
    
    Chara.
    
    Wearing the Armor, Wings spread wide. Glaring at you.
    
    This Made you Grin Twistedly, And Laugh, its so FREEING to Laugh, to finally LAUGH again.
    
    „HAHA, The Hero and the Judge Hiding behind a Woman, Truly Comendable“
    
    „ **The heck is wrong whit you Frisk?“**
    
    „Wrong... you ask whats wrong whit me?“
    
    you laugh again.
    
    „NOTHING i am FINE! I CAN FINALLY TALK AGAIN. And its so damn Liberating.... and now i finally found you“
    
    „ **nah Frisk, something is definitly wrong whit you, you shut me out Completly and you came to the Freaking Conclusion to Attack your best Friends“**
    
    „OH.. THAT ? Nothing really. I Just decided to Show them my LOVE. Thats all... Oh, and i Shut you out for A Reason“ whit that you finally put on a Serious Face.
    
    „I Woudnt want your Soul Destroyed, you cant handle the Truth.“
    
    „ **So, you wont tell me jack until i beat the shit out of you“**
    
    „oh THATS RICH, you have your Nose so HIGH in the SKY you actually Belive you have a Freaking chance of beating me. I CANT belive it... Love truly is Blind... i should have shown you LOVE long ago...“
    
    „ **NO way in hell thats how you think Frisk. Stop lying to yourself“**
    
    Whit that she Summoned her Knives in her Hands, Shinning a Beautiful Crimson.. she is just so Perfect...
    
    „THATS RIGHT, CHARA SHOW ME YOUR LOVE“
    
    You Got into stance aswell, one Flaming sword, and the other hand Empty, you decided to instead Chant. And soon After a Pure Black Sword Showed up aswell, wihich you picked up and Glanced at it.
    
    And you charged at Chara, Laughing all the While. Your Face is Warped, you werent Kidding that alone for the Expression Demons were called as Such.
    
    And you exchanged blades. They were heavy- way to heavy- you actually got Blasted away. 
    
    This only made you laugh even harder.
    
    „WOAH guess my Love for you is strong aswell, JUST WHAT TO EXPECT FROM AN IDIOT OFFERING UP HIS OWN LIVE FOR SOMEONE WHO WANTED HIM DEAD“
    
    You Chant again, your Winered Flames intensified and a Second Layer of Black Flames appeared. Another chant later, your Clothes Shone in an Dull Blue. And after the Third chant your Arms Started burning, Actually burning, Burning your Skin, but empowering you all the same.
    
    „HEY. Wanna KNOW why i didnt do stuff for myself? CAUSE I CANT TRUST MYSELF“ That gave you another bout of laughter.
    
    And you charged again at her. This Time it was her Time to Fly through the Hall against the Door. That was one mighty Doorknock.
    
    „WANNA KNOW,WHY I Love YOU ?“
    
    she stood up, and wiped her Face whit her sleeve before getting back in stance.
    
    „ **oh do tell“**
    
    „CAUSE YOU ARE SO FREAKING UGLY BUT BEATIFUL AT THE SAME TIME. YOU ARE WHAT I CANNOT BE“
    
    You Charged at her again. Feinting an attack and Kicking her Through the Door.
    
    „A GODDAMN ANGEL,THIS WASNT DONE BECAUSE IM INTO IT. I REALLY FUCKING BELIVE YOU ARE ONE.“
    
    Man that armor works wonders. She just stood up like its nothing. Good job.. me?
    
    „MY LIGHT IN THE DARK, THE ONLY PERSON TO TALK TO ME SINCE FOREVER,TO.ME. NOT MY FREAKING ASPECT,MY POWER OR THIS ACURSED KEYS“
    
    You Ditched the Flame Sword To Throw Fireballs at her, you aint intending to leave this hall just yet.
    
    „YOU MADE ME INTO THIS,I WAS READY TO GIVE UP EVRYTHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?“
    
     „ **Hell no i am not, my Men is Throwing a fit whit half baked Power“**
    
    Now She Charge at you, a Full swing, she wants you to block it. But you dont. She stopped just short of hitting you.
    
    „Guessed so, whit this Halfbaked DETERMINATION i WILL Devour EVRYTHING“ and you Punch her in the Chest whit your Free arm, it was your Prostetic that Broke. Aww fuck, i have no determination right now... damn, you used your glove to Teleport away, and looked at the broken Prostetic.
    
    „Aww man, thats bad isnt it.“
    
    before you could react, a Bone hit you in the Gut, sending you Flying.
    
    „i have no idea why, but the Kid cant even muster a ounce of DETERMINATION,and Calling out Chara on Hesitating... the Hypocrisy“
    
    Sans... fucker. You Glared at him, just in Time to have your Side hit this Time, sending you flying into the wall.
    
    „SANNNNNNNS SNEAK ATTACKING IS UNFAIR“ „you just did it yourself Paps“ „WOOPSIE WELL TOO LATE NOW“
    
    „ **Looks like Frisk really wont Turn sane.... what do we do“**
    
    This got another laugh out of you, you laugh so hard that Tar mixed whit blood splatters out of your mouth. 
    
    „i do not NEED DETERMINATION, All this ACCURSED DETERMINATION ever Gave me. Was PAIN FUCK IT“
    
    YouYelled as you Threw yourself off the wall. Right at Papyrus, your Blade met his. But you didnt stop You Punched him for Got measure Sending him Flying. Onto Sans next, you Summoned a Bunch of Knives Sending it his way, but while you Charged at him aswell. Chara intercepted. She is Right now above you in evrything except Knowledge and Expirience. And hell it shows. Evry block Pushes you back, but dodging works just fine.
    
    „SO YOU ARENT HAPPY? MY LIVE WAS GIVEN FOR NO REASON AT ALL THEN! GREAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT FUCKING GREAT“
    
    You Ditched the Blade, fuck that. Its not your Stuff. You Pushed Raw Magic into your Leftover arm, your stump has to stay freaking useless.. like always.
    
    The Black Flames on your Arm make you even more ANGRY, WHY DID I SEAL MYSELF. NOW I WILL DIE USELESS  AGAIN.
    
    „haha, this is no Joke, even i work against myself.“
    
    dosent matter, you charge at Chara again. Dodging her Blade and Teleporting out of the way, you kick her in the back, Careful to not hit the Wings... for some reason you really dont want to damage them. 
    
    „KEEP YOUR FREAKING PROMIS SANS,KILL ME“
    
    Whit that you rush at him again. You dont even care about Murdering them, you are just so ANGRY. But sans just Dodges and dodges, not even attacking you anymore...
    
    
    you start to Heave. You are almost Spend. And you have freaking Tar running down your Face like Tears. 
    
    „HAH, so its like that. JEAH ITS LIKE THIS. WHITOUT DETERMINATION YOU FUCKS DONT EVEN TAKE ME SERIOUS ANYMORE“
    
    You start another chant, but before you could Finish it, somene kicked your Side. Plastering you into the wall. 
    
    „ **THATS ENOUGH, the Fuck are you on about Frisk. You just left us, Told us to kill you if you act Nutty and expect us to just listen to your shit?think this is a good chance to get evrything out of you and die Satisfied or something? You cant muster a single ounce of Determination. Did you Seal yourself.. to make sure you stay dead? The fuck is wrong whit you.“**
    
    She Stomped right infront of you. For some reason you feel compelled to listen.
    „ **You asked me if i am happy ? HELL NO, not whitout you. Attacking us and Ranting about shit you always kept to yourself like some tragic hero? Since when is this your thing?“**
    
    „But-“
    
    „ **NOW SHUT UP and Listen. I wont let you die, did you forget? I CLAIMED  you. You are MINE, I dont give a Fuck if you are a Demon now, and i dont Give a flying fuck what was bothering you... you know why? Cause you Decided to keep it to yourself!“**
    
    „LISTEN TO YOURSELF TALK“ you spat back. „Always the ever so DEMANDING, Frisk this Frisk that. I did evrything for you. And you still aint freaking happy.“
    
    „ **I Never Freaking asked of you to do evrything ALONE i always wanted to be whit you. Do it TOGETHER.“**
    
    „Yay nice Reveal, NOW ITS TO LATE“ you Glare whit her whit evrything you have left in you. „the only Reason you all arent dead already is that i decided to Seal myself. I dont WANT to hurt you, i Love you. I am DETERMINED to Protect all of you, even from myself. But i am also DETERMINED to not leave you. I am Pure Insanity. And i WILL End evrything“
    
    „ **Mh... i see, so you dont trust yourself, so you decide to play asshole.. so that we kill you“**
    
    „No- thats not how this GOES I AM A DEMON CHARA“
    
    „ **Buhu, get in Line. The one who did the Actual Universe ending was me.. well whit your Borrowed Power but nontherless. And you Beat that out of me. Time for me to do the Same to you.“**
    
    Whit that She Cracked her Knuckles.... you had enough Time to Recover, you will make her Regret not killing you.
    
    And so... a Freaking long lasting Brawl started. But you freaking hesitated the entire time to hit anything non Armored...
    
    
    
      
    


	11. Chapter 11


    **Chara POV**
    
    I never knew, Frisk was so Frustrated... i never Noticed how much he Actually protected me.
    
    Infront of you is standing a Demon, your Beloved. Your Savior … and Apperantly your Judge. Frisk.
    
    He is Freaking Scary, even whitout a shred of DETERMINATION. And i dont mean his looks. They are kinda hot in their own right. Those eyes.. almost make you melt.
    
    Hes Coverd in wounds all over. Whitout DETERMINATION Say Goodbye to Cheat defence. Also, he Dosent hold back his hits, but only hits armored parts. Combined whit only having one Arm Left... lets just say its in a Sorry State. He is Heaving like Crazy.... but Still standing, his Willpower is freaking amazing.
    
    „HAHA, 3 versus 1, whitout DETERMINATION and i am still Freaking Alive. You guys are such DISAPOINTMENT“
    
    He Summons his Blasters, and Tries to Shoot at us, but they dont listen. Just looking at Frisk.
    
    „you too now? So in the end.. i am Alone again FUCK IT“
    
    He Tried to Chant, but he just Barfed out Tar.
    
    He seriously is on his Lat leg, what drives him so...
    
    
    „Alright. So only my body left....SIKE“
    
    He Summons his Soul, Pitch Black Burning Bright Crimson.
    
    He Actually Grabbed it and Yelped , but soon started laughing again.
    
    „HA FRIKS, you DIDNT THINK OF THAT METHOD LOOKS LIKE.“
    
    His Entire arm Started burning Crimson, oh oh....
    
    The Next moment he was infront of you, straight up trying to punch your chest.you blocked the arm whit both your hands but got pushed back quite Far..
    
    „Thats Crazy, just a speck of DETERMINATION and you guys are Fucked“ but his grin faded the next second. He fell to his knees and held his head.
    
    You will never Forget the Pained cry that left him.
    
    His Entire Body Started to burn Crimson, to burn Him.
    
    „Fuck.. so in the end its Suicide..“ murmured Frisk. Before falling and just Catching himself whit his Elbows. He just looked at you. Whit a Regretful Expression...
    
    „Looks like i cant keep any Promises.. i am sorry for being such a bad Hero...“ whit that fell onto the ground.
    
    Nonononono, you wont let him. You ran up to him Ignoring the Crimson Flames, he Promised to Protect you even from himself after all. And you turned him around. Hes just staring at you.
    
    „dont Chara..“ 
    
    you dont give a shit, you pulled out a Soda- your emegency drink out of your Chestplate (Dont ask,woman have Secrets they wont expose) and Forcfeed him mouth to mouth. His wounds got better, but the burning wont stop.
    
    „Its Useless, didnt you listen? I am DETERMINED to protect you even from myself...“
    
    Last time he did something like that... might be worth a shot.
    
    You call out to deep inside.. if you ever decide to show up Darned lazy sword. Now is the Time. Please... i need to Save Frisk...... whit that it finally decided to listen to you for once. And the Crimson Blade Appeared in your hands. As Frisk saw it, he opened his Eyes Wide.
    
    „ **If you Decide to die here Frisk. I WILL follow you.“**
    
    Whit that you held the Blade to your neck.
    
    „you are nuts, when i am gone you will hold the 'Keys' i didnt want you to carry this, but its better you have them then some other freak like me“
    
    „ **Too bad i dont want that shit, i want you“**
    
    Frisk looked away at that, but stopped Burning.
    
    „Do whatever the heck you want. I give up“
    
    that made you sigh in relive. But you cant relax just yet.
    
    „ **Let me in again.“**
    
    „No,i wont let you carry this“
    
    „ **FRISK“**
    
    „Chara,no“
    
    this... kinda broke your heart..
    
    You started to Tear up, the first freaking Time since your revival.
    
    „ **Frisk please... dont shut me out“**
    
    „Chara i cant control my emotions anymore, trust me you dont want this“
    
    „ **.. you dont belive in me? You freaking choose me to do your job. But dont belive in me enough to let me help you?“**
    
    „Chara... thats not fair....“
    
    „ **Please...“** you are already crying, your Tears hit his face.. and he smiled wryly... before stroking your cheek
    
    „Do your worst“
    
    Whit that he opened the link again.
    
    And it was overwhelming. Fear Anxiety insecuritys and a whole lot of self hate. The SHEER Anger in him... and all of it Aimed at nobody else except himself. He Blames himself for evry failure. For evry need to reset. Even for your First death. For reviving you so late. For having you go through all those genocides. For having to kill his Father. He was an asshole. But the closest thing to family he ever expirienced. For what he did to Sans, For not stopping flowey sooner(you find out at this moment that Floweys Resets where something completly Diffrent. It was more like rolling back time in this enclosed space) for not being able to Provide a Safe live for the Monsters alone... and for his existince itself, his selfdoubt is so great that he thinks Chara dosent love him,more like that he forced his feelings into her.
    
    Your Crying intensified. There is not a shred of hate for evryone except himself in him.
    
    „ **i am so...so sorry Frisk.. i never noticed any of this... i always held you for invincible...“**
    
    „i am supposed to be, yay to being useless. Cant even get my Loved ones to kill me“
    
    whit that you grabbed his face and forced him to look into your Direction.
    
    „ **i really do love you, i loved you before i revived. And probably did already after the First RESET. You might hate yourself, but i love evrything of you“**
    
    „i have Trouble beliving that. Why the fuck would you love a Cripple high on his own power.“
    
    „ **Thats not for you to decide, i just do.“**
    
    whit that said he closed his eyes..
    
    „You should better Restrain me. Dunno what i'd do if i were able to move“
    
    Papyrus actually had Shackles on him, the kind that drains Magic out of the body. Used for monster aswell.. does it really have to come to this?
    
    „ **do you really think this is necessary?“**
    
    „It is, the only thing preventing me right now from pulling out your Gut is my Love and the calming presence of you inside my soul“
    
    .. you wont Give up on him. Never. But for now, this has to do.
    
    you Put the Shackles on him.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **FRISK POV**
    
    Well that went to shit, but you feel suprisingly good to get evrything out of you... and Chara still loving you.
    
    They put you under house arrest in the Ruins. Man you come back here Pretty often. Well Toriels old home is quite Comfy, but you dont care jack about that. You are kinda busy Restraining all those Feelings. Whitout your DETERMINATION you have suprising Dificulty facing yourself. Maybe you would still be sane if you had it. Maybe your safety net Backfired... but this is definitly the safer method. 
    
    You are Actually Glad that the Blaster Refused you. They still Hold DETERMINATION. So you let them Roam free, after telling them to stay Away from you. You need to sort yourself out.
    
    You made Chara Cry... you never wanted any of this. But you kinda did... it showed you she really cared.
    Her Love is actually Suffocating you. You dont deserve it, not one bit. Not after what you did to evryone. You arent any better then your 'Father' atleast you didnt do any real damage aside form the Castle. And thats not a major Concern. They will soon Build a new Town after all.
    
    You are already two days here. All that happend was Chara showing up, trying to talk to you. And leaving you some food and Drink. But you never Responded anymore. You dont deserve her. Let her forget about you.
    
    But Today things Decided to Change. Papyrus stormed in, closed the door behind him and stood infront of you... you are happy he is not hurt after you punched him.
    
    „SO, FRISK HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO DO THIS?“
    
    you just look at him, you became a mute of Choice, not out of Necessity... i am a Coward.
    
    „YOU NEVER HAD INTENTION TO KILL US. I FELT IT, SANS DID. AND CHARA.“
    
    Whats he talking about ? You went nuts on them.
    
    „I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, BUT IF YOU WANTED TO KILL US, AT THE VERY LEAST I WOULD BE DEAD. SANS WOULD BE DEAD. AND CHARA WOULD HAVE KILLED HER LOVED ONE“
    
    Now you tilt your head. Its not clicking yet.
    
    „REMEMBER? WHEN YOU GAVE ME THE SWORD?“
    
    he pulled it out of its sheath. Still as beatiful as the day you Created it.
    
    „THIS SWORD TELLS ME OF THE GUILTY,AND YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM FRISK“
    
    Huh?
    
    „YOU ARENT INNOCENT,NO ONE IS.. SANS IS FULL OF SIN ASWELL... BUT YOU ARE NOT GUILTY,YOU DID IT WHIT THE BEST INTENTION“
    
    Now you just coudnt keep Quiet „Papyrus, you talk nonsense. Even if i had good intention, i did Terrible things. I Killed you as you hugged me for goodness sake. And not just once or twice“
    
    „OH JEAH YOU DID THAT, BUT IT DIDNT HAPPEN. ALL YOU EVER DID FOR THE UNDERGROUND IS SAVING IT, REVIVING THE ROYAL CHILDREN, PROTECTING US FROM A TRULY CRUEL FATE.YOU ARE A HERO“
    
    „I Killed all of you hundreds of Times and took comfort in it, that i can Blame a Part on Chara“
    
    „OH YOU CAN TAKE COMFORT IN THAT, SHE ASSISTED YOU AFTER ALL“ whit that he sheated his sword again „BUT YOU HAD A GOOD REASON FOR IT,AND IF IT HELPED YOU MAKE THIS ALL POSSIBLE.. I WILL FORGIVE YOU“ 
    
    That made you chocke up.
    
    „Do as you see Fit..................thanks“
    
    And that was it,this conversation is done. You wont answer or listen anymore.
    
    
    
    
    Later the Same Day, it was Sans this Time.. the fucks up whit the Skelebros. He just Shortcutted in.
    
    „Finally here to Kill me? Go ahead“ 
    
    Sans just looked at you Whit a rare Neutral expression.
    
    „You know Kiddo, you are even more fucked up then me.“
    
    Whit that he sat on the Bed. you prefered the Cold Floor right now for some reason.
    
    „I will admit, i resented you i STILL do resent you. But its also a fact you are the one to end all of that, the moment you showed up i was already going crazy from the RESETS... no chara Said Flowey never had the power of RESET, it was something akin to Turning back time in a Bubble?“
    
    you just look at him. Whats he on about. 
    
    „i would really like to forgive you. You did Terrible Things, and i will never forget them. But in the End? All you ever did to us was being a Freakin Hero.“ 
    
    Another one calling you that. Did Chara push them to do this?
    
    „After you Broke the Barrier, you showed you had so much more in you then Just RESETS. Your Power is Downright Terrifying, your Knowledge is Dangerous. And your Ability to spit out Crazy gear like its nothing is nothing if not nightmare inducing.“
    
    Jeah.. thats about right.
    
    „But, i also know it took you shitton of Effort to learn all this. And you Tried to protect us whit it.you could have done anything. I heard we are really good Materials for Crazy strong gear. But you never showed any kind of interest in it. You made Papyrus a Freakin Excalibur. Just Cause you Belive in his Pure Goodness. You had nothing to gain from that.“
    
    whit that he stood up.
    
    „And for that, i thank you of the bottom of my heart,no my SOUL.. You aint Perfect, hell nobody is. But you Still try your best. Demon or not. All i see is a Guy Trying too hard to carry the world on his Shoulders... just think about that.“ and Gone he went.  
      
    ____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Later that night
    
    Chara Showed up, whit another Tablet of food and Drink. You didnt even touch the last stuff..
    
    **Frisk... you need to eat**
    
    you Stared at her, she didnt look so good... 
    
    Is evrything alright Chara ? You dont look well.
    
    **No, its nothing, worry about yourself Frisk, eat something... please**
    
    You Took a Bread from the Tablet she brought and chowed down on it.
    
    Now Tell me, whats up whit you? Is something Troubling you?
    
    You Frowned at that... except yourself....
    
    … **didnt really sleep the last few Days. First we searched for you evrywhere and now.... i have you.... Imprisoned here...**
    
    again your Fault..... you Hit the Floor.. and again and again....
    
     until she grabbed your hand and held it.
    
    **Frisk Calm down, i am fine. We just have to work evrything out. The others also started to Clear out the Forest to make space for the Town. Toriel Plans to make a School for the Kids and evrything. Lots planning to do.**
    
    oh, that sounds good... i am happy for you.. but please take a rest.....
    
    She sat down besides you and leaned her head on your shoulder..
    
     **alright i will, dont mind me**
    
    After a short while you hear quiet breaths.... you decided to Stroke her Hair.
    
    Look what you keep doing Frisk.. this wont end well... you Manipulated Magic to drag a Blanket to you and wrapped her in it. As if those Shackles actually Restrained you hah....
    
    Another one Intruded into the Room, you Glare at the Person. Its Toriel, she looked at you Shocked for a moment, before seeing chara sleep and realising you stroking her Hair.. 
    
    She took a deep breath.. and Smiled.... at you? The fuck is wrong whit evrybody. You are Literary a DEMON now. Shoudnt that change things ?
    
    She closed the door behind her and sat besides you, the side not containing Chara.
    
    „Frisk, i will forever be thankful to you. You brought both of my Children literary back form the dead.“ 
    
    Another one of those ? Will the entire Underground do that now?
    
    „And i always knew, that the things you Carry are too heavy for a single Person. But .. i am Guilty of the Same Crime as evryone else.“
    
    That made you tilt your head.
    
    „I Assumed you were invincible. Evrybody has a Breaking point. And some dont even notice when they passed them. Looks like you did long ago. Thats why despreate effort after effort.. drove you to do this. I understand this“
    
    „But, whatever you are. Whoever you are.. and whatever you decide to do in the future. Know this. Chara needs you more then you realise. If evrything ever goes to hell Frisk. Just keep your most important save. You cant save Evryone... why do you think God dosent walk among men Anymore?“ she winked at you  and closed her eyes aswell..
    
    „Dont mind me Taking a short rest here aswell.Your Presence is quite comforting....“
    
    
    …........
    „You guys are atleast as insane as i am.....“ 
    
    you just decided to join them, closing your eyes and leaning on chara
      
      
    ________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Several more day Passed, you arent sure, you dont bother looking at the Clock. Almost evryone of your Friends atleast Visited once, sharing some of their wisdom whit you. You dont want to admit it, but it is a comforting thought.
    
    Evry night Chara comes here, to get  some Sleep. Never actually using the Bed. for some reason you dont like that thing. 
    
    Your Mental State... is in an Standstill you could say. Sometimes it twitches you to Destroy something, but whenever that happens, Charas Sleeping face whituin your memory is preventing you.
    
    Looks like she Tamed herself a Demon... Asriel didnt show up until now tho. You dont mind. He Hated you whitout your Colors in the Open.. and hes probably busy running through the underground shouting 'I TOLD YOU GUYS' 
    
    But, you Grew hella Concerned when Chara didnt show up this night. You decided to check her Condition through the link. She is alive, Concious. But hurt. Thats like all the information you need.
    
    You Summon One.
    
    „Chara is Hurt, will you guys help me?“
    
    „Master, we always will help you. We just dont want you to do things you will Regret.“
    
    Ever Faithful ones. 
    
    „Thanks. Lets Take the Back exit, where i actually fell From. And check out the construction side“
    
    Whit that you rip the Shackles apart.
    
    „Lets see who DARED to Anger Her Demon.“ you summoned two and three, and mounted them onto your legs. And started to run to the Flowerbed, halfway you decided to start flying. You Escaped through the hole and soon had sight of the Construction Side. Hella lot of Black Vans. You decided to check it out while flying closer.
    
    Several Dozen Mages, in Diffrent Colors. Probably decided to attack cuz they think you are Gone. Chara is fighting them. Doing well for herself. Sans and Papyrus are Retreating while protecting the Monster helping whit the Town...
    
    you decide to check out chara Further, and saw Red.. She Was Hurt. One of her Wings charred a bit. Cuts in her Face, and Her Armor is strong, but she is still limping a bit.
    
    This made you FREAKING DETERMINED. Enough to Break the Seal, hmm... looks like you are the Same old in some Aspects. You Summoned  one Huge Chara imitation Blade. And descended infront of the Mage Group.
    
    „Who the Fuck do you think you are Hurting you Maggots?!“
    
    you dont even wait for an Answer, you Swing the Blade through the Entire Group. Bot not killing a Single one. All are Overloaded by magic and Barf their Damn Guts out. 
    
    You Turn around and ran up to Chara...
    
    „are you okay? I felt you get hurt. Sorry for being late.“
    
    „ **You didnt actually kill them?“**
    
    „You woudnt want that. Who are those Creatures, why are they here ?“
    
    „ **They... are actually here for the Monster, like you said. They want to make Staffs out of them or some shit.“**
    
    „Can i kill them? No, let me kill them. I will also go to their Guilds, murder evry single one, and return to the Ruin, for my imprisonment.. okay?“
    
    „ **No, let us handle this. Just hold those guys at bay, until the Guards show up“**
    
    ...meh „ Alright“ you turned around. And ran infront of the Group.
    
    „Whoever moves, Get to eat his own Foot. Literary.“ For Added Effect you Put on a Warped Smile, quite Effective whit your New Eyes and the Iris literary burning whit DETERMINATION. 
    
    „Please do so, i am quite Bored, and whitout Excuse my Woman will be mad at me.“
    How to Pacify several dozen Magus? One hit K.O them and be Scary. 
    
    As Undyne and Co showed up, they were quite unsure if to capture you aswell, but just decided to not bother. Didnt seem to work last Time.
    
    „ **So, the Shackles didnt do anything for you huh? So you Fluked“**
    
    „Its Still better to imprison me, you are the only thing keeping me from Murdering evrything. It aint that simple.“
    
    „ **No wonder you didnt want me to Become a Demon...“**
    
    „ Well,now you got one on your Plate anyway.“
    
    whit that you Shrugged. „But you have its undying Loyality, looks like you were good enough in Bed, Congrats“
    
    She Punched your Shoulder Softly.
    
    „ **Dont you get Frisky on me now... for now your imprisonment is to follow me. Seems for evryone its safer to keep you close anyway.... now that you can muster DETERMINATION again“**
    
    „Might be my Personal Preference speaking, but i Agree. Seems my Love wins out by Mile against LOVE“
    
    „ **I am quite happy to hear that“**
    
    
    „Wont stop me from murdering evryone if something happens to you, take better care of yourself... you should really Start to Expand your Magic“
    
    „ **wanna Teach me?“**
    
    „If you want, well if you Trust me enough to throw around Spells. Being a Demon made me quite a bit stronger... but you all probably already noticed that, the Urge to Destroy is a Freebie“
    
    „ **Woudnt ask otherwise Mr.Demon.“**
    
    „Kayy mock battles again starting tomorrow, i write you Sigils to remember Later.“
    
    „ **Uhrg school work“**
    
    „You can also just let me Butcher evryone mildly anoying you, i dont mind.“
    
    meanwhile you reached the Remains of the Castle. Woah you really did a number on that. 
    
    „i am Suprised that thing is still standing halfway,“
    
    „ **Tell me about it, after we saw that magic, we thought we would ….. all die“**
    
    „you were Right to assume that, i coudnt bring myself to attack unarmored parts of you. Coudnt hit Papyrus Seriously. And didnt want to hit Sans at all. In a Sense you three were the Best choice to fight me. Someone like Metaton? I would have blown him to Bits.“
    
    „ **hah, so all your Fired of talk about LOVE was more to try to convince yourself“**
    
    … **.....** the talk is done.
    
    „ **Aww now hes pouting. You know your Red in black eyes make you even Cuter“**
    
    
     now you were in Snowdin, standing infront of the Skelebro house.
    
    „i am not going in there. I wait here for you“
    „ **and letting you stand in the snow? No way.“**
    
    „Dont mind me, ill just stay under a tree or something.“
    
    „ **you dont really expect me to let you stay outside like a dog or something right ? You are my Boyfriend.“**
    
    „Your DEMON Boyfriend who kinda wants to murder evryone right about now“
    
    „ **Just adds a more Wild side to You. Your Atributes got Upgraded to Cute/Scary/Wild, now come on in. They wont throw you out.“**
    
    She opened the door and went inside.... you hesitated.... alot.. before stepping inside.
    
    You See Papyrus in the Kitchen and Sans Watching Tv. They change Gears really fast, one moment saving folks the next relaxing.
    
    Sans looked at you for a moment „Yo, welcome back.Paps is making food.“
    
    Papyrus heard that and peeked out of the kitchen saw you, Beamed and said „ FOOD IS READY SOON, WELCOME BACK FRISK“
    
    
    Something felt wet on your cheek.. you wiped it off... just damn Tar nothing important... but all three just looked at you.. whats up? 
    
    „ **Frisk.. you are Crying“**
    
    Am i ? you Wiped your face again. Just Tar.. Hmm not even Tears anymore huh... kinda sinks in how far away you are from being human now. You just looked at your stained hands until Chara hugged you, already healed of her injuries, Monster food ahoi.
    
    **Its okay Frisk, just let it all out.**
    
    But.. those arent even Tears.... but they didnt stop.. you are actually making Chara Filthy, you struggle Feebly to break out of the hug.. but give up when she didnt budge..
    
    This is all so wrong....
    


	12. Chapter 12


    You Ate the Spaghetti in Glee, Tasted still Horrible, but also somehow Tasted great. But when you Cower yourself in the corner of the room to sleep, Chara Dragged you into Sans room.
    
    You really want to sleep in the same room as me? The heck you do when i cant control myself?
    
    **I Trust you Frisk, if you really wanted me dead i would be- or you would have never botherd saving me in the first place.**
    
    Alright alright... i wont flee... just let me have a Corner or something.
    
    **Fuck no, i finally have you in a Private room, you sure as hell wont ditch me for a Corner**
    
    She Almost Forced the Quite Batterd clothes from your body before pushing you into the bed, and she went in after making sure you were in it aswell. And she instantly cuddled into you, using your Chest as Pillow..
    
    It Feels like forever since we did that.
    
    **Kinda does, and you feel quite Diffrent now.**
    
    Duh, i dont have a Shred of Humanity in me now. Basically just wearing its skin.
    
    **I was more Talking about you being more Warm. And your muscles got Firmer.. but alright lets go whit that**
    Oh, jeah thats possible too. You on the other hand become Prettier evry day.
    
    **Oh, you really mean that?**
    
    What would i gain from lying? 
    
    **Dunno, my favor?**
    
    Chara look, you keep me around, and still accept me as your Partner. After what i have become, how much more favor is there to Earn? Coudnt ast for any more.
    
    **Oh.. you sure about that? Let me remind you a little then...**
    
    Whit that she kissed up your chest until reaching your Neck nibbling at the same Place, where she Placed her Claim, whit her free hand, she started to softly Massage your neither region.
    
    Its getting seriously hard holding back Chara... please stop....
    
    you dont have to suppres evry sound anymore, so you for the first time Moaned... 
    
     **then let it go, i am here and will accept you.**
    
    Whit that you grabbed her on the neck, whit your only working Hand, and pulled her away from your neck.And stared straight into her Eyes.
    
    If you dont stop, i fuck you until you cant stand. And beyond.
    
     **I Dare you**
    
    Oh its freaking on, you pressed into her whit your chest, and Kissing her, not bothering whit the Soft stoff, straight up going for the Tongue, and being extremyl Greedy aswell, you move your hand from her neck to her breast, and Massage it but its soon not enough. Your hand moves down, stroking over her belly, until landing between her legs. She was already wet. Ha, she wanted this just as much.
    
    While you worked on her private part, she did the same, Stroking it,  you stopped kissing her, and Bit her Neck. She moaned lustful..
    
    you Pulled Back from her.
    
    „One Moment.“
    
    Then you started to chant Something. Soon after you both were encased in a Barrier.
    
    „Dont want Sans to Listen in again.“
    
    **He Freakin HEARD us?**
    
    Jeah? Why do you expect he Teased you like crazy ? Thought it was the Neck Bruises ? How is a Skeleton supposed to know where those are from.
    
    You started to Undress her, when she was naked, and you aswell, you  took both her legs ( looked a little awkward whit only one hand.) And Pulled them high up, placing them on one side of your shoulder. And Slowly Penetrated into her. She opened her eyes Wide, you smiled a bit and started to pound at her, while Massaging her Breast. It didnt take long for her to get quite loud. This only motivated you to be Faster. You pounded away like there is no tomorrow, it didnt take long for her to come, you felt it. She Squeezed down on you and was a bit Jittery. But you didnt stop. You had a Promise to keep.after the Second Orgasm she became Quite loud, shouting your name.
    
    Then you suddenly stopped and Pulled out. She looked at you Puzzled, she knew you didnt finish.
    
     **Loosing interest or what?**
    
    No,i just want to know Something.
    **That is?**
    
    What do you want?
     
    **Aint that obvious?**
    
    I want to hear it..
    
    **I … want you to fuck me?**
    
    SAY IT!
    
    „ **I want you to fuck me!“**
    
    Beg Me for it, that is no way how you ask someone for something.
    
    She finally got your drift, she got up on her wobbly Knees... turned around and Shaked her Butt infront of you.
    
    „ **Please, fuck me Frisk... i want it“**
    
    That got you going. You held her Waist (its all a bit unstable, whit only one hand. But who the fuck cares)
    
    And Rammed into her. She Cried out in Joy, you Slapped her But aswell... and pounded even more away at her. After the second slap, you noticed her to get Crazily damp down there. Shes Crazily into it.
    
    So, you like when i hurt you?
    
    You gave her another Slap for Good Measure, this got a squeal out of her..
    
    „ **i have no idea, but this is so freaking hot. Oh god please keep going“**
    
    so you did. You sometimes switched butcheek. Earning you whit an even Red 
    
    **Can you... choke me... like last time?**
    
    Better not.. i dont want to go overboard. I can barely control me Chara.
    
     **Please, i trust you.. i beg you.. give it to me**
    
    Now its impossible to refuse, you leaned forward and Grabbed her neck. You pulled her up a but, making her Arch her back. And Wring it, careful to not go overboard, while pounding her. She Squeezed you again and again. And her moans turned to wheezes, so you stopped. But her hand landed on your arm. And touched them softly....... she really is becomming an angel.
    
    You let go of her Neck. She fell forward, and you stop pounding her. You stood up from the Bed. now standing Directly infront of her. She looked at you whit Glazed over eyes, she is througly enjoying herself.
    
    Might aswell try this then. You Grabbed her Hair, and Janked  her Closer to your Dick. She Yelped a bit, but you only heard lust in her voice. She Opened her mouth, and Stretching her tongue out. And you inserted the thing in her mouth. First moving slowly, pushing it in until it wont work anymore before pulling away. But soon that wasnt enough. You started to ram it into her. Looked Crazy hot whit her Troat bulging. After a bit she slapped your Stomach Softly, and you let go of her, letting her get some much needed air.
    
    **Woah, you really werent kidding..**
    
    After she managed to catch her Breath, she did it this Time to herself. Basically Hammering the thing into herself while sucking. But you pulled yourelf after a while.
    
    She Looked at you Questioningly
    
    you worldlessly laid down, and pulled your arms behind your head.. and just looked at her.
    
    Didnt take long for her to understand. And she straddled you.
    
    Please your very own demon, Angel.
    
    **You probably Turned yourself into one, just to say that.**
    
    I Really wish that would be true.
    
    She inserted it this time herself, and started to move whitout rest. In reckless abandon.you were quite sure she wont be able to keep this up for long, she already came so many times... you are also reaching your limit. You decided to spice things up as Finale.you Grabber her Throat again, and pulled her close to your Face, while staring her in the Eyes, you started to pound her, like Mad Even. Her lower body literary got sent flying before falling down, inserting herself. And you just kept going and going. She was literary Moaning and Wheezing rigt into your Face. You could almost see her Eyes turning into freaking hearts. Shes probably already mad from lust. So you decided to finish up. And that you did. A Huge Load got pumped into her. And you kissed her, really softly and stroking her cheek...
    
    Good Girl.
    
    She Smiled Happily before leaning onto you, cleaning up be damned, she straight up fell asleep  you still into her.oh well.. lets just accept it like this.
      
      
    ________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You only slept for an hour or two, it was quite awkward, having Various fluids drip onto you, well what Demons can Endure for Love... the moment she woke up she showered you whit kisses...
    
    
    **You were Great last night. And suprisingly Gentle, you were more rough as Human.. you do know that?**
    
    Huh? What is she Talking about ? I Raped her Face for Gods Sake.
    
    **But i am in no way wounded. And i also dont hurt.**
    
    …. she is right... aint she? Wow i even suck as Demon.
    
    **Aww dont Say that, when you came to my Help Yesterday.. i was Elated. I knew you were back.**
    
    ?but i am not? Still demon Remember?
    
    **Its no problem that you are a Demon... Frisk all you need is DETERMINATION to keep going.and i will be whit you.**
    
    Mhm... alright lets end this for now... i really need a good cleaning.
    
    **You really do, you smell wierd.**
    
    And thats Entirely your fault,Woman. 
    
    You Put on the  Glove. A wonder it survived all of this whitout Damage, and Teleport into the Bathroom. After a through cleaning you teleported back intot he room. Chara didnt really move... like at all.
    
    Whats up?
    
    **Hehe.... you know... you were right...my legs are still Weak.**
    
    Oh..eh sorry? But you wanted it... so .. gratulation?
    
    **Thanks and..Thanks?**
    
    Want me to carry you to the bath? I just got one hand left. You have to grab onto my neck.
    
    
    That she did, and you carried her up. And teleported into the Bathroom again. Might aswell Take another Shower, you stood in there whit her still in tow, and turned it on.
    
     You gotta atleast scrub yourself. I have no leftover hand... you wink at her whit that.
    
    **Dont you want to make a replacement or something?**
    
    I am supposed to be a.. Prisoner or whatever right? Sure its a good idea to let me handle tools. Could be making the next doomsday Maschine.
    
    **Jeah, and the Shackles stopped you from just walking out, like you did to help me out. Frisk i know you want me to be Careful about you. But no the only thing that changed between us is that i wont leave your side anymore. Whenever i do you do Wierd stuff. Like Turning into a DEMON**
    
    .. It was this... or living in an Endless death spiral until my DETERMINATION gave out. The only Reason i am Fine now is cause i Absorbed a bunch of Aspect souls to Repair my soul.
    
    **I See.. so while you made me an Literal Angel, i made you an Demon...**
    
    she Looked quite Crestfallen. You wanted to console her.. but in a sense its true.
    
    Dont worry about it Chara, 
    
    **Right.. you are still here.. you are still you....**
    
    haha Wanna bet ? You are the only one to think that way. Monsters are Sensitive to emotions. Pretty sure they can Feel the Bundle of Anger and Murder i carry around.
    
    **But still, infact you didnt murder anyone**
    
    Chara, just cause a Weapon is new, dosent make it any less dangerous. If they want nothing to do whit me anymore, ill accept that.
    
    Never gave a Shit about most of them anyway, Still kinda want to help all of them. But meh.
    
    Meanwhile char Finished washing up, you placed her on the Toilet seat and gave her a Towel.
    
    **Might be for the best then really. You tried to babysit the entire undergound, didnt work out so well. Well infact it did. You did and do a freaking good job Frisk. But sometimes you have to let folks do their part.** 
    
    Whit that she stood up , a bit wobbly and walked up to you she  Stroked your Chest Softly
    
    **Let us just do our Part. I Belive you are made to do Great things, even Greater then you did. And i hope to be Part of it.**
    
    …..
    
    you took her hand and Teleported back into Sans room and got worldlessly dressed. Before leaving the room you turned around and looked at her.
    
    „I have no fucking idea if you are right, but i am willing to try for you.“
    
    
    „ **Coudnt ask for Anything more“**
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    you ate Breakfast in awkward silence, jeah you expected that somehow, good thing that playing the mute is kinda your thing.  Afterwards chara and you left the house, you lead her into the outskirts of snowdin, nothing around except those stone trees.
    
    „Right... let me give you, and the onlookers“ You glance at the Poorly hidden Sans and Undyne „ a Rundown on Chanting.“
    
    Whit that your chestplate glowed and a Fireball appeared in your hand.
    
    „First of all is the Chant skipping, what i just did. I used a Pre installed inscription in an Catalyst to Skip the chanting part. I basically just Fueled the spell whit my Magic and Voila effect is there.“
    
    you willed the Fireball out of existence and started chanting. After several seconds the exact fireball appeared. 
    
    „This here is to demonstrate two things. First the outcome of an chant will always be the same. The only diffrence is from person to person. We Magus Call This Affinity. This means that my Fireball will always have the same strength for the same cost whit the same chant. But another Person will only have a little flame whit the same chant and Magic provided. Thats one of the Reasons why i cant fly whitout Help“
    
    „And the Second part is, my chant is the exact same as the Inscription on the Catalyst. Think of chanting of making an Imaginary inscription“
    
    „ **So Basically, if i have a Catalyst for evry magic i want to use, i never have to chant?“**
    
    „Thats right, but its also quite Restrictive.“ whit that you willed the fireball to disapear again. And chanted again. This one was a bit longer, and a Huge Fireball Appeared“ it is always possible to adjust the chant, for greater, or lesser but faster outcome.“
    
    „ **looks like there is no way around atleast learning it..“**
    
    „Thats about right. Most catalyst also wont last forever, they could break on you, or malfunction. All you have to do to make an Catalyst useless is to Damage the Inscription“
    
    „ **But.. didnt you leave it Exposed in my Armor?“**
    
    „ Jeah i did. But the Diffrence there is i Forged it literary in there. The Force required to damage it, would break it anyway. Also i had a Failsafe inscription installed, it projects a barrier around the  affected area, dampening the hit Meaning attacking your armor to make the inscription useless would be the LEAST effective way to attack you.“ you coudnt hold back a Smile“ I am quite the Genius, if i say so myself“
    
    „ **Way to scratch your own ego. So why are we out here?“**
    
    „I Wanted to Show you some Diffrent Spells, i know you work best on Motivation Chara. And i thought showing you directly how usefull it can be … will be the Perfect fuel.“... gotta add that aswell. They cant forget. „i also want you to burn the Fact, that i am Dangerous in your mind. I want you to be Able to strike me down.“
    
    Whit that you Turn away from her, held your Remaining arm Above your Head. And Started to chant. A long ass one. The Effect of this one should be quite Impressive.
    
    And Impressive it was. A Literal Tornado made out of Stone Shrapnel and Flames Appeared. Big enough  to Dwarf Houses. After a bit you made it Disapear.
    
    „Another Fact that needs to be Told to you in Particular Chara.“ she didnt answer, maybe baffled? Or concentrated ? „The Same outcome whit the Same Chant, i just told you that right?“
    
    still no answer.
    
    „That dosent apply to both of us. What DETERMINATION in Magus makes it so Dangerous. We can Basically Empower our spells whit PURE WILL. If we are DETERMINED enough, we can make Great things happen whit basically harmless magic. Thats how i killed Father. Remember the Hail of Knives ? Normally they woudnt even cut him. But they were Choke full whit DETERMINATION to Protect you guys from him. And Voila. It became a Most Deadly Projeticle.“
    
    Whit that you Redo the Fireball chant. This time a Huge One Burning Bright crimson appeared.
    
    „Watch, i will only show this once. This is what DETERMINATION to stay by your side does to the simple fireball earlier.“
    
    You Threw it. And Evrything went Still. Before a Great Explosion happend. That thing was in a league of its own. Glassing the Ground, the power was enough to blow the snow away in a Wide Radius and The Smoke? All around a 10/10 Explosion would stay THE FUCK away.
    
    
    „To Finish this showcase, i think i show you something.... completly  out of this world.“
    
    You Started to Chant Again. This one was long aswell. You Held your Arm infront of you and now something.... absurd happend. The Surroundings Glitched out, Evrything goes Fizzy Shadows appear and Disapear there are even Shadows of your Friends, a Papyrus getting Killed. An Melting Undyne a Sans going mad from the RESETS Commiting Genocide himself to stop Frisk. Gaster Walked around, not noticing the others staring at him and the visions got stranger and Stranger
    
    „ **FRISK STOP“**
    
    and So you Did. I mean it was easy to figure out why she shouted, Undyne stood before you speartip just infront of your Face.
    
    „You Really arent human, what was this Monstrosity?“
    
    „This? Thats what we Magus call the Veil. It shows things that Actually Happend, are happening or will happen. What? Cant accept that another version of you Went mad trying to stop me, pushed itself so far over the Edge whit DETERMINATION that you started melting, while Fighting a child ? Or cant Accept that that version of Sans could be walking around? Well its Reality. I saw those things chara saw those things. And Sans... Saw them aswell.“
    
    Undyne shook her head at that“ I REFUSE to belive that. You are just messing whit us.“
    
    „Jeah, the Mad Demon is showing you scary scary Pictures to make you unsure. Undyne i freaking Admire your Conviction. You are the Only Monster actually Surviving having real DETERMINATION inside you. But your mind is Weak. Sans lived through this hell from start to Finish, even way before i showed up.“
    
    She Shouted and Tried to Impale you This time, you just Held the Speartip in your Hand.
    
    „whats this? A Joke?“ You Crush the Spear“if you have nothing more to say, i have more important buisness to attend. Chara needs to learn this.“
    
    She Looked Baffled at you... „so this is what you always were ?“
    
    … huh? „What do you mean?“
    
    „So, you played around whit all of us, until you got Bored. And Decided for the hell of it to save us. Only to torment us now whit this?“
    
    hoh... 
    
    **Frisk Dont!**
    
    „Hell Jeah, i Freaking LOVE Torturing my Friends. That why i fucking LITERARY Sacrificed my Soul for you Numbskulls. Now if you Excuse me, i have to Barf at the things you just said.“
    
    you stomped away... after rounding a Tree, you actually freaking Barfed... man words can Really hurt. You leaned against the tree Trying to wipe your Face. Only to realize you tried to do it whit your missing arm .. FUCKING GREAT.
    
    You heard a whole lot of Yelling, but you dont freaking care. Man you are a Demon, this stuff shoudnt faze you whatsoever.
    
    „Heya Kiddo, dont take it too much to heart. She just dosent know the full picture...“
    
    you Heard a Voice from another side of the Tree
    
    „i know Sans...just another of my many Failures.“
    
    „man you Really like ot beat yourself since you became this Demon thing.“
    
    „oh, its a really  Eye opening expirience. You should try it. Forgotten Nightmares come whit the Package.“
    
    you both snickerd at that.
    
    „But honestly, i like you now more“
    
    say what?
    
    „Say what?“
    
    „Well for one you can actually talk whit us now,also you are being wayyyyyyyy more honest. This might help you in the long run kiddo“
    
    another rather deep lecture from the Skeleton buddy.
    
    „You always know what to say, to move me .. dont you? Judgement hall.. the First Genocide run.. i will never forget anything you said.“
    
    „i really should be burning in hell alone for what i did to all of you, and still dare to call myself a Friend“whit that you moved away from the Tree. And walked back to Chara.
    
    She looked really pissed off. For a change not at you.
    
     **Feeling better?**
    
    Jeah... sorry that struck more true then i thought.
    
    **Dont worry about it.**
    
    „so.. what now? Still in the mood for Lessions ?“
    
    „ **.. i seriously would like those lessions.. but i wont be able to Focus anymore.“**
    
     she had a thinking Face for a moment
    
    „ **How about Sparring?“**
    
    „only if you wear your armor, i am having major Trouble controlling my strength. Almost blew myself up on the last spell“
    
    „ **Alright, give me a moment.“**
    
    And she Flew away, what a Great sight. Now onto the Fishwoman who is boring holes into my back.
    
    „Wanna say something?“
    
    you dont even Turn around.
    
    „Lets Fight. I am shit whit words. We both know that.lets talk whit our fists.“
    
    Looks like she wants to have one of those Bromance moments ? Why not indulge her.
    
    You Turn around and show her Your Fist „Fist in my Case, alright come at me Undyne“
    
    „I wont hold back one bit Frisk.“
    
    She went at you seriously. No weapon, just pure Fists. You dodged left and right, sometimes Meeting her fist whit your palm to stop it, you weave into her and pushed her chest. Not to strong, you dont want to hurt her. She slidderd accross the snow.
    
    „So. in truth. We are that far apart.“
    
    She said and righted herself. After that she fell on her knees and Hammerd her face into the Snow.
    
    „Please Teach me aswell, i need to be stronger to protect the others, and also you.“ that got you stumped.
    
    „Me? I was sure you hate me now.“
    
    „Huh? How would you think that? Because i went a bit mad there? Of course i would be Mad at that, i saw truly terrifying things. But hating you? You are Basically our hero. And nobody is perfect.“
    
    … mhm.. Teaching undyne.. would truly be worthwhile. She could become somethign truly Formidable.. the only DETERMINATION Monster...
    
    „Alright, but under one Condition.“
    
    „State it, i cant guarantee anything otherwise“
    
    „Swear Allegiance to Chara. Thats all“
    
    „Huh? For real? So only thing changing is that Chara is my boss now?“
    
    „Exactly. Nothing more, if we do this serious you will be so strong that Asgore got nothing on you. But Chara ? Well i am pretty sure you already noticed“
    
    She nodded at that.
    
    „Alright you got yourself an Deal and another Disciple.“ 
    
    And thats the moment you Realized... you are a Freaking Teacher to some of the Undergrounds strongest. This truly is a  First.
    
    „Alright, and now keep comming at me undyne. Whit EVRYTHING you have. But no DETERMINATION. It will kill you in your Current state“
    
    And That She Did, you Wrung her Neck until Chara came back. Putting on the Armor takes a bit of time.
    
    When she arrived and saw a Beaten and Bruised Undyne she was about to get angry, before Undyne Thanked me
    
    „ **Woah, whats this about“**
    
    „Seems like i became a Sensei.“
    
    „ **Woah, you just noticed ?“**
    
    huh? „ jeah?“
    
    „ **The heck else are you doing all the Time? Man you can be so Silly sometimes.“**
    
    „hm.. alright, i will just accept the Scolding. So undyne listen up, this is basically homework.“
    
    You looked at the Beaten undyne at the Ground.
    
    „You are a bit diffrent then me and Chara, but also the Same. Your Magic makes it so, that for your DETERMINATION Problem exists a Simple Solution“.
    
    „Huh?and that is?“
    
    „You use it wrong. Your body cant handle it. I told Chara before somethign similar. Humans whit alot of Determination undergo a change. Making them Basically half Magical being. Thats where all this Tar Buisness is comming from.“
    
    „You dont have that Luxury. But you have Monster Magic... if you cant hold your Generated DETERMINATION inside you. Why not Project it outside?“
    
    whit that you summon a Crimson Burning knife.
    
    „I know it sounds simple, but this is just a Start. We have to get you used to use the DETERMINATION you have. Maybe i find a way for you to actually use it whit your body. But for now? Train this. Be DETERMINED. To use your Weapon to Protect Evrybody.. not to protect them whit your body. Not even you. Think of a Weapon.“
    
    Whit that you turn to Chara
    
    „Enjoy a great show meanwhile, your new Boss will now get Pounded by a Demon“ whit that you started to smile Brightly 
    
    **wut? New Boss?**
    
    Well, hi Chara. I got you a new Underling. None other then your Beloved Undyne. And NOW 
    
    You wave your hand at her. „Come At me Angel“
    
    She Steeled her Face almost trying to Bore through you whit her Stare. She aint as weak willed as Undyne, she summoned two Swords, you notice one of them was the Thing you Named 'Crimson Slayer' hoh.. nice conviction. You in Return Materialized a Huge Version of the knife, you only have one arm. Might aswell amke the best out of it.
    
    Your Remaining arm And your eyes started to Burn Crimson.
    
    „ **Fuck that always looks so cool, i wanna do that too“**
    
    „Then do it? Nothing and nobody is stopping you“
    
    „ **How?“**
    
    you laugh at that.
    
    „Beat me, and i might tell!“
    
    Whit that you charge at her, well charge is the wrong word, you jumped forward and already passed her, she barely blocked the strike, and slitherd far form the impact.
    
    „Woah.. like i thought.. i went overboard. You alright ? Nothing broken ?“
    
    that kinda made her angry it seems. And it was her Turn to charge at you. But  she used her wings. Not to fly. To accelarate. Nice, that was quite quick. But you rewared it whit a sidestep and  an extended leg. She Tripped, but turned around to slash at you again. You can block her normal Blade, but the Crimson Slayer will probably just slice through your blade. So you dodged again. And Palmstirked her hip. That was freaking effective. She rolled through the snow before standing up again.
    
    „ **This is freaking Scary Frisk, whenever i thought i catch up a bit. You kick up a notch.“**
    
    „Says the woman Waving around a sword that can easily end my entire Excistince“
    
    You both Grin at each other. You ditched the blade.  Flaming Fists are better for the job, you lose in reach now, but she had two blades, one of them easily able to just slice through the thing. Makes it useless. 
    
    Instead you tried something new aswell, you summoned two and three, and started to use your Jetboots to basically kick yourself from side to side.
    
    „Hm... this could be Quite usefull....“
    
    „ **NYAAAAAAAH STOP CHEATING FRISK“**
    
    
    
    „Huh ? You said i should make more tools for myself. Miss Full Body Armor and Crimson Slayer.“
    
    „ **Of course, NOW you listen to me.“**
    
    Meh enough whining. You use the boots to approach her instantly, while looking like you are just taking a Stroll, and punching her straight in the Chest. But she hit you aswell, the Crimson Slayer Actually got your Cheek. Welp thats gonna sting for some days.
    
    What you didnt expect was Burning pain, and actual smoke comming out of the wound.
    
    „Woah, is that thing like holy water to a Vampire to me or what ?“
    
    „ **that actually looks kinda Gross, maybe i should stop using that thing.“**
    
     she said while getting up
    
    „Nah dont bother. Keep going chara.“
    
    And so you kept exchanging blows. Nothign really conclusive. But this was sparring. Whats the point to chop each other to death here ?
    
    After you two were done Chara Fell on her back in the Snow.
    
    „ **Woah, that was Refreshing“**
    
    Undyne looked pretty hyped as she approached..
    
    „woah.. that was just wow. I am sure now i made the right Decision! That was awesome you two“
    
    Chara blushed at that **„you think? Frisk wiped the floor whit me, whit only one arm tho“**
    
    „And? Dosent make you less awesome. Frisk is Strong, no doubt. But you are wuite the thing aswell!“
    
    „ **J....jeah thanks undyne“**
    
    „Did Frisk already tell you? If you accept, you are kinda my boss now, just have to Resign at Asgores place later.“
    
    „ **i would be Honored to have you whit us“**
    
    mh, might aswell say it outright. „ I highly advice you to have atleast Papyrus join aswell Chara. I would also love to have Sans in there, but i doubt he will accept.“
    
    „ **So, and why do you want me to have my own Troop now ?“**
    
    „Aint that obvious? Right now 90% of the Fights fought for Monsterkind are done by three People. You Sans and Me. Wheres the balance in that? Is it our job to Protect the Royal Guard? no. Our Job should be to work Together whit them and that Requires us to have more Forces. Kinda mean from us the Snack their Captain. But well....meh i dont care, but Papyrus? Hes a Freaking wildcard. Whit his Dragon Blaster and the Justice Blade“
    
    „D-Dragon Blaster ?“ „so you didnt know aswell undyne, thats right, quite Formidable Kinda Enjoyed a Facefull of it. You underestimate the Guy. Just cause he want to Hurt anyone. Dosent mean he CANT“
    
    ..“That makes freaking sense, but i still hope he can stay the Good guy he is“
    
    „He can, thats what real Heros are about. Not something like me“
    
    both of them rolled their eyes at that... what? I am right.
    
    „Change of Topic, what happend to those magus?“
    
    Undyne scratched her head at that. 
    
    „They were all freaking sick, no clue what you did to them, but we handed them over to the Mayor's Men. They also plan to share evrything they get out of them whit us.“
    
    mhm, outsourcing eh. Well it looked like hes working together whit Grandela..
    
    „Mhm.. hes Got Grandela's bunch, and those guys were freaking Mobs.. they shoudnt pose too much trouble for them.“
    
    „ **But if such a big Group comes out of nowhere... this will happen again wont it?“**
    
    „Sure as hell it will, this is a Treasure Troove for Magus, but i think they will pull out bigger Guns next Time.. they should Realize that half Hearted stuff wont work on the Monsters.“
    
    „ **Aint that mostly because of you? I had Plenty of Trouble against the Bunch“**
    
    „huh? Loosing confidince now? You are on an entire Diffrent Existince Level. Its like Comparing Maggots to Tiger, you just have no clue whatcha doing“
    
    You looked around, picking up a stick lying around well its a Stone stick tho.
    
    „The Easiest way, to deal whit Magus WAYY weaker then you? Its not chanting, or beating them up.“
    
    
    Whit that you Force Magic into the Stick, and it starts to break into small Pieces.
    
    „Just Force Magic into them. Like i did, they cant handle it and overload. If you go too nuts on this it gets quite Gorey, but hey thats a Pleasure to watch in itself“
    
    Undyne Cringed at that. „So Basically, if you have that much more Power then the other, your Sheer Magic force is like poison to them?“
    
    „Exactly, whit works for Monster aswell,you Guys insisted on being weaker then Humans. But this is just Plain wrong. Sure the 'Vessel' of a Human soul is More Sturdy, but you guys are literary made out of magic. Its got its own Perks. Not even to Mention, Monster Food wont work on Humans“
    
    „huh, but it works on both of you?“
    
    „Welcome to the moment you Realise i literary Turned Chara into a Monster, and kinda was one myself.“
    
    whit that you looke at her „ And now its not even a Question anymore. I am more Dependand on Magic now then Monsterkind, and you are literary made out of this stuff.I would Die if i run out of Juice“
    
    „ **Woah, thats News... now i have to Babysit you even more, not that you go freaking overboard and Disapear on me“**
    
    „Do what you wish, still advicing you on getting rid of me.“
    
    „ **Man, you really became a Downer since you Powered up“**
    
     you just shrug your shoulder at that „My Sins just Crawled up my Back“
    
    That got a Snicker out of her. Undyne didnt seem to understand.
    
    „ **Dont worry Undyne, its an Insider 'Joke' kinda hard to explain“**
    
    „Riiight“ whit that she stood up „I will check out if evrythings okay and Report to Asgore, that i kinda Changed Bosses“ whit that she waved and walked away.
    
    „What are we going to do now?“
    
    She Looked at your missing Arm.
    
    „ **Can you make something for that yourself?“**
    
    „Sure can, i still have enough Materials, it wont be anything mega Impressive, but something stronger then the old Prostetic? Easy peasy“
    
    „ **Then we got our next Agenda, Teach me aswell.“**
    
    Hm, she is ordering you, you kinda could get used to this...
    
    „Right... i have the stuff in my Phone. We just need a Place to Build the thing...“
    
    Whit that you guys walked off, Chara infront, and you follow a little behind.


	13. Chapter 13


    Looks like i will work Behind the Skelebro house again. You passed on the way by a Playing Three and Four. Looks like they are doing well.
    
    „Are Five six and Seven listening well to you?“
    
    „ **Jeah, they can be quite the Handful, but they do“**
    
    thats good to hear...
    
    
    You Asked for One to show up, didnt take long for him to Fly over.
    
    „Wanna Become Part of my new Arm? You Kinda will always be whit me then. Didnt you want that?“
    
    he looked thoughtful for a moment.
    
    „What does this entail exactly?“
    
    „Literary becoming Part of me, ill change your form into something Suitable and together whit Steel Casings and stuff... Goal is to be able to Shoot … Beams out of my Arm?... woah that sounds childish...“
    
    „Master, you have the some really crazy ideas, you are literary the First to 'Missuse' our Kind for those Purposes. But this Sounds interesting. I Agree.“
    
    „ **...did i just Witness the moment something Crazy was about to be born again?“**
    
    you shrug your shoulder at that. Stuff tends to happen, when you do stuff like that.
    
    You Started whit the Casing, Hammering the Steel in Shape, you embedd Magic metal into it, Mostly the Same Runes  you Used for Charas Armor, It became something  Akin to a Steel Gauntlet from an Plate Armor. Only whit an Opening on the Wrist Area, where a Jet Pokes out. Thats where you wanna shoot the Blaster from.
    
    Next you Made the Actual Mechanism, the Connection kinda will be done like Last time, directly Connecting to Bones nerves and Muscle, making it a Combination out of Flesh and Steel.  But most of the Inner working.. will just be Replaced whit One itself. So it wasnt that hard to do.
    
    „Guess, i have to do now is Butcher myself.“
    
    „ **Do you have to say it like that? Do you need  an anesthetic or something?“**
    
    „nah, im good“
    
    You summoned a small carving knife, and did the same as last time. Carving inscriptions into the stump, this time even more. You kinda had to get the old stuff out first... this will Tickle.
    
    You placed your Hand ontop of One 
    
    „I hope this existince will still be pleasureable for you.“
    
    Whit that you force Magic into him, and changing his Form. While its molding you force it into the new Prostetic, and make sure evrything is Right. The Thing has now a Red Hue, the Insignia inside and outside glowing softly, and the Jet Turned into a Blaster  who Fusioned whit the Gauntlet, giving it a Really Sinister look.
    
    „How are you Feeling One?“
    
    The Gauntlet Growled,literary.
    
    „i could get used to this“
    
    Hm, alright.. if he says so.
    
    now onto connecting the Thing. You Clench your Teeth, and activate the Inscription. It looks really gross... this time maybe even more, since the old parts had to be forced out. That were some exhausting minutes...
    
    But the Job is done, you have Two Hands Again,yay me?
    
    You show it off to chara. 
    
    „there, liking it?“
    
    „ **You Really are pushing the Cool atribute there. But it looks good“**
    
    „and its Sturdier this Time. Also since One is kinda fused to me now.. we can do this“
    
    You  held your arm out at a Nearby Tree, after making a fist and making sure its out of the Way of the Firing Range you push Magic into the Gauntlet. It Growls and it shoots a Blastershot, Pure Crimson, kinda Making the Tree go nope.. and the ones behind it.
    
    
    You Deadpanned „Tadah“
    
    „ **Alright, now i chop of my arm, i want one of those too.“**
    
    She Actually pulled out Crimson Slayer and wanted to strike down on her Arm. HELL NO
    
    You Held her Arm, before she could slash down, looking freaking panicked.. as you are.
    
    But Chara just started to laugh.. oh you got tricked.
    
    „ **As if i would do that..“**
    
     you sigh in relive, you really didnt wanna see Chara butcher herself. Better others,way hotter.
    
    You stored the stuff away, always better to have it on hand.
    
    It was already quite late you noticed..
    
    „Arent you hungry or something? We walked around...like the entire day“
    
    „ **Now that you mention it, i am lets go to Grilbys?“**
    
    „..Alright, if you say so“  
      
    ________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The Moment both of you enterd Grilbys, evry single Monster Turned around and stared at you, jeah...
    
    Chara didnt mind, and walked up to Grilby to order Stuff- apperantly for the both of you. So you just followed her and stood behind her.
    
    „Woah, can you smell that too? Someone is About to Murder someone“ 
    
    „So much Anger....“ 
    
    „Woah, so Frisk is that scary now? … why do we let him run around?!“
    
    THIS is the reaction you expected. 
    
    Dont worry guys, as long as you be Nice to Chara- i will kill you last.
    
    Chara Elbowed you, oh she heard that. 
    
    **Dont just Casually write down a list to kill off people** 
    
    Huh... okay okay no List. 
    
    After that she Recived Takeout, jeah figured, i coudnt eat in silence, while my Boyfriend thinks about who to murder first if they look at you funny.
    
    We Found a Bench outside and sat down, Chowing down on the Stuff.. tastes supringly good, Fast food has this kind effect i guess.
    
    „ **How does it feel, to walk around again?“**
    
    „.. im not sure, Stuff is happening again- i can walk around whit you... but i actively have to suppress going Nuts.“ 
    
    „ **i see...“**
    
    She was a bit crestfallen. Well of course her Boyfriend is now an actual Maniac huh.
    
    „Sorry...“
    
    „ **Why are you apologizing?“**
    
    „Uh... for what i am? Not sure.. i cause you Grief.. and that Pains me.“
    
    „ **Aww, dont worry. Guess i just have to get used to it. And lets be honest here, its Refreshing finally hearing your real thoughts.“**
    
    „Sans said the exact  same thing. Whats so good about me openly admitting i want to Slaughter my Friends.“
    
    „ **Hmm... lets just say, you used to not talk about your Feelings on any matter that much. And honestly.. i think the Feelings you have.. you always had“**
    
    „Feels good hearing it, you know. My Girlfriend saying i always was a Maniac, just better at hiding it.“
    
    „ **But am i wrong?“**
    
    „you are....not.. probably...“
    
    whit that she laid her head on your shoulder, but still eating. Woah.. you'll choke woman.
    
    „ **And that makes it all the more impressive. In the end of the Day? You do purely good.You are my inspiration. Think about it. Our Roles are Completly Reversed now. And still? You aint running around Dusting your Friends. You keep protecting them when it counts. You keep protecting me.“**
    
    „.. you think i can keep doing that? Even whit how i am now?“
    
    „ **I belive in you, more then evryone ever will Frisk“**
    
    „you ae Serioius.. arent you?“
    „ **Sure as hell am.“**
    
    …. man, she makes my live so much harder.“i wont Disapoint you. If being an Demon leads to your Happiness. I might aswell embrace it“
    
    And that how this Day Ended. Nothing major Happend. And you both slept while cuddling each other.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The Next Day, stuff got finally interesting. The Mayor himself Showed up. Bringing the Reports.. and Wanting to meet whit you.. this probably wont end well... they think Monster react to you Harshly now? Haha, wait until i am face to face whit a Human.
    
    They Waited for you in Alphys lab. The Castle is kinda.. Gone you know.
    
    You Made sure Chara enterd First, while following closely behind, Having the Rhoughned up Hoodie pulled up. 
    
    „You Are Finally here, i bring concerning Rep-“ he stood stock still, Instantly Starting to sweat. Thats kinda what you expected.
    
    „Greetings Mayor, the Report.“
    
    You Held your hand in his Direction, he Jerked away from it. Might aswell add at this Point that almost the Entire Crew and Grandela was here aswell.
    
    „ **Dont worry, he wont Eat you.... unless you provoke him“**
    
    This got Grandela out of her Stupor.
    
    „the FUCK happend to Frisk?“
    
    You snapped your head in her Direction.
    
    „Oh nothing Really, my LOVE just Lost to my Love. Now.the.reports.“
    
    that got a Puzzled expression from her. The Mayor laid the Reports on the Table and you picked them up. Flicking through them
    
    This got your Pupils Burning Crimson.
    
    „Chara, i ask again... just let me Kill them all“
    
    Whit that you hand her the Thing.
    
    „That was an Group effort of several large Guilds. Probably just testing the waters. Those idiots have no idea who they are Messing whit. Fuckers Still Belive i am just a Kid whit too big a Gun. They know nothing of you or Sans. And the Rest of the Crew.“
    
    She read through the Thing aswell.
    
    „ **Just Wiping them off the Face of the earth, wont help us Frisk. We arent Warmongers.“**
    
    „Oh, but i am. Just pin the Shit on me. I dont mind“
    
    „ **i said no,Frisk.“**
    
    „Fine...“ 
    
    This Made Sans Freaking chuckle.
    
    „Man Kiddo got nothing on his Girl anymore. Guess Turning in a Demon made him more Submissive? Hah“
    
    
    Grandela again, kinda lost her Composure.
    
    „he turned into . WHAT?! How are you all still alive? Do you even know how Dangerous a Demon is? Not even mentioning someone like Frisk being one.“
    
    that made chara Glare at her, looking up from the Reports.
    
    „ **Mind not acting like my Men is some kind of Freak? He didnt hurt Anyone, and only did some Property Damage, didnt even kill those Mages“** she slapped the Report **„ and he easily Could have“**
    
    this got the Mayor out of his stupor „.. Demons are Supposed to be mad on Bloodlust, Preferably attacking those they hold Feelings for. You telling me he didnt attack you guys?“
    
    Chara Cringed for a moment, but answerd nontherless. **„He Threw a bit of a Fit, but didnt even use Part of his power, he surrenderd to us in the end and is helping out again Since“**
    
    This Made Grandela Dumbfoundedly looking at Chara.“...you... beat Frisk?“
    
    Chara nodded at that. **„ Got a problem whit that?“**
    
    woah, you were almost Smug at this point. Kinda liked where this is going. Maybe it ends in some good old Bloodshed?
    
    Grandela thought for a moment. „ No way i am beliving that, so Frisks will is strong enough to suppress the Urges, and still help you guys out...i cant belive your Guys luck“ 
    
    „ **think of it as you will. Anyway Frisk, Aside from.... Mass Eradication. What would you suggest?“**
    
     That got you thinking... 
    
    „We could also try to Fortify ourselves. Some Town sized Barriers, Equiping the Guards whit some Catalysts , and basically let the Elite of us handle the bigger Trouble. Basically getting Besieged by the Greedy fucks.“
    
    You Start to Rub your Prostetic arm, thinking more. There are two other possibilities.. but you dont know if you should mention them.
    
    „ **there is more Frisk right? Out whit it“**
    
    
    „We could also reach a Compromise, Sharing Resources, and our own People whit the Guys, but if you accept that i might aswell kill all of you.“
    
    „otherwise? We could try to Gather Allys, other Magus Guilds, working together whit them, to create a 'Clean' Partnership. Sharing Knowledge whit each other, in return protecting each other. But its a huge Hassle, you dont know who to Trust Magus are crazily untrsutworthy by Nature, you know this by now... Maybe those Mutants they call 'Superheroes'? I am not good whit the Diplomatic shtick.“
    
    You check the room once, for Reactions, they freaking liked that one.. Monsters are just too good by nature.
    
    „This is all just too much Trouble, just let me get Rid of them. An Exemple if you will. It will make sure they know whats comming if they raise their swords on us“
    
    the Mayor interjected,guess he found some Bravery whitin himself? „Or it will set an Example for the entire World to see, that Monsterkind is not as Friendly as they like us to belive“ he Glared Daggers at you.
    
    Cant fault the man, you basically say- in an offical meeting you were Ready to kill a whole lot of People.
    
    „ **Enough of this Frisk, might aswell sit down together and Discuss the Options we have, Frisk does have a point. Preventing this from happening will either end in a whole lot of hurt, or Huge Trouble- mostly for us“**
    
    
    Undyne said her Piece now „Princess, might i Suggest for now to Tighten the Security, mostly around the Town to be, the Underground Entrance. And the Ruins ?“
    
    „ **This has to do for now, also Papyrus?“**
    
    he walked two steps forward „ YES?“
    
    „ **I Hereby Name you one of my Personal Royal Guard. Do you accept?“**
    
    He almost Squealed.but the shudder through his entire Body was funny to see“ HELL FREAKING JEAH.... EXCUSE ME FOR THAT PRINCESS“
    
    „ **Then your First order of Buisness, Close the Hole that Leads to the Ruin, and after that Work together whit Undyne Securing the Perimeter. I will see to some further defences myself“**
    
    thats.so.hot. 
    
    „WORKING ON IT PRINCESS“ He Salutes and Runs off . Undyne Bowed to the both of you. „ I will excuse myself too, Sensei,Princess“ she walked off too.
    
    Sans.exe is still not working.
    
    „ **Sans the Skeleton“**
    
    Sans shook his head „Jeah?“
    
    „ **Mind if i ask you, to assist the Defences for now? I would love having you part of my Guards aswell. But i highly doubt you would accept. We need your Prowess anyway.... Frisk is not Stable enough yet“**
    
    woah, ouch Chara. You saying it straight out hurt ma Feelings.
    
    „Planned to anyway, but good to know i have the Official Okay“
    
    „ **And you Frisk“**
    
    Huh? „huh? You actually giving me Work?“
    
    „ **Duh, as if i let my Men rot somewhere. See to the Physical and Magical Defences. Something like a wall whit two Gates, enhanced whit Inscriptions and a Barrier.. shoudnt be too much for you. But keep away from the others.“**
    
    you Grinned at that. A Chara actually working as Princess. Man you are Proud.
    
    „As you Wish, my Angel.“ you mock bowed at that.
    
    But you didnt move, no way in hell you let her alone whit those humans.
    
    „ **Like Right NOW“**
    
    „No way i am leaving you alone whit them Chara.“
    
    she sighed at that and Glared at you.
    
    „ **Frisk, mind stopping your overprotective whining and get to work already ? I can freakin handle myself against some humans“**
    
    … meh guess you gotta.
    
    You glare at them „If one single strand of hair is missing, i spread your Guys Guts through entire damn Ebott Town.“ and you walk off. You actually got some work for once.


	14. Chapter 14


    You  checked out the Town to be, and estimated what you will need for the Job. Shitton of stone, thats for Sure. But the Inscriptions on the wall ? Maybe you need to make Catalysts whit 'Batterys' for that. You dont really want anybody to always stand by to keep them powered up.. And the Barrier was a whole other Beast, you had to make two Opening for the Gate, but still Enclosing the entire Town. You probably leave that for last. 
    
    And Since you aint allowed to approach anyone, you gotta do that stuff yourself. Might aswell.
    
    You looked around for a Place you can use as Querry. Funny enough there is more then enough for some walls. You just have to Shape it.
    
    So you did, You Focused and Gatherd shitton of magic, and Basically Created a Cleaver... Mountain cut Edition. After Shaving the Querry, you started to Cut out evenly Sized Massive stone blocks out of it. Since Levitation mage is not your thing, like AT ALL. You had to use muscle Greaze.. not that you mind. You Enchanced yourself whit Magic, which means. A whole lot of Crimson Burning on you again. And Stacked the Stones, after you reached the Maximum height you thought possible. You started to Transport them to the Town. Basically Just picking the Stack up, holding it above your Head, balancing it and Walking back to Town.
    
    You Repeated this proccess for the Entire Day.  
      
    __________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    As the Sun went down, you thought you might aswell start whit the wall aswell.. but you are kinda missing the Mortar. But you might have found a Magical solution aswel. Its Heat. You basically heat up the Sides of the blocks to such high Degree, that they Mold Together. Entirely Overkill. But Honestly? Who cares at this Point. 
    
    But before you can even attempt to make an Actual wall, you First have to do something about the Ground. You cant just place a heavy ass wall on Grassy plains.but also for that you have another Hot Magical Solution. You make an DETERMINATION Filled Fireball and just hold it in your hand, while holding it close to the Ground. The stuff soon Glasses over and becomes really hard should  be enough ? No idea i am no Architect, and Making an Actual Foundation whit the things you have on hand? Nah man.
    
    So you Repeated this Proccess around the entire Town, earning some wierd looks. You even did it twice for good measure.
    
    Onto the Wall Building, it was Dark at this point, but who Cares. Lets just get this all done whit.
    
    You Cut the Blocks in Form, Molded them Together And Placed them, Creating an  Archway, meh the Actual Gate can be done later. And you use the Newly formed Archway to start the Walls. This Process is Quite Hypnotising, and before you noticed. All your Stones where gone.
    
    So you Made it a Point to get more. So you Walked to oyur Selfmade Querry, and got yourself another load.
    
    The Sun was Long up Again, but hey. I dont smell any Blood, nobody is dying. And nobody is shouting at you. So might aswell continue. This time you Started from the other Side of the Archway. But before you had to admire your Handiwork for a bit. The Walls Looked liked they are Made out of an Single Stone. This is quite pretty, if i do say so myself. So you started to Continue the Wall. 
    
    Evrybody is staying well away from you. No clue if its out of Fear, or the Heat, you mean you are Basically Molding stones evrywhere.
    
    After you Finished another Batch of Stones, you decided-Yes it indeed is time for a little break. So you Jumped up on your Archway and laid down, Hands behind your head. Just Starring at the Blue Sky.
    
    But you noticed, it you started to smell Humans, a Magus infact. You righted yourself and looked around. Eyes already Burning Crimson. But to your great  Disapointment, it was just Grandela walking along the finished wall touching it. Meh nothing to kill. 
    
    That killed your mood for an Break, you made your way to the Querry again, and Repeated the Proccess.  
      
      
    __________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    This is probably the fourth or fith day ? Dunno, didnt pay attention. Most of the Wall is finished. You are Actually Suprised that nobody shouted at you or anything.
    
    You miss Chara, quite Badly, its also getting harder to suppress the urges, you screamed like a damn banshee at an Froggit for being in the way once... poor guy almost pissed himself... do they even take a piss?
    
    You just Came back from another Querry run, there is already a sizeable . Square in the side of the mountain. Well some Sacrifices have to be made i guess. After you made the Last trip, you actually had company for Once. Who else but Sans. He freaking loves Poking it in.
    
    „So, you just Build that whole thing yourself. Whitout taking a rest. Sure thats a good idea ?“
    
    you tilt your head at that. „and? Whats it to you?“
    
    „Woah, someone is Cranky. You Bonely or what?“
    
    You scrunch up your face at that, and resumed your work. „Infact, i am. You have no idea how hard it is for me right now to not rip out your spine, and use it as Jumping Rope.“
    
    He snickerd a bit at that. „ Well atleast you are not alone whit that. Chara is barking around like there is no tomorrow“ 
    
    „Is she well.. is she eating enough ? Enough sleep?“
    
    that made him Raise a Brow „why not check it yourself?“
    
    „No, she is right. I have to let go of my overprotective Urges,and if she Tires of me all the better. She deserves better“
    
    „Oh Wow, so i have a chance, might aswell check the waters then“
    
    it didnt even take a breath and you were infront of him staring straight into his eyes.
    
    But after a moment.. you shook your head..“Go ahead“. And you resumed your work.
    
    „Funny Really, Frisk i always thought your DETERMINATION made you have your way.Sure you look a bit more sinister now. But nothing in the end of the day? Nothing changed whit you. You build a Freaking wall whitout rest for almost a week now. You Keep telling you want to murder evryone but you just wont do it. Drop the act man“
    
    You stopped your work to Glance at him, before picking up the next stone and resume work.
    
    „Funny, Chara said almost the exact same thing.“
    
    you can freaking feel Sans shrug. „ Maybe we are right?“
    
    „maybe,but Sans think of it like this. I can control myself now, thanks to chara. But if i truly ever lose control. You have an literal Undying Demon against you guys, and i Expected atleast you to know how this will end.“
    
    you stopped for a bit looking to the ground. The Glassy surface is quite catchy.
    
    „And the thing is, i am worse. Way worse then Chara could ever be in the Past.And if i am being honest. It Scares me, why do you think i made Chara a literal freaking Tank whit a weapon thats able to kill me.“
    
    Sans didnt answer, just watching you work. Guess he is also thinking about this whole thing. 
    
    „you said something about Gear for me, would i be able to kill you whit that?“
    
    you stopped working, and looked at him.
    
    „It will atleast give you a Chance. But i cant make it right now, i have no more Aspect Souls in stock. Kinda went ham on them when i became a Demon“
    
    Sans nodded at that.
    
    „Then lets just keep it in mind for now,i didnt forget my promise kiddo, Chara just begged me to Pacify you before. Otherwise i would have kept it.“
    
    you Resumed to work again... secretly Glad.
    
    „Thank you Sans. Greet Chara for me if you meet her.“
      
      
    ____________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Finished the Wall. 8 Days for an entire wall Surrounding the Town. You might have a knack for this. You are also starting to Tire, but honestly? Keeping yourself busy made you Forget that quite fast. Being a Demon has quite alot of perks looks like. So you Started to work on the Inscriptions. Nothing to Complicated actually, you just Hammer a Plate, Chisel the Inscriptions into it. Missuse small Bottles of Distilled water. Which you pure full of your Magic to act as Battery- atleast for now. And Voila. You have an enhanced Wall Part, Its quite easy to get inanimate objects of 'lower' quality to Regenerate itself. And together whit strengthening you got yourself one though wall.
    
    You had to make around Twenty of those, Two for Each archway for extra oomph.
    
    While working, you kinda noticed someone starring at you, well if the person wants anything from you. They will approach.
    
    „ **So you plan on ignoring me now?“**
    
    That made you Drop your Hammer, you Turned around to see Chara, in casual clothing nontherless.New ones too. She looked quite Good in one of those Lumberjack Shirts and Jeans...
    
    „wow... you look good.“
    
    „ **you infact look Terrible. The others Told me you work whitout rest for what ? 8 days already?“**
    
    „Keeping myself busy... works best when you are not near“
    
    she Snarled at that.
    
    „ **And why didnt you come to me then?“**
    
    huh.. i think i am missing something here. „you Told me to go,and let go of my overprotective urges?“
    
    She Facepalmed at that.. **„Of course that  the thing you listen to, come on. Lets get you something to eat“**
    
    you looked at your work, and at chara... this inbetween happend several more times. Before you thew the hammer over your shoulder „ alright lets go“
    
    While you walked back into the underground,you kinda coudnt stop yourself anymore.
    
    „Did you eat well? Slept enough? I kinda asked Sans, the guy kinda wanted to make me mad- but he refused to answer“
    
    „ **hah, you have the gall to ask me that. After pulling such a stunt“**
    
    „eh.... i kinda dont need so much of all of that anymore? I think? I feel fine.“
    
    „ **Hell, but you dont look fine, you still wear those Banged up Clothes, didnt eat nor sleep. I swear the dirt on you is as thick as your skin“**
    
    Oh, she might be right on that,you didnt reallly notice. **„i also heard you Shrieked at a Froggit, for almost getting hurt while standing around. That was quite the Laugh“**
    
    that got you a bit embarassed..“i almost Dropped a damn Boulder on him on accident!“
    
    chara snickerd at that **„you do infact know, that i never asked you to do that alone right? I expected you to ask for Materials or help or anything. It was never my intention to make you Slave yourself there. But i am quite impressed whit the outcome. It looks like you made the whole thing out of one stone“**
    
    „i Kinda melted Evrything Together, cause i lacked mortar, or anything to paste stones together for that matter.“ you scratched your cheek. „ Also you told me to approach nobody, honestly thought you ditched me after the fifth day.“
    
    „ **Might have Considerd it, i mean my Guy was so freaking absorbed in making a Wall that he forgot about me.“**
    
    „Hell no, not even for a second Chara.“
    
    „ **and you asshole expect ME to just forget you? You need a good beating.“**
    
    hmm, she got a Point there... „Sorry.. oh by the way. Sans wanted to Flirt whit you“
    
    „ **If he Tries, i Show him a Bad Time Chara Version. I only allow one person to approach me“**
    
    „i am Flatterd,but i do have to Question your Taste in Men“
    
    „ **Guess i am  a lost cause“** she giggled at that **„did i ever tell you, that i am Really happy that we can actually talk now? Even if i miss our Private talks“**
    
    „Jeah, being a Demon Kinda healed all of that. Still wasnt enough for the arm tho, Goes to show how nasty DETERMINATION really is“
    
    Looks like we will be Eating whit Toriel Today ? She is Staying in Waterfall, in one of those Abandoned Caves, made herself Homely there. 
    
    „Oh chara, there you are. Did you bring him?“
    
    „ **Jeah he is here, just a bit worse for the wear. Guy didnt take a Single Break“**
    
    Toriel Snickerd at that „ Men of Character really Tend to the oddest behaviour.“
    
    „ **Tell me about it, he had the Gall to tell me i said it to him, to do it like that.“**
    
    woah thats alot of Venom there, did they forget i am here?
    
    „ now now my Child,you do know that he has only the best in mind for you.“
    
    Chara Grumbled a bit at that.
    
    „ **Why wont he do the same for himself then,befrore he was just Suicidal. Now he is  Suicidal and Plays being an Asshole“**
    
    ….“.. i kinda can hear you guys?“
    
    both answer at the same Time **„** „ We **Know** „ **„**
    
    „Now frisk, Take a seat, i made some Pie, i hope you dont mind Snails“ you had to suppress a choke at that... hard.... alright frisk stay DETERMINED.
    
    And she placed.... two pies on the Table. You eyed them, and she put a slice on your plate.... no snails... there are no snails.... thank goodness...... you will never forget the moment Chara forced you to eat it, for shits n giggles.
    
    You Carefully Taste Tested the pie, almost looking like a Scared animal. It Tasted good. You beamed at that and enjoyed it.
    
    „I can quite see, why you are so smithen whit him. He was always so Stoic. Who knew all that hid behind it.“
    
    „ **Right Right? Only he never was Stoic or anything. He was Freaking loud in his head.“**
    
    Dont mind it, enjoy the Pie.
    
    „So, can i expect Grandchildren?“ That made you choke **„Of course you can mother. I force him if i have to“** did a freaking Bomb just drop? Wait.. can we even have children? We are literary diffrent species. And both kinda Sub-Human... a Winged Demon? No clue.  **„On Another note, how is it going whit your Guy?“**
    
    Toriel is Hitched?! „Oh, i still have to take my sweet time there. We did have alot of trouble in the Past“ Oh, they gotta be Talking about Asgore.Figured **„Jeah, i am not really sure if Dad is liking that tho“** its not Asgore?! „He has to Accept it, only Time and Effort can heal such big Wounds“ ?!?!?!? **„I would really like for you two to get Back together... Asriel Probably too. Where is he anyway? I never catch as much as a glimpse from him“** uff, it was Asgore. You almost lost faith there. Oh, the pie is gone, lets just sneak another Piece. Slowly, while they are Distracted... just before you Reached the Pie whit your Fork. Toriel snatched it away from you.“my my, all you need to do is ask.“ and she lookes at you expecantly....“can.. i please have another slice?“ grrrrr „ Certainly Frisk, here enjoy“.. it still tastes good tho. They went back on Topic „Asriel seems to be Crestfallen.about all the Happenings.... and he is afraid to run across Frisk.“ oh,did i do something to him? I basically revived him. Thats all, even the sparring we had once, he seemed to hate you. **„Hes so Freaking Scared, for no reason whatsoever. He's Expecting Frisk to Creep up to him and stab his heart out or something?“** „.. as unamusing as it sounds, he is fully expecting it. He thinks his Time as flower made him unredeemable. And he Thinks Frisk is The Supreme Judge of evryones Fate“ huh. Since when is he that scared.
    
    „Maybe, i shoudnt listen to this“ you said, after your finished your second plate.
    
    „What makes you say that Frisk?“ huh, isnt that clear?
    
    „Simple, Asriel is Afraid of his Future, he did Terrible things,and he dosent know what to do whit all that Guilt. So he Hopes to be Judged, to be released by someone else. But hes also Crazy Afraid of it. So its Easier to hole yourself up.... no clue why i am the Target and not, for comparison Sans.. but that might stem from the Fact i am 'Invincible* in his eyes.“ you Cleaned your mouth noticing how dirty you are made you cringe a bit.
    
    „This is nothing i should play a part in, he has to overcome it himself. If i involve myself it will only end in a Fight.“ 
    
    both Stared at you **„What do you suggest we should do regarding him?“**
    
    „Either Force him to move, in a Situation where he is truly needed, or  Coax him before he decides to take baby steps? I dont know, my EQ is actually really low“
    
     „ **I expected you to say to bash his head in until he listens or something“**
    
    „Jeah, cause thats what my Girlfriend and mother-in-Law want to hear.Look, i am a Murdering Maniac, no idiot“
    
    that Made both Laugh.
    
    „Some Maniac you are, giving Actualy Advice when Asked, helping out when asked.. And putting yourself in the shoes of another Person“
    
    „Know your Enemy and know yourself, and you will never be Defeated“
    
    Chara is kinda loosing herself. **„You NEVER before tried to sound so Smartass, sure sure its true to some degree. But the Heck Frisk... so Corny“**
    
    woah, she is making fun of you.
    
    Maybe, its time for a round of Goat-mom Flirting..
    
    she became still instantly **„Dont you freaking dare Frisk, you are my Boyfriend now. No more Flirting whit my mother“**
    
    Now Toriel had a Revelation..“so.. Thats why Frisk did that...oh my, what a Casanova“
    
    atleast she stopped. So you decided to stand up.“might i excuse myself ? I am in dire need of a Wash“
    
    „Go ahead,i will keep Chara here, Save yourself from Prying eyes“ 
    
    huh? I dont mind tho... dont think she would do that anyway.
    
    So you walked outside.. and decided the River is yours for the Taking, you straight up Jump over th Echo Flowers and into the River. Hopefully the phone will survive that.  
      
    ________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    After you left the River, feeling quite refreshed, you dryed yourself whit a Fireball. Yay for Versatility ? 
    
    You went back to Toriel's and plopped down on your seat, checking the phone. It survived. Those Monster-Made Magic based phones are quite robust.  Chara and Toriel are Talking about nothing really interesting. So you kinda Zoned out. Before you noticed it. You fell already asleep.
    
    
    You Stood in the Judgement hall, ever the Freaking high point. Damn hall.
    
    Infront of you, stood three people you Recognize, but are also entirely Diffrent. A Smoking Papyrus, A Mad Looking Sans, whit Red eyes... and a Black and White Form of Chara, she is quite Glitched out. 
    
    They Called you a True Monster, even Demons carry more sympathie whitin.  They Shouted Profanitys at you.
    
    And Killed you. Again and again and again and again. Bones Shot through your Body, another Time a Blaster got your Legs, blasting them clean off, the next one Glitched Knives pierced you evrywhere making you a makeshift-Hedgehog. But you came back. You always just came back. They showed desperation. For them it was already not about their Friends anymore. They just wanted to stop you. They Kept going. Their Speech more and more Bizarre. But you didnt stop, you coudnt stop. This wasnt about DETERMINATION. You were simply forced to go through it again and again, you didnt want to see your beloved end up this way. But here they are. All three of them Practically Smelling like LOVE. 
    
    It just get going, until you managed to kill the Skeleton brothers. It was a Gruesome sight. They Simply REFUSED to die. You had to hack them to pieces. And even then their freaking Head still remains, just staring at you hatefully. The Glitched out Chara Shrieked and stabbed at you like mad. She wont let you pass. She coudnt let you pass. There was too much at stake here. But you Stabbed her into the heart. Staring in her hollow eyes. After that, you kept stabbing. Until she broke to Pieces.
    
    After that, you aim the knive at yourself. „ THE NEXT ONE WILL BE YOU FRISK“


	15. Chapter 15


    You Practically fell off the chair, somehow you had a Blanket over you, and both of them just stared at you. But you didnt have the composure to react to that. Tar Tears felll down your Face and you hammerd your Head against the floor.
    
    „I WONT.. i wont let it come to this i wont... no i wont. I wont let them end this way... no i wont“ you just kept repeating the same thing. Something about that dream Felt so real. It must have happend.. but when? How? What did happen? You clawed at your hair.. no no no no no... i wont let this happen...
    
    you noticed someone hugging you, telling you its okay. But it just wont stop, you coudnt get their faces out of your mind.... „ Chara... i wont let it happen chara.. i wont... no … please... dont dont dont...“ **„sssh frisk, evrythings alright.. calm down, nothing happend.“** you looked at her, her Face overlapping whit this Glitched out chara you dreamed about. And you shoved her away. She just kept staring at you.
    
    „no chara.. please dont.. no, i dont want this … what even happend....evrything is so wrong...“
    
    „ **Frisk evrything is alright, you just had a Nightmare“**..
    
    „nightmare? …. no no no it cant be, this was too real... i killed you .. i killed all of you... i made you go mad. Fuck fuck... what did i do wrong“ you scrambled away from her, bumping into the wall, deciding to hug your knees would be a great idea. „ Something is happening chara, something really bad. And its comming for us.“ 
    
    „ **what do you mean Frisk? Speak to me“**
    
    „Something.. another me.. i dont know. Something will come and try to take you all from me. I saw it.“ 
    
    „ **if that happens you will just stop it, calm yourself. You lost your composure. You are sleep deprived“**
    
    „Thats not it chara, i just...“ you took a deep breath „Something is happening behind our backs.“
    
    you stood up „ i need to go 'There'“ you marched out of the door, chara following closely behind. You almost Sprinted to the Judgement hall. Your unease is incredible strong. Something is there. Something what makes a Demon look like a Kitten. And is Carrys your name.
    
    You  walk into the Judgement hall. Chara still behind you, you dont have the composure to tell her to back off.
    
    And there it just Stood, seemingly waiting for you. A younger version of you. Completly Black whit bloodred eyes, sometimes Glitching out, and twitching.
    
    „Fuck i knew it, its here.“ 
    
    „Oh, thats new.. an Angel Chara.. and what are you?“ the shadow looked you up and down.
    
    „Thats interesting. A Super Powered Magus-Demon Frisk? So you were the one spying on me“ it licked Charas knife whit its bloodred tongue. „did you enjoy the Show ?  I made those Three compleltly nuts, Making them Kill all their loved ones, pulled them in the same Timeline and had my fun whit them.“
    
    your face Paled. You had to get Chara out of here. You grabbed her, whit your Gloved Arm.. „Sorry. Take the others and RUN.“ and you Teleported her away.
    
    Now you looked back at the thing. „Fuck, so it was you.you are one Scary fucker,you creeped me out for a bit.“
    
    the Thing Cackled Glitchy scrreeching inbetween „dont you mean us? You are Barely a Person yourself“
    
    you Shrug at that“Mind telling me what you want here. Dont think a thing like you has something to gain from anyone here“
    
    „I came here to do one thing,and one thing only“ whit that he points at you „ TO GET RID OF US“
    
    Hmm,right „well i can agree whit that, we are pretty Hazardous. So how you gonna do this? Im pretty sure i can just murder you right here.“
    
    You Summon Crimson Swords in both of your Hands.
    
    „Im sure i can, but for how long huh?“
    
    Oh thats how it is. „So you hold the Keys now huh ?this is an nonissue.“
    
    you righted yourself, setting your Eyes Ablaze.
    
    „Its A Beatiful Day outside.“
    
    the Things Face is warping in an angry scowl?
    
    „Birds are Singing, Flowers are Blooming.“
    
    It readys itself for a charge.
    
    „On days Like these. Kids like US Should be Burning in hell“
    
    You threw one blade in the Air, conjured a fireball and blew the kid up.  
      
    _____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You stood infront of IT 
    
    „So this is how it feels, man no wonder Sans hates my guts.“
    
    You didnt even bother talking more, you chanted and Caged the thing inside The Marble, its wrapping around him
    
    „And this is the part where you RESET right kiddo?“
      
      
    ________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    „ you know the Diffrence between me and our Friends kiddo? I am a Pro at this“
    
    You Summoned a hail of knives, Injuring IT stabbing the limbs, cutting non vital Parts. The thing Bleeds Seven Colored. 
    
    „Huh look at this, you Absorbed Seven Aspect souls,while staying Human, no wonder you look so wierd. You are basically breaking apart“  
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    IT Screeched and charged at you, but it was just a Freaking kid whats it gonna do. you held your Prostetic in IT's direction and Blasted it apart.  
      
    _____________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Summoned the other Six Blaster and Blasted the limbs of the thing.
    
    „Whats up? Quiet now? Was easier against Sans and the others wasnt it? Playing god is quiet fun.“  
      
    ________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    it just Staggerd in your Direction, dunno how many Times you blasted it apart already, you aint sans. You dont need to Demoralize. You just Murder.
    
    You Start laughing. „ Kiddo, you freaking remind me of myself you know that... wait you are me. In some twisted way“
    
    this Time you just Punched through his Chest it still trys to stab you, you just let it try. And the Blade wasnt even enough to break skin.
    
    „The heck is wrong whit you. You telling me thats how you Beat sans and co? Dont make me Laugh.“
    
    you shook him off your hand and Stomped down on his head.  
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    This Time it just stood there.
    
    „What already done? I am freaking DETERMINED to Protect Chara from you, you Monster. Give up. Piss off“
    
    now the thing looked you in the eyes. „So thats your thing huh. You are into chara? Thats one sick Taste.but you know i wont give up, i cant give up. Thats why you send her away... right? I will win, maybe not now, maybe not in a hundred tries. Maybe a thousand. But i will win.“
    
    Hmm, he seems to be forgetting something.“ you are Forgetting something. Frisk. You fucker are Me. You think you cant lose due to determination? Haha, This Curse dosent befall only me.“
    
    and you laugh even more thinking about what chara still has in store for him „ BUT litte kid, even if you beat me. Chara has the power to kill guys like us permarmently.“
    
    That made the thing look at you odd“why send her away then?“
    
    „simple, i didnt want to make her a Child Murderer. No freaking clue why you are just a Kid. But being the Bad Guy is kinda my shtick. THERE IS NO PLACE IN THIS STORY FOR YOU“
    
    And you Threw your Blade at him, impaling him  
      
    ___________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    for all the big Talk, the little guy broke quite fast.
    
    Hes Just Kneeling there.
    
    „The fuck? You tortured our friends, and now decide to break down? STAND THE FUCK UP“
    
    You Stomp over to him. „ dont you FUCKING Dare giving up,i have no fucking idea what your Deal is, but if your  DETERMINATION is that weak. HOW the FUCK did you Dare do this to them“ you Grabbed his neck, lifting him up. Yanking she Knife out of its hand.
    
    „you Think this is Fun? I am Supposed to be the biggest Menance here, and now another version of me shows up and Acts like the freaking big boss.“
    
    The kids is not even struggling anymore. So you throw it to the ground and just stared at it.
    
    „Shoot, whats your problem.“
    
    „there is no Good Ending.“
    
    „huh? Whatcha talking about“
    
    „There is no good ending for me. I am basically dead. I was before i fell underground. So i decided to play whit the Undergound forever, but i became bored, tried new things“
    
    „a Freaking FLOWEY Shtick ? Death is part of live, you cant accept it, so lets Torture evryone yay“
    
    „Didnt expect you to understand, you freak seem to have evrything.“
    
    this Made you Chuckle.. does it seem that way ?“oh you have no idea. Anyway. Whatcha gonna do now? You will never beat me. And my Chara can kill you“
    
    it just looked at the Ground, not saying anything.
    
    This dosent seem right... no way the kid is becomming fainthearted, or is having a change of heart. Its freaking me after all.
    
    Then the Entire Crew charged into the Hall. Fuck you told them to stay away.
    
    As if on Cue, the kid jumped up. Had somehow a knife back in its hand and charged at them. The Crew was Rather dumbounfed. Whats a mini Frisk doing here. But the little one.. went straight for Papyrus. You teleported infront of Papyrus. And that earned you a nice stab to the gut.
    
    „Freaking Called it“ you grabbed it by the hair and threw it away.
    
    „Do fucking stay away from my family. Monster.“
    
    This made IT laugh. Now hes got his Spunck  back.
    
    „ NO way in hell i am beating such an Overpowered Version of Frisk. But now, that you are protecting these weaklings? Hell jeah i am going to do it. I WILL Take Evrything you stand for and will end YOU aswell“
    
    ...“Aww man.. i am way too sleep deprived for a Fanboy...“ you act like you grab air infront of you, start chanting, and rip your it apart. Funny thing, the kid kinda lost its arms aswell. It has Zero Magic Potential after all.  
      
    ______________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    All your Friends just stared at both of you, do they remember? Looks like the kids Reset is kinda funky.  
      
     You stomp its head in.  
    _______________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Broke its legs. „ whats up little one, go on. CRAWL to them. So DETERMINED to do the same to them then you did to your own? Hell no i am letting you. I would be DETERMINED to protect them from myself aswell.“ the kid gave up halfway deciding to better glare at you..
    
    „Aww thats Cute“ and you kick its head in again.  
      
    ____________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Its Starting to lose its 'Creepy' hes seriously Starting to look like you in Kid version whit some Black spots on him.
    
    „Oy, you loosing your Gamerjuice there Frisk.“ you walk to him, he finally looks afraid.
    
    „Cant really be blaming you i guess. I am a horrible Person Aswell, but i wont let them pay for it“
    
    you walked it into an Corner, it starts to Cower.
    
    „Looking at you.. just Irritates the fuck out of me.“ you just wanted to kick its head in again. But you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Chara.
    
    „ **So this kid is the Nightmare you told me about? Didnt really count, but you fought him several hundred Times right... is he an actual threat?“**
    
    „Of course he is, Its me. A Weaker kid Version, but its me.“
    
    „ **I kinda have trouble beliving that,look at him“**
    
    Hes literary cowering in fear.. „You didnt see what he did to them chara. If i am a Demon, then this Kid?  Its a hundred times worse.“
    
    „ **does he even posses the 'Keys' ?“**
    
    you checked, and no.. he didnt. Huh „he dosent, how the … how did he do that ?“
    
    „ **You Tell me, this is already way over my head. Another younger Version of you. Came here the Same time you had the Craziest nightmare i ever witnessed.“**
    
    „thats.. i have no freaking idea chara.“
    
    
    The kid looked up at that. „what do you mean you have no idea? You literary pulled me to here“
    
    „i did?  How do i send you back then?“
    
    The kid Stared blankly at you.“sending me back?“
    
    „huh? Whatcha talking about kid? You still have a job to do, Your Underground is Tormented and Caged. Gotta make things right.. thats what DETERMINATION is all about... oh right i got an Idea.“
    
    you Chanted, and Restricted the Kid. No way you leave that thing unguarded  near chara.
    
    „chara dont go too close to IT,its freaking Dangerous.“
    
    you Walked in the middle of the Room where the kid appeared, summoned a Big Knife, and Started Carving stuff into  the floor. A Pentagram whit inscriptions. Its Basically a Portal whitout Destination, normally is shoudnt open at all. But if this is the place where the kid Came from, maybe Traces are Left Behind.
    
    After Finishing it, you activated the Thing. And it worked.. on the other side...... you saw... Charas Remains, and the Heads of the Skeleton Brothers..
    This Actually made you Barf.. the Nightmare comming back.
    
    „Freaking Sick Kid.“ you murmur, as you walk up to it, wishing the bindings Away, before lifting it by the neck.
    
    You walk infront of the portal, dragging the Struggling thing whit you.
    
    „Before i Leave you to xour Freaking Personnell hell“ you Point at the Portal. „Look at those guys.“ You Point at the Skelebros. „they dont deserve this Shit, listen to your fucking elder.“ after that you point at Chara. „After Cracking her hard shell, this is the Greatest Woman you will ever lay your Eyes on. So shut the Fuck up and Save them.“
    
    now you come close and whisper into his ear „and if i ever see you here again, i am freaking eating your Soul you Thing“
    
    Whit that you throw him into the thing. And Shoot the Pentagram whit your Blaster Arm.
    
    „Alright, fuck that. I am going to Grilbys... i just Expirienced Sans hell and i am fucking done for the day.“
    
    Sans Walked up to you“ Lets go kiddo i know a shortcut“ and gone are the both of you.
    
    
    Chara didnt know what the fuck just happend, but she heard Frisks Praise, she was torn between happy and confused... and FREAKING mad for being left behind, she spread her wings and Flew in the direction of Snowdin.
      
      
    ________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    I Sat at the Counter whit Sans, we didnt really talk much. But you decided to do something you never did before.
    
    You Tried Alcohol.
    
    „This shit tastes Awful,how can so many drink that?“
    
    Sans Snickerd at that“ Seriously? The good party comes after a Certain amount..“
    
    „huh...“ you decided to keep drinking..
    
    „Say Sans, why dont you try to get rid of me?“
    
    „Huh, asking cuz of the Kid from earlier?“
    
    „Hell jeah, if i was in your Eyes even just partly as Terrifying as that. I wouldnt want me anywhere near.“
    
    you Shudderd a bit, you might have Manhandled that kid like a champ, but you were freaking Terrified
    
    „Thats actually a good Question Tibia honest, i have no good answer for you, maybe your Reasons and Actions Convinced me?“
    
    you Snickerd at that, and emptied your Cup, ordering another one.
    
    „Ha me? Whit my low EQ? No way in hell. It was either Papyrus or chara. Dont you lie to me.“ you went quiet for a bit, and took another deep chug from the Nasty, in hindsight.. its getting better „What that kid was truly Grotesque Sans, it forced you, Papyrus and chara To Kill the entire underground, did some wierd ass Seven soul Time Travel shenaningans and threw them together into the Judgement hall. After they did the deed. Only to mock them for it. Over and over again.“
    
    Sans also had one of those Nasties, he took a deep chug aswell.“Sounds freakin Nasty.“
    
    „This was me Sans.. thats what i can become.. or did become? Should have become? I dont really know. This Timeline stuff is Nasty buisness.These 'Keys' Really shoudnt exist.“
    
    „gotta agree there, but they do. im just Happy to not have to relive the Same Freaking Day for Years.“
    
    you took another sip, and thought about it for a bit.
    
    „If we think about it, arent we both Victims of the Stockholm Syndrom? You Changed my Ways, and i influenced yours... co dependency .. a Demon and a Skeleton sitting in a Closet“ you snicker a bit.
    
    Before Sans could answer, someone slammed open the Door, and stomped into the room.
    
    You Emptied your Cup and order another one „ Looks like i am in Trouble“ you snicker again. Seems like the stuff is working.
    
    „ **FRISK why did you just run off“**
    
    
    „uhh.. Mens Talk?“
    
    your Cup Arrived and you took a sip, while looking at her. 
    
    „ **Great, now you are drinking too“** she Sighed and sat down besides you. Ordering one of the Nastys too.
    „ **The fuck's wrong whit the world. Sending a younger you over here to torment you“**
    
    She emptied the thing in one swing, wow does she have expirience or something?
    
    „dont you like the irony? Kinda deserved it. Standing in Sans spot n evrything“ she slapped the back of your head. **„ Can you stop being so freaking negative for a minute.“** 
    
    you lift the Cup and took a sip“ hey i am Trying.“ **„By Drinking“** „jeah kinda, its my first time“ **„ For Real ? … no you are right never saw you drink. And we are kinda to young for that.. well supposed to.“**
    
    you laugh at that. „ Killed Hundreds, still too young to drink“ **„Leading a Kingdom, still to young to Drink“**
    „Being all Bones, and still getting drunk“ you all laughed at that.
    
    „Right.. i kinda got to finish the wall later..“ you kinda forgot that thing. **„Hell no, you will take a good rest after this.“** „gotta agree there, you work like a Demon“ …. no straight men here „we still have like all the Magus breathing down our necks Tho, and someone dosent want me to Genocide....“ **Still not Satisfied? You kinda Tormented a Younger you For Hours“** „That DID Feel pretty fucking good.“ „Man,kiddo you sound really scary sometimes.. are we still the good guys?“ **„I like to think that we are.a little foulmouth never hurt nobody“** 
    
    you guys Talked about nothing important, just kinda bantering around. After your... no idea didnt count cup you thought it was Time to stop, youc ant handle more then Two Charas.
    
    „Looks like... i can still get Drunk.. yay to having a Demon Liver.“ „Sorry to burst your Bubble Kiddo, but that stuff is Magic Based. No Livers involved.“ riiiiight........ chara looked sober aswell.. „you guys all seem to have expirience. You left me out“ you swayed for a bit. **„Well my Boyfriend ditched me for quite some Days, so i thought i might aswell try“** oh, jeah that did happen „ sorry,not sorry. Would have died otherwise..“
    
    Whit that you stood up, standing was suprisingly dificult. „ i... need a bed..“ chara stood up aswell, supporting you. **„Jeah, lets go then. Think you had enough anyway“** „ill stay for a bit longer,enjoy yourselves“ he winkes at you.. 
    
    As if you could have fun in bed while being drunk like that.
    
    And so you two stumbled to the House of the Skeleton-Brothers.
    
    
    
    Wholly unaware that this Incident was just the start of a Tragedy, one which will finally manage to bring Frisk beyond his breaking point


	16. Chapter 16


    The Next morning, you had Breakfast whit chara alone, the brothers are apperantly busy. Man a Trying Sans, you still have no idea what hes up to most of the Time. But the reveal will probably be insane.
    
    „Chara, what are you up to these days anyway?“
    
    „ **Selfstudy, dealing whit reports checking the vicinity.. material procurment.. oh and this“** She Handed you a Bunch of Crystals. The one whit high capacity. **„We Figured you will need them for the Barrier. Right?“**
    
    you are quite Baffled.“you are Scary Chara. This is exactly what i was missing.“ you got ready to leave“ i get the Wall and barrier done Today, the Barrier has to be fuelled once a Week, you might want to look for Some Civilians whit decent Magic power for the Job“
    
    She Nodded at that **„Please dont overexert yourself. I know you do it for us. But i need you.. dont forget that okay?“**
    
    ...“i will try Chara. See you later“
    
    Onto the Town you go.
    
    
    The Wall finished pretty quick. You still need a better 'Battery' but for now its more then enough. The Barrier was a little more Intense, the Town square was Planned, and you Decided to missuse the Roof of the well for the Barrier. You sneaked some woof, for an Pillar, Plasterd that thing Chocke full whit Plates whit several inscriptions on it, some of them had Places to hold the Crystals. You filled evry single one whit your Magic. Not entirely their capacity is great. And it would be overkill.
    
    The inscriptions shone, and soon a Barely visible barrier showed up. Ending Flush whit the Wall. Another Great Vicotry for the Demon Frisk.
    
    But happiness didnt take long, you Noticed some of the Scouts, Papyrus among them Hurriedly Returning.better check that out.
    
    You Summoned two and Three and Flew right towards Papyrus. After landing infront of him
    
    „Papyrus whats wrong?“
    
    „THOSE MAGUS ARE BACK. LOTS GUYS, WHIT BIG VEHICLES AND SOME STRONG LOOKING GUYS AMONG THEM“ 
    
    hmm, alright that was expected.
    
    „Something else? „ SOME CLOAKED ONES WHIT A WIERD FAMILIAR FEELING“
    
    oh, that is concerning. „Papyrus, fortify the Gates. The Walls and Barrier is done. Send someone Fast to Report to the Others. I will Delay those guys.“
    
    „ROGER, NO FUNNY BUISNESS FRISK.PRINCESS WILL BE MAD“
    
    Why is evryone more scared of chara when a literal demon is standing infront of you?
    
    „Thanks Papyrus i will. If you find Sans, tell him this is Potentialy a 'Bad Time' and to not wait to long, he will know“ 
    
    „I WILL, BE CAREFUL.“
    
    Serious Paps is not so cool like the usual. Well, up you go again. Lets check that shit out.
    
    You Flew over the Direction Papyrus indicated... and the 'Big Vehicles' were Freaking Tanks. Arent those cunts magus?
    
    They noticed you, and threw Spells, Gunshots aswell. But nothing you cant dodge.  Now how to Deal whit this, you also notice those Cloaked Figures. Your Eyes start burning Crimson... and then you noticed... no that freaking impossible. This is not just Bad. This is a Freaking Fallout, how the heck did they manage to get themselves HIM.. and not just once. You count atleast eight.They have the same Glitchy stuff like your Kid version the other day. They dont belong here.
    
    As long as they dont move, evrything is alright. Looks like you have most of those Magus Pass. But not whitout a nice Welcome.
    
    You summon DETERMINATION Fueled Fireballs in both Arms and Throw them into the Magus. You Repeated this Process quite some times, Getting rid of most of these Tanks and a Chunk of the Magus, their Souls are Freaking Exhiliarating to absorb. But you cant lose yourself. Think of Chara,Frisk.
    
    You however dont bother further whit them. Those numbers can be handled by your Friends, you have WAY bigger problems at your hand. You Landed right in the Middle of the Cleared path. Most of the Magus Fled, pure horror in their Eyes. But you just looked at those Cloaked Figures.
    
    „Thats what i call a Major ' Bad Time' as if one of you aint enough. Now i have to stop.. eight of you? Whatcha say Sans? Lets just got to Grilbys“
    
    Most of them dont move, but the one in the Center Laughs, and its a freaking broken one.
    
    „You are Seriously Scary 'Frisk' So this is how an Actual Demon Frisk looks like“
    
    He threw away the cloak, to Reveal.. you guessed it .. Sans, but also not  Whit Cracked Skull and a Bloodred right eye, the left is multicolored. Also. Lets not forget the Freaking huge Cleave wound on his Chest. The Blood already Dried.
    
    „You Think, we will let you go.. after what you did to us? To our brother? To Monsterkind?“
    
    „Dunno if you noticed, nutty Sans, but right now i am protecting Monsterkind from.. those guys,and you. You are standing on the wrong side in this“
    
    „ AND YOU Shoudnt be standing at all. These guys Told us whats up. They apperantly used an Arm of you, to Summon your Greatest Fears, and here we are.“he Cackled at that“ they Told us about you. How you run around and murder Folks left and right. And you just proved it. You are a DEMON Whats up. Did chara tell you to do this? Eh, not that it matters. We All have a Freaking Huge Grudge against you. And Gladly end you aswell, just as we all Ended 'Our' Frisks“
    
    ..again it ends like this.“Hey Sans.“
    
    „Today is a Beautiful Day Outside“
    
    The others Threw their cloakes away aswell. None of them looked like your Suns. One whit a Freaking hole in his skull another one Twitching like Crazy, another one whit Missing Theeth, but the remainer Sharpened. One whitout his Freaking head, hes Holding Papyrus head in his hands. Another one Looking Running around in Gears like Papyrus. But Freaking Blue bleeding eyes, and the last two.. were Sans whit an Straight up Maddened expression. One of them whit a Bunch of Gold teeth, the other whit sunken in cheecks and stuff. Like he didnt sleep for years
    
    „Birds are singing, flowers are blooming“
    
    Your Arms Catched Burned Crimson, you have the Feeling large scale magic wont really work on those guys. They are not your Sans. They might have Millions of HP and DEF.
    
    „On Days Like these, Maniacs like us“
    
    you readied one and two. One is already charged aswell. Overcharged even. Hes Growling. So the only Free Flying Blaster is Four, you summoned him aswell, and told him to Do to those Guys  whatever the Frick he wants.
    
    „Should be Burning in Hell.“
    
    and Hell Broke Loose, the entire Sky was coverd in Blaster, these Multicolored beams evry bit as Deadly as the looked, the entire Ground was Lava, evrywhere Bonespikes shot out of the Earth. These Guys even Tried to Turn your soul Blue, Jokes on them, you are quite on the Heavy Side. You took to the Air, dodging Blaster whereever possible, And Deflecting the Blasts whereever it was not. Most of them were as strong as Sans. They have KARMA aswell. But honestly ? That shtick aint that Effective if you literary have a Demon Body fueled whit shitloads of Magic. You Retaliated whit a Hail of knives, most of them Dodged, one of them got hit. But he just REFUSED to die, it was the Twitchy one, and he became more Glitchy and Twitchy. Shit looks Scary. You started to throw Fireballs aswell, normal ones infact. Figured hard hits are a waste, until you know what those guys really are capable off.
    
    You heard Sounds of Battle and Canonshots behind you aswell, you got quite uneasy, but you had to Trust them. 
    
    „aww, the Demon is Concerned about his Friends.“
    
    That i am. Looks like they dont know jack about human magic, lets speed this up you chanted, while dodging all theyr stuff, some Beams got you. But mostly Eroding your Clothes away. If you are Naked after this Battle, you will make Sans Pay for new ones. For real.
    
    Then it happend, the air itself awoke, Managing to Trap three of the Sans, you dont waste Time. Teleporting infront of two of them, they were besides each other. Bye Bye Golden Teeth and Papysans. You Punched Straight through their Ribcages Grabbing their Souls. There is no Refusing here. To make sure you threw them into your mouth and ate them. 
    
    The Third one? Four decided to Blast his head away. Goodbye sleep deprived one. Jeah his soul broke normaly.
    
    But that one moment of not paying attention costed you. You got Blasted in the back, and got sent Flying. That one freaking hurt like hell. Atleast one of them is Hella strong- probably absorbed souls? 
    
    „Feeling your Sins Crawl on your Back yet?“
    
    i Literary do, damn KARMA.
    
    But Despite that, you Laughed while standing up.
    
    „YOU are WAY too late for that THEY ALREADY  COST ME MY SOUL“
    
    you Summoned two Huge Knifes and held one in each hand. And took to Air again.the most Dangerous one probably being the one whit the Several eye Colors, you went for the others.
    
    This Battle Truly was an Freaking Brutale one, you managed to kill three more but got hit 5 Times, KARMA is literary burning you alive. And well, you are indeed topless. Damn you Sans.. 
    
    Only the Multicolored one and the Twitchy one are left.
    
    The Place where the Fight is Taking Place is in Freaking Shambles aswell, burned holes, Burning Trees Smoke evrywhere. 
    
    „Man whats the point anyway, there are only two of you left. And i didnt even ask for this Trouble“
    
    Despite evrything you feel freaking Great. The Souls keeping your Magic topped off. And your Injures are mor Nuisance then impairing. The Twitchy one kinda Started Melting on the other hand. And  the Multicolored one is sweating buckets.
    
    „We have nothing to lose, evry single one of us. Is the only one left in our Timelines“
    
    ..“Whats whit this Timeline buisness anyway, the black Frisk i fucked up the other day said the same thing.“
    
    That got him Laughing“you Really now nothing of what you have done, do you?“ 
    
    His Grin Almost split his skull. „The moment you Fell underground. Thousands of Diffrent Timelines Started. All cause the most DETERMINED Person alive Fell into Magic Rich Enviroment, all the shit you see. All the shit you did and RESET? Evrything Happend, They are STILL there. Just you are Gone..haha you seriously didnt know. I cant belive it“
    
    …..no way in hell thats right. „NO, this cant be Right. Magic itself shoudnt have this kind of power....“ 
    
    „Since WHEN does DETERMINATION give a Shit about Limits?“ for the first Time the Twitching one spoke.
    
    „E..e.e.e.vrything....you...r.....fa....fa...fault!“ 
    
    „it aint, even if thats True, those are all Diffrent Persons, the Kid i fought the other Day had literary Zero magic Potential even whit Six absorbed souls.“
    
    „oh, some things change, your Past. Maybe our Personalities and such. But there is Always. And i Repeat ALWAYS a Frisk and an Chara. Sometimes you switch Places, but one of you is the Bad, and the other the Good. There is always a Sealed undergound. We always have six Souls when you show up. And Also, there are always the Same people. Evrything else ? Not set in stone, there is Even a Crazy Timeline where YOU Are the Monster and the Humans were Sealed undergound. Crazy eh?“
    
    now his multicolored eye started burning. „ And we were the Only ones, finally being able to get Rid of our Frisks. You are a Curse for Monsterkind, no the entire world.“
    
    „if...if thats right, it dosent matter what i do. it ends in a Bad end?“
    
    „Thats Right, so just DIE“ 
    
    You were catched of guard, the Blaster was kinda about you hit you full throttle, man that will hurt.
    
    But thats the fun part, impact didnt came, cause another Blaster shot Back. It was your Sans... woah this shit is getting confusing.
    
    „Cool Story bro, mind pissing off and leaving my Frisk alone?“
    
    
    „Thats Rich, so you are the Sans of this Timeline then. Ayy you already knew that Timeline stuff didnt you? Why not Telling him?“
    
    „hes Kinda got enough on his Plate, dosent need to care about shit not concerning him.“
    
    The Multicollored one started another bout of laughter. „ oh, but we did come to haunt him, didnt we? Who knows if we are the last one? Your Frisk is Strong, Crazily even. He already killed Six of us. But you know what? One day.. this Power will be Aimed at you guys“
    
    „oh i dont know about that, you know.. we kinda have someone here to always keep him in check“
    
    You righted yourself, and reignited your eyes. „Sans if you told Chara to come here i will get angry, you already owe me new clothes.“
    
    „Sorry buddy, she is Scarier then you, she will probably come after cleaning up over there.“
    
    oh man.... „Hey Sans, we never did fight together did we?“
    
    „Nah,but i have a feeling thats about to Change“
    
    „Give me support, i dont want you to get injured“
    
    „Hell no Kid, i have to use the Hp you gave me Sometimes.“
    
    „Ha, so we are the Bad Time duo now, lets go my Friend“
    
    you dropped all Pretense and Charged at them. FUCK it you Slashed at the Colored one like a Maniac, he dodged and dodges, in usual Sans Fashion, but you follow up whit an your Blaster arm, this got him, an arm is straight up gone. But like you guessed he has more then one hp.. hella lot more infact. Jeah, lets just Keep going.
    
    Sans is Meanwhile having a fight whit twitchy, this looked way more awesome, both dodging blasters whit hairs breath, Countering blue magic on themselves Bones Flying evrywhere. Sans seemed fine for now.
    
    
    You started to mix Teleports into the Flury, whenever he dodged further away, you followed whit a Teleport. His Clothes are Ripped Evrywhere hp Constantly dropping. He sometimes managed to sneak a hit or two in, but you dont give a shit anymore. Let him Burn your Flesh, you will take his SOUL. You didnt even notice, since when a Damn Bone punched through your gut. But didnt bleed that much, youll live. But he punched through your DETERMINED filled body. He is no normal monster anymore.
    
    You threw your knifes away, At Twitchy infact, both hit his Back. Nice Assist if i say so myself. Hope Sans can somehow stop that thing from Reviving again.
    
    The Colored one, is literary Bleeding multi colored fluid out of his left eye. An his bones are cracked in several places.
    
    „Hm, so you took the Six in your Timeline? Explains why you are still alive.My Sans was still stronger tho“ you said between bouts of flury, more to chant then to chat.you Summoned an Meteor right above both your heads.
    
    „Lets Check who of us is the Bigger Bonehead, Six Souled Sans.“
    
    Whit that you Charged at him again, he dodged, you teleported after him, and Grabbed his Remaining arm.
    
    You look at the incomming Meteor. „Man this will hurt Tomorrow, chara's gonna kill me.“ and you both got hit by the thing, the explosion sending you Flying. You landed against one of the Burned down Trees and feel to the ground, you Grappled whit the Tree to stand up, Standing Frisk Aquired, and you walked over to the Remains of the Explosion. Either the fucker is gone, has Twitchy powers. Or had an ace up his sleeve.
    
    Turned out? Ace sounded just about right. He is Cracked all over, but still standing.  You both look like shit, you bleeding Tar almost evrywhere, and him ? Well Turns out Bones can infact Bleed. You always thought it was Ketchup. You held up both of your hands, Summoning another Hail of Blades. Exhaustion is kicking in, you are tarring up evrywhere again. But this guy is too strong to leave alone. He Also summoned another Airfilling amount of Blaster.
    
    „THEN LETS GO YOU FREAKING IMPOSTER“ you Throw them onto him, Summoned Two and three again, and flew directly at him, dodging the Blasts left and Right, one managed to hit you again. Throwing you off course. The Hail hit, most of them were dodged. Some managed to hit him. He stumbled back. STILL freaking standing. You pulled back your Prostetic arm. And Punched him Straight in the Face. You Shoot the Damn blaster for Good measure. Gones the freaking head. Whit the other hand you ripped his soul out of his body. It really was A Monstersoul containing six Aspects. You quickly pulled out a Jar out of the Phone put it in there. And stored it away. Finally that guy became dust.
    
    You looked over to the other Battle, Twitchy is still alive, but your Sans is literary Blasting him to smithern whitout stop. 
    
    „SOME HELP HERE KIDDO?“
    
    might Aswell, you Flew over, ripped this guys soul out aswell.. looked once to Sans..not sure if you should infront of him... but decided to eat it anyway. And that one turned to dust aswell.
    
    You fell on your back, fuck fighting 8 Sans at once.
    
    „I literary had to kill you 8 Times, one of you absorbed six Souls. You really hold Grudges Sans.“
    
    you Heave for a bit. 
    
    „Hey no Bones about it right?“ he chuckled.
    
    „...you owe me new clothes... how is the Battle at the town?“
    
    „Your stuff worked wonders. We easily beat them. No deaths as far as i know“
    
    you sigh in relief.
    
    „Except me, when Chara finds out im goner“
    
    you pulled yourself up, after a bit. „Thanks Sans, kinda Saved me there.“
    
    „Jeah didnt think that tidbit of News would shock you that much, really dont worry about it. Those arent you... like Those Sans werent me“
    
    „i... try“. You walked back in the direction of the Town. Sans walked besides you.
    
    „You know Sans, for quite some Time already. I wonder if Anime is Real. I keep getting in Crazy situations. Timeline Assasins ? Really...? two Times in two days ?“
    
    „Says the Guy Spewing out Legendary Artifacts like its nothing“
    
    you both Chuckle a bit. „ i Saved the six Aspect Monster Soul Sans. I can make you a Gadget whit it.“
    
    he stared at you „ Are you nuts ? Thats too much power for a Single Person, just look at the Guy.“
    
    „and what do you say about the guy beating him up?“
    
    ...“Touchè, alright, i wait for the done thing and decide then.“
    
    you shrug, his decision. 
    
    The Town slowly Came in sight, you saw Blast marks on the wall, but not a Single chip or crack. Ha!
    
    This timing was almost too good.
    
    As you neared the  Town, the Folks looked at you Wierdly... oh Right you are Burned all over and have a Hole in your Gut. Probably dosent help, that your blood is kinda Black and Tary.
    
    You look around, to see that Evryones mostly Alright. Undyne has some dents in her Armor, Papyrus didnt look all too happy.. sorry buddy, but you had to learn the harsh truth sometimes.
    
    All was fine until you spotted Chara, she literary was BATHED in blood. You literary Jumped in front of her.
    
    „The HECK, are you alright Chara? Are you hurt anywhere?“
    
    you touch her all over, check if the Armor broke somewhere, her Face had no wounds aswell... uff good just blood of others.
    
    You sigh in Relief „good you are Fine...“
    
    „ **THE FUCK are you on About! LOOK at Yourself. Did you fight Against Sans or something?“**
    
    Your Face kinda Froze“ no, nothing like that, just had a bit of Trouble...“
    
    Sans Came to your Rescue, he put a hand on your shoulder.
    
    „Infact, he Fought Eight Timeline Traveling Genocide Sans, one of them absorbed Six souls.“
    
    Chara looked at him as if he was insane. „ No, i am not Kidding, didnt you see the lasershow? I joined him at the End.otherwise he probably would have some more breathing holes. Not that it would have Stopped him“
    
    oh right, i am kinda Bleeding out...  you pulled out the Jar whit the Six colored monster Soul. And Showed it to Chara.
    
    „now that the Cat is out of the bag,i can atleast back up Sans Statement, here look“
    
    „ **.. you really arent kidding... how did they manage to do that“**
    
    „They used my Cut off arm to Summon my Worst nightmare? Thats atleast what they told me.“
    
    you shrug.
    
    „But if that were True atleast half of them would have to be Chara“
    
    you Had to dodge a Fist there, that didnt feel good in the Guts.
    
    „ **Man, and i was so proud we handled ourselves whitout you“**
    
    „Well, i know you guys got Really strong. But 8 Maniac Sans, who literary REFUSE to die, Belive me. Sans blasted one for several minutes before i Killed him. Are a bit above your Paygrade“
    
    now Sans had to comment to that „ Dying is Gay, that what Dad used to tell me“
    
    „Jeah, alright lets just pretend we didnt hear that.“ you said and Ruffled Charas Hair.
    
    „good Job chara.“ you dropped your arm and walked past them. You kinda have to clean yourself up... badly.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Reached the Well where you setup the Barrier, you used the water to get rid of all the dirt on you, checked your wounds. And Gut, that looks worse then it actually was, was already healing... but the day decided to not end like this. 
    
    A Huge Blast Shot Against the Barrier, making it Ripple, in the distance you see an Figure in the air, whit an blaster above its head...  man why the fuck cant these cunts just leave me be. You summoned two and three, and took flight, passing by  the Group at the Gate, they were also alarmed, but probably didnt notice where the attack came from.
    
    You Flew in the Direction where the Figure stood in the air. After Reaching it, you were.. suprised ? Nah not really. I mean they did tell you your Worst nightmares were summoned. 
    
    It Was  Chara, not yours. Nah. An Demon. Knife in the right hand, and Sans Freaking head in the left. Thats probably how she used the Blaster.
    
    „Wow that worked. Why use a Phone if you can just... BLAST THEM“ she Grinned inocently. She was quite a bit Younger then your Chara. But looked otherwise the same.
    
    „Guess you are Frisk, you look quite Banged up. Had Fun whit the Smiley Trashbag Crew i asume?“
    
    „had the Pleasure of meeting them, quite the Nasty bunch, didnt expect you working whit anyone tho“
    
    she giggled at that „ Well, you know that my only Partner can be You, they were just.... to soften you up ? You look Quite Ready to be Grilled“
    
    you sigh at that „So, you also have an undying Grudge against some other Frisk, and decide make my live shit or something?“
    
    She looked almost offended“Hell no, i Quite like You, as in you of this Timeline.. an Actual Demon Frisk, just imagine what we can accomplish if we work together.. i can almost SMELL all the LOVE we can earn.“
    
    „Nah Gotta Disapoint there, kinda love my Chara. How about you Fuck off, i already had enough SOULS to eat for one day. And... your Double DETERMINATION one will make my Stomach upset“ 
    
    She Laughed at that.“Oh, i didnt ASK you“ her Face morphed into Chara Tm Grin whit Tar.
    
    „Oh, you are still in Frisks Body? Oh man, how is it. Controlling a dudes body as woman?“
    
    She Scowled“what do you know?“
    
    „Oh, nothing much, except you aint a DEMON, your entire ERASE Shtick you like to play ? You just use Frisks Power, in truth, you are just a Sad Girl Trapped in a Body of an Crazy unstable guy. Thats why i saved mine ages ago“
    
    Her Blade Grew to enormus Sizes, woah they Absorbed shitton of LOVE looks like and she slashed at you. You Punched the Side of it. Changing its Trajectory. Cant have that hit the barrier.
    
    „You know, dunno how your Story ended up Chara, but i Pity you“ whit that you Summon two Knifes in each hand. „you are a Child of Circumstance, not even a Pawn. You just get Forced in whatever Role, Frisk dosent play. Black and White. The most anoying kind of Hypocristy... let me atleast lend you Peaceful sleep“
    
    you Flew straight in her. Ramming her to the Ground. You landed before her impact zone. Waiting for the dust to Settle. „Whats up, why so Quiet ? Hit a nerve?“
    
    you heard Coughing, turning into Manical Laughter. „you got evrything figured out heh? And now what ? Maybe i LIKE it this way.“ whit that you See Black Flashes. Shes shooting out magic of her blade? Thats anime man. You Parry those.
    
    „i take it back, i like EVRY othere Frisk more, you have too much Individuality. Frisk is Supposed to be a Puppet, an EASILY Corruptable Puppet“
    
    you Traded some blows whit her, she is stronger then you. Even whit the height diffrence and stuff.
    
    „But you? Corrupted beyond any Saving, but still playing the good guy Role. You aint even True to yourself“
    
    The Trade of blows continued, she dodged one of your slashes, and landed further away. Held Sans head above her head and Blasters Showed up, pitch black ones. You summoned Four to block one blast. The other you counter whit a shot from your Arm Canon. This exchange you win, the Blasters break. And whit it Sans Head finally turns to dust.
    
    You ditch the Blades. Waiting for her to attack again. But she dosent. She kinda just stared at the Disapearing Sans Head.
    
    „Sad to see your friend go? Didnt you do this to him yourself?“
    
    „NO YOU ARE WRONG, FRISK DID IT“
    
    oh, another asshole frisk... yay
    
    „well sorry for that, now piss off.or i really have be unpleasant“
    
    her face warped again. And she charged at you, you catched her Kinfe whit your Prostetic arm. And Break it. You also kick her in the Chest. She flies into a Tree, and falls to the Ground.
    
    „LEAVE Chara.“
    
    Even if you know.. its not her..
    
    „I wont, i wont give up. I have to make evrything right, but i can only Take over Frisk when he Has too much LOVE in him. I have to ditch him, stop him“
    
    she stomped up to you and punched you. Over and over. Hurts like hell. But this wont even injure you.
    
    „i... man i cant help you. This is not where you belong.“
    
    you Grab her Head and Stare into her Face, she is Crying, normal Tears even.
    
    „Leave“
    
    „I wont, i will END evrything before i go back there.“
    
    …. 
    
    …...
    
    …....
    
    „I am Sorry“ you Punch through her Chest whit her free hand. Ripping out soul and Heart together.
    
    She looked like you so freaking heartbroken...
    
    Damn you Frisk......
    
    you kinda just left her, and walked back. Almost trotting.
    
    Some People came from the Direction of the Archway, but you really dont feel like talking. You just pass evrybody.
    
    Until Someone Grabbed your shoulder.
    
    „ **What happend frisk? Whats up whit you?“**
    
    you just held your hand whit an Heart infront of her. Ontop of it is a Shining Determination Soul.
    
    „i.... i had to kill you...“ you dropped the thing, and stared at the Ground. She Just Hugged you..
    
    „ **Frisk i have no idea what happend, but that wasnt me. I am here“**
    
    ...“no it was you... or another you? Frisk Tormented her, she was only able to gain control whenever he Murderd to much, much too late to stop him... i.. i had to... release her“
    
    what does she think about all of this ? Whats whit this Timeline mess.. why does it Torment me so, those are diffrent People..
    
    „ **Maybe you were right.... i should have let you eradicate all of them“**
    
    you shook your head at that. „no Chara, you are right. This woudnt be you.“
    
    „ **this is all so messed up, and you are still wounded... lets go wash up“**
    
    And again you walked up to the Well


	17. Chapter 17


    She actually was mostly Clean, the new blood on her … was kinda from you. You cleaned yourself again and sat down Leaning against the well. „Gota be honest Chara, i expected a War, but Psychiological Warfare? The heck.“
    
    „ **well, it seems to work, you are Banged up like no tomorrow“**
    
    „Nothing a good nights rest wont Fix.“
    
    „ **Jeah Right, hole in the Gut burned like Crazy... acid wounds aswell?“**
    
    „KARMA Ahoi“ 
    
    „ **oh right... the other Sans.. man my head is spinning.“**
    
    „Tell me about it, i did enough shit in our live, now i am getting Blamed for the shit in other Timeline? I dont really give a shit.“ you looked up at the sky „ But Hurting you? Even another version of you....“
    
    you Started to Tear up, you really are becoming a wuss at this rate.
    
     Chara sat down besides you, and layed her head on your Thighs. She looked up, straight into your eyes. 
    
    „ **You know, i really like you better this way“**
    
    where did this come from?
    
    „ **jeah really, i really like that you show your Emotions more now. I wont say i understand all your problems Frisk. But you talk about them now whit me“**
    
    She Stroked your Cheek.
    
    „ **And seriously, if anyone is allowed to have weak moments. Its you,i will be here for you“**
    
    somehow that didnt stop the tears, but made them flow Faster. You are kinda Dirtying chara again. But she dosent mind whatsoever.
    
    „ **i have to make a Confession to make“**
    
    „huh? What now?“
    
    „ **Jeah, your Eyes are Freaking hot“**
    
    That got you chuckling. 
    
    „ **i mean Really, this immoral Vibe? Superb!“**
    
    She came up to you and gave you a light kiss, and whisperd. **„How about, you show me today night how Wild they can get?“**
    
    Before you could answer, you heard an Explosion, and not just one.
    
    You sigh Deeply.“looks like our Day is not over yet Chara“. You got up,  and Limp in the Direction of the Explosion. Chara follows beside you.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Infront of the Gate, evryone was stiff, holding their weapons in defensive Posistion, and Basically Exude Fear, thats one good freaking sign, you push through the Group and limp into the Open. Then you see it.
    
    Its hard to Describe what you See. Its Chara.. as a Kid, but it looks like she Melted Together whit Flowey, the Vines Binding her Entire body, sometimes going through the Flesh.  But her Skinton is exactly yours. 
    
    And her Freaking Presence is Grotesque, it makes you feel all kinds of emotions, but none of the good ones. Man this Freaking smells like Last Boss. 
    
    Chara froze stiff aswell, Guess its you Vs the World again. You Walk up to the Creature.
    
    „Well if that aint Something. A Seven Soul-Demon-Flowey-Frisk-Chara smoothie. Elated to get to know you. Mind getting the fuck away ?“
    
    the Thing Giggled. You hear atleast three ? Four ? Diffrent Spech patterns fused in one.
    
    „If that aint Frisk, did you like my Presents? The littlte Frisky? Your Desperate Best Friends Times eight? The Inocent Chara you Murder brutally?“
    
    „Jeah, was a Real fucking Pleasure. So i have you to Thank for the Comming Nightmares.“
    
    „You REALLY Think you will ever have Time to Sleep again?“
    
    „Aww Come on, i am Taken. Try another one?“
    
    She looked Taked aback for a bit. 
    
    „Thats one Nice Masquerade, but i have you Figured out 'Tragic Hero' Frisk“
    
    Now its your Time to Cackle.
    
    „Oh Do tell“
    
    „i did my Research, Sacrificing half your Soul for love. Saving the Underground out of Guilt,Turning into a Demon, just to keep Protecting them... why do you think i Send those Guy after you? The Only Thing summoned was me, the others? I pulled them here“ 
    
    „I know your TRUE DETERMINATION. Its ATONEMENT you Fight for Forgiveness.“
    
    „Are you for fucking Real? Want me to laugh? Basically EVRYTHING WAS WRONG“ you Got your Scary face going, no way in hell you give that idiot a Quarter.
    
    „Tragic hero? Sacrifice ? Guilt ? ATONEMENT?  I NEVER had ONCE any of those Thoughts or Feelings... man i can accept my Friends saying that. They want me to be good, they wish for it. But you? A Freaking Demon whit eight Minds inside you.. thinks i am the good guy?“
    
    your Eyes Start Burning.
    
    „I Sacrificed half my Soul, cause i wanted to See if Chara really Cared about me, I Saved the Underground that i can Make a Place for myself. I Turned myself into a Demon Because i didnt want my Time whit all of them to End. I am an Egoistic fuck, the Positive Outcomes meanwhile? Little more then Coincidence and Pleasing my Friends.“
    
    
    „My DETERMINATION is ATONEMENT? YOU HAVE NO IDEA“
    
    Your Chest Starts Burning, Smack Center showed up a Black Heart, your Soul. Literary burning as Fuel.
    
    „My DETERMINATION. Is TO BE DETERMINED.“
    
    Whit that, you jump at her. Thanks to literary burning your Soul as Fuel, you are stronger then ever. Nothing more then your Last Embers. But you make them count.  You Appeared before her, before She Could React. Grabbed her Throat whit your Arm and Ripped it out.
    
    But she Got you Aswell, dozen of Vines Shot through your Body.
    
    „Huh,thought Gods had unlimited Defence“  
      
    _________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Stood infront of her.
    
    „Thats your First Death, Demon-God Thing.“
    
    She is Taken aback.
    
    „How About we ENJOY killing each other? I am KINDA pissed off. Someone destoryed my moment whit Chara“. You jumped at her again, but when you landed infront of her, you Made a Forward roll over her, Punching the Back of her head. When you Landed you Stomped hear head into the Ground. The Impact of the Blast literary Blasting away the Dirt around you. And you stomped again, and again and again and again.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    „Number Two, you dont seem that Expirienced whit fighting, wanna Borrow a knife CHARA?`“ You smirk at her,while Throwing a knife at her. She Grabbed it and it Turned Sevencolored.
    
    „Oh wow you actually Accepted it. Getting Cold Feet ? AND NOW DIE AGAIN.“
    
    this Time you use Two and Three, to fly at her, this Time it was an actual Battle. You Batterd her again and Again. And she Cut you. You dont bother whit Dodging, unlimited Attack? Jeah hell freaking no. She is way weaker then she is supposed to. Probably the Souls dont really like what she is doing.
    
    You Finished her off, whit a Dropkick. You didnt mind  that you got Pierced by a Huge ass Vine aswell.  
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Chara PoV**
    
    „Is Frisk Seriously Beating up an  Monster God, while banged up?“
    
    that was Undyne.. how does she remember the RESETS? Something is probably messed up, since they both can RESET.
    
    „Lets just Hope the kiddo can Keep this up, when he loses once. We are done for“ said Sans.
    
    „ **huh? He can just RESET... what are your talking about?“**
    
    Sans just looked at you.“so you didnt Realise, that Frisk Cant Reset since he left the underground?“
    
    wait WHAT, thats freaking News... **„what, how do you know that.. and why didnt he tell us?“**
    
    „probably didnt want us to Know, Especially you.“
    
    why would he keep this a Secret from you?... and then you remember a Talk you had whit him quite some Time Ago.
    
    „ **That Idiot.. he Gave me the Keys and never botherd telling“**
    
    „Despite what he just said, he literary Gave evrything he is and had to you. Feels heavy being so Blessed huh?“
    
    … hes right, Frisk basically made me as strong as him, before i met him? I would be Fucking Thrilled. Kissing the Dirt he walked on... now? This Feels all like Preparation for the day i am Forced to kill him.
    
    „ **.. you got that right.... ill just make a SAVE at the next RESET“**
    
    „Woudnt if i were you. You might Corrupt evrything. We do have a God infront of us. Still baffled how Frisk can just shake it off.“
    
    „ **he Dosent... i can feel he dosent, he is Scared Shitless.“**
    
    „Dosent show it one bit.“
    
    „ **of course not,if he would have lost Hope, or showed anything Grim. We would have lost hope right this instant... we are literary nothing whitout him right now.. and its freaking Frustrating.“**
    
    „you know,The Guys is Two days in a Row, in the Same Circumstance i was in the Judgement hall. Against WAY Scarier things. Kinda Pity the guys, but he looks like he has the Time of his live.“
    
    „ **That he does, hes Scared, but also Excited, his blood is literary boiling. But hes not happy.... not at all“** you looked Crestfallen.
    
    „ **i should stand there, at his Side....“**
    
    „Dont, he will literary Die Defending you, you know that.“
    
    
    that... you are painfully aware of.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    „Thats Number... i lost count. Look just let me eat your Soul or Piss off. I wont give you the Time of the day“
    
    the Chara Thing looked stern.
    
    „I Know you cant RESET anymore, i just need to win once“
    
    you start to laugh at that, it changed to insane laughter.
    
    „I DONT need RESETS you IDIOT. I am TOO DETERMINED to Die, even if just Bones are left of me, i will kill you whit that. Even if i am Dust, i will fucking Choke you to death. I WONT let anyone touch them“
    
    That made Chara Smile.
    
    „Oh Really?“. You saw how one of the Vines, whit wa freaking knife ontop, shot like a Bullet in the Direction of Chara. She was.... distracted Talking whit Sans? What the fuck!
    
    
    You Jumped infront of the Vine, tried to stop it. While Grabbing it at the Side, you slid Almost all the way infront of Chara, she meanwhile noticed and Jumped away. But the Damage was already done.
    
    You Chest was Pierced. Together whit your Soul. Kinda big Weakpoint leaving it exposed.
    
    It Shatterd. And you went limb and fell on your Knees.
    
     The Thing Chara Laughed like a maniac“ in the END it was THAT Easy... should have aimed for them from the Start to get you“
    
    Evrybody just looked shocked at you.
    
    Guess this is the Dramatic high point? 
    
    You Shambled back onto your feet, the Place where your Soul used to be, Bleeding out Tar like Crazy, you kinda leave a Trail of it whit evry step.
    
    Your Face Morphed Beyond Human Limits, your Mouth Became a Grotesque Maw of Teeth. And your Eyes, Had Red Vines through the black. You are also... Jerking a bit. Well just adds to the Creepy?
    
    That Scared the Chara Thing.
    
    You Just Shamble in her Direction..
    
    „ _ **ThIs iS nOt DoNe... I JuSt ToLd YoU“**_
    
    your shambling changed into a Shambling jog.
    
    „ _ **DiE fOr ThEm“**_
    
    And you Changed into a Sprint, looking you would Fall over any Moment, Started to Shriek. And Grab into your Chest. You Pull out a Pitchblack Sword.
    
    She Sent Vines at you. Freaking lot of them. You Slash them away, the Bleed Seven Colored. Some Pierce your Body. But it dosent Matter, you just cut them off and keep running. Until you Reach her.
    
    „STAY AWAY YOU FREAK“
    
    She Released all her Magic, its so freaking Much, its disintigrating you. But you still dont Care. You Charge at her Bite into her Neck, that things Spine Snapped. All the While Stabbing over and over into her Gut.  
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Stood Before her. „Oh, i am alive again. That was Kinda unpleasent“ you Crack your neck 
    
    „Anyway, where were we? Ah right... you attacked my Chara“
    
    you level your Prostetic arm whit her.
    
    „ONE take evrything i have and Disintigrate her“
    
    Your Arm Started Burning, The Prostetic Started Growling and Shining, so strong infact you cant even see the arm anymore. 
    
    The Beam would be Big enough to Level half the Mountain.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Stood before her
    
    you Raised your Prostetic Arm
      
      
    ____________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Raised your Prostetic Arm  
      
    ________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Raised your Prostetic Arm  
      
    _______________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Raised your Prostetic Arm  
      
    ______________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Blasted her to Dust  
      
    ________________________________________________________  
      
      
    


	18. Chapter 18


    you stood before her, but she started kneeling.
    
    You said nothing, just looked at her.
    
    „you are … a Freaking DEMON.“
    
    „Duh,you are one aswell“
    
    „HOW are you DOING this? You dont even have enough DETERMINATION to RESET!“
    
    „Oh i do, i just Gave it away“
    
    She had a hopeless expression on her Face.
    
    „Look, i dont even want to hear your Story. Its Probably Tragic and all that shit. But my Gut can only Take so much Tragic for one Day. I gave you so many chances to just walk away.“ you walked slowly over to her.
    
    „But you lost that, the moment you Attacked my Chara“
    
    you reached infront of her, and punched her into the Chest. She Also in a last ditch effort Shit Vines at you, Well you got some more breathing holes. But nothing fatal.
    
    You Rip out her Soul. And it Starts to Burn Crimson. 
    
    She just looked sckocked.
    
    „Oh, suprised that you cant Reset anymore?“
    
    you grin at her.
    
    „Figures, your DETERMINATION is at Rock bottom and i am Suppresing you. You ware one Weaksauce God“ you kicked her stomach, she lied Flat on her Back.
    
    „Goodbye, unfortunate ones.“ and you walked away holding the Soul in your hand. That Thing is hot like the Sun. No wonder its an Amalgamation of Seven Human souls, held together by mumbo jumbo.
    
    You are Really conflicted, you seriously want to eat that thing. But have no idea what will happen.
    
    But Looks like Chara kinda decided for you, she walked up to you, a bit hesitant... wow she is Finally Fearing you?
    
    „ **Dont.... get rid of that thing.“**
    
    „mhm.. you are probably right“
    
    You Focus on the Soul. Blasting Magic and DETERMINATION Through it and shatter it in your Clenched Fist.
    
    „thats that.“ as soon as you said that, you fell over on your back.
    
    „ **Where does all this Bravery come from? You were Freaking Terrified, probably more then i was“**
    
    „Was i? Maybe, someone had to do it. And being Honest, none of you had a shred of a chance“
    
    Sans Came up and Gave you a Soda. You just looked at it funny.
    
    „You resiously Think Magic can heal Wounds from that thing?... might aswell try“
    
    you Chucked that thing down, but only the minor stuff disapeared.
    
    Now Chara started to Panic **„ohnoohno, not again. Is it going to stay like this?“**
    
    „Nah, just needs some Time, can anyone stitch here ? Might be better to close those up, evrything else can be left to my body i guess.“
    
    Of all things.. Undyne walked up. „ILL DO IT“
    
    now you werent so sure anymore, you looked at chara for help. „Please?“
    
    She grumbled for a bit. **„Nah ill do it, Frisk is afraid you will stitch the wrong hole“**
    
    „WHAT is he not Trusting me?“
    
    „ **Of course he is trusting you, just not your Stitching skills“**
    
    now Undyne is Disapointed. 
    
    As they were Fussing over you, someone showed up you kinda forgot he existed.
    
    „Are we seriously all forgetting, what Frisk just did?“
    
    „ **You Mean saving us all?“**
    
    „three Times , nah four Times in a row?“
    
    Sans interjected aswell
    
    „Why are you so blindly Trusting? If he would use that Anger against us, we will all be doomed. You all saw it. He Survived whitout a damn Soul.“
    
    „ **you did aswell Asriel, whats your damn Point now?“**
    
    „You Sure, he is loving you? And not just Using you.. or finding you interesting?“
    
    Chara, i am kinda bleeding out here... 
    
    She shighed and ignored Asriel, Taking the Needle and Garn from Undyne, she went to work. Cleaning out the wounds a bit whit clean water and stitching it. You just lay still. Low on Blood? Pressure is one hell of an anestehtic.
    
    While she worked she decided to Answer.
    
    „ **what does it have to do whit this?Frisk is Continously Saving us, he saved YOU. And Yes, i am Damn sure. I can freaking feel it,“**
    
    „No But , you have to admit. He is Dangerous“
    
    „ **So are you Asriel, and me. And Sans... And now that he got a Sword from Frisk freaking Papyrus aswell. What do you want to say whit this? Sounds to me more like you want Frisk gone for Personal reasons“**
    
    „we Shoudnt let him run Around at all. He is a DEMON, he lives of SOULS and LOVE. I saw you do it aswell Chara.“
    
    „ **And you Absorbed the Entire Freaking undergound cause you coudnt accept the 'Interesting thing like chara' Leaving. Now you got a Soul, and Frisk is so damn Terifying to you that you want him gone.“**
    
     She Turned you around Carefully, and Resumed her work.
    
    „Chara, he is right you know. Pretty sure most of the Monster would like me gone.“
    
    that earned you a Raised eyebrow from Chara
    
    „ **You Sure ?“** Whit that she Looked at the Crowd. Sizable amount of People Except the King Couple and Alphys evryone of the crew here aswell.
    
    „ **Lets try Democracy then. Whoever thinks Frisk sould leave, stand by Asriel. Evryone else stand by our side“**
    
    i dont really care either way. Kinda busy feeling faint. 'Strong' move from Asriel, doing that stuff while i am half dead, not like i just freaking saved the day.
    
    Chara seemed to be quite sure of herself, she aint checking either... how do you know? She is still stitching. Looks probably horrible. But for real? You dont care.. the holes just have to be closed in any freaking way. Demon Body can do evrything else.
    
    „Guess that makes it clear“
    
    oh you are finally ditched? But when you look up, Asriel is Standing Freaking alone.
    
    „Are you Guys nuts?“
    
    that was me, for the Record.
    
    Chara slapped my back, that hurt man
    
    „ **what are YOU complaining about now?“**
    
    „Asriel is Freaking Right, i lost myself big time There, i ran around Soulless and ate Children for Godssake“
    
    „ **All while Shouting that that Thing is not allowed to Touch US!“**
    
    … jeah she is right... 
    
    „alright... ill just shut up...“
    
    Asriel Decided to join in again „Good, finally a Clear decision, i was freaking done whit all the wishy washy shit“ huh Asriel sounded delighted for some reason.
    
    He walked over and looked at you. „ You know,i actually like you. Quite alot anyway, its just you all Freaking piss me off. You sacrifice evrything,and nobody Takes a Clear Stance.. NOT EVEN YOU“
    
    He Points at Chara.
    
    „Being DETERMINED dosent mean whitout Worry, you claim to be connected, but just leave frisk whit evrything.“ after that he pointed at you „ and WHY are you so half Baked about all of this? Whats whit this Attitude, its like you dont care if you are whit us or not.“ 
    
    „it Freaking anoys me to no end, you both claim to love each other,and you probably Freakin do. but you never talk things out, just AROUND it“
    
    Whit that he Turned around „Excuse me, i will report to Father and mom“ whit that he stormed off.
    
    „..... did i just get Scolded?“
    
    „ **....jeah we kinda did“**
    
    „He kinda Scolded all off us didnt he?“
    
    oh he should have Stayed quiet. Now chara Glared at Sans. **„Get Frisk new Clothes, like Right now. After all 'you' Banged his stuff up. Didnt you?“**
    
    „Darn, so that how it feels to get Called out for stuff you never did. Frisk we dont have it Easy“
    
    „you dont Say Sans....atleast you dont have Chara Butcher you in the Guise of first aid“
    
    „ **...riiiight, Its done anyway“**
    
    Whit that you Stand up and Stretch a bit. Thats good enough.
    
    „Time for the Clean up“ you tried to walk into the Directions of the Wreckages, but Chara literary had an Iron claw on your head.
    
    „ **SAY WHAT? Thats enough of your Insanity for one Day. YOU will follow me,you need to freaking Rest“**
    
    That Tone... you dont really dare to turn around, but have to. As you did, you were Greeted whit a Glare at Noselength.
    
    „But... this stuff kinda has to disapear. The Major is probably in the known. But if the Army Rolls in, we will be right into the next battle.“
    
    „ **and who said YOU have to do Evrything? You literary Run through a Meatgrinder for hours, you will Rest. And if you dont listen right this instant, i will pull out Crimson Slayer“**
    
    you Straightend up „Yes Ma'am Demanded Rest right? I will follow your lead.“giving a mock Salute. You follow her.
    
    She leads you to an unfamiliar house, walking in. You notice its almost empty. Just a Couch, and a buncha doors leading to other rooms. She walked into another room, its empty except for a Bed. kinda big one too.
    
    She takes your hand and leads you to the bed. pushing you onto it.
    
    „ **i will be back soon, if you as much as move away from the bed-hehe... just try it“**
    
    whit that she just left the room again. But you are freaking dirty and evrything? Well, you lay down anyway.
      
      
    ______________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    This Talk may or may not have happend
    
    A Door Slammed open. In Walked a Furious Chara.
    
    „ **IF you dont award Frisk whit Marrying me AND a high ranking offical Position for the shit hes gone Through- i'll burn down the Kingdom myself father.“**
    
    Asgore just looked shocked up from the Reports he just Recived.
    
    „Is it True? Frisk Basically Tortured an Seven God Soul. And survived having his Soul destroyed?“
    
    „ **Its Freaking true, right after he had to Kill Eight!! Genocidal Sans, one whit six Souls of that, a Insane other me.... and Some Kind of freaking Timeline warping Incarnation of Frisk.“**
    
    „This is Major bad News, we dont know how those Mages managed to do all this- and i imagine Frisk will be down for Several Days.“
    
    „ **No way, i know him... he will be up tomorrow doing something. He cant sit Still since he became a Demon.“**
    
    „Then we will hold the Awarding Ceremony in the new Town Center.i agree, he is long due for official Recognition.After that, we have to deal whit these Mage's.. i am afraid we have to count on Frisk for that...once again.“
    
    „ **I will go whit him, Frisk probably wants to Drag Sans whit us aswell.“**
    
    „He has an obsession whit Sans. I still fail to see why“
    
    „ **Even you dont know? Sans is whitout a Doubt the Strongest living Monster in this Kingdom“**
    
    Asgore opens his eyes Wide „You are Kidding“ **„Wish i knew, never beat him. But Frisk did“**
    
    „ **ANYWAY, hold the Ceremony, and dont give him a shitty official Title, Cant have my Husband look bad on Paper.“**
    
    Whit that She stormed out again. „And you my Dear, have a Obsession whit Frisk“
      
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    you were half asleep when Chara enterd again „Welcome Back“ that made her stop **„i told you to REST“**
    
    „Oy, dont get mad at me, for not falling asleep. How do you expect me to just Fall Asleep“ **„Just.. DO it?“**
    
    „Why are you so freaking mad at me anyway?“ **„oh, except The Part where you got your Soul Destroyed.. this is the Second Time you did it for me for crying out loud“** she Sat down on the other Side of the Bed, starting to get undressed. **„And i am not mad at you, just hella Frustrated, Felt super helpless there... and didnt even notice i had the Freaking Keys, you hinted it Several Times“**
    
    „Meh, RESETS shoudnt be used much anyway. Honestly? Since i dont have them Anymore. I can muster even More DETERMINATION.. things being Final kinda Give you the extra.. kick“ she rolled her Eyes at that.
    
    „ **buh freaking woh, are you an Excitment Junkie now? I dont want you to freaking Die Frisk,why dont you get this in your damn head“**
    
    „Always was... and Honestly Chara? I dont want to die Either. But if you thought this is the Craziest that can happen to us, you are mistaken. Normal Humans Try to ignore the fact. But there are really Dangerous beings in this world.“ you both both hands behind your head. „ And honestly? Since Monsterkind got sealed, Seven Soul 'Gods' Descended many Times. Why do you think i just pump evry monster full whit souls and live a happy live whit evryone? They die Chara, by themselves. Beings aint made to hold more then one soul.“
    
    „ **Huh? How are you and me alive then?“**
    
    „Shitloads of DETERMINATION, and... jeah might aswell tell you. My Soul Fused whit yours. Think of it like.. two People only being whole while Together? You Wanted to keep the Soul Link, and that was kinda the only way.“
    
    „ **....did i just hear this right? You destroyed your Soul because of a Simple request i made?“**
    
    „Seriously? Jeah i did. Love is one hell of a drug huh?“
    
    She Punched your side for that.
    
    „Alright alright... not only for the Soul link, i also wanted you to be Able to Fend for yourself. So i pumped my soul into you. Giving you the Potential for Shitloads of DETERMINATION and making sure you Revive as Angel.. didnt know if you really gave a shit about me, i am just a Mute shorty after all... right not mute anymore. But still,i am crazy about you. So i went all out.“
    
    you looked over your upper body. „ and i am hella Glad i did,might very well possible that i cant deal whit evrything in the Future myself“
    
    Chara crawled over to you, snuggling onto you, careful not to touch the wounds and placed her head besides yours, you can feel her breath on your ear.
    
    „ **you got something wrong, from the very begining, the moment you beat me up at the End, you were MY Short Mutey.Why do you think the first thing i did was claiming you? I liked you even before you revived me, and the feeling only got stronger.“**
    
    you sigh at that. „might also be cause we are linked. Thats a probable explanation why we are so obsessed whit each other.
    
    „ **Even if so, it dosent matter, this is what we are, and i fucking love it.“**
    
    You smiled at that.. probably the first Genuine one since turning into a Demon.“you are amazing“ whit that you close your Eyes. „Really,coudnt hope for a better Partner and lover.“
    
    Whit that you went silent- soon after chara heard your breath going quiet. And you had your well deserved rest.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You woke up whit a Bang, nobody wake you up. But you had this Feeling. Someone is trying to lay you into a Trap. One check around the Room Confirmed Chara was missing.
    
    You Stood up- and wore evrything what of your clothing Remains. Which means torn up Jeans and your Jet boots. Evrything else except your Prostetic went to shit after all. Goodbye instant Teleporting, you werent really needed anyway.and the Chestplate was nothing more then to Pacify Chara. You might need some decent armor for yourself tho.the 'Bedtalk' you had whit her, kinda gave you a Motivation to take better care of yourself.. 
    
    you Checked out the house, to find it entirely empty, whats whit this thing anyway? Are we Crashing in an newly build but still empty thing? You decided a Wash is in order. You just Return back here afterwards- if you are just gone Chara is probably going to lynch you.
    
    You Summoned your Trusty Blaster two and three and took to the air.Flying through the Gate facing Mt. Ebott you made your way to the River. Jumping Straight in and rubbing yourself clean.
    
    The wounds Seriously itch. But are already mostly closed. Will probably take quite some Time.. a week? Hopefully not that long, stop being Lazy Demonbody. After you did that. You kinda ripped the stitches you could reach out. The back had to be done by chara, they drive you crazy and serve no purpose anymore.
    
    After flying back to the House, you notice Chara walking back to it. So you landed wordlessly besides her.
    
    „ **if you would have just Flewn past me. I might have Flipped out early in the morning. Where the heck did you go?“**
    
    you Scratched your head at that. „kinda went for a Wash in the River.“
    
    she looked at you odd.
    
    „ **Thats the Second Time you did that, last time in Riverfall... you dont even clean up like a Human anymore.“**
    
    you snicker a bit „why yes i do. i scrub myself clean, and dry myself whit Fire magic!“
    
    „ **...Point still stands“**
    
    …..“.. its cool... alright“
    
    She smiled a bit at that... **„your Atribute-“** „Is a Freaking Demon ! No way its still Cute!!!!“ **„-is still Cute/Scary, your Demon Traits just improve the scary alot.“**
    
    you look crestfallen at the ground, still walking besides her „am i that uncool or what?“
    
    now it was charas Turn to go extra Red on her cheeks **„....you are.. hella lot actually, you Fought like a God of War Yesterday“** and she looked at you **„But i still do find you Cute as heck“**
    
    you look down at your Scar ridden, and injured body.
    
    „The heck is cute anywhere left on me?“
    
    Whit that she Taps your chest several Times.
    
    „ **In There, you are still the most Selfless Bastard in this Kingdom, and in a Place were Monsters are made out of 'Kindness and Love' thats saying hella lot“**
    
    „Chara.. your mouth got Really foul for a while now....“
    
    She didnt answer, but shoved the Bag she was Holding infront of you. „Here, the Clothes Sans owes you. He got you the Exact Same you wore, Papyrus made a New Scarf for you-Demanding that Someone as Cool as you is Deserving of it“
    
    Heck jeah! You take it „Gotta love those Skelebros.“ 
    
    now chara straight up snarled, woah is that Jealousy you feel? **„Jeah Jeah, how about you Bone those now instead of me“**
    
    „Woah chill, you are my Partner and Girlfriend, and you can literary feel my emotions. You know exactly how i feel about you.“
    
    „ **But you almsost never say it. But you Praise the Skelebros evry chance you get“**
    
    alright alright, she is right.
    
    „Chara“. You stop her and turn her to you. „You are literary the most important Person for me, i would die for you. I will kill for you. I Destroy this World if it would make you happy. I Love you. Sorry for not showing it enough“
    
    She Hugged onto you, and Kissed you. 
    
    „ **Thanks, i think i really needed that“**
    
    She almost Beamed. Before letting go and leading you into the house.  
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Before changing clothes, you had chara remove the Stitches. And wore your new old Clothes. Finally you feel Human again... wait, you mean Demon.
    
    „What is this House anyway? Are we crashing in some Poor Sobs new House?“
    
    Chara grinned at that. **„This is Ours, you poor sob.“** you became unresponsive for a bit. Chara shook you softly. **„whats up Frisk?“** 
    
    ….“we... we have... a Home?“ huh you dont feel quite right. **„We sure do, i mean.... you have Billions in your Pocket,you probably have lots houses or something right? Sorry, for it being Quite simple. But thought it fits us like this“**
    
    „..we have a home chara!“ you became quite Excited. „a HOME! I never had something like that“ you looked around in newfound interest.
    
    „ **huh.. thats suprising. Glad you like it“**
    
    after a bit of Time Chara spoke up again.
    
    „ **there is also a Shed in the Garden, i think you can do most of your Tinkering there, but we dont have Time for all that right now“**
    
    you look at her curious „something up? Alright, i got a halfway decent Rest. Who are we beating up?“
    
    she laughed at that. **„I Freaking knew you would react like that, but no.. we have an..... appointment soon. Lets go“**
    
    there it is again, its a Trap and you know it. You just Stare in her Face.
    
    „ **Look, just come whit. Its nothing bad, i promise“**
    
    Might aswell follow her. So you both left the House.
      
      
    _________________________________________________________________________
    
    
    You were Dumbfounded.like, the Entire Freaking undergroung Squeezed onto the Town Center, but they are making way for you and chara.
    
    „Woah, looks like Today is the day i get Lynched.“ you had no freaking idea what this was about. Chara Grabbed your Hand and Pulled you onwards anyway. The Monsters made Way for you.
    
    
    Until you Reached... the Entire Dremurr Family standing on a Podium, placed infront of the Well ?
    
    Chara Dragged you infront of it. **“Stand here and dont move“**
    
    She Glared at you, you shift your Feet, you basically Radiate uneasiness.
    
    Chara Stood Besides Toriel, but not until giving Asriel one Really mean Glare.
    
    „.Guess thats Evryone then, Howdy Citizens.“
    
    you heard... a crazy amount of Howdys.....
    
    „Today, we are here for but one Thing“ He Gestures at you „and that is Frisk“
    
    you Gulped down, but forced a Smirk on your Face.
    
    „Yay, i am About to be Lynched, called it“ Charas almost Burning Glare made you Flinch, woah not long and she learns to Burn DETERMINATION to strengthen herself. 
    
    „No Frisk, infact you are not... well it Depends on how you see the matter.“
    
    whit that Asgore Put on his Regal Aura, straigthens his Back. His Voice became Booming. So thats a Kings Aura huh.
    
    „For the Revival of both Prince Asriel and Princess Chara, Freeing of the Underground, Continious Protection- of the Cost of your own Body Nontherless, of my Citizens and Myself, we cannot Thank you Enough. We all know, how you Precive yourself. BUT i see no Demon here! You are none other then our Savior and Friend. So it was long overdue, to repay a bit of the debt we owe“
    
    gone is your Smirk. You are freaking Baffled.
    
    „I Hereby Grant you the Title Supreme Judge,you answer to no one, you bend to no one. And you are not Afraid to go to Great Lenghts in hope of the Best possible Future for all of us. So this is the most Fitting. Judge your Enemys, and Protect your Friends and Family. Just like you always did since becomming one of us,and know we are on your Side, supporting your Decision.“
    
    „King Asgore... are you Seriously intntending to let me run loose whit Amnesty even? I Expected to be Shackled and only let loose when shit gets real.“
    
    Now its Asgores turn to Grin „Oh, i do intend on Shackeling you... well better said someone already did.“
    
    he cleared his throat, you notice Chara is standing besides him Grabbing his side quite forcefully.. 
    
    „But this is not all! I am also Pleasured to anounce something- of arguably even Greater importance for the Kingdom. I knew many- if not all of you saw this comming. But i hereby Declare Chara Dremurr and the Supreme Judge Frisk- Wife and Husband.“
    
    Whit that chara Walked up to you.
    
    „Thats.. one hell of a shackle, so this is where that feeling came from“
    
    Chara is lightly blushing, well. Being wed off infront of evryone is kinda embarassing.
    
    „ **This is Revenge for Disapearing twice on me“**
    
    hah. „Man, if this is your kind of Revenge, i should be mean to you more...“
    
    whit that you Grabbed the back of her Neck, and kissed her. Quite Forcefully even.
    
    But Chara didnt mind one bit. She Spread her wings Wide and Laying her Arms on your Shoulder.
    
    Guess i am a Married men Now? Yay me.
    
    Asgore Cleared his throat again, looks like he had more to say. So chara Stood besides you, Beaming now, he Wings are Fluttering softly and slowly. So thats a new Habit huh? Wings are probably your Fetish by this point.
    
    „As i Mentioned, Supreme Judge- is something new. We do have an Judge“ he glanced Shortly at Sans „ And i will Stand him besides you as your Aide. But know this! Your Authority is Second to none. We Trust you, to be a Fair Judge for us.“ now his glare became sterner „but also, to be Mercyless to our Enemys. As you all know. We Desire peace, we work for Peace. We Advocate Peace.“ he summoned his Trident and Slapped its but on the Ground“But enough of this Madness, just because we are Peaceloving we wont be Treated like this. And i Trust our Supreme Judge will prove this Point“
    
    
    Asgore lost most of his Tension.
    
    „That is all, i hope you all Agree whit my Decision.“
    
    That was a Freaking lot of Cheering. Kinda love how Monsterking grew some balls.
    
    **Hey, even Kindness and Love has its Limits. Monsters in the End are also just People. And we want to live in Peace**
    
    Ah.. so nostalgic.. i really missed hearing your Voice in my head.
    
    **Dont be so overdramatic, i am infact Quite happy to Talk to you for real now.**
    
    You walked hand in hand up to Sans and Papyrus. Both Congratulate you.
    
    „Oy Sans ol buddy“ you smirked at him „ i am your Superior now“ he just Shrugged his Shoulders
    
    „No Problemo kiddo, remember the Judgement hall buisness? Dont fuck up like me and act to late“
    
    he kinda looked Happy about saying it. „But honestly,i freaking now you wont let it come to that.you are one Scary Guy“
    
    you nod at that.
    
    „We already have a job to do Sans. I wont let the Magus have their way. I have a good idea who did the attack.“ you looked and the Three whit you. „you Three get yourself Ready. I will prepare a Teleport Formation. Bring Undyne aswell. But this is no Mindless slaughter. But i DO plan to set an example“
    
    while walking out of the Gate you heard them mutter..
    
    „Did he just Denie Slaughter?man,i guess this had an impact on him.“
    
    „FRISK IS GROWING,I AM QUITE HAPPY ABOUT THAT“
    
    „ **You guys have no idea how hard he is Squealing inside right now... didnt see him that happy since i told him i love him“**
    
    „You were right kiddo, maybe all he needed was a Recognition from us.“
    
    Cringe, i can still hear you guys.
    


	19. Chapter 19


    You Burned a Formation into the Glassed surface near the Gate. Its actually not that hard to Teleport a Group of people, you only need preparations and Shitload of Magic, and lets be honest. You are MADE of this stuff. You have a set Place in mind, but didnt inscribe it. You wanted to make that thing public knowledge. So you had to go whit memory reading instead.
    
    Soon after you finished, the Crew Showed up. Fully armed. Papyrus now has a Deltarune Smack dab in the middle of his Chestplate.one of his Dreams came True, but he paid whit heavy knowledge. You hope he remains bright 
    
    „Right, here is the deal. Sans and i will make a Show out of it. We both suck at nonlethal stuff after all. And while we Tag Team and Rampage around. Chara Undyne and Papyrus will sweep the place clean of evrything looking usefull. Catalysts rubys Crystals books. Literary evrything. You could say we are planning Grand theft here- but this is well Deserved.“
    
    you check their reactions. Not even papyrus is complaining.
    
    „Also, find my Freaking arm and Destroy it. I dont want anymore 'Gods' being Casually summoned.“
    
    after that you look at Sans „ i plan to Execute their leader, kinda have a personal Fued whit her anyway. What say you my Friend. Is he Deserving of this Fate?“
    
    Sans, now fullfilling for the first time his Duty as Aide „Deserving? After what happend just the other day? I say that deserves a Grand Dunking“
    
    after that you look at Chara „ i know Undyne and Papyrus can handle themselves. But protect them for me. Can i trust you whit that Partner?“
    
    Chara beamed at that **„Betcha ass i can, i just cant let our Hero and your Disciple kick the bucket“**
    
    „WOWIE I AM THE HERO OF YOU TWO? OF COURSE I AM, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL“
    
    Undyne was a little less excited about the news „Gotcha, but i swear Times will change. Its my Job to protect you guys.“ whit that you walked onto the Formation „ evryone take Places around me, its pretty safe. But you might feel Dizzy for a bit. Its quite far away.“
    
    And you activated the Formation, took quite alot of Magic. But still managable. 
    
    
    After you Teleported away. Metaton Broadcasted the Fights you had whit the eight Sans and Demon god Chara. Proclaiming the birth of The Savior Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr.
    
    Quite alot of People decided today, jeah working peacefully together whit the Monsters might be a better idea, if that happens when they Anger the Dremurr Kingdom  
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    After the light Faded  and you reached your Destination. A bit of distance from an Huge ass Castle. Literary stinking of Magic Evryone except you fell ot their knees.
    
    „Woah, you guys need to thougen up.“
    
    Chara glared at you **„ A BIT DIZZY? I am about to freaking Barf my Guts out here“**
    
    „well i told you guys...-“ you flicked an approaching fireball away.
    
    „Aww come on atleast let me pacify Chara here“
    
    you Noticed some Sentrys, whit a crazily Terrified expression on their face when they spot you.
    
    Man that tickles my Sadistic heart.
    
    „Who are you ?! Why are you here?“
    
    „Who i am? Wow, you guys sent so many hounds after me and dont know?“ you snicker at that“ Well of course i am Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr, of the Dremurr Kingdom. We are here to pay our Respects.. For all the Gifts“ whit that you set your eyes ablaze.
    
    „ we Demand your leader to be handed over. I wait 5 minutes before i Raize your Entire freaking clan“
    
    They looked conflicted. But ran away, probably to report.
    
    „ **Are we seriously waiting?“** chara walked up to you, grinningly. She already knew the answer.
    
    „Nah, nothing changed whatsoever. Remember the plan.Sans and i go apeshit, you guys swipe the place clean.“ you hand over your phone to chara.“ here, storage is extended. Should be enough. Hightime you get yourself one anyway Chara. Lets go Sans. Its time for some Dunking“
    
    you both walked up to the Gate. The bridge Still lowerd. But they have lotsa Guys stationed .
    
    „Knock Knock, we are here to Deliver an order.“ Sans acted like he read a recipe „ you guys orderd a Shitload of Death and Destruction... right at your Doorstep“ then Sans summoned dozens of Blasters. Literary Blasting the Gate to smitherns.
    
    You snicker at that. Seems like your friend is pissed off afterall.
    
    „alright Sans, lemme go in there. Stay back and support me. You still dont have your Gear. And i seriously dont want you to die by stray hits.“
    
    „Thats a Nope Frisk, cant just let my superior have all the fun. We doin this Together. Otherwise ill feel quite Bonely“
    
    alright alright. You treck into the Castle Grounds, and here ends the Simple stuff. There were several Groups fueling formations. Some Barriers some going for Destructive measures. Like the medium spells you have shown. Meteors Giant Fireballs and Earth spikes. But also funny stuff like lightning and the ever infamous air Cutter Tornado.
    
    You started to chant aswell, you didnt want to raize the entire clan. You wanted the message to spread after all. You were still faster then most of the formations. Yay to being a Talented magus? 
    
    Earth spikes shoot out of the dirt of the castle grounds destroying a bunch of Formations. Sans also Blasted some away-including Magus. Like i said, we both suck at non lethal stuff.
    
    You took a deep breath, Absorbing the floating shattered souls. Feels freaking exhilirating, but you cant lose yourself. You are not a Married man for gods sake.
    
    „Ya 'all think we just let you do that stuff?“ some formations still went off. A Barrier denied the way in. You Grinned at that. This Proves to be fun.“
    
    „Let me fucker show you, why we Demons are that Feared“ huh you kinda included Sans in that. Not that he will deny that.  
      
    __________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Chara POV**
    
    Frisk and Sans going freaking nuts. Sans has to be pissed off too. He blew the entire damn gate away after a really bad knock knock joke. They both proceeded inwards while discussing who takes the Front.
    
    You sigh at that **„our Judges seem to be enjoying themselves. Lets do our part too.“**
    
    Fortunately Blasting open the Gates gave easy access into the walls. The interior seemed to be living Quarters.
    
    „LETS JUST CHECK THOSE QUICK, LETS BONK OUT THE RESTING ONES AND TAKE EVRYTHING OF VALUE“
    
    Even Papyrus seemed into it. Excitement seemed to rub off on him.
    
    „ **You look quite happy Papyrus“**
    
    you said while checking a room.
    
    „DIDNT YOU SEE SANS THERE? A WORKING BROTHER IS GOOD MOTIVATION!“
    
    wow so hes just happy for his brother huh. Well he seems to have a Bromance going on whit Frisk.. i am not Jealous at all!
    
    „I found some of those Crystal thingys. We should move on further inside. This is probably the living Quarters of Disciples or something. Nothing of real Value“ Undyne said. I agreed.
    
    While we walked further in, we heard rumble after Rumble, some explosions WHOLE lot of screaming.
    
    And Frisks Laughter, man thats kinda hot.. but he needs to tone down on the Creepy.
    
    „Funny, how Senseis laughter can reassure me. Even if it Sounds Creepy as heck.“
    
    „ **i have to aggree on that. Guess i need to beat him into Shape later. He got Quite Quirky ever since his Transformation.“**
    
    „WHY CHANGE THAT? I LIKE HOW HE IS NOW MORE OPEN. AND ABOVE ALL CAN SPEAK TO US!“
    
    „ **I can see where you are comming from. But he enjoys Playing the Bad Guy too much“**
    
    „Why does he do that anyway. He is a Freaking hero.“
    
    „ **That guy is softhearted as hell, even before he tried to overshadow  his fears and insecuritys  whit jokes... and now he laughs it all in the Face“**
    
    „thats Badass!“ 
    
    „ **Oh jeah, it freaking is. But dont tell him that.“**
    
    the time for tlaking seemed to be over, you heard Rushed Footsteps passing by, you all looked for the nearest Cover. Papyrus Comically jumped into decorative armor.. the heck?!
    
    „We have to hurry. We have to Secure his Arm. He Barely Beat the last thing we summoned. Remember the Broadcast? This idiot of a Tincan seriously provided us information for free“
    
    Broadcast? METATON that idiot.... but this is a jackpot nontherless. We just have to follow those guys.
    
    And follow we did. They enterd a Rather big room, whit an huge ass Magic Circle. And at the Side Encased in Glass... is Frisks Arm. These fuckers.
    
    Undyne probably coudnt hold it anymore. Whit an NYEEEEEEEEEHHHHH She Threw red spears. Blasting the group away. Wait Red Spear?
    
    „ **Huh, looks like Frisks Teachings already paid off huh?“**
    
    Undyne Grinned „ AWESOME right? Cant wait what he will teach me next“
    
    Papyrus Ran around the Room, Batting the Survivor unconcious. Jeah Batting. Hes using it like an Baseball bat.
    
    Meanwhile you walked up to the arm, and chanted an incarnation. You take hella lot longer then Frisk. But a Crimson burning fireball appeared nontherless. Whit that you blast his arm to Dust.
    
    „ **Would have prefered it on its body, but the prostetic is also Hotstuff“**
    
    undyne raised an eyebrow at that „you are quite kinky aswell, arent you? Cant wait to tell Alphys. She will go nuts.“
    
    „ **NO posts on undernet, Frisk sometimes Teases me whit this Fanfic she wrote of me and Asriel... as if i would like my damn brother“**
    
    you Broke the Formation for good measure aswell, and take evrything that looks usefull. Undyne stuffed entire bookcases into her phone. And Resumed your search. It went quiet for some time Already, and you feel that Frisk is mad. Hope evrything is okay on their end.
      
      
    ________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Frisk POV**
    
    You Enjoyed yourself quite a bit until here. While being careful to damage the structures as little as possible. Charas group is searching through them after all. You Dealt whit group after group of those Nutcases. If you Thought Sans is strong mano o mano, you realise now that hes a Freaking Army eater. No wonder Gaster wanted to Juice him up whit the Core.
    
    But good things kinda had come to an end. The Leader appeared. And whit no intention of giving herself up it seems.
    
    „It Has been quite a while, Frisk“ such a punchable face, good thing you will get the chance soon.
    
    „Sup 'Mother' i came over to Play. 'Father' said hes quite lonely so i plan to send him to you“
    
    She Grinned abit at that“You became quite a bit more Interesting.a Sane Demon, Protecting Monsterkind of all things.“
    
    „hah, jeah. I go by SUPREME JUDGE Frisk Dremurr these days. And today ? Jeah i am kinda here to tell you my Verdict“
    
    you glared at her, she is choke full of Artifacts, Gauntlets are probably Catalysts. You know for a Fact she is a Preservence Aspect. So you Expect her to be Persistent as hell.
    
    „I Supreme judge Frisk, whit Judge Sans the Skeleton Decided.“
    
    „Birds are Singing“
    
    your eyes burn, Sans eye burned aswell. He know how this will go.
    
    „Flowers are Blooming“ 
    
    Now your Arms Start Burning. You sure as hell will show her how 'Sane' you are.
    
    „On Days like these“
    
    Lets also go nuts on the Soul, you summoned it infront of your Chest, Burning Crimson aswell.
    
    „A Criminal like you“
    
    While being Battle ready, your intimidation went into full Swing. Humans by Instinct Fear Demons. The Guys still alive are pissing their Pants, and 'Mother' aint looking to hot aswell.
    
    „Should just get Dunked on.“
    
    You Held your Hand above your Head and Summoned all Six Blaster.three of them aint too happy, prefering to stay whit chara. But ayyyyyyyyyy chill out.
    
    And whit those six blasters ? Jeah Sans kinda outdid you ten Times. 
    
    And then a lightshow of Blaster Beams hitting and Shattering Barriers. Guys disintegrating like Dust. And a whole lot of destruction happend. 
    
    But this Woman wont die whit just that. She stood smack center whit some Diffrent colored Robed Guys. They had a Barrier up together. Deathly Pale.
    
    „ Aww man, cant you read the mood.“ you start to walk into their Direction. Your Prostetic Arm raised in their Direction.
    
    
    „One, lets just say Take half and go Apeshit“
    
    and Taking half he did. Of your Magic reserves. Your Arm Growled and Screeched, while lighting up Crimson. The Blaster Shot was on a completly diffrent level. It hit the Group smack dab. Destroying all defenses. The Guys Phase out of existence immeadatly. 'mother' somehow survivng. She crossed her arms infront of her. But is still getting Burned quite a bit.
    
    „Thats an Preservence aspect for ya“
    
    you look over to Sans „ How about some good old Spikebones?“
    
    his Grin widend, and he went to work. The bones shooting through the Ground. Impailing her Thigh and one arm. She broke them whit her fist and Retreated a few steps.
    
    „Liking it? You know, i decided first to let you be. You might become a huge pain i thought. But i thought you woudnt go as far as you did“
    
    you walked ever so closer. Not much more to arms Reach.
    
    „but you coudnt let it be huh? What drove you? Eventual riches? Revenge that i murderd your Men? Who by the Way freaking hunted me for years.“
    
    you are in Arms Reach, you iron clawed her head „ you Stupid Cunt just coudnt let it be. You summoned a True Abomination in hopes of archiving whatever it is you want. Do you even know what that truly was ? A Demon Monster DETEMINATION Hybrid whit Seven Souls.. that thing could have freaking raize half the Planet before it burns out“
    
    you put pressure on her head. She started bleeding where your finger dug into her Skin. She also Punched you a Bunch of times. Kicking Scratching. But she wasnt your Opponent to freakin begin whit.
    
    „Tormented Souls of my Friends. A Despairing version of my Wife. You gave me such nice presents.“
    
    you stared straight into her eyes. Almost at noselength.“Let the last thing you see, be the Face of a True Demon you ANGERD“ your Face warped into a Twisted Grin. And your Fingers Dug into her Skull. Whole lotta Cracking can be heard. Well, now her head is a nice Bowl.
    
    „Alright, we are done here. Let evryone else just leave. Spread the message“
    
    you shook the Brain matter of your Fingers.
    
    „Huh, your 'Parents' are real pieces of work.“
    
    you shrug at that „ Seriously, i might Claim to be insane.. but those two? Hell they were living examples of Greed“
    
    you check for a moment. „ The other group seemed to have no real problems.“ whit that you Draw the Soul of your mother out of her Corpse. Take it in your hand and Shatter it. 
    
    „Lets get outta here, this place makes me sick.“


	20. Chapter 20


    you met up whit the Other Group, you actually waited for a bit at the Gate. But you were able to enjoy the sight of Stragglers who saw you running away Terrified.
    
    „Yo, any luck?“
    
    „ **We found buncha stuff, also some of those Metals you use. And Crystals... your Arm is gone aswell“**
    
    „Yay to a working plan. Now i am curious how the other Magus Clans will react.“
    
    behind you was a Teleport Formation ready already.
    
    „Jeah, Frisk Kinda made a Bowl out of the Head of his 'Mother'“ Man Sans just had to tell on you again.
    
    „ **'Mother' huh? Care to explain?“**
    
    „Nothing too interesting,just the bitch Tormenting me for Fun, and also the Wife of the looney we killed already. Was kinda sure she would just mind her own buisness. Had a fall out whit her husband aswell.. how wrong i was“
    
    chara nodded at that **„right... well i was the one who stopped you at First. You can pin that one on me“**
    
    „Nah Chara, those are diffrent things. This here“ you Gesture around „ This has real purpose. We didnt kill more then necessary. And its Sending a Message. Whoever Complains about it? Has to go against the Entire Dremurr Kingdom“ whit that you Grin wickedly. „And if they do, they will find out why Demons are so Feared“
    
    „ **kinda too late for that, the Tincan somehow managed to Broadcast a Recording of you messing up a Demon God“**
    
    you Facepalm at that...“ Damn Metaton.. and i was so happy he was gone“
    
    „WOAH, YOU DONT LIKE METATON? THATS THE FIRST TIME I HEAR YOU TALK BAD ABOUT A MONSTER“ 
    
    „i Know you like his shows Papyrus, but he is hella Dangerous.his Obsession whit Fame will let him do anything... kinda doubt his identity as Monster sometimes“
    
    „huh really? I know hes.. special in his own way. But that dangerous?“ undyne looked abit taken aback.well Metaton is a friend of Alphys
    
    „he didnt do anything really bad. But he planned to. And i saw what the outcomes of his plans are.Anyway, you just have to keep an eye on him for the Time Being“
    
    whit that you walked into the Center of the Teleportion Formation.
    
    „lets go?“
    
    nobody looked Really Eager...come on Guys, its not that bad.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The moment you all were Back, you were somewhat suprised to see humans. Normal Civilians, reporters to be exact standing infront of the Gate. The Guards not letting them in.
    
    You left your Group to their Woes and walked up to the Guards.  In this case Dogamy and Dogaressa.
    
    „Whats going on here?“
    
    whit that the Reporters noticed you aswell, and became hella noisy.
    
    „They all want to meet you“said dogamy „Something about an Interview“ said Dogaressa.
    
    You Turned to the reporters. You didnt bother Squinting ever since becomming a Demon. So they all were Taken Aback.
    
    „So whats the Deal?“
    
    a Brave Women, quite Pretty infact walked closer and Spoke „ We all Saw the Broadcast, of your Ambassador. Evrybody Doubts the Footage is real, there are also Concerns about their Decision to give one of the Famed 'Rampaging Demons' a high Ranking Official Position. We would like to hear your side of the Story“
    
    a.. what a pain. You suck at stuff like that.
    
    „And what are you going to do whit this information?“
    
    „Bring it to the People of course! This is our job After all.“
    
    It was Time for Chara to show up. She walked right beside you, actually hugging your Arm and Glaring at her. But not saying anything for now. Seems like its up to Low EQ Frisk!
    
    „Ask Away i guess, i dont plan to hide anything about the Incident“
    
    The Woman took a deep breath. „The Questions Most of us. No all of us want a statement to. Are you Really a Demon? The one from the Old Scriptures ? The Entire Shtick. Eating Souls, Destroying the world and such?“
    
    
    „Jeah, i am a Real Demon“ you pull out your Black Soul, still burning Crimson „The one of the Legends. The Soul Eating Monstrosity. Who Smites all his Enemys.“ you let that sink in for a moment.“ But, i am harmless to evryone. Unless provoked. My Wife, and the Entire Dremurr Kingdom can attest to that.“
    
    might aswell claim that,this is not the Time to Play the Bad guy.
    
    The women is kinda breaking out in cold sweat, but keeps asking. „So you have no intention of cause harm?“
    
    you laugh at that. „I do have EVRY intention to Cause Harm, i love my Wife. And this Kingdom. They became my home, my Family.. my Friends, and i Plan to Use evrything in my Power to protect them.“
    
    your laugh and Grin died down „and before you ask. That Footage is entirely real i would asume, i didnt see it myself. AND i hereby Anounce, that i Judged the Offender, i expect you will recive Reports about that soon.“
    
    
    Your Eyes Start Burning „ I am not only a Demon, I am Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr. I am what my Familys and Friends Cannot be-CRUEL. The Dremurr Kingdowm STILL Advocates Peace. After Humans Send literal Demon Gods and Nightmares after us. Not to Mention, they Sent Tanks after us“ you Pointed at the Wreckage they undoubtedly Passed by comming here.
    
    „ So i Highly Advice you one thing. Take a Close look at the Citiziens of the Dremurr Kingdom. These Monster could be the Greatest Friends evry single one will ever meet.“
    
    „But i swear by evry FIBER of my being- if you Decide to act against them. I will Personally Judge you.“ whit that you Turn to chara.
    
    „Want to add something? Dunno if they are even still listenting. They look scared shitless“
    
    „ **Nah, i think you did Great“** she Gave you a kiss on the cheek. You heard a camera snap, and blushed a bit. And chara acted like she rememberd something. She turned towards the Reporter **„Right, Greetings. I am Chara Dremurr, Princess of the Dremurr Kingdom. And Wife of Frisk Dremurr.“** that got more reaction out of them. Then your declaration for some reasons.. Reporter are wierd. **„And i can Confirm evrything Supreme Judge just said. He has Full authority over Diplomatic matters. He is our Judge,Jury and Executioner. NOT Because we have no intention of working Together whit evryone. He might be rough around the Edges, but we all just want to live in Peace. But the Purely Peaceful approach only Earned us several Attacks, kidnap attempts and mockery. We want to Live in Peace, we also accept Human Immigrants. BUT the Dremurr Kingdom is not afraid.“** jeah lets go whit that.
    
    „Lets go chara. I think they got enough for Today.“ and you procceded to walk into the Town. Undyne and Sans following.  
      
    _________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    After walking up to your new Home.“ for now lets stuff evrything in th shed? Lets decide later what to do whit it.“
    
    said and done. I can make shitton of Artifacts out of that and Most of the Books are useful-not for you. But the others can use them to study magic. You suggested Undyne to take for now most of them to Alphys. She can do more whit that then you. 
    
    „Hey, Chara. I have an Idea“ you said, Grinning brightly.
    
    „ **I smell Trouble.“**
    
    „Oh nothing of the Like. How about we hold a little... Tournament?“
    
    „ **How about you.. elaborate that?“**
    
    „Simple, we hold a Tournament, evryone can Participate. Of course its about fighting each other. The Winner of the Tournament gets to Fight me!“ she just stared at you.. „ i wont use any Magic or Determination. The Winner gets an Artifact made from me, if he beats me two“
    
    she nodded at that **„Alright, that Sounds interesting.. evryone can participate? Me aswell?“**
    
    „i insist on you joining....“ that didnt sound quite right, she noticed aswell...
    
    „ **jeah? Spit it out!“**
    
    „... i wanna watch you fight, leave me alone. Also before The Tournament. I want to hold a Showmatch“
    
    „ **hm? Whit who?“**
    
    „Sans, trust me you will enjoy it. Lets say... in Five days Time? I will Prepare the stage aswell!“
    
    „ **right. I run that by evryone and find out who wants to participate“**
    
    niceeeeeee. Now to deal whit your stupidly Looking Friend. „Papyrus, mind helping chara? I also expect some good fights from you!“
    
    „LEAVE IT TO ME“
    
    now you looked at Sans. „And we two, got alot of work to do.“ you literary dragged him into the Shed.
      
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Chara POV**
    
    Frisk i planning something. I freaking know it. But Honestly ? I am kinda looking forward to it. 
    
    I will just beat up Frisk- he wont fight serious anyway. And demand not an Artifact, but submission for an Entire day.
    
    You snickerd, while walking whit Papyrus.
    
    „YOU LOOK FORWARD TO IT HUH? YOU LOOKED DISPLEASED EARLIER THO“
    
    „ **I cant give Frisk too much Ground, i will never hear the End of it. I also know he is planning something again“**
    
    „OH HE SURE IS, HE WANTS TO WATCH YOU FIGHT. I AM ALSO SURE THAT WHATEVER HE AND SANS WILL SHOW US... WILL BE SOMETHING CRAZY...LIKE ALWAYS?“
    
    jeah you can see that comming.
    
    Onto your Work you went. You informed evryone. To your Suprise your Father wanted to participate too. Asriel is in it aswell. Metaton got Wind of it. And anounced it worldwide. Three from the outside wanted to participate aswell. The frick is going on now.
    
    
    Frisk Made an Entire Stadium overnight, there was a Huge Plattform, Surrounded by Benches whitout end. 
    
    Those Five Days  were over pretty quick. You only Saw Frisk before going to bed.he was freaking excited.  
      
      
    


	21. Chapter 21


    The day of the Tournament.Frisk Stood in the middle of the Plattform.
    
    „Wow, that went out of hand“ he said, scratching the back off his head. Jeah Camera Teams live Reporters Shitton of onlookers and all the shtick.
    
    „Anyway, welcome to a little something i Organized, i had originally in mind for my Friends to let off a little Steam- While being Peaceful and Chill guys. They love to Express themselves through magic“
    
    whit that he Shrugged. You noticed he had a new Glove. And another of these Breastplates. 
    
    He mutterd a little. And Fire Butterflies flew around the Stadium. Looked nice.
    
    „But before we start the Fun. Me, and my Friend wanted to Showcase something.“
    
    whit that Sans walked onto the Plattform. Whit a FREAKING Makeover?! He had like an entirely new right arm. Completly Encased in Black metal the hoodie was cut off ad the shoulder. Making it look quite Badass.
    
    The Back of the arm had Six Deltarunes what Shoned in six diffrent colors. At the Side was a Groove that ran along those Six, Shining Crimson. Hes also wearing actual Jeans and boots. Probably to not slip out of his slippers...heh that was bad. But his Iconic hoodie was unchanged. But hes also wearing a Scarf now. Kinda like Frisk. 
    
    „Heh, like his new Style? Its from yours Truly!“
    
    some snickering.
    
    „what we both wanted to showcase is a fact, all of you probably know, and some of you might Pity him for it. But this all changes Today.“
    
    both of them looked each other Grinningly „ Alright Sans, ready to show them the Future?“
    
    „hah kiddo, i am not. Cant Belive this is really happening“
    
    
    Frisk became his Serious mode, i really should jump him again.. its quite some Time since we had fun together. 
    
    His Arms started Burning, as do his eyes . And his soul half embedded showed on his Chest. Burning aswell.
    
    He Charged at Sans so Fast, you almost coudnt precive it. And the Next moment Frisk Fist was Stopped by Sans boney Arm, not even his new Toy. You were sure either Sans is dying here, or Frisk is pulling punches.
    
    But that thought Died. The collision Gave way to an extremly loud boom. And both stood still.
    
    Then they Grinned at each other. And started to Punch and Kick each other, in speeds where you would seriously doubt if Anime is as fake as they Claim.
    
    After some Time both Stopped. And Laughed.
    
    Nobody said a single word. The Humans might just think this was a Crazy Display of might. But they knew. They all knew. Sans only had 1 hp. A single Clash whit Sans would end his live.
    
    „This is what we all wanted to Show you, We worked hard together, to Overcome The Weakness of Sans the Skeleton!“
    
    Papyrus went apeshit. He was so damn happy about this.
    
    „NOT to Brag, also not to show Superior might, but i have to admit, Sans looks kinda hot now“ Frisk Winks … damn Flirt.
    
    „its to Showcase to all of you Monsterkind and Humans alike. That we can Archive Great things together, and we want to Motivate our Monstery Friends to not give up improving themselves. Alphys will soon have Material Prepared for those interested to study. Thats all for now“ both bowed and leave the Plattform. 
    
    As soon as they stepped of you approached them.
    
    „ **Load of Crap Frisky, you were smug as heck!“ you giggled**
    
    „Of COURSE i am, do you know how hard we worked on this? Its so much more then just covering his weaknesses.“
    
    „Frisk is freaking insane Chara, you need to keep an close eye on him. This thing“ he points at his Arm. „is freaking crazy. Trust me on that one. I wont tell what it does... since someone could be listening. But this before was no fluke. I can beat those eight Sans from the other day alone now. And i am not bragging“
    
    you were Dumbfounded at that... Freaking Sans overtook you again. You Glared at Frisk.
    
    „ **you want to make me feel bad or something? I just Started to get a bit of confidince in myself“**
    
    „Oh, trust me... thats what this all is for. Not only to stcratch my back, yours aswell.... Trust in your Husband“
    
    whit that he Grinned and Walked to the spot he decided to Reside in. Just a freaking Bench.
    
    
    You watched some Fights, Highlight for now was Dogamy and Dogaressa fighting each other in the first round.They almost Danced more then fighting, looked quite impressive whit those scythes .
    
    Your First fight... was against another human.
    
    You Participated in casual clothes. You thought a Frisk made Armor would be overkill. So tanktop in jeans and boots it is.
    
    „woah, isnt that the Demons Wife? Hes going to rip my head off if i hurt her.“
    
    That guy was a Burly skinhead.looked like an   
    Martial artist. But on his clothes wer Inscriptions. Probably to strengthen him? Is what you could decipher.
    
    „ **oh you dont have to worry about that, try if you like. But i kinda have an appointment to beat up my husband in the Finals“**
    
    You didnt bother  whit magic or weapons. Fist n Wings are enough here. You took flight. And charged at the guy. He looked like he would stand his ground, is he underestimating you that much? 
    
    You speed up and kicked at him. He blocked whit crossed arms and he slid straight to the edge of the Plattform. He has some ability atleast.
    
    
    „i see, so this is the Women who Tamed a Demon after all.“ he shook his arms. And this time it was his Time to charge at you. Whit a straight fist. You catched it in one of your free hands. **“Aint seen nothing“** and you punched back. Straight at his chest. He heaved and almost fell over. But you still had an iron grip on his Fist.
    
    „ **And dont you Dare talk bad about my Husband“**
    
    And you punched him two more times for good measure. The guy was out cold.
    
    
    
    After that the next matches were nothing more then playing around. There was a Froggit vs Vegtoid match for crying out loud. Vegtoid won, stuffed the Froggit full whit himself and enjoyed giving him a healthy diet. But had to retire due to half his body being eaten.. Kinda Gross but adorable at the same time
    
    Another human had the luck, of fighting undyne. She didnt even use her spears or anything. Straight up suplexed the guy, while he was chanting..
    
    
    But things got interesting, Asgore Versus Papyrus. This is a fight you never expected.
    
    „NYEHEHEHE A WORTHY OPPONENT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS“
    
    „I do have to agree there Papyrus, i heard great things about your Character and growth. I can wait to see it myself“
    
    Papyrus actually UNSHEATED his sword. Asgore likewise pulled out his Trident.
    
    „I WONT USE MAGIC, I WANT TO TEST MY SKILLS“
    
    „Great idea, i will do the Same“
    
    The Following fight was a sight to behold. Papyrus really learned how to swing his sword. He was at a clear range disatvantage, but he parried the Trident Skillfully again and again.
    
    The fight Ended in an blink of an eye. Asgore had Papyrus blade at his Throat. How that happend?  Asgore went for a wider Swing, maybe a bad habit? And Papyrus slid in parried the strike and held the blade to the Kings throat
    
    „WOWIE,DID I JUST WIN? NYEHEHHEHEHEEHE“
    
    Asgore wasnt as unhappy as you would expect from the Loser. „i am Proud to see that your growth is indeed great. I need to retrain myself.“
    
    
    your next Fight, was again against an Human, he won the First Round. Fighting Royal Guard 02. he was indeed quite strong.
    
    This time it was a Middle Aged men, in an classy outfit.
    
    „Pleasure making your Aquaintance Princess“
    
    seemed to be a nice guy.
    
    „ **Likewise.“**
    
    didnt want to shittalk someone actually being nice. He was a Mage thats for sure. Nowhere near Frisk or anything. But a Normal one. His Cane acting as Catalyst. He seemed to specialize in throwing ice spikes around. You dodged them by a small margain. Not like you want to mock the guy. But you kinda dont see the point of dragging it out. 
    
    So you chanted, summoning a Big Fireball and throwing it at him, he Tried to block it whit an icewall, unsucsessfully and flew off the stage.
    
    Meh... cant wait to fight frisk.
    
    There were Actually only four Left, Papyrus Undyne you, and an 'Wildcard' Frisk added just for fun.
    
    The Fight of Papyrus and Undyne was a sight to behold. They held nothing back. Red Spears flew. Explosions happend and Bones where thrown. Sadly Papyrus lost this one. But it was a close shave. He almost had Undyne.
    
    Now it was your Turn, and to your suprise.. who walked up to the Stage was none other then Asriel.
    
    „Heya Sis. Did you forget i wanted to take part too?“
    
    „ **Meh, didnt expect frisk to just throw you in here to get in my way“**
    
    Asriel summoned Sabers in his hand „kinda asked him to.“ oh thats news.
    
    „ **woah, someone is eager to get beaten up by his sister“**
    
    you didnt stand on Ceremony , Summoning Twin Knives  and you both fought. There was actually not more magic used then the blades. Why you ask ? Well both of you would kinda blow up evrything if you went all out.
    
    You Parried both Sabers whit one Knive Grabbed his Shoulder Flew in a small burst around him. Winding your legs around his Chest holding a knive to his Throat and looked over his head directly into his eyes upside down.. while Grinning.
    
    „ **Peekabo and out are you“**
    
    „That was quite the Savage move.learned from your Husband huh“
    
    „ **Some things you just pick up Azzie. You should join Sparring.“**
    
    „might aswell,having strength is never a bad move“
    
    you stayed on the Plattform and waited for Undyne. She showed up. In full armor. Looking like she went off to war.
    
    „So, this is how it ends for me“
    
    you Grin inocently at that
    
    „ **Aww come on, dont sell yourself short“**
    
    „Meh, let me atleast be the warmup“ She Summoned Red spears all around her. 
    
    You did the Same whit Knives. They cancelled each other out. You kinda intended for that. If you went too serious you could hurt Undyne.
    
    But you didnt wait. You both charged at each other. And a Punchout started. For both of you being Girls. This was savage. Fist meeting Fist level of savage. At the end of the fight you got Undyne whit an legsweep. And held your feet over her Armored head..
    
    „Jeah alright i give. Chill out. I need ma noggin“
    
    you smiled at her and helped her up. 
    
    „ **that was quite fun“**
    
    „Haha, jeah it was... have fun whit the 'Last Bosst' think you will need it.“
    
    she is probably right.. even whitout magic and DETERMINATION.. you remember the fight you had whit him while he was sealed... damn this wont be easy.
    
    Cheering and Clapping all around tho. They seemed to like it.
    
    But the Moment Frisk stepped onto the Plattform. It became eerily quiet... why? He Grinned... way WAY to wide.
    
    „ **Frisk, your Face is kinda loosing form“**
    
    he looked shocked for a bit, and massaged his Face.
    
    „Ah, sorry. But i freaking loved evry second of it. Whatcha did to Asriel? DARN anime is real haha“
    
    he really did enjoy it. You can feel it.
    
    „So Chara, how are we going to do this? Wanna use weapons? Maybe get your armor quick?“
    
    You summon two DETERMINATION Knives
    
    „ **How about, i use weapons and you stay there and get stabbed?“**
    
    „woah, thats not what a Newlywed Wife says to her Husband“
    
    he Grinned anyway and stood there. Waiting for you.but you know, he is just waiting for you. Hes enjoying himself like mad right now.
    
    You Flew at him anyway, trying to get an stab in. But he kinda walked backwards the same speed you flew forward sidestepping evry stab.
    
    And before you could even react. You felt an impact on your Side. And flew a bit. Skipping around on the damn Plattform.
    
    „Wups, that was a bit much, sorry sorry.“
    
    You stood up. That asshole, just mocking me.
    
    „ **i am so going to get you for this.“**
    
    „Hey, remember, when i said that literary nothing is stopping you from burning Crimson?“
    
    „ **huh? Jeah? But why do you mention it now“**
    
    „Cause there really is nothing stopping you. It dosent our DETERMINATION is on the Same level. And always will, i made sure of that“
    
    „ **but i cant, otherwise i would punch your face in.“**
    
    Frisk Grinned again, wayyy to stretched „oh its Simple Really. Lets try something-Be DETERMINED to Dominate me, whit your own hands.“
    
    
    „ **Huh, this is not the Time for this kind of Ta-“** “Try it!“
    
    Asshole, interrupting me- i swear i will Dominate him whit my own hands!
    
    And thats the moment you noticed them Burning, and your Wings aswell for that matter. Wow Flashy.
    
    „Woah, you look so freakin hot right now.“
    
    you can literary feel your body Bursting whit energy, so thats what frisk Feels all the time.
    
    You had to test this out, you flapped your wings once and were infront of him. And punched whit all your might, Frisk Dodged it, and held his arms infront of him. The Freaking wind alone blasting him Back.
    
    „Jeah ouch, ya planning on killing me?“
    
    he Shook his hands a bit, but still grinning.
    
    „ **Did you just help me to beat you up? Oh, dont mind if i do“**
    
    you punched at him again and again. But that slippery guy always dodged. And those he coudnt dodge.. he somehow guided them away.
    
    „ **The Heck, this is still not enough?!“**
    
    He just snickerd at me...
    
    you tried to punch him again. But he ducked into you and Gave you a kiss on the cheek. The fuck frisk.
    
    „ **Take this freaking serious you asshole.“**
    
    that made him stop grinning... „meh alright, but i did quite enjoy you looking Fierce“
    
    you ran at each other again. You went all out focusing DETERMINATION into your Fist you punch at him again. But he again Slipped besides you.
    
    And then you Recived the Battering of your Livetime.first he struck the base of your wing. Not to hard. Probably not wanting to injure you. You fell to the ground anyway. Then he legsweeped you. Catching your head whit the sole of his feet. 
    
    Before you could as much as react, his foot dug into your Side. Sending you flying,hes running after you. The moment you managed to catch yourself he stood before you. Giving you an Headbutt. Hes not letting you catch a single breath. The thing is, you know hes just using his body, you can sense it. You can feel it. This is all just his Expirience and his bare body.
    
    After his headbutt, he Grabbed your arm Pulling you close to him. That was your Chance, you focused and Hit him whit your DETERMINED fist in the Side.well that send him flying. But you aswell, he held your arm in an iron grip.as he stabilized himself you lay on the ground. Having completly lost Balance. And he just stood there like a damn iron wall.
    
    „woah that was a good one. This is going to leave a bruise.“ he said as he placed a foot between your wings on your back.
    
    „Give up?“
    
    man he knew exactly what i was going to answer.
    
    „ **no way in freakin HELL“**
    
    you grabbed his foot infront of you and threw him aside. That fucker did a damn Sommersault and landed like it was nothing.
    
    And you stood up aswell. 
    
    He just Stretched. His Arms. „ you know, this is fun and all. But why aint you going at this seriously? Wheres ya Crimson slayer ? Knives? The magic you learned? You think i cant handle myself or something? Worry about yourself“ he said looking to be serious for once. „From now on i go for the Vitals. Better get Serious.“
    
    hes kinda right, why am i scared to hurt him. When hes way stronger then me.
    
    So you decided to play along, summoning Crimson Slayer,and a new Knive. 
    
    You also Mutterd an incarnation, something you personally quite like. 
    
    But you charged at him already. You both exchanging hits. He actually dares to parry Crimson slayer bare handed, one wrong move and he has cuts that will  never really heal. But he looks completly unafraid.. no he is not afraid. I can feel it.
    
    And when your chant ended a storm of lightning came to be around you. CRIMSON Lightning. It shot straight through Frisk. He retreated for a bit. And Smoked. But still looked fine. The heck is he made off.
    
    „woah that was a good one. Didnt expect you to have affinity for stuff i completly suck at „ he coughs some smoke. Woah is he really fine?
    
    „Well then onwards we go“ this time he came at you.even while being unarmed. You still dont dare to take hits. He told you he will go for Vital areas now. And thats probably the truth.
    
    Which you can feel painfully now.  He Gave you an suprisingly hard punch in the Liver.this got you coughing a bit.
    
    „Ouch right? Jeah, funny thing, we have magical bodys, but the bullshit human affects? That hurts us aswell.“
    
    You stumble back a bit, you just dont get it. You are stronger Faster and Armed.. and still loosing.
    
    „Funny, i know exactly whats going on in your mind,even whitout reading it“
    
    Smartass, you Started to fly, to gain some Distance. And start to Ponder think about the Things he Told you. 
    
    We are the Exact Same, he made sure it was that way. But that dosent apply anymore. You hold the Keys and hes a Freaking human Shaped weapon called Demon.
    
    This gives him a way higher Body strength. 
    
    But you hold the Keys, that means you must have more DETERMINATION then him. But why does it always look like his Will is endless.....
    
    no, you get it. You cant see yourself win. Thats the point.
    
    „A Sudden Realization? Nice. Im comming for you.“ that dosent sound appealing for a change.
    
    Frisk Stomps the the Plattform in preparaiton. The damn thing starts to crack. Why the heck. Nothing that happend today made as much as a scratch.
    
    Then he Freaking launched himself in the air, like a missle. You dodge in a Fluster, the fuck. Aint that your Chance ? You Fly After him, and Try to land a hit on his back. But just in Time he spinned around, and Gave you a kick in the Stomach.
    
    „ **The fuck man, whats wrong whit you. Are you Turning in some kind of Demon or something?“**
    
    oh, now you give him punable material aswell.
    
    „Duh, babe you kinda married one“ he landed on the plattform. And rolled once to break his fall. He really is using nothing but his Body.
    
    Lets Try something entirely Diffrent. I am way too focused on mimicking Frisk. I should think of a way to use this power myself.
    
    Oh, this could actually work. You started to smirk, getting rid of your weapons you held Both arms above your head. Like you are Gripping something invisible. 
    
    You gather Evrything you have. And start the chant. Its a super Short one. I just has to Give all this energy Direction after all. 
    
    After you finished, above you in your hand Showed up a Giant sword. Big enough to chop the Entire Plattform. It Has the Form of your Knife, why not easiest to imagine. And its Burning Crimson, while itself was a dull Red.
    
    „NOW we are Talking, COME AT ME“
    
    he has no intention to dodge, looks like... might aswell go for Broke. 
    
    You Yell  and Slash Downwards. You can see through the Sea of Flames Frisk Grinning like a Maniac, while Trying to Grab the Sword whit his Real Hand. Not even using both Arms. Hes underestimating you.
    
    But you were Mistaken. The Slash stopped. And you both Struggle. 
    
    „ **FOR REAL FRISK. How much MORE do i need to give to Freaking Crack you“**
    
    you start Another Chant, this one longer. But you are both struggling anyway.
    
    A Meteor Appears in the Sky, directly aiming for the back of the Blade.the Ensuing Crash brought Frisk down on one knee. Half standing.
    
    You are Freaking baffled. How much stronger did he get, since turning into an Demon.but you aint loosing. You are DETERMINED to show him your worth. You are DETERMINED to not be left behind.
    
    And Suddenly you got the upperhand. The Blade digging into his Hand. The overflowing energy actually Shredding his Arm, and clothes...
    
    but looks like he kinda likes that Arm, whit a Shout he Punches the Blade whit his Prostetic. Shattering it.
    
    „Damn, that was a good one. I will feel that one later“
    
    Hes understating it like Crazy. His Arm is freaking Done. Probably broken aswell. Bleeding black Tar like no tomorrow.
    
    „ **Jeah you kinda lost an Arm Frisk. Lets stop that. Just give up“**
    
    you have no clue where all this False Confidince is comming from. But  you WONT give up.
    
    „Aww come on, i still have one ready to go. Lets play some more.“
    
    you can definitly Beat him. Hes injured and not using like the Majority of his kit.
    
    You went for the Second round in Fisticuffs. He aint bothering whit the shredded Arm. Only using his Prostetic, and sometimes Kicking. But You Sneak some hits in his Abdomen. But he just dosent give a fuck about anything non major.his Grin is ever present. If he wasnt like.. your Husband you might be Scared right about now.
    
    He Jumped back, to take some distance. You disengage for the moment aswell, you got the Range advantage.
    
    „Alright. Training wheels off. I have something to show you aswell.“ He closes his Eyes for a Moment Flexing his Entire body. Before Shouting. And suddenly Accelarating. This was Freaking fast. You almost cant see him. Before you noticed it he was infront of you. Starring into your Eyes. And Flicking your Forehead. Kinda hard too. Ouch, what was that for. Atleast punch me you wuss. 
    
    „i Kinda Can let loose explosive Strength. But it will hurt like hell later. Anime is Real“ he giggles at that. Well it did work, hes freaking improving Daily. I need to keep up.
    
    „oh right, you are probably Spent. How about this. We end this whit the Next Clash. Whoever stands wins. Sounds good?“ he didnt even bother to move away, he was sure you wont attack him while he is willing to talk.
    
    „ **Sounds good to me, i am so going to  get you this Time Frisk. I you are MINE“**
    
    oh thats how Burning Eyes feel like. Freaking Pleasant. You can see better aswell.. and you see something... you think is supposed the flow of mana? You can see that you both are Connected... so that is what he always sees.
    
    
    You Jump back, extending the jump whit the Flap of your Wings. Held up one Hand. And forced evry bit of Magic and DETERMINATION you could muster into the soon to be Blade. It was for Once not your knife. You Stole his Prostetic Gauntlet. If for him its my knifes. This gotta be His main weapon in my mind. You touched it so many Times. Inspected it throughly. Lets just yoink it. In the worst case its an Embarassment.
    
    He Checked your arm, and looked down at his Prostetic.
    
    „wow, so it had such an impact on you“
    
    „ **Of course it did, this is literary my Greatest Failure.“**
    
    „dont let Asriel hear that.“ he smirked and got in a Stance. You did aswell. Your Gauntlet is Burning Brightly.
    
    An moment of entire Silence. Nobody dared to even breath. Then Frisk Disappeared. No he did not. Damn hes Fast. You expect his arrival and Punch out aswell. Literary using evrything. Evry muscle Twisting force, you even Flap your wings whit guts to get a little more Push.
    
    You were sent Flying. And not only for a meter or Two, your Arm Freaking HURTS you Tried your best Correcting yourself. But your wings seem to fail you. But before you could Land, probably rather hard on the ground, you got picked out of the Air and held in a princess Carry.
    
    „Guess i lost huh.“ you looke up to see Frisk Carrying you. Wait.. wasnt his arm messed up? And what does he mean, he lost?
    
    „mind Getting Down, my arm is kinda about to fall off.“ you Scramble off him and check his Arm.
    
    „ **Shit, i really did a number on it. Will you be fine?“**
    
    „Jeah no worries, you know i had worse.“
    
    „ **so i lost huh. Man i was sure i had a chance there.“**
    
    „Nah i lost chara, you kinda punched me into the Ground. I counted my loses and decided to Prevent you from getting hurt.“ he Pointed whit his Thumb at a Crater. 
    
    „ **woah, i dont know whats more impressive, you being fine whitout magic and DETERMINATION... or me for Finally Figuring out how all this works“**
    
    „Told ya, we scratch each others backs here.“
    
    The Audience started cheering like mad. They seemed to like that. I am kinda Proud of that.
    
    But, Good things just cant stay true in our live. We Heard Several Gunshots. And you noticed that Frisk Blocked you from Something. „Ayy, looked like the bit after all.“ he looked at something in his Hand „ Hm.. syringe bullets or something? Is that poison or a Sleeping drug? Dunno i am no Pharamacist“ hes still mega calm. Like he knew this would happen. „Sans, looks like its your Show now“ you dont know when or how. But Sans stood besides Frisk „Jeah Kiddo looks like it. Dont worry, this Time you dont have to run through the Meat Grinder.“ whit that he Disappeared again.
    
    „ **What was this about now?“**
    
    „Eh, we Figured if we do something like this. And they notice me injured, the would make some kind of move. .. but for some reason they went for you“ well you are a Princess after all. But you know thats not the Reason..
    
    
    „ **These fuckers want to use me, to force something onto you.“**
    
    „Probably, but they ignored so many flags, me not going all out. Sans Presence. You actually being able to fend for Yourself“ he Scratched his head“but if they did account for all of this. We will have major Trouble. But i guess this will be more of an Joke. Let Sans have this“
    
    you Grind your Teeth,you try as hard as you can manage. But you always end up as Baggage.
    
    „ **I really just drag you down“**
    
    didnt take half a second, and Frisk was right in my Face. At noselength. Staring into my eyes. Like looking through me. „Dont you dare say that again.“ he just kept staring.
    
    „ **but i freaking do Frisk... i try as hard as i can. But it just isnt enough. I am deadweight to you.“**
    
    Frisk is kinda pissed. He grabbed you Arm and dragged you forcefully away. He kinda forgot about the tournament ? Well i guess its over.
    
    The moment you reached an Silent alley, he Turned around. Grabbed you by the neck and Lifted you up. You dont even Try to resist. „i Freaking do all of this Just for you, i Give you unlimited Power, the Best Possible Body. Your freaking family and Friends. Even the entire damn Underground. And you decide to give up right infront of me?The heck is wrong whit you, Since when are YOU the Wuss. You are Freaking Chara Dremurr. You Killed yourself for the Sheer possibility of making the live of your family better, and now you just Give up. Cause there are People stronger then you?“ his Eyes are kinda Tearing up well  whit Tar Tears.He probably forgot hes kinda Choking you at this point.
    
    „you told me you will stay besides me, and now you shackle yourself, right after you Beat me for the first Time? I dont even know what to do whit you right now“ he let you to the ground. Not struggling payed off. No marks and  you could breath, albeit very slowly and controlled.
    
    „I check on Sans, clear your head up.“ he walks off for a few steps, before his Blaster appear on his boots and he takes off.
    
    This is the First Time... ever.. that he was Seriously mad whit you.
    


	22. Chapter 22


    **Frisk POV**
    
    You watch Sans Drag some people around while their souls are Blue, you better not approach anyone right now, your blood is boiling right now.
    
    I can understand that she is uneasy and anoyed for standing on the sidelines most of the Time. But she just had to try to improve herself. Thats all she had to do. but she came whit that Despair shit. Whats whit that. You pumped her so freaking full of DETERMINATION she is basically made of the Stuff. Maybe its just her character ? Probably, nah most likely even. Still i get the nagging feeling its something else..
    
    i just freaking blew up in her face.. i hope she dosent hate me.
    
    But you notice, you aint the only one watching the show, a Dude whit a Smoke sunglasses and a Trenchcoat is standing on a Roof of a newly build house. You decide to land next to him, he didnt even look at you. But you were sure he noticed.
    
    „Thats quite the sight eh? Sure you dont want to help your Subordinates?“ after all, you already noticed who this fuckface is.
    
    „Haha, nah. They failed in capturing the Target, and get caught by a freaking Peaceful monster of all things..“
    he took a puff of his Smoke“and also made me deal whit the most troublesome thing.“ he glanced at you. Looking up and down“Man, you shittalked her Pretty hard for someone that beat you up like that. Frisk“
    
    Man, that guy is overfamiliar aswell, not that you give a shit.“i expect much from her. Not that someone like you understand. So, what do you want here?“
    
    he threw his smoke away, imeadetly lighting another one „ What else ? Capturing Chara Dremurr, she is after all the best way to get you to submit“ One trouble after the other, atleast you knew they will show up sooner or later
    
    your eyes Burn Crimson, and your Mouth Warps into the Maw, you already showed when you lost your Soul.
    
    „ **ThAtS aLl i NeEdeD tO HeAr“** you didnt wait for a reaction. Channeling the absolute mayimum of magic and DETERMINATION into your arm. And punching the Guy. He blocked whit crossed arms, not that it helps much. He was sent Flying. Straight up Smashing Through the Town Barrier, the Bang was Incredibly loud. Probably evryone is checking it out. Man somehow you really like the thought of Folks being Scared because you just smashed a Cunt.
    
    You Flew Straight After Him. Your Arms Burning. But you noticed you Punched him whit your already batterd Arm. Now its kinda limb. Eh whatever, still got legs and a arm left.
    
    The Impact point looked quite Smashing, a Decently Sized Crater. The guy is already trying to stand up. But his arms are really fucked up.
    
    You Grin and cackle,this is starting to become an habit dosent it? Man you became really expressive since reviving chara. She is probably affecting you. „You like my Welcome Gift? 'Red Circle' if i remember right huh ?“
    
    he stood up, wiggling his arms for a Bit. They are.. healed ? Regenerated? Man, why dont you have any affinity in shit like that.
    
    „That freaking hurt. Man you are scary. He Pulled out two Handguns and pointed them at you.
    
    „Whoa, you bringing Guns to a Fight of DETERMINATION Aspects? Man you have no idea whatcha doing“
    jeah thats Right, the Guy is another DETERMINATION aspect. And you know for a Fact, you are the only one left hwitout Affiliation to them. Why? Well they either force them to join. Or kill them.
    
    „we will see.“ whit that he started shooting, you catched some of those bullets in your Hand and checked them. Oh, he forced DETERMINATION in there. But the guy seems to have no clue about magic. Most of the Red Circle infact dont.
    
    „Thats sweet“ you ignored the further shots, they burned up before reaching you.
    
    „Man kid, you are freaking scary. Should have belived the reports and go for Chara, she seems way easier to deal whit“
    
    your Grinning maw just became wider“funny that you mention it, i think its the opposite. Whitout chara Stopping me. I will just Kill all of you“
    
    you Threw a Fireball at the Guy, your new breastplate assisting you. Funny enough your new Gauntlet was kinda Blasted apart by chara. You had a fun spell in there damnit. He dodges it, kinda nimbly too. But its an non issue, you charge at him. He decided to ditch the Guns, and you both went for hand to hand. Evry attack he parried, injured him. But he healed back almost instantly.
    
    „Hm, interesting ability, you one of those Superhero guys? Wow thats nuts, lemme test that“ you Grab his arm, He Grimaced,knowing what will happen. But you Ripped the thing of anyway and kicked him away.
    
    Woah, that looks nasty, but its Regrowing. „ HA good thing you didnt attack Chara, she is actually your Bane. „
    
    he got an anoyed look. „Chara Chara Chara, thats all i hear. You so dependand on her cause she keeps you sane?“
    
    Oh, thats interesting. „well i am kinda Married to her.“
    
    „No you idiot, she literary is the only reason you aint destroying the world.why do you think you aint Corrupted, despite evrything you are?“
    
    oh, thats a good point... actually a FREAKING GOOD ONE. You didnt belive your oversight... NOW so much more makes Sense.
    
    You laugh like mad, not even noticing two People watching you.
    
    Your Face Morphes your Maw almost half a Big as your Head, your Eyes became bigger aswell. „ **FREAKING GOOD POINT i cant BELIVE  i didnt REALISE IT... haha Chara is literary Saving me evry Second. Man i wonderd why i am not going insane, being a Demon and all.. this makes things SO much EASIER... i would thank you. But i rather KILLL you and EAT your SOUL“**
    
    your Entire Body is Covered in Flames, and your Prostetic arm Burn Pitch Black. 
    
    „ **I wont get Corrupted because i CANT. SHE is REFUSING it.it was SO simple all along. My Greatest worry.. cleared away just cause SHE Exists.. „**
    
    you jump infront of the Guy. Holding his Head whit your Burning Arm. He starts to burn up, and you stare into his Face
    
    „ **LET ME show you something AMAZING as reward.“**
    
    you force your Batterd Arm on Eye Level, and create something. Its  Pitch Black. No darker then that. Its an Abyss, an VOID.
    
    Its Rapidly Expanding, engulfing both of you and the Imideate vicinity.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Chara POV**
    
    I Met up whit Sans, and we both ran to Assist Frisk. Only to see hear him Talk about stuff where we have no Context 
    

„ **FREAKING GOOD POINT i cant BELIVE i didnt REALISE IT... haha Chara is literary Saving me evry Second. Man i wonderd why i am not going insane, being a Demon and all.. this makes things SO much EASIER... i would thank you. But i rather KILLL you and EAT your SOUL“**
    
    
    He Almost didnt look like himself anymore. His Face Morphed to the Extreme, whit an Pitch black Maw, and Big Slanted,angry looking eyes. His entire Being was covered in Crimson Flames . But one Arm had Black Flames aswell on it.
    
    „ **LET ME show you something AMAZING as reward“**
    
    and Then he summoned the Void in his Injured Arm... he can just do that?!
    
    „Oh shit, thats bad Kiddo STO-“ and it engulfed all of us.
      
      
    ________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You opened your Eyes, only to Realize you and Sans both stood on an Grassy plain Full of Golden Flowers and Blue sky. As you looked behind you, you saw something entirely diffrent. Pure Blackness. 
    
    But Several Dozen.. no Hundred Faces Whit Red Eyes and Mouth. Sans Turned around and looked aswell.
    „Holy shit, Chara are that all copys of you or something? They freaking look like you“ sans was abit takena back.
    
    In this Abyss stood the Guy. Who Fought Frisk.he looked around Freaking Scared. Like the world is Ending,seemingly not noticing you.
    
    „Chara“ you heard Frisks voice right beside you. But when you looked. You just saw a Black Shadow. „didnt know you both were near. No problem. We need to talk Later. Figured something Major out... Sorry For...... Shouting at you and Strangling you earlier.“ after that the shadow disapeared. 
    
    Sans didnt notice the shadow?huh alright.
    
    
    Then in the Void Showed Frisk up. And whit him. Hundreds Souls above the two of them.
    
    „Welcome Wary Traveler. This is my and Charas Domain“ he waved his hand Around. „Lovely Expressions right? All Chara.“
    
    „Woah dude, you made a Domain full of faces of your Wife? Are you completly nuts?“
    
    „Aww man, i prefer to call it Kinky. Well i brought you here for a Reason.“ Frisk went quiet for a bit. Infront of Him showed your Knife up. Shining Crimson. He held it in his broken hand.
    
    „Im giving you a chance here. Tell me why you are here?“
    
    the Guy looked uncertain „ i already told you, we came to Kidnap your Freaky Wife to force you to obey“
    
    Frisk Made a slashing motion, a Wave of Red followed the motion, cutting off both of the guys legs.
    
    „I ask again, why are you here?“ 
    
    the man shouted between shouts he didnt forget to answer „ What do you THINK you freaking MONSTER, I AM HERE TO GET YOU TO BE OUR PET“ Frisk waved his sword again. This Time an arm is Gone.
    
    The Guys body looks like its trying to regernerate. But somehow cant.
    
    „Oh, lets change the aproach then.“ said Frisk „ I'll tell you something instead. This here ? Its the Void.or the Split between worlds? Maybe also called Nothingness... maybe some think of this as heaven or hell? Anyway. Its a Damn Corrupting place. Nobody whit even a Spark of impurity can survive here for a mere moment.“ he started to laugh.“ AND i am anything but Pure, i should already be mutating beyond Belief. Turning in the Most Freakish Demon ever to have lived. But i dont.. you know why right?“
    
    „JEAH JEAH“ the guy Shouted“its your Freaking wife.and? What has this to do whit anything“ huh, its cause of me?
    
    „Well, funny thing is. Monsters are by Soul really Pure, they could live here. If they even wanted. But here is the fun stuff. You? You aint pure Either. DETERMINATION Aspect you may be“ the heck, hes one of us?! Sans also looked shocked. „but the Regeneration shit? Thats comming straight from some shit in your soul. Your body has nothing to do whit it. That means, this place is already Corrupting you. Soon you will just be a Puddle on the floor. And after that? Expect the most Agonizing dead ever. Your soul will after a Certain amount of Pain and agony just... off itself. Nice right?“ Frisk Cackled „ now, you can either Give up your DETERMINATION, and enjoy your live as an Cripple, Join my Happy friends up there. Or try to fight me. Oh right you cant anymore.“
    
    he points his blade at the Guy“ so, why are you here?“
    
    „the fuck are you, you cant be human or Demon. This is just too... Absurd... „
    
    Frisk chuckled.. this Time normal „ Oh, i am Frisk, the Demon who comes if its Name is Called“
    
    that made you cringe. So hard in fact that Sans looked at you. „did he just diss you and i missed it?“ you just nod at that.   
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Frisk POV**
    
    „Last Chance, why are you here?“
    
    the Guy looked Resolutly at you „ 'Red Circle' will get you. I am here to freaking Rape your Wife.“
    
    wrong answer, you slashed at him again. But not once or twice. Several dozen Times. The guy was mince meat. His soul almost drags itself infront of you. And you Chomp down on it.
    
    Then as if nothing happend you Grinned in the Direction of Chara and Sans. „ well hello there. Didnt see you there.“
    
    „ **Frisk, you are still looking Beastly“**
    
    oh Right. Lets fix that you tried to slap your face, but your Arm was still limb. And for once refusing to listen. So you just used the Prostetic. And you walked over to them. And passing the boundry like its not there.“Kinda ironic, that your part of our Domain looks like this“ you look around.
    
    „ **Whats all this about? I literary dont understand a single Strand of it.“**
    
    „I explain later, while we are here.. we have one more job to do.“
    
    whit that you look into an Dark Corner of your World. „Gaster Show up already. Sans Wont blast you on sight. Atleast i hope for you thats the Case“ as if on Cue, Gaster in all his Goopy Glory shows up. 
    
    „Child of Mercy, you became Quite Twisted since i last saw you.“
    
    „Aww come on Get in line, i was always Twisted. The only one who Knew was Chara“
    
    that shook Sans awake. „Wait, this is Gaster? For real? He looked diffrent before.“
    
    „Thats what Looking through the void for hundreds of jears does to you. The Guy looked through hundreds if not Thousands of possibilitys.. and i now Know he meant Timelines whit that“
    
    „ **Long time no see Gaster, or nice to meet you? You didnt know i was there last Time after all.“**
    
    „Of course i knew you were there Chara Dremurr, a Frisk always has his chara at his Side.“
    
    Man that talk again.
    
    „So Sans, whatcha say. We taking that goopy mess whit us. Or you wanna judge him now?“
    Sans looked at his Gauntlet. And decided“ nah take him whit us, we could use his help. And Honestly? Fuck all that before happend, i just want a happy Future for you both and Papyrus.“ you grin at him for that. Man that was kinda Sweet. „Man Sans, if i didnt have Chara.. i would have Jumped you right about now.“
    
    Chara elbowed you for that. Worth it. 
    
    „You can bring me out of here Child of mercy?... wait. This is not Acurate right? You are The Sole Protector for Chara Dremurr and my Sons arent you? The others are more or less Extra for you.. i saw what you would do if they Betrayed Chara Dremurr“
    
    you shrug your shoulder at that „can you blame me? Chara is my Wife, and i whished Papyrus and Sans were my brothers.I am capable of hurting evryone hurting my loved ones.“
    Gaster nodded?? at that „i can understand you, you are no holy Man ,i knew that, i watched the diffrent versions of you. But i have to admit... that you are probably the most Dangerous one. You are a Weapon, chained to a single being after all.“
    
    „ **Whats whit this now? I need an Explanation here. Context! Sans probably only understands tidbits aswell.“**
    
    Before you could say jack. Gaster spoke up „You are the only reason Frisk has not Ended this Reality, and probably several others aswell. He is a Real Demon after all. His existence itself is corrupting him. Turning him into a madman.“  well in a general Term „ What he is saying is this, we are DETERMINATION Aspects, and we are Suspectible to Corruption. But you on the other hand are an Angel, its literary impossible for your Being to be corrupted, no outside influenx can affect you aside from bodily harm.“
    
    Huh, her Expression is Priceless. She probably has lots to say. „Well, the Anger and Frustration you feel is just your own and maybe mine Chara. We are connected after all. And this connection is what keeps me who i am.“ 
    
    she nodded at that **„Always wonderd, why the Demon Transformation didnt change you much. Aside from getting a tad bit more Honest...“**
    
    „Woah, you sayin the kiddo was always this way?“
    
    „ **huh? You didnt know? He is kinda cute if he dosent talk right? But did you really belive 'Pacifrisk' ever existed? He was always like that. The only reason he tried to see the Side of Monsters was Honestly my Mad Screaming at him, and your First time Confronting him“**
    
    that made you cringe a bit. Well jeah.. she is right after all. 
    
    „Huh, now i gotta ask Frisk, why is that?“
    
    hmm why indeed.
    
    „Simply because i saw some Monsters outside. Remember i mentioned them? Those aint like you Guys. Freaking Dangerous bunch.. now i do feel Guilty for treating you guys like i did. But i dont regret it,i needed the Training. Why you do know already“ Sans nodded at that and kept Quiet. You looked at chara again. 
    „ BUT thats not all the News. I Figured out what is hampering you. You used... the wrong power? „
    
    her Eyes Turned to Question marks. „Think about our situation a bit. We are like Black and White. You an uncorruptable Being, keeping me Pure.what is stopping you from doing the Same? To Feed on my Corruption to gain strength?DETERMINATION is easily corruptable.“ whit that you summoned black flames.“ this is Corrupted DETERMINATION. And i have like none of that, because its getting send to you.As uncorruptable as you are, it dosent mean that stuff is just going to Disapear. Its in you. Freaking lots of it.“
    
    you let that sink in for a moment.
    
    „So you could say. I mostly use both of our Pure DETERMINATION, which dosent leave much for you. What explains the part of you being weaker as me. But the root of all things? Cause i am stronger. You should have a SHITTON More Corrupted DETERMINATION. You could use it. Its for you just Power. No downsides whatsoever, oh but you dont really want to use that stuff to make Artifacts, or heal folks or something. You could turn all of that to mush. Corrupted DETERMINATION Tends to be.... a bit more Explosive“
    
    Chara nodded at that her Eyes literary Shining **„NICE, Frisk if you are right.. we really are Equals!!! this just made my Day.“**
    
    you got a meek look „ i am sorry for not realising it sooner... i even got mad at you for giving up....“  Chara hugged you **„Its alright, it was long overdue for you to get Angry at me atleast once“** 
    
    Gaster spoke up „i dont want to interrupt, but we should leave then. If i can come back to Reality i have much to do.“
    
    you Nod at that and Tried to lift your Messed up arm. Cringing a bit. „Meh, Chara, its on you. Snap your Fingers while imagining closing a door.. that will do for now“ 
    
    Chara closed her eyes for a Moment and Snapped. Evrything around us warped, Glitched and shone in black and white. Like static. Before we were at the Crater again.
    
    „Alright Kiddos, i will take the Old Man and explain things. The Cleanup is already done. Chara get Frisk Patched up, and nail him to a bed or something. He overworked like crazy making this thing“ Sans Knocked his Arm once. 
    
    „ **Will do. I demand alone Time whit him anyway.“**
    


	23. Chapter 23


    The Moment you enterd the Bedroom. She literary ripped the clothes off you. You Cringe a bit. „Chara, a bit gentler?“ she had this indescribable look... **„Hell no, that stuff will heal on its own. Right now there is another thing to do“** she Tackled you onto the Bed, and started kissing you. Is she in Heat or something?
    She Fiddled whit your Jeans. Pulling them off. And Straight up Grabbing Frisky. **„You have no freaking idea how horny all of this made me today, the fight whit you? Man i was almost Gushing.. you were so freaking hot. And how you Ripped this guy apart.. I had to control myself so hard to not Rape you. While all those Faces of me swam around“**
    
    woah she was really backed up.. „ jeah we didnt do it for quite some time, but as you can see i am injured“ she gave you an shocked look. „So make sure you Service me.“ no way you let her just have your way. And she accepted happily.  Stripping herself, slowly. So you can enjoy watching it. Before Crawling into your lap. Laying her head on your stomach, watching your thing. Whatever she is doing, not enough service is being done. You use your Prostetic to Grab her hair and Lift her head up. Might hurt her, but she kinda seemed to enjoy it. So meh. And you Shoved your thing into her mouth a Pleased yelp later, she is already doing her work.
    
    She Shoved it inside herself deep enough to choke herself.. and further, she really is a Masochist. But these Sounds are like chimes to your ears. So you aint right in the head either. After a bit, you ripped her away from the thing. And made her look at you.
    
    A Tearstained Face, but still strong will in her eyes. „Man you look crazy right now.“ you were sure that a Grin was on your Face. **„Says the  guy whose mouth is Ripping open into a maw. Just Cause his Wife Chokes on his dick“** am i really ? Ah, who gives a fuck.
    
    „Jeah, seems to be my new Favorit Grin? Liking it?“
    
    „ **Seriously? Jeah i do, its not Ugly, and i like you more Expressive. We aint Humans anymore anyway. Why should we give a fuck“** you dragged her right up to you, and kissed her. Somehow it worked just Fine. Despite the maw thing.  You shoved your Tongue into her mouth. After a while you stopped. She was Gasping a bit.“ Time for you to get to work.“ you said, while looking into her eyes. She straddled you. You changed your Hand position from hait, to her Neck.  Softly stroking it. „Hey Chara, what am i to you“
    
    She slowly insterted herself into you. **„You are my Husband, Partner other Half... and my Master?“**
    
    Confirmation Get, she is Tamed in bed? „you didnt sound so sure on the last Part.“
    
    „ **Excuse me, but i still need to make sure of that“** and she started Riding you. **„Right, you are my Master, i think i will never get enough of this“** she Came Closer for Another kiss, while Riding you. **„Choke me please?“** And that you did. You Started to Squeeze her neck, she started to wheeze, but she squeezed down there and Increased her speed. „Feeling kinda bad here, for only having one arm. But you look like you have the Time of your live“ She nodded at that. She cant really answer, whit an half closed windpipe. You let up for a moment, to let her get some air. For which she Gasped Hungrily. But Started to squeeze alot stronger then before.she held your arm whit both of hers. Not in the least trying to safe herself. Just holding it softly. Staring you in the Eyes. And Riding you. 
    
    You just got an Major Idea. You started to Chant. After some Time, a Pentagram below the two of you appeared. And soon after.. chara was Bound and suspended in air.
    
    She looked dumbfounded around. **„magic for Sex ? Man we really starting whit Fetishes huh?.... Okay i provocted it.“**
    
    you stood up and just stayed quiet there staring at her. Whit your Maw Featured Grin. **„Frisk?“** you didnt react at all. Just taking in the sight. She is actually bound to the Four corners of the Room. And her butt is sticking out like crazy. **„Frisk come on dont leave me 'Hanging'“** that got a snicker from you. She got you. For that she earned herself.... a Slap on the butt. Metal on Flesh sound Ensued. And a Suprised yelp. **„ Hey Frisk, what was that for you Like- Hah... you liked it!“** and Slap number Three. Her Protest was lukewarm at best.. and honestly ? The third one.. already sounded Wet. She is gushing like crazy. **„Hey Frisk, please? „** huh. „Please what?“ **„Please fuck me you dork, i am almost bursting here“** „ is that how you ask your Master?“ **„... please Rape me Master, i was a Bad Girl and dint listen“** Good enough, for now... she really Tickles your Sadistic nature sometimes. 
    
    The nature of her bound makes it suprisingly easy to have fun whit her. And so you did. She was sloppily wet- but you were both nearing your Limit fast...  you decided for now to stop the playing.you held her waist whit one Arm and made the Magic stuff disapear. And layed her on the Bed. before being quite soft to her. You loved this Girl after all. „I love you Chara, feel like i dont say it enough“ she tried to answer, but was interrupted by her own moans. And soon, you reached your Limit. You gushed into her. And she Squeezed like crazy. **„i didnt even... count how many Times you made me cum“**
    
    „Hah, Frisk is a Frisky Pro afterall“... **„whit expirience only whit one Woman“** „hah? Want me to Gather some? She wound her Legs around your hip. **„ Try that and i will Stab you“** „or insisting on me stabing you? Masochist you“ you poked her Cheek „dont even have interest in other Women. I have no clue why you act so possesive“ **„imagine me whit another Man in Bed“** that got you, you bit into her Shoulder, whit your Maw, not too fast. But sure to leave markings „dont you freaking Dare, i destroy the whole world“ she Beamed at that **„Who is possesive now? But good to know that my down there is worth more then the entire world hah“** „.. i am talking about you as a whole.“ you dont even bother pulling away. Or stopping to bite her.. frick all that. You just kinda fell on her and started to dooze off. She just stroked your hair. „night Frisk my Demon“ you fell asleep soon after.  
      
    ____________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You both woke up, had something to Eat, and checked out the aftermath. The Tournament was mostly Good Recived. Frisk got critizised for some excessive Violence against women... how the fuck ? Chara literary shredded my Arm!... for Once, we left the Culprits of the dilemma to the Police of next town. Nobody has to know that i already ate their boss huh.
    
    The Shattering of the Barrier.. was Taken as a little Firework. Cause it came back soon after.Alright, whoever lied his ass off.. good job.
    
    Some folks in Particular Alphys reallllllly wanted to know what i did to Sans, but we both decided to keep Quiet. Chara seemed to feel that and didnt even ask.
    
    Now the Biggest news. The Return of W.D. Gaster... Dr. W.D. Gaster to be exact. Whoever saw the goopy mess, and used to have memorys of him,became them back. His First order of Buisness? Securing the Core. He apperantly saw Futures where the thing went out of Control and destroyed half the Continent? Well after that he just has to team up whit Alphys. In studying those Magic books and, if interested learning to create Artifacts from you. Oh right Artifacts.
    
    „Chara,i owe you 2 Artifacts. Just tell me what you want. I make that Possible Somehow.“
    
    She Nodded at that **. „ then i want Armor for the both of us. Not the Thing you made. I want something Appealing whit style for both of us, that enhances our strengths. And covers our weaknesses.“**
    
    „so you want armor... and what else?“ **„N O T H I N G … Just make sure you freaking make yourself an Armor first.I get that you are Strong. Scarily so, i still need to get my end figured out.but we both suck at Healing magic. And our Regeneration is good, but not imideate. So Armor it is. But you somehow refuse to wear that stuff, i wont accept that anymore“** 
    
    meh.. she kinda got you... „ …. You are right.. might aswell. Any suggestions for themes?“ **„i want something Matching whit you!... you said we are two sides of the Same coin.  Black and white. Lets work whit that“** „Whit the Claim marks of our Partners on our Chestplate? For me a Winged Knife and you a Blaster inside a Heart.“  **„ Jeah, but inverse that, like your Soul is black now, so make the Blaster Red.“**
    „And we need something that can Take alot of abuse, while not Restrict us.. has to look good aswell... we have our work cut out for us. Lets ignore the world for a week or two and work on that!“ whit that you Drag Chara into your Shed. **„ Woah for real? Like right now? And i help you?“** „Of course, you are my Partner, and somewhat my Disciple. We also need to get your Corrupted DETERMINATION Figured out aswell. To make the Armor Correspond right.“
    
    Whit that, Frisk is about to make his Two Greatest works. He might change them Later, but Honestly? He and his Wife put heartblood into those.   
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Sans POV**
    
    Chara Forced Frisk to take an extended Break. They actually decided to make Armour for themselves.. a good Call.. i dont really like seeing Frisk Banged up after evry fight. But atleast now i am a Real help. This Arm... is something Fearsome. Not only changed it me to the very Core, it also made me learn more about myself.
    
    The Reason for my 1 hp ? KARMA Baby, it dosent actually do 1 Damage per second. It does around 0,99~~~ thats how i survive. I have Limitless Regeneration. As Frisk found that out, he lost his shit. I didnt understand at this Time. But if we manage to make 'Limitless' in some way a Power source. Almost nothing could beat it anymore.
    
    And we did it, but Limitless still has limitations. Myself and the Gear for example. We decided to have most of it Juiced up to a Shield protecting my Sould and the Arm. Some went into my own being to make me stronger, too much woudnt be good. There is just so much energy Matter can hold. Even matter made out of magic.  And some went into my actual magic. Enhancing it beyond limits. He said its about, if not a little less power then a Monster God, i am inclined to belive. But learned that  Monster Gods aint as omnipotent as i belived. The clashing wills whitin them. And a Finite, short livespan. Both dont affect me. And all that Possible, because i have 1 hp. In hindsight.. a goodsend gift. 
    
    Why i monologe like that you ask? Easy, i am watching over my 'Father'... i now know why Frisk always sounded so Condesending whenever he said that word. Kinda want to do the Same. He is... actually just improving the Armor plates on the Core, and gets more Riverwater too it and stuff like that. Literary just trying to make it safe to use. 
    
    „Son, you dont need to watch over me, i wont do anything ending in another Catastrophe.“
    
    „Nah, dont worry about me. Kinda my Job, remember what Frisk said? 'Do you want to judge him right now?' hes actually my superior, and hinted that you are my Case.“ 
    
    he nodded at that. „Hah.. Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr... Honestly, a good call from your Majesty. As long as he stays on Frisks good Side he is the Strongest possible ally... i saw some Scary beings in this world. Monsterkind needs the Newlyweds“ he looked at your Arm. „ And it seems you now too for that matter. I dont understand fully what Frisk did there. But i can see the Barrier around your soul. Not even Frisk can Break that“
    
    „The kids too trusting, he literary Gave Chara and me ways to kill him whenever we feel like it.“ Gaster looked at you. „Son you dont understand, Frisk was until Yesterday Deathly afraid to lose control. And wanted you both to be able to protect themselves... the only Reason he didnt do the same to Papyrus is cause he knows... that he would try to make Frisk sane at all costs..“
    
    Sans nodded „ jeah, but that fear seems to be gone now“ Gaster shook his head“ I didnt mean the Fear. I just said to you. That Frisk is only Capable of trusting those three individuals : Chara Dremur Sans the Skeleton and Papyrus the Skeleton“
    
    jeah i got that, but i dont understand the why. Jeah we are Friends now. But i didnt think i had that much of a presence.
    
    „Any idea why? You looked into him quite extensive“
    
    Gaster Scratched his Face?? at that
    
    „A bit of a private information, but why now. Its like this = Chara opened his heart. Papyrus never stopped beliving in him and you Showed him what he should become. Perfectly reflected what he granted each of you dont you think ? He made Chara an uncorruptable Angel, Papyrus a Hero, like in those Fairytales. And you? He made you the Ultimate Shield and weapon, to protect those you hold dear.Its like you three literary shaped him.. not that i blame the boy for that.“ he resumed his work „ he never had a childhood, or what you would call social interactions. The other monster might had some impact. But you three had one thing in common = you opposed him and won him over. Hes got Blind faith in you three, in some ways thats a huge Responsibility.“
    
    He stayed quiet after that, jeah could have Realised it myself. But sometimes you have to get stuff told i guess. But hes right. Thats responsibility alright. I opposed him out of pure Hatred. Demanded he changed, and he did. That makes you responsible for him. This is a Stronger bond then a Promise or Friendship.
    
    „i Guess, i gotta talk whit Paps. Looks like we are about to get a little brother.“ you said more to yourself,then anyone else.
    
    „A Sans thats Trying is Scary indeed... this will make the Child of Mercy indeed happy“ child of mercy? Huh.
    
    „Why do you call him that anyway?“
    
    „Hes the Only Frisk that Managed to hold onto the 'True Pacifist route' saving evry monster. And keeping them alive whitout war even. In some worlds  i saw Humanity eradicated them, in others Monsters made a army of Monster Gods... but not to say other Pacifist Routes dont exist. But there for some reason Humanity thought nothing of Potential gods among them. Sounds like Fantasy to me.“ whit that he stopped working again and looked at you. „ Remember Sans. The only reason why we are all safe right now, is because Humanity Fears Frisk more. And the majority thinks we hold him Tame, other Demons cant even form full sentences afterall, and they were nowhere near as strong as Frisk“
    


	24. Chapter 24


    **3 rd Person**
    
    „The Renegade Confronted the Target, and got eradicated like he was just a bug.“
    
    in a Dark Room, Red Robed Figures confronted each other.
    
    „Like we expected. We coudnt catch him as normal Aspect, and now he is Holding the Keys. And Runs around as Sane Demon somehow“
    
    „It has to have something to do whit the Other Aspect thats whit him. She probably has a leash on him“
    
    „So we should make use of her instead? Possible, but we cant underestimate the Monsters either. You saw the Tournament. Nobody went all out there. But they were quite strong.“
    
    „We probably need to have Superheros en mass to deal whit them. Maybe even contact the Magus, i am sure they would love to get rid of the Target“
    
    „Leaving him be is not an Option? I dont think he will do anything unless provoked. All incidents just prove my Statement. He never initiated an attack first.“
    
    „And leave a Power comming out of nowhere be? Not to mention, do you accept to live. Just Cause he is letting us?“
    
    „that statement would work on literary evry being stronger then us“
    
    „That in itself is unacceptable. We need to pull our forces together, and End this thread. I dont belive we have no chance. We are all DETERMINATION Aspects. We can force the World to our whims.“
    
    „Also, in the worst Case, we could Try to atleast Kidnap a high rnaking offical of his Kingdom. Maybe even the other Aspect.“
    
    „Whatever we do, we do it for our gains our DETERMINATION demands it“
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    you both have a Testwalk whit your new Armor.
    
    Yours is like Promised completly Black, yours is an Half Plate. Whit Papyrus Scarf, Over the Cuirass is a Black Hoodie whit Pauldrons ontop Strapped ontop. Your Prostetic got the Same makeover. And on the other hand is a Glove of the Same Making. The hoodie Sleeves are Cut off around halfway down your Biceps.
    
    Your Legs got the Black Jeans whit Legguards Treatment. Whit Plated boots. Like you promised you are almost Entirely coverd in Armor. Evrything full of Inscriptions in Crimson. You had Charas Claim on your Back and on the Cuirass.
    
    
    Chara on the other hand went whit a Armor resembling a Full plate. Whit a Skirt. Her cuirass is actually skintight, accenting her curves. Her Pauldron are Angled, and her Gloves look exactly like yours. Just in peal White. You had quiote the Trouble making the Cuirass just right for the Wings. You wanted no discomfort there, and you think you succeded. You made a point to place an extra inscription around there. Powerd by Rubys. Protecting her wings. Otherwise she wore plated boots aswell, and legguards. Some sacrifices of coverage for less restrictive movement. Her cuirass also consists of several plates. Not restricting her axial movement. Here also evry bit of free metal is full of Inscriptions in bloodred. Seeing your Claim on her Chest and Skirt makes you freaking hyped.
    
    Both armors have Several Crystals and Rubys imbedded into them. These Armors are truly your masterpiece. Enhancing strength excellent durability climate control.. and ACTUAL Self Regeneration. You are freaking proud of your work.
    
    „Whatcha say Chara?“ **„ we look Freaking awesome Frisk. Good work !“** hell jeah i did...
    
    „jeah, but i think its time for me for a Haircut....“ you look at your frizzled and burned wild looking Hair. Evrything resembeling Order long gone.
    
    You dont know when, but Chara did her hair. She went whit a Ponytail. Nice to see her Face at all times.
    
    „ **Oh! Let me do it, i know exactly what to do whit it“**
    
    she Dragged you back into the house. And Five minutes later you lost the Majority of your hair. Sides and Back short. And evrything else a Thumb? Thick. 
    
    „Kinda miss hiding my Face now... eh whatever.“
    
    „ **Come on, since when are YOU lacking confidince. Also you look freaking hot whit your Eyes... a little Edgy whit evrything but honestly? I think a Demon can be Edgy if he wants.“**
    
    „haha, alright... but now that we both have those awesome Armors.. i kinda wanna make weapons...“
    
    „ **HELL JEAH actual Swords! Making them out of Magic can get quite unpersonal.. i like taking care of them and stuff“**
    thats the reason? Alright your wife is nuts..
    
    „Jeah Jeah.. lets think on that. But for now lets show the armor off, lets visit... „ **„** The **Skelebros“** “ … she got you „am i that predictable?“ **„they are like your best Friends.. of course you are.“**
    
    you walked Grumbling out of the door. Running right into something blue. „Heya Ki-“ Sans musterd the both of you. „FREAKING Awesome!“ he Patted you up and down „WOAH,didnt know you had a hand in astethic stuff“.. **“he does not.Kinda had to whip him.nice right?“** „this is nuts, make Papyrus some too, His Battlearmor needs an upgrade!“ hell jeah, your eye shine „ GOOD IDEA, Lets do that.! Lets kidnap Papyrus“
    
    „KIDNAP ME? WHY? DID I DO SOMETHING? WOOOOOOOOAAAAH YOU TWO LOOK AWESOME!“
    „Jeah Paps, and Frisk Said he makes you some to, thats why he wanted to kidnap you“
    
    „ **Now hold your Horses. We just finished this stuff. Frisk really needs a break. You know how he cant hold himself back“**
    
    „Jeah, right. We came here to talk anyways.“ whit that he trotted in like he owns the place. „Still a bit empty. You both need to take better care of your stuff“ **„woah, you can talk like that to Frisk, but imma punch you got that lazybones?“** „Chiiillll, i meant well and you know it“ he sat down on the couch. „ Hear me and Paps out Frisk.“ Papyrus wordlessly sat next to Sans. Seems serious.
    
    „Whats up whit you two? Did i do something again?“
    
    „Nah for Once you were nice and Chill. We wanted to... make you an offer.“
    
    papyrus seemed to have enough from being reserved.
    
    „WHAT MY SHY BROTHER WANTS TO SAY IS, HOW ABOUT YOU JOIN OUR FAMILY? WE KNOW YOU ARE A DREMURR ASWELL, BUT WE WANT TO BE YOUR ACTUAL BROTHERS.“
    
    you became stiff. And your mind blank.
    
    Chara Cringed. **„You just broke Frisk, literary. All i feel from him is white noise“**
    
    „Huh, atleast he dosent dislike the idea it seems.“
    
    „ **You kidding? You both Share the number two in his Heart. Of course he dosent dislike the idea.“** 
    
    Chara Poked your Cheek. No reaction.  She Punched your Stomach, that only got a dull sound. Armor working against her. So she Kissed you. And you woke up.
    
    „Chara, i just had the Strangest dream. I had this Dream, where Sans and Papyrus wanted me to join their Family.“ 
    
    She put both her ands on your Shoulders. **„Frisk Stay strong, and look to your left“**
    
    as you did, you saw the brothers sitting there. Waving at you...“Wait.. it was real?... but.... i did so many terible things to both of you...“ you looked down 
    
    „LONG FORGOTTEN, LITERARY CANT REMEMBER A THING! ALL I KNOW IS YOU BEING A GOOD FRIEND. AND WORKING HARD-WAY TOO HARD INFACT, SHARE MORE WHIT SANS“
    
    „i Agree there. You did shit, but had reasons for it. And Try to redeem this fact in your own way. Long overdue for us two to show you the same Scincerity.“
    
    its real... you look at chara. **„its your Decision Frisk... come on just admit already that you want this.“**
    
    you look at the two of them... „you both have no idea how much this means to me.. thanks Brothers“ you dont even notice the Tears... Tar flowing out of your eyes. Chara wiped them away.
    
    And the Skelebros... your brothers Came over to hug you, even dragging chara into it. „HA NOW I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER.“
    
    „Wow, Asriel will love knowing i am now Related to him“ Sans laughed „ Right Kiddos, since its like that. We move in here“ Chara looked dumbfounded **„Shit, forgot that this is how Skeletons do things.. MY LOVENEST“** she shouted, not half as angry as she tries to be. „So, this is a Family thing? Should i dig a Ditch or something for Gaster Aswell?“ 
    
    „NAH FATHER KINDA PISSED OFF SANS, DONT THINK HE WILL SHOW UP ANYTIME SOON.“
    
    „Jeah, i accept him living. But no way under the same Roof.not until this all had time to cool down.“
    
    „YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT?“
    
    „PARTYYYYYYYY“ Sans Stood up. „ I am so going to get us shitloads of Grilbys. Frisk Get some Alcohol Papyrus, move our stuff here, and start making this place finally presentable. Let chara help you. I make some Calls meanwhile. Yay to family.“ you all did as Sans orderd. Wowie he already acts like the big brother.  
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    When you Came Back. You can see the Change. Tv and all the stuff already here. Typical Snowdin Deco. Papyrus just thred like the entire interior into his phone and takes one thing after the other out. Chara ordering whats a real 'No-go' no underwear lying around n stuff. Papyrus happily aggreed. But you already notice a Sock stuck to the Celling...when did he?! 
    
    You didnt know how many actually show up, so you brought a whole lot alcoholic and non alcoholic. A quick Teleport to Ebott Town Guaranteed a shitton of Frightened humans. But you didnt care- your mood was too good for that shit. 
    
    Sans Walked in. Nodded once and you had to ask „Since when?“ he knew what you were talking about.“oh tibia honest i dont remember. Before you guys moved in?  Thought you would get Lonely whitout a little prank“ oh man.
    
    Didnt take long for lotsa folks to Arrive. First was funnily Asriel. He stormed in „CHARA YOU DIDNT LET HIM DO THIS. PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDNT“ **„Sorry Bro, Frisks Brothers already moved in. We are Officially related to the Skelebro Trio now.“** you tried your best Papyrus impression „NYEHEHEHEHEH THE GREAT FRISK IS PLEASED BY THIS“ Asriel fell to his knees... „Papyrus is okay... he is my friend after all.. BUT SANS?! WHY DIDNT YOU STOP FRISK CHARA“ **„Hey, he really wanted to, also... Honestly i like both Bone buddys aswell“** the REVEAL. You helped Asriel up „Cheer up Bro, on the upside.Like the biggest fighting force of the Kingdom lives under the same roof now“. Asriel Eyed you „ Thats LITERARY evry house whit you in it.“ you Grinned at him „ Oh you have no idea. Chara became a Beast. I have to admit, she is my Equal now. And Sans? I coudnt kill him if i wanted to. And Papyrus? Hoho waite until i have my Brother decked out. You will soon see the Hero in all his glory.“ Asriel looked shocked. And checked evryone one by one „You guys.. are fucking Crazy. Frisk is Making a Group of World Destroyers....“ Sans Raised his Ketchup at that „Cheers to that. My lil bro knows whats good“ he takes a big chug“but literary nothing changed. Its not like we want to use this Power. But it is better for all of us to be prepared.“
    
    Asriel thought for a moment....“you are Right Smiley Trashbag... Man, i sooo would have joined you Guys.. but i have my own thing to do. its possible i have to replace Asgore soon. He thinks about Retirement.“ you slap him on the Shoulder.“ one more reason to have some fun Today. We are the Future Asriel. And its our job to shape it“
    
    The next to come where Alphys and Undyne. „SENSEI GOT HIMSELF BROTHERS? NICE! Lets ROCK!“ she stormed in, tacklehugging chara. And they started talking about something.
    
    Alphys walked up to you. „Hi Frisk, didnt have the chance to talk for quite a while“ she is right „Hi Alphys. You are right. Sorry about that. Kinda on permarment Saving-our-asses-mode“ she shook her head“ i know exactly why. I am not mad. I am Thankful. You even helped out Undyne. And got us all this Research Material. But if its not too much trouble.. can i ask you about some things sometimes?“ after that she noticed your Armor. She ran up and inspected it closely too close infact. Chara kinda started burning black in the Distance. Shocking evryone but you.
    
    „Calm down Chara, she is just curious about the Armor.“
    
    „ **BUT“.**
    
    „Chara, chill. Man, you really need to get a hang of that. I am supposed to be the Rampaging Demon here.“
    
    „ **... right sorry Alphys“**
    
    „D-Dont worry! But your Armor is super impressive aswell. Can i inspect it later too?“
    
    „ **Of Course, you should have heard Frisk. When he completed them .. 'MY GREATEST WORK NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE'...“**
    
    her impression of the Papyrus laugh was Scarily good. Evryone just looked at her.
    
    „WOWIE, CHARA IS A FAN OF ME TOO!“ hah, he got ya.
    
    After that? Charas Mother and dad Showed up. Are they on good terms again?
    
    **Its getting there. Just give them some more Time … maybe we will see another lil Asriel?**
    
    Right... kids... i hope we dont hurry up whit that- if we can even have them.
    
    **Oh, i am pretty sure we can. If not the Normal way, we could try the monster way**
    
    i am not gonna ask- chara we have a lifetime of time.
    
    Good thing we had two couchsets now. We had enough space.
    
    A Little Later.. Grilby himself came. You flipped your shit“ Welcome Grilby! I am happy to see you“ 
    
    he just Stared at you, but you understood somehow. „nono you aint to late. Just take seat wherever i get you a Drink. Ah come on dont worry, i am just happy you are in good health... jeah we didnt talk much for a while but we can always catch up dont you think?“
    
    „ **...How is he understanding Grilbys? For me its a Pure mystery“**
    
    „Its more of a thing for the Select few, he cant comunicate whit evryone. So he cherishes all he can talk whit... sounds Familiar to you?“
    
    „ **Huh.. never realized he had so much in common whit Frisk“**
    
    „Frisk had pretty shitty luck, but thats pretty much evrywhere. I am just happy if those guys can be Friends. Evryone knows both need more“ 
    
    „ **You have the big bro role already done, kinda made for you actually.“**
    
    „Well i tried- and failed miserable to take care of my lil bro, all i can do is try to do better- thats what we all try to do dont'cha think?“
    
    „ **You know, i kinda like your Serious Mode. Puns and all are good in itself. But seeing you care kinda makes me happy. You deserve it aswell Sans. Dont forget that.“**
    
    Sans just stayed quiet at that.
    
    You meanwhile didnt notice, you were talking whit  Grilby.   
      
    ___________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    The Party went  by pretty good,until most decided to leave. There were only your brothers (Papyrus looked sleepy tho) your Wife, and the Fish and Dino Couple. All of you probably a bit Drunk.
    
    „ **AND THEN, he literary pulled that old goon out of the Void. And was like 'Here Sans, wanna kill him now or later?'“** she kinda changed some details there i guess? 
    
    „and then and then?! Did Sans blast him? And why did Frisk ask so smug?“ Alphys was freaking enjoying the Stories tho. **„Frisks Nose is all the way up there“** she Points at the Celling **„I mean,jeah hes freaking badass and hot... and those eyes... darn- ANYWAY Sans was like nah Men lets go back, killing can happen later. Also something about Judging, but you know those two, they are BLOODTHIRSTY ill tell ya! Did i already tell the Story, how he Threatend a Mage Guild until they Exploded onto him? He wasnt even a freaking Demon then!“** you lean over to Sans, rather Discret. „ Note to self, Chara drunk kinda talks too much. But good to know she actually thinks i am Badass“ you both Snicker. „Hey lil Bro, am i really that Bloodthirsty?“ you gave him a mildly shocked look at that“ Compared to chara and me? HELL NO you are Tame as heck. Thats just the leftover grudge. Never managed to beat you when she was inside me“
    
    you Sipped on your drink. Honestly, Whisky Cola is a good drink. 
    
     You Felt a pat on the Shoulder. Undyne was kinda Towering over you. Not that you mind. „You got no problem whit her literary talking about your live right now?“ should i? „Nah, kinda have no Secrets to give anymore?“ But then you listened to her Talk, and decided to jump in „ CHARA STOP, YOU WILL SO REGRET THIS TOMORROW“ Starting to talk about your Sexlife might be a bit much.  You picked her up by the Neck, ran up to your room, opened the door and Threw her in there **„Frisk, NOT now! We have Guests“** „YOU STAY IN THERE AND COOL YOUR HEAD OFF.“ you slammed the door and trotted back.. „uh... sorry i guess, let me make it up to you two tomorrow. How about Some Training for Undyne... and some knowledge you willl not find in those books for Alphys?“
    
    both Snickerd and Agreed. 
    
    „Man, didnt know she was so bad at this Alochol buisness... i still feel fine“ you snickerd to yourself.
    
    „And she is the uncorruptable one..“ 
    
    „Well you both did go nuts on the Armor Buisness. Whatcha gonna do about paps Armor anyway?“
    
    you scratched your Chin „ Hm, Papyrus is not like us, no Exploitable loopholes, or literary living Batterys like me and Chara. But still a really strong monster in itself. I think Enhancing a Base would prove to be the most Effectiv... whatcha say about.... Papyrus in Dragonforged Armor, for good measure since he dosent have Organs.. a Support Skeleton for more oomph?“ 
    
    Papyrus was elated at the name, but didnt really understand.
    
    Alphys took notes, but didnt know the Details.
    
    Sans nodded „ Jeah,dunno how you will get your hands on Dragon Material. But if those guys are like in the Myths this could prove most usefull.“
    
    „Huh? How else? Ill go murder us some.“ 
    
    now evry neck snapped to Frisk. Alphys spoke up „ Wait, they are REAL ?!“
    
    „Jeah, they are? They are Actually Monsters like you guys. Most of them anyway. Dragons Fall down in other ways then you guys do. Most grow most aggressive. And some even turn literary black souled“
    
    huh thats news.. „Black Souls.. hast this anything to do whit your Demon Transformation?“
    
    „Well.. Demons are literary black Souled Humans... and whitout chara and my Enormus WILL i would go nuts. We already established that.. think of them as Insane.. weaker forms from me? Told ya Black Souled Monsters are No Joke.“
    
    Alphys Cringed. „ Now that Frisk told us all of this in Detail, we need Dragon material for Papyrus armor. AND Chara and Frisk Geared up... lets bet how long it will take before any major Trouble shows up“ didnt take five seconds for Sans to answerd „4 Days tops. Chara and Frisk will leave for the Dragon, run into major Shit. While i have to deal hella lot anoying shit while protecting here. I bet 10 Bottles Ketchup“
    
    woah, that sounds plausible.
    
    Now its undynes Time „ 3 Days, another Wierd god shows up, and Frisk supplexes the thing, because he already did it once if you remember. Lets say... Right i just hold 10 Selfmade Ketchup against that“ oh now, that wont end well.
    
    Papyrus interjects „ I HOPE EVRYTHING STAYS QUIET. BUT WE KNOW BETTER, I SAY THE SAME AS SANS. ONLY THAT CHARA AND FRISK WILL FIGHT WHO GETS TO CLEAR UP THE DILEMMA. SELFMADE SPAGETHI FOR EVRYONE IF I AM RIGHT“ 
    Alphys Scratches her Cheek. „so all of you Assume Frisk will be in Trouble again? But hes such a good guy...“ evryone looks at her Wierdly. You included... „.....to us anyway.“ 
    
    „So Frisk, whatcha think will happen?“ you scratch the back of your head. „I KNOW what will happen Sans. We are Watched by the 'Red Circle' they are a bunch of DETERMINATION Aspects. And they are hellbend on obtaining my Power. If i leave for the Dragon buisness they will atack you guys 100%. Probably trying to Kidnap a high ranking offical. Or good Friend of mine. But for the Dragon buisness? No idea, i will check for them anyway. If they are normal Monster i might aswell drag them here. We have suprisingly Few Monster capable of flight.“
    
    „AWWW KILLJOY“ woah Papyrus looked kinda disapointed.you hurriedly added „ But i will probably Fight whit chara, just like you said. I mean we are both hella Headstrong. And now almost Equally strong aswell. If a Monstergod or something shows up? Might aswell happen that Chara beat each other up. Before the god can...“
    
    Undyne looked Taken aback „why the heck dont you just let her handle it then? Or both of you together?“
    
    Sans shook his head „ aint that easy Undyne.. DETERMINATION is one hell of a drug.“ 
    
    you smiled at that..“he hit the nail on the head. In Normal Cases DETERMINATION needs a break somehow. But we are basically both bulls ramming their heads against each other.. but honestly.. i woudnt have it any other way.“
    
    Meanwhile Chara was snooring in the Bed. thats how the night ended


	25. Chapter 25


    „ **OH MY GOD FRISK, WHY DIDNT YOU STOP ME SOONER. I SAID SO MANY WIERD THINGS“**
    you grinned at the hungover Chara. „aww dont worry, your Badass Husband made some  breakfast, eat it. The others will come soon for Training.. if you dont want to furter embarass yourself get yourself presentable..“ you grin at her, and leave the Room. Why was she shouting whit an headache anyway? Huh uncorruptable? Kinda doubt that now. 
    
    You sat down on the Couch. Alphys and Undyne were already here. „woah, merciless. Not even telling her we could hear that“ Undyne said. „Ahh.. but he brought her Breakfast to the bed! Thats so cute!.“ 
    
    „she will soon realise that there are more presences in the house, just let me have my morning fun.“ 3....2.....1..... and the Door flung open. And chara literary ran by in an Flash into the Bathroom. Nice view Girl. „Hah, that image is SO SAVED“ you shouted after her.
    
    „Woah, aint so going to be super mad at you now?“ you shrug at that. „She kinda Married a Demon. Did she expect me to be a Homely Husband?“ whit that you took your Phone out of your Pocket. And summoned a old handbound book, whit shitloads of Notes. „ Alphys, this is basically my Heart when it come to Artifact Making. All the advanced Stuff in there. Please keep it mostly to yourself. Its dangerous knowledge.“
    and you hand it Over. „its Handwritten, sorry if its not a pure pleasure to read.“
    
    she was kinda shocked. „ So you basically giving me your MAGUS BOOK? Like in the Animes? The Very concentration of your Magus-Hood?“ „jeah pretty much. So be careful whit it. Dont let Gaster read it. Dunno what a literal mad Scientist would do whit that knowledge“ Bathroom door gets Pushed open, and this Time the Thing is straight up charging at you... meh dodging aint your style. So you opted to catch her. „Woah Chara chill out. We have Guests“ she Wore the stuff we wear below the Armor.  **„ i will Bite your head off!“**
    
    she literary tried to bite you. In Response you got your Maw Going. „let me TOO“ and you Bite her neck. None of you were serious. But the suprised, but not at all unpleased yelp from Chara … spoke many words.
    
    „I kinda feel like we just saw something, we werent supposed to.“ oh right, guests. You stop Biting her. „wanna join the Training later ? I got Sans to join aswell.“  Chara was suprised. **„Woah Sans aswell? This gotta be interesting then. Lemme in“** 
    
    and so you walked into the Backyard. Which is really big.. but probably not big enough for an all out fight.  
      
    _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    You Setup a Simple but powerful barrier, it wont hold long. Just about an hour. This will probably be enough.
    
    „Alrighty undyne. For the next Part, you aint allowed to use any spears. Or any magic except enhancing yourself. Just remember. Dont save up any DETERMINATION whitin yourself, if you decide to use it. Get rid of it fast. Burn it like Fuel“ you held a burning hand up. To prove the point. „if you keep it whit you too long. We literary will have you all over here in a goopy mess. Big NoNo. Remember Alphys is watching.“
    
    Undyne looked Resolute. Nice nice. „ The Thing is. If its in pure Battle skill? You might be the best of all of us. You know how to handle a weapon. How to move in heavy Armor. And probably battle taktks aswell.but you are in a big Disadvantage against us. Not only because we are.. in a way out of your league... this is a thing we can fix in Time. No, i let Alphys handle that.“ you glanced at alphys once. She looked a bit shocked.“what you really lack is expirience fighting something way stronger then you. You tend to be hot blooded... even more then me, and just forget all your Knowledge and go nuts. Also big no no. So i prepared the perfect oponent for you..“ you look around after saying that much. But the Guys nowhere to be seen. „ Sans, can you stop playing hide and seek? We agreed that this is also to your own benefit.“ no answer“if i have to get you bro,I Show you a Bad Time Demon style...“ Sans suddenly showed up behind Undyne“ sheesh, no Chill the Kid... alright alright i am here“ you nod at that. „ Undyne, Sans has literary no freaking clue how to fight. But his Physical strength is WAY higher then yours. Thats how it is right now. And that makes it Perfect for the Both of you. You learn to outmanouver someone whit higher capabilitys, and he gets to see and learn some skills. No magic for the both of you.“ you glance at Sans“and no Slacking of Sans. This is also preparation for whats to come.“
    
    whit that you left the two to it, and turned to chara. Completly geared up, you have to help to put on the Armor. Not that you mind. A Hot moment in the Morning gets the blood going.
    
    „ **And we will just go at each other? Yay, Cant Wait to finally beat that Smirk out of your face.“**
    
    „Aww come on, i dont see you complaining in Bed. anyway no. We aint fighting. We will play Tag“
    
    Man, that face? Priceless. „you cant control your power for shit, i kinda want my only remaining Arm to STAY. You can Try whatever you want really, but no attack magic. Or blowing up the Town just cause you got anoyed.“ that earned you an astonished stare from evryone. „What? You have no idea what this Girl is Capable of now.“
    
    „ **....meh Fine. But if i win i get an Reward“**
    
    huh.. „What reward? Not that i mind. But dont go overboard whit it.“
    
    „ **OH, dont worry i will take it MYSELF“** She Started Burning Black. Whit Specks of Bright red in it. And she moved so fast, it almost looked like Teleporting. She went all out fromt he start ? Meh alright.
    
    You Dodge each attempt, by a Large Margain. Your Eyes Burning Crimson, but your Hands just chilling in your Hoodie.  **„ATLEAST BE HONEST, you just wanted to Cosplay Sans“** Your Smile Widened, into your new Favorite maw like Grin. „Aww come on, salty already, just cause i dont go all out? MAKE ME“ you both literary turned into a light show, she also started to use her wings- and something completly new. She had Jetboots aswell. That left both of you whit only a Single Blaster left for use.
    
    You didnt really bother whit them. You had Fun stuff to use now too. Since you dont have to worry about going nuts. Making like an entire new set of Abilitys aviable. You rather enjoyed them. You can Literary phase out of Existince for a really short while. Ride connected Shadows. Evrything else is not really suitable for Tag.
    
    „ **Frisk, you really start to Resemble a damn Swiss Knife. You got too many Abilitys“**
    
    „The Sky is literary your playing field. And you dare to talk smack to me?“ you showed her the Middle Finger.“Better get used to it, i dont plan on becoming weaker just cause you Decide to be uncreative“.
    
    Man, she is not even getting mad at you mocking her anymore... you kinda Turned her into an Masochist didnt you? **„Oh Mister, this just makes me want to catch you more“** She spread her Arms. And Dozens of Arms Appeared. Literary your Prostetic.. she meant buisness when she said its even easier to imagine then her knife... „Aww babe, lets talk about this?“ **„NO CAN DO“** and she launched them at you. You dodge some. And decided to teleport out of the encirclement – jeah you have a Catalyst for that again, hello Gauntlet V3! You started to Teleport around, and used the Shadows as extra jump point. But you had to Phase through an Grapple attempt of Chara. „Man, you really want me huh?“ she Turned around, the glint in her Eyes is approaching danger levels... she aint horny right? **„oh,you got that right.still have to take my revenge for this morning“** 
    
    „Man, dont be such a sore looser, you did Marry a Demon after all“ she Started to burn all Over. You know... this is really hot. She literary looked like a Burning Angel... but hell broke loose. While dodging you noticed, both Sans and Undyne not really going at each other. This wont stand. You Ran straight up to them. „Greetings, mind taking this Seriously?“ after saying that you dodge to the side, Chara literary Tackled Sans and Undyne to the ground. „Frisk used Attack Chara, it was super Effective!“ Chara literary started to Growl. Oh did she loose control? Nah, just flipped off. She charged at you again, whit glowing eyes. Not holding back anymore, she goes straight for Punches. But you still dont pull out your hands. If you touch her you loose afterall.  „you are getting there Chara. But dont forget, too direct attacks are easily dodgeable.. even if they are scarily strong.“ but you didnt notice. She had summoned one of her Magic Arms and Grabbed your leg. **„HAH, you are IT“** whit that she tapped your shoulder. Looking mighty proud. „woah, you got me. And you only needed... to trash our Entire Garden for it....“ you looked around. She blasted damn holes evrywhere.  She looked around, and became kinda meek at that.. **„i MIGHT have gone a bit overboard. But you didnt give me any chances!“** „Use your damn Brain for once...“ **„SAYS MISTER HERE TAKE HALF MY SOUL, I DEAL WHIT THAT PROBLEM LATER.. OOPS I AM A DEMON NOW“** your maw like grin became even Wider „Hey, you like the New me more Anyway, said so yourself.“ **„this and that are two diffrent things. Pot calling the kettle and Such!“**... „hmm... looks like its Time for your reward.“ you used her own shadow. To appear before her. Grabbed her by the back of her neck and Kissed her. „dont get Cranky just cause shit didnt go your way.“ **„haah... jeah sorry Frisk“** 
    
    At the Sidelines „Woah, so thats the Usual? Kinda starting to see who really got the Pants on here“ undyne said baffled.
    
    „Woah, you have no idea man. Kiddos got a Magnum in his Pants. That girl is literary begging for it“ 
    
    „Woah, this is Crazy.. i think i cant sleep tonight. We shoudnt watch this... should we?“
    
    Chara didnt seem to like that. Her soft expression turned mega Stern, eyes glowing bright red. **„ DIDNT FRISK TELL YOU TO BEAT EACH OTHER UP? WANT ME TO HELP YOU?“** 
    
    and so they went at each other like mad. Sans kinda Broke Undynes Arm a few times. But Alphys healed her right up. In hindsight? It might have been Gentler if i did the fighting myself. But Undyne was satisfied.
      
      
    __________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Two days later, You and Chara decided to check out the last known location of a Colony of dragons. 
    
    In those two days some stuff happend. Metaton got Ditched as Ambassador. All he did, was literary Showbiz and using his status as an Excuse to show Videos from all of us fighting Dangerous stuff. Might be somewhat effective, but thats not what his job is about. Asriel Decided to do it himself. Saying that he cant sit Still anymore. 
    
    Also undyne and to your Suprise Alphys decided to join the Expedition. Actually looked hella cute. She made a Round Jet. Enough space for those two. This thing shoudnt be able to fly, right? Maybe she started to use inscriptions aswell? You gotta ask her about that. You have basically not as much technical knowledge. Thats also the Reason why One is your arm now.. hah. 
    
    You all... mostly Chara demanded not to teleport, so we flew. But you had a Suprise prepared anyway.
    
    „Oy Chara. You know... i really find your Wings Beatiful.“ you stroked her Wing while saying that.
    
    „ **Jeah, you kinda mention it almost any chance you get.“** she looked really pleased.
    
    „You know.. i kinda have a pair too, wanna see?“ she turned around in an Instant literary slapping your face whit a Wing. **„WHAT? Really? Lemme see!“** „But its not as beautiful as yours ….anyway here goes nothing“ you closed your Eyes for a Moment. Before Wings Literary Started to Grow out of your shoulderblades. Completly ignoring Clothes and Armor. 
    
    They were Pitch Black. And looked leathery. But somehow it looked like they were made out of liquid. And reflected literary no light. 
    
    Chara looked baffled. And touched them.  They felt Leathery. **„Whoa“** huh? Thats all? „They look wierd right?“ she literary didnt stop touching them, checking out the wing Membrane. And the Wing itself. **„You serious? I really like them. They might not be as Fluffy as mine.. but they fit you somehow“** „huh, whatdaya know Chara thinks i look wierd“ she punched your shoulder **„Not wierd. I mean, we both do look wierd.. Wings on a human Body are kinda out of the norm.“**
    
    „Mhm, right. Its funny how similar our bodys are. Despite being like the entire opposite“ **„Dont you joke around whit me. You literary made this Body. Dont think i didnt notice you giving me a bigger cup Size.“** .. huh? „ did i do that? I was pretty sure i made you the exact same as i knew you...wait.. you did that yourself you dork“ **„huh, maybe wishing for bigger boobs worked out after all?“** 
    
    „.. ehm you two... we are here aswell.. Nice wings by the Way Frisk.“ said Alphys. Undyne had her eyes closed and concentrated really hard... **„what... is undyne doing?“** … „She wants a pair too. She tries really hard right now.“ .. Facepalm engaged. „Anyways. Lets go, you guys just follow my lead. And if anything attacks us. Leave it to me and Chara... kinda cant wait to check out my Air superiority now... so happy“ you grinned to yourself. If you keep this up this maw will become permarment... for real.  
      
    _________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    Man, Flying by yourself is fun. Maybe you keep those things out like Chara now. You were actually Faster then Alphys Jet. Which in itself wasnt a real issue, since you two escorted them anyway. And it was kinda needed. Didnt take that long for a Jet to Pass by. But probably decided to piss off. Seeing a Literal Winged Demon and Angel. And since reinforcement didnt show up. Its safe to assume they know you dont mean harm if they leave you be. You Reached a Huge Mountain Region. There were Buncha really steep mountains all around. Looked kinda Fantasy. Whit Trees growing on those Mountains and stuff.
    
    „Chara i just realised, we never went on dates n stuff.sorry bout that i guess?“ **„Huh? Where did this come from? Also we did go on many dates. All the Times we just walked through waterfall and talked!“**
    
    „that were dates? Dunno i just saw this sight, and realised.. all i did for quite some Time is Rampage and doing wierd stuff like that Tournament and stuff“ **„Oh... jeah you are right on that one. But i dont mind. It was pretty wierd how calm you always were undergound. Like i said. I like you more expressive“**
    
    you shrug your shoulder at that“well if you are happy.. also i think we hit the Jackpot. I can feel shitloads of magic around. They live here somewhere“ you both waited for Alphys and Undyne to land. And explored the Region.
    
    It looked interesting to say the least. Completly untouched by Civilization. No humans nor monster. Just Animals and shitloads of green around. But you can almost smell the Magic in the air.
    
    „Hey chara. If shit gets Real. You can fight it out.“ she looked at you wierd **„where is this now comming from?“** „Not really interested in fighting Dragons, they aint that Strong. Let me have the next Monster-God or something“ she  became kinda furious **„you KIDDING me? You PROMISED the Next Monster-God is mine!“** „YOU forced that promise out of me.Let me have the next one. You can have fun whit those Overgrown Lizards!“ **„Hah NO WAY  in hell. I want the next God.why does it always have to be you, let me have some beefy fights aswell.“** „Pff, as if. Look i am super stiff. The DETERMINATION aspect was a wuss, and all i did recently was fight you. I cant really get serious there“ both of you didnt even Notice the Huge ass Dragon showing up looking at you guys. 
    
    Undyne looked between the two of you and at the Dragon. She just shook her head and made a 'sssh' Gesture. 
    
    „ **OH, Not Satisfied whit me anymore? Wanna go to another whore now or what?“** „THE HECK i didnt even Talk about that. ALL i said was you can have those overgrown Lizards, if they become Rowdy. Just let me have the next God. The last one Proved to be great stress Relief!“ **„So you need stress relief from me? LISTEN UP Frisk Dremurr. If you keep acting like a Spoiled Brat i WILL show you i can show Sides even unknown to you!“** „uuuuh i am SO Scared. Whatcha gonna do? Stab me? You kinda did that already.. Punch me? Nah, dont think so. And choking is more your thing. Just have fun here whit those Lizards!“ **„UNDYNE“** „Alphys!“ **„** „ **TELL HIM/HER HES WRONG“** “  
    
    Alphys kinda lost all color, and Undyne just shook her head „ Listen Punks, we kinda have company already. And Honestly? Why dont you just fight both?“ 
    
    „Oh Thats Right Chara“ **„Jeah Frisk, she is right.“** „We just let HER Have the Lizards and we Play together whit the God!“ **„She is A Genius, as Expected of your Disciple“** „Right Right!“ you nod many Times.
    
    „So Undyne,there is already a Dragon. Go have fun.“ 
    
    The Dragon Decided to speak up..“... i guess i lost some of my Awe inspiring Edge over the Years“ he checked out evry single one of you. Looking at Alphys a bit longer. „So, two humans a Fishwoman.. and one of my kin?what brings you here.“ 
    
    „Woah Chara, he said Humans!“ **„How Nostagic. The last Time someone called you a Human was in the Underground Frisk!“** „HEY you aint Human aswell.“  whit that you Turned to the Dragon.
    
    „Well where are my Manners. I am Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr. Of the Released Dremurr Kingdom. We are here to aquire Scales and bones of a Dragon. And also to check you guys out.“ **„if you really are, as we  think. Monsters like our Citizen. We fully intent to invite all of you and offer Protection.. ah right i am Princess Chara Dremurr, of the Dremurr Kingdom“**
    
    „Former Royal Guard Captain. Now Disciple of Frisk Dremurr and Personal Guard of Chara Dremurr, Undyne.“
    
    „R-Royal Scientist of the Dremurr Kingdom Dr. Alphys“
    
    „Dremurr Kingdom... the long gone Kingdom.. i remember so you intent to Obtain Remains of Dragons. And offer protection and Shelter to the Willing?“ **„Basically Yes. We dont really care if you are Monster,Human or something else entirely. Reliable Folks are always welcome“** „The Entire Dremurr Kingdom desires Peace afterall“
    
    „You two didnt really Sound like... welcoming Peace“
    
    „...We are probably exceptions. I fully intent on protecting the Kingdom.. and as someone as old as you Probably know.. a Sword is the Most Fearsome if sharpened. But that dosent mean it has to be used.“
    
    the Dragon went Silent for a moment, thinking „indeed, we might need your Asistance. I can Sense unfathomable Power of the two of you. And that Fishwoman is quite Strong aswell.“
    
    
    „ **Yay, a Quest. How can we help old man?“**
    
    „O-Old man?Anyway... we have a Save haven here in the Mountains. But its not really safe anymore, we get continously Harrassed and attacked.. by Black hearted ones.“ 
    
    your Grin Widened. Forming your now Trademark maw. „NICE, Chara we will get some action! Alright old man. Lead us to your Savehaven. We will setup a teleport Formation and evacuate your Citizens to the Dremurr Kingdom. My Reliable Brothers are there, they will take Care of them. We will protect you guys meanwhile. Maybe get my Maw some Black soul chow“ 
    
    „ **You Really riding your Trope now Frisk. Dont scare the Elderly“**
    
    „woah, we gotta get a move on. I think this is what our bet is all about. If we keep going like that we all have to eat Papyrus Spagethi!“ 
    
    „I will lead you there for now. But the decision is not mine alone to make.“ whit that he started to walk ahead slowly.
    
    Nah man, thats taking to long. You Jump under him. And literary lift the Big Guy up and started Flying whit Wings and Jet boots. „ LETS GET A MOVE ON. I SMELL FIGHTING!“ evryone else Jogged after you guys. Except chara. She Flew ahead.. looking smug.


	26. Chapter 26


    **Sans POV**
    
    Man sometimes i hate the kid for being so damn right. Half a day after they left. Chaos Broke out. Luckily i noticed it fast. Some nerds literary broke into the Town, luckily killing no one. They looked quite strong. And steadily moving in a Fixed Direction. Like they had a place in mind.
    
    I Teleported infront of them,cant let them run around like that in our Town.
    
    „Sup Hooded Guys and Gals. I am Sans Sans the Skeleton. Judge of this fine Kingdom.“
    
    the group halted their approach. „ we Found one of the Major Obstacles, what do you think about his probable Combat strength?“ the Biggest hoodie asked the smallest. „All i can see is... its impossible for us to even scratch him, his strength is a mystery to me“ of course it is. Its fully dependand on how much of a cunt you are. KARMA's a bitch huh.
    
    „we wont get a better chance. Both Targets are gone for the Time being, we need to capture someone of influence“ huh, they just confessed infront of a Judge.
    
    „Ayy, cant let ya do that, you know my Boss and brother kinda gave me an Order, if you .. what was it ? 'Red Circle' guys show up? He wants all of you to enjoy a Major Bad Time.“
    
    „Huh the Target knew we were comming and still left? Maybe he is scared?“ Wrong, he just dosent take you serious you idiots. 
    
    „Has to be,otherwise he would stand here, and not abandon his 'Friend' here“ Nah, he just knows you got no flying chance.
    
    „Ya know, kidnapping is a Crime. I wasnt so thrilled on like.. dealing whit you guys. But now?“ your Eye started glowing „Lets just have some fun shall we?“ you Turned all of their Souls Blue. The punch consistet of.. 9 Folks in Total. 
    
    You threw them out of the gate. And lazily walked after them. You snapped your Fingers. And the Entire Gate Was choke full of Bones.
    
    The Group tried to stand up.
    
    „You know,some might think i am a Grim Reaper. Not like the other Monster“
    
    you looked at the Sky for a moment.
    
    „But seriously? I am just a Brother Concerned for my two Bros.“
    
    „Birds are Singing.“
    
    „Flowers are blooming.“
    
    „On Days like these,Fuckers like you“
    
    „Should be Burning in Hell“
      
      
    _________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Frisk POV** 
    
    You arrived at their Hideout.there really were a bunch of Dragons. The Winged kind. Like you already met. Humanoid ones. Babys, Elderly.. but to your biggest Suprise? They had a lot of Skeletons living whit them.
    
    „Skeletons.... my brothers are Skeletons too.“ you said looking around. The Dragon you carried here looked at you kinda Wierdly „Arent you a Human?“ „Used to, i am a Demon. A Human Black hearted one“ at that he took some steps back and looked enraged“YOU TRICKED ME!“ **„He did not, cant you see that hes completly sane? We are here to help.“**
    
    „Chara explain the stuff to evryone. Ill setup the Teleport Formation.“ 
    
    Undyne and Alphys stepped forward „ We will help, Lets go Alphys“
    
    „R-Right!“
    
    as you worked, the Dragon didnt really move away. Looking at you working. „a Sane Demon.. just like in the Prophecy.. crazy Coincidence“ you rolled your Eyes. „Prophecy? Cant mean anything good. I am just a Guy Tryingto keep his Wife and Family Safe“
    
    „Your Name was Frisk right? You can Call me Durand“ you kept working „ Nice to meet you Durand. I can see that the Famous Dragons are a rather Caring bunch“ you looked around for a moment“you Guys still are Monster afterall.. Made out of love and Kindness.. stark diffrence to myself“ you didnt forget to make the Circle bigger, to get even the dragons Teleported. 
    
    „That is not entirely true, we might be Monsters at the Core. But we are also diffrent. Our Bodys are Flesh and blood.“ huh jeah kinda expected it. Otherwise they coudnt be walking Treasures. „that is just a minor diffrence Durand.Some Changes HAD to occur, if you have to be Born to be that strong.“ Durand musterd you again „ you are Diffrent aswell, i dont see even a spark of corruption in you,even if you are a Demon.“
    
    Huh he did his Homework „Jeah,nice Perk for being Soulbound to an Angel huh? Otherwise i might have already destroyed the World or something.“ the Dragon shook his head „ this might be a Big Part. The corruption might not happen. But you being a Demon is still true. And Demons have Urges. You are resisting them as we speak dont you?“ you shrug your shoulder „ thats something easy to deal whit. The Corruption is something i would be helpless against.“ you finished the Formation. „Right.. i am done. My Friends know how to use this. I take Distance, my Sheer existince scares Weaker Monsters who dont know me.“ whit that you walk to a Corner and watch the Situation.
    
    But Durand decided to be your Company still. He sat down besides you. Kinda looked funny. He was like five Times your Height. And was a Western Dragon. But he looked Pretty Cool whit his Brown Scales and stuff.
    
    „You are a Really interesting one, i am sure the Princess would be interested aswell.“ Man this Dragon is dropping flags left and right. Dont let Chara hear that.
    
    „Interesting? Maybe, but also Dangerous. Thats why i act as sole Shield against Humanity afterall.“
    
    „So, you Protect the Kingdom, even if your Former Kind is against it?“
    
    you raised a brow at that „ I accepted the Duty as Supreme Judge, half Forcefully married their Princess, and Skeletons are my Brothers. You think i give a shit what Humanity thinks? Damn buggers are always too arogant. Pretty sure they would have Tried to attack the Kingdom openly if there wasnt the Thread of me looming over them.“
    
    „So, you Choose your allys and Family. This sounds like a Wise move. You won me over. I will come whit you. I am supremly Curious what this Sane Demon is going to Accomplish.“
    
    „Suit Yourself, you are welcome in the Kingdom.. and Honestly.. i could need more Friends“ you scratched your cheek at that.
    
    The Dragon Laughed „Indeed, i am in Dire need of them aswell. I Durand Proclaim myself hereby Friend for Frisk Dremurr.“
    
    his laugh and Voice was so Loud that probably the entire Haven heard it. You saw Chara.. she is smiling at you... ? 
    
    But happiness coudnt last. You heard screeching sounds. „Here they come huh Durand.“
    
    „Indeed, they might have had enough of waiting“ you checked evrybody over once.“
    
    „Chara, Undyne and Aplyhs Get evryone who accepts out of here. Send Undyne and Alphys whit the First wave. To explain the Situation. She can use my Authority. Chara please defend the Circle“ you turned to Durand. „Hey, wanna have our First Friendship cooperation?“ you Grinned, maw time it is.  
    
    Durand laughed „ALRIGHT, lets show those Black hearted ones. Why Dragons are called Legendary Beings!“ you jumped on his back and he took flight. „Alright Durand, all you have to do is dodge. I Handle the Rest. Whatever you will see now. Dont lose Composure.“
    
    Below you you saw a shitton of Beings, looking like Shadows of the Monsters you know, Looking like Lunatics. Screeching and throwing Magic around. Wow, this serves as good warmup.
    
    „Oh man, thats a nice View. Time to clean this up“
    
    you Summoned your Blaster. It was Four. He was gigantic. Towering above you and Durand. „Alright Four, its Time to Protect the Subjects of my new Friend. Show NO MERCY“ You snapped your Finger. And Four Started Spewing Gigantic beams. Blowing up the surroundings. But they are fast and many.
    
    Next you held both hands above you. And Summoned a Cloud of Knives. Your Eyes Started Burning Crimson. And you send them down. Right after that you  Summoned Fireballs. A shitton of them. The Blades pierced alot of them. Some are literary nailed to the ground. Four is going nuts on them. And your Fireballs flew into this Cocktail. But Durand decided observing wasnt enough. He started to Spew Liquid Fire down on them Aswell.
    „Woah Durand, not such an Old man after all huh?“ 
    
    you started an chant. This one was working in Tandem. A Firestorm came into Being. Literary picking up Durands Flames and Swirling through the woods.
    
    „Durand hold Still for a moment.“ you aint done yet. And Magic starts to land dangerously close to the both of you. You have no clue how though durand is. So you might aswell, go for a clean sweep.you Jump on Durands Snout. Holding your Prostetic arm infront. „One give them a big one. Go as big as we can. But not too much Firepower. We kinda dont want to destroy evrything here“ your Arm started to Growl. And after a moment of blinding light. All the accumulated Power Released into the Army below. This beam was way bigger, and stronger then Fours. One can feed directly off you after all.
    
    Durand took distance from the huge blast. „Man you are Fearsome.“ you snicker at that. „ Man you have no idea. I suck at crowd Control. My brother would laugh at me i think“
    
    you went back to his neck. You saw stragglers still charging at the Haven. „Lets return for now. Whoever is left can be dealt whit in Melee“ 
    
    „Concerned about your Wife?“ you laugh at that. „Hell no, she is as strong as me, just dont want her to be alone.. get me?“
    
    „I do my Friend. Lets go.“
      
      
    _________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    when you came back, you noticed some corspes around. Chara had some action aswell.
    
    „Huh.. black hearted dont turn to dust.“ you poked a corpse whit your boot. „they kinda feel like Demons, like i guessed. They lost themselves or something. Maybe they arent living to begin whit?“
    
    „ **Frisk, MIND helping me out here?! Even your new Friend is already helping!“**
    
    „oy, you wanted action. Get your Warface on“ you laugh at that. And charge at the Remains. Your Arms are Burning. And you literary smash evryone you hit to smitherns 
    
    Chara aswell, is running through the Groups like thunder. Bisecting evryone she passed. She is using Pitch Black Knifes. Where only the Edge is shining Bright red.
    
    „Your Magic looks Badass...“ **„YO, you should look at yourself. You literary blew an Army away. Only Sans would be better at that“** 
    
    „Well he does have over 200 Blaster after all...“ it got eerily silent after that. Only the defending People where still here. The last Civilians just went through the Teleporter. Dragons are Fearsome Fighter afterall.
    
    Durand approached the both of you „Really Thanks my Friends. We would probably have lost evrything there. Its really like in the Prophecy“ .. not this again.. and infront of Chara.. she likes that stuff.. **„WOAH. What Prophecy? Tell me Tell me“**
    
    „The Day where Pure Darkness Saves Evrything, the Savior of the Drakonic Race will appear. The Most unlikely. But Most needed Men, Aided by the Faces of our Ancestors,and Monsterkind at his Back he will Fight against the Nothingness that threatens to consume evrything“ 
    
    you rolled your eyes... you KNEW it.. **„Frisk, thats you that HAS to be you. They mentioned our Blasters. And you are literary the only Good hearted Demon, and it JUST so happens the day we check out the Dragons they are in need of aid“** 
    
    „Huh, but if thats right, why dosent it mention anything about you. You are literary a Part of me Chara.“
    
    „ **Huh he is right. But evrything else fits.“**
    
    „By his Trusted Companions and Family he is Accompanied. Two Skeleton Brothers, that showed him his way. A Dragon. Which he Befriended on his First Meeting and most of all his Wife, who is the Only reason for him to Remain in the light“ 
    
    Cringe man! Stoooooooop **„HAH Frisk, now you cant deny it.“** you look quite sullen **„Aww come on, this just means you get to beat up more stuff!“**...“oh.. you are RIGHT“ your face Brightend „sounds Funsies, let that nothingness come.!“ 
    
    „he is cheering up quite quickly.. he dosent belive in prophecys?“
    
    „ **Nah, its something we call a 'Flag' Today. Like. If you talk about an Absolutely unlikely Scenario.. its Guaranteed to happen.“**
    
    „Oh, i understand. That makes suprising much sense.. but i would prefer if we Talked further somewhere else. There might be more comming“
    
    oh hes right. You walked to the Teleporter and gestured around you. „Well then lets go. Chara no ditching now.“ 
    
    chara grumbled as she walked besides you. Clawing herself stuck to you. The other ones standing guard were all dragons. 8 were still here . One of them Durand. After they all cuddled together you activated the Formation.
    


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- And here Ends my First Backlog. might do a Weekly binge upload or something. This is Actually a Rewrite of my First try on this Story. i hope i nailed it better this time. Any opinions on it? leave a Comment!
    
    
    You felt a bad omen as soon as you finished Teleporting. You Held Chara and took to the Air.
    
    Infront of the Main gate was a Huge Battlefield. Sans was fighting several Guys. Way weaker but freaking DETERMINED to not give up. „ oh lookie whos there.“ you look at Durand.“ Durand follow me, i introduce you to my Brother“ you fly over to Sans.
    
    Hes not really serious, you can tell that much. The Opponents were batterd, but still trying to retailiate. You landed next to Sans „Sup Bro, having fun whit the Dragoons?“ you smiled at that.
    
    „Jeah, got a new Friend“ you pointed at Durand, still holding chara. She realllyy dosent like teleports „Thats Durand, Durand thats Sans ma brother“
    
    „Greetings, sorry for interrupting“ Durand looks around“ whatever this is.“
    
    „Ahh dont worry, you know DETERMINATION Aspects just Suck at Dying. Mind helping out there bro?“
    
    hm i could do that. „you really need help whit that Rabble?“
    
    „nah, but if i get more serious i make some serious ouchie to the Terrain. Cant have our nice town looking fugly“ oh that makes sense.“Durand, mind keeping Chara safe? She should be fine soon. And dont worry if she shouts around. She is a Good Girl“ he nods. And you place her on his back.
    
    You jump besides Sans again. Cracking your neck.“ so my Job is just Finishing them up huh? You can do that too.“ whit that your Face Warped. Maw and bigger Eyes. Tar started to Drip aswell. „You JUST have to get your Cruel Face on“. You Jumped into the Fray. Landing in the center of the group. Sans stopped his harassment.
    
    „Sup 'Red Circle' Decided to mess whit ma Brother while i was out meeting Friends?“
    
    „Target Spotted, give me an Estimate. HURRY before the skeleton joins in“
    
    the Short one started to Shacke „..we ...WE HAVE TO RUN... we GREATLY underestimated the Danger!!!“
    
    you Cackled at that.. „Too Late, i Supreme Judge Frisk Dremurr am here to Judge the lot of you.“
    
    „Assault of an Highranking offical. Tried Kidnapping. Tried Extortion, Attempted Murder.forcing access whitout any Permissions Granted.. oh and you fucker Annoy me.“
    
    „Verdict? Death by Supreme Judge.“ you Started to Burn.Time to get your Chara Game on.
    
    You Summoned a Single Knife, Blood Red and held it in your hand. After that.. you chopped in the Direction of the Short one. For a Second nothing happend. They didnt even see the Energy wave killing her... then she just split apart. Her soul still floating. You took it. And stuffed it in a jar. „You know, honestly.. you came like i called for you. I need lotsa DETERMINATION Souls. My Wife wants a Decent Weapon. My Brother an Armor. And my new Friend could need a Beefing up too. „ you chopped at the next ones. And they died in the same Fashion. The remaining Five looked in sheer horror. 
    
    „Whats up ? I thought DETERMINATION is your Guys thing? Thats enough to Break you? Whit that HALF HEARTED DETERMINATION.. you DARED to attack my Brother,my Family.. my Wife... my KINGDOM?“ you laughed like maniac. „this half baked DETERMINATION... i know Monsters whit more DETERMINATION in Making Spagethi! And you fuckers Dared to Play big evil orgarnization... you chopped at the next one. This one dodged out of sheer luck...“woah i am showing you mercy here. Not taking it? Alright LETS FIGHT“ 
    
    you charge at the Guy, and punch in his Direction. He tried to block it. But his Arms Broke. Your Fist landing Square on his chest sending him flying. „Woah good one. Are you regenerating like the last one?“ you kept on looking. But the guy just keeps Screaming. You checked the others baffled..“The heck.. you guys are DETERMINATION Aspects right?“
    
    Sans spoke up from further Back „Definitly are, i have no clue why they act so wierd now.“ he took a look around. „Oh i guess i do know why“
    
    „huh whats up then?“ you looked around. Noticing your new friends standing in an Circle around the guys. All of them Dragons.. looking mighty pissed. „Woah Durand, why are they so Pissed off?“
    
    „Why you ask? They Dare to attack the Brother of our Savior after all. And we all heard the Charges you laid on them. They Deserve this.“
    
    you Started to Smile at that. „Man, i cant belive i found reliable Friends in the middle of nowhere..“ whit that you looked at Sans „Oy, you really need to train your intimidation. You used to be so good at that bro.“
    
    Sans Shrugged „I prefer peace and Quiet.. takes alot to really piss me off“
    
    „You do Realize, that if those shits have their way, they would experiment on Monsterkind. Cutting them open to Study them. Making Wierd Serums or whatever out of you guys.. absorbing the Magic out of your soul as Fuel.. and whatnot?“ this got Sans Cringing a bit.
    
    „I know its not easy for you Sans, but we gotta do this. Ask Gaster what would happen if we show excessiv Mercy.“ whit that you Turned around. Not bothering whit the Farce anymore. You Summoned a hail of knifes. Killing all of them imideatly. „those aint all of them. The used to have … 12? 13 ? members. You bottle all the DETERMINATION souls.
    
    „either they sneak around, or didnt show up. I sweep through the Region. Sans Take care of our new Friends. And think about what i just said“ whit that you flew away.  
      
    __________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Durand POV**
    
    So.. this is the newly Rebuild Kingdom. Impressive Walls and an Great Barrier are Present. But thats not the most interesting part right now.
    
    „ **Man, did this Guy really ditch me again. Durand was your name right? You need to keep an eye on Frisk. If we dont stop him he will do evrything himself“**
    
    Right. Its the Wife of my new Friend. She is suprisingly openhearted and Gentle. Despite her harsh words..
    
    „I will try. But i do not think i posses the Strength to force my Will onto him“
    
    „ **Duh of course you dont. But you also do. Frisk dosent call People Friends Easily.He sees something in you that makes him trust you.“**
    
    whit that she Pat my side.. a TAD to forceful. It actually hurts. 
    
    „ **So, if you Betray him i will skin you, got that Durand? That includes Dying. You are already one of us now“**
    
    Maybe.. she is Scarier then your new Friend.
    
    „I understand, and try my best. but do you think the Kingdom will accept Dragonkin? We are Quite diffrent after all“
    
    „ **Hah you kidding right? This Kingdom is full of INDIVIDUAL Races. You also Brought Skeletons. That means.. we probably have now Skeletons as the most Common Race in the Kingdom? After Teemies... i belive... „** that does sound promising for our kind. „its Truly a blessing we met your Group then. I can count on the Words of the Princess and the Supreme Judge“
    
    „ **Hell jeah you can. Dont worry. Give it a day or two. And you all are Forced to Eat Frisks Brother's Spagethi, another Skeleton by the way.“** „He does seem to have a interesting Family, if i may be so bold. You are included in that“ **„...jeah we are a really Colorful bunch. Also Facing lots of Trouble. But honestly? We have so manyx High Quality Individuals here.. we can probably force almost evrything back. You saw a Glimpse of Frisk and me already.“** she is right about that. It all looked so effortless to Frisk.
    
    „ **So this Prophecy. There is no other women involved... is there?“** oh, so her smalltalk lead to somewhere.. „Well... there is our Priestess....“ her grip on your side got strong. She is almost breaking your damn Leg. **„hoh? Tell me about that“** …. i'd rather not.. lets stay quiet. But it only worked for so long. She dragged your head to the floor and stared straight into your Eyes. **„This wont work“** she pat your head. Way too hard **„now now, dont worry about it and tell me“** scary.... 
    
    there Came the Brother of Frisk to the Rescue „Woah, kiddo wont be happy seeing you gang up on his new Friend“ **„oh, its information Procurment. There exist a rather interesting prophecy Concerning frisk. Hella dangerous one“** now the brother got a Burning Eye. „oh, do tell. And better be Quick. If you drag Frisk in shit i kinda make Roasted lizardtail outta you“.. no way in hell its a Rescue.. i better confess“ The Day where Pure Darkness Saves Evrything, the Savior of the Drakonic Race will appear. The Most unlikely. But Most needed Men, Aided by the Faces of our Ancestors,and Monsterkind at his Back he will Fight against the Nothingness that threatens to consume evrything.By his Trusted Companions and Family he is Accompanied. Two Skeleton Brothers, that showed him his way. A Dragon. Which he Befriended on his First Meeting and most of all his Wife, who is the Only reason for him to Remain in the light.“ you paused after that. You kinda dont want to continue. For real, Frisks Wife is Scary.
    
    „ **But there is more to it. Some kinf of Dragon Priestess?“**
    
    „It is of no significance, Frisk dosent even belive all that.“ said Durand. Please back off.
    
    „ **now now, let us decide that. Frisk just tends to go whit the flow. He beat up Gods while being a Sieve after all“**
    
     you sigh. Lets just get this over whit then „Whit Great Sacrifice, the Twisted Hero Saved the Dragon Priestess, who in return offerd evrything to him, For he is the Light in the Darkness.“
    
    woah you expected it. But her face almost Twisted like Frisks. Are human Faces really able to smile that Wide?
    
    „ **huh, whatdaya know he Sacrifices himself for another Women“** 
    
    Sans just chuckled“wow Rip Bro.“
    
    you cringe at that. Please dont let you be the outlet.
    
    „ **Hey, Sans.. where is Frisk again?“**
    
    „Looking for the Remaining Guys? Hes kinda out for blood right now. Probably really pissed. He was away for not even a day and Someone Shit on his Yard after all.“
    
    „ **I gotta Find him, cant leave him alone anymore. And maybe punch him a few Times“**
    
    „Oy, but he didnt do anything like that?“
    
    „ **But he WILL. Its Frisk afterall.“**
    
    „Meh, only if it involves Mad Fighting.“
    
    whit that she Took to air. You sighed in Relief.. „Woah, she is Scary...“
    Sans looked at you sideways „what? No she is Chill,if this prophecy thing was about Chara Frisk would probably blow a Fuse and Murderd evrything closely resembling a thread,“
    
    You shook your Head „ you got yourself one Crazy Family, but i belive nothing is more Reassuring then having them whit you.“
    
    Sans Grin widened“ hell jeah, you got that right. Anyway... i heard you brought Skeleton buddys? Some hot chicks in there?“
    
    you looked at Sans mochingly „Excuse me for being honest. But i dont know Sexuell Preferences of Skeletons.“
    
    „riiiiiight.“
      
      
    ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Frisk POV** 
    
    You found those four. They were lying in wait. Almost awaiting you. They stood on a Huge Pentagram, from what you could Decipher a damn Summoning Portal.
    
    „Well shit, suicide attack now? Whatcha plan on summoning?Something whit the possiblity of killing me? Nightmares? Traumas? A new pair of Pants? Go on shoot“
    
    „The others Desired your Power. But we do know better“ a young Woman? Talked. The other three stood behind her. „You are Truly Dangerous for evryone. Monsters and human alike.“
    
    you picked your Ear at that „Jeah, no News to me. But upto this day i never started shit whit anyone. Aint this prove that the Nutcases are you guys?“ 
    
    that got a reaction of two of them behind her. They apperantly aggreed whit you.“look. You didnt took part in the Attack. I would le if i said i woudnt be a pleasure to kill you Guys. But i overlook you if you piss off and never step near this land again.“ 
    
    that got the young Woman laughing. „you Seriously Belive we can do that?Red Circle might not be done, our Leader is still alive. But we cant return either. Not whit you alive. He wont Rest until you are gone. So we will make it possible“ the Summoning Circle Starts shining. You dont even bother interrupting.
    
    „Please be a  god please be a god please be a god“ they gave you an amazed look.
    
    „What ? Atleast make the shit entertaining. Sacrificing four DETERMINATION aspects ? Should grant an decent Yield.“
    
    As the Summoning Circle Finished, those idiots Burts to pieces. Together whit their souls. And the leftover was a nice snack for you.
    
    After the Circle exploded in light. Before you stood an most interesting sight.
    
    Its a Black Being whit red Eyes. Kinda looking like chara.. and you? But also other People are Reflected in it. A female version of you? Male version of chara? And even Some Versions of your Friends. Compressed into one Black being. His weapon also Glitched changing evry damn Second spear-trident-bone-knife-stick-gun-a freaking Vegetoid-Sans head- Papyrus head- Charas head- Asriels Saber. Its ever changing.
    
    „Woah, looks like i got what i wanted. You dont look like a Monster-God.. an Amalgamate? Thats Freaky man. You liking being you?“ the thing just looked at you. No expression. Just your old Frisk- face in Red.
    
    „Well, i guess thats that then. You are choke full of Monstermagic and DETERMINATION. You either killed all your Friends. Or something really nutty happend. Dont get it. Dosent have to get it.“ you summoned a bloodred knife in your hand. And your Prostetic started to burn. Together whit your Eyes. Maw like Grin present aswell.
    
    „lemme have some fun whit you“ you charged at the thing. Sending Waves of your blade out. Its just Casually waving the thing in its hand. And some broke apart. But some hit aswell. Hes bleeding a Glitchy mess. No blood no tar. Just .. Glitches.. whit Pictures? Memorys? 
    Hes kinda like Compressed information or something? This started your exchange whit the Thing. It was strong. Probably stronger then you. But when did that ever stop you. You Landed a shitton of hits. But its just bleeding those Glitches and pictures.  
    
    This is Bad. This is no Being. Its more like.. nature itself?
    
    „Yo, are you even alive?“ you said after the uptenth stab into the chest.no reaction. The stuff on the dirt kinda started to melt into the floor. And those... Pictures..... sprang to live. 
    
    Malformed Versions of your Friends- Enemys Family- and even your Lover Apeared. 
    
    This got your blood pumping. Enough playing around. Your entire being started to burn. The bloodred knife grew in size, and you slashed evrything to bits. But it just stood up after some time...
    
    Determination... this is bad. I gotta do something before this gets out of hand. And you did the only thing you could think of at the Moment. Dragging the thing into the Void.
    
    And so you did just that. Engulfing evrything around you into darkness. Those malformed things. The Compressed memory thing? All whit you into the Void.
    
    And there Started your longest Endurance fight in your live.  
      
    ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
     **Sans POV**
    
    „ **Sans, i think we have a Problem, a big one“** Chara showed up besides you. As you were watching the new Residents getting integrated. We have to make Expansions already. Probably a second Wall ? And Barrier? Frisk is getting alot of work here. „huh? Whats up?“ **„I cant Find Frisk. I cant even feel him. Like hes just .. Gone“** that got your atention „ wait what.. did that ever happen before? **No, Never. Its like hes just gone.“** she looked exhausted.. Shit thats bad. „ Chara, Get evryone. We gotta look for him. And YOU go to Papyrus and tell him whats up. Dont leave his Side. Promise me that okay?“ **„huh? Why“**
    
    „Cause you look like Shit. Please just Stay by Papyrus side. I will find Bro, i promise.“
    
    Also i dont really want to see his wife him going insane. I know he can go intot he Void. But if he goes alone.. wont he get Corrupted? Fuck thats bad. I have to find the place of Entry.
    
    „ **Alright. But be careful.. if something happend to you.. Frisk would be heartbroken“**
    
    you winked at her“ hey i am the Big bro here. For now go to Papyrus Chara.“
    
    you teleported high in the Air. Over the Barrier Even. And Made your Eye Burn. You even Channeld some of your new Power into it. Making it... a bit too good for your liking. You can see Freaking atoms for christ sake.
    
    Didnt Take you long to Find the Entry Point. You arrived there. And checked the place out more. Half Dried blood. Not Frisks. He bleeds tar after all. Looks like.. 2 hours since Spillage? Hmm... 
    
    Now onto the Real question, can i enter here aswell ? The 'Gate' is still there. I might be able to open a Portal.. come on Sans. Frisk Teached you that shit. Ah got it. 
    
    You took out Ketchup, and used it to make a Pentagram whit an inscription. 
    
    You Activated it. But it didnt work like you wanted to. It basically just made a Window. You can see inside the Void. And you dont freaking like what you see. Frisk is Fighting Thousands on Thousands of Malformed Versions of Evryone. He is literary slashing through them like an Berserker. But hes wounded aswell. There is this... Black Thing? Like a Compression out of Evrything that is. It fights aswell. But Evrytime Frisk fucks the thing up. It Bleeds... pictures? And those come to life...and they Joined  the one versus Army. Timey Wimey stuff is also going on in there. The Time jumps around for seconds. This has to be Disorientating.
    
    You pulled out your Phone and called your brother „SANS, DID YOU FIND OUT SOMETHING ALREADY?“
    
    „.....jeah... get Evryone Especially Dr.Alphys and Chara. We probably dont have much Time. Come to my location.
      
      
    _____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
      
    
    
    
    By the time evryone Showed up. Frisk was already half a Pincushion. Some of those things even managed to Stab through the Armor. They are really strong. And some finally start to stay dead. The Black thing also Started Glitching and Jerking around.
    
    They all looked shocked at the Portal.... „Guess Bro is having the Time of his life right now....“ even you knew that sounded half hearted. **„This is Bad. I still cant feel him Sans.. if it stays like this... you know what will happen“.....** “i do... be prepared for evrything. But first.. we need to get him out of there somehow.i checked the Surroundings. Those Survivors probably Summoned that Black thing. And Frisk pulled it into the Void. You know why, to protect us … like freaking always“ Undyne interjected „ To be fair. I dont think most of us could handle... THAT“ she points at the Gate. There are literary thousands of those things Fighting Frisk. But the Trooper is just fucking them all up over and over. 
    
    Duran looked at this deep in thought.. „ so you are telling that he is always doing crazy stunts like this?“ **„jeah. He dosent look like it, and might not act like it. But hes time and Time again Sacrificing himself for others“**
    
    „...a True hero.“ whit that Duran took a step to the Portal. „ i cant enter this. But i might be able to open a Path. This should restore your Conection to him right?“ **„Probably? I dont know.. i am no Pro in those things.“** „well then here i go.“


End file.
